Embers Among Gold
by KeturahDaine
Summary: Orphaned as a child, Ember has spent her life searching for answers. But then Roronoa Zoro shows up, and she finds herself swept away with the Straw Hat Pirates. Aching to discover more of her past, she dives into the unknown where the answers aren't exactly what she bargained for.
1. Shells Town

**In Which I Meet My Favorite Monsters**

Even after six days of sneaking inside, the wall of the naval base stands tall and intimidating before me. I never know if marines patrol the other side or observe the execution yard from one of the many windows above. I time my excursions based on information received from some of the marines—the lonely young men who are all too happy to talk to a pretty girl who takes an interest in them. Not that I want anything to do with them beyond friendship—and that is a stretch—as long as they wear the naval emblem. The only thing I care about is the man inside the base who doesn't belong to the government, not yet. Today will be the day I pay Roronoa Zoro back for what he did.

No one comes near the base if they can help it, not with the chance Captain Axe-Hand Morgan might find them. A sour taste coats my tongue and I twist my lip. Despicable man. But his abuse of power means I can climb the wall without potentially putting a villager in danger. My bag bounces against my hip and my naginata knocks against my knees, both threatening to send me tumbling to the ground if I don't pay attention to what I'm doing.

Poking my head above the wall, I pause. Zoro slouches against his post, arms tied back and chin resting on his chest. Sweat darkens his shirt, and he breathes shallowly. The man must be starving after nine days; he won't hold out against me for much longer. I pull myself the rest of the way up the wall and sit on the top, swinging my legs. Zoro stirs at the rhythmic thudding and looks up, his eyes narrow.

"I told you to go away," he says.

"Yep, you did."

"Then leave."

"Not happening. Not until you let me help you."

"Help?" He scoffs at the word. "More like charity."

I stick my tongue out at him and open my bag. "Rice balls, salted fish, meat pies, plenty of water, and… oh, what's this? Ale?" Zoro stiffens at my words, and I grin. "I guess I'll have a picnic by myself."

I pull out one of the rice balls and bite into it, chewing slowly and loudly. Keeping my eyes locked on Zoro's, I wash it down with a mouthful of Ririka's best ale. Zoro swallows, watching me hungrily. He manages to stay quiet, but he can't stop his Adam's apple from bobbing with every swallow he takes as he watches. He glares at me.

"Evil girl."

"The name's Ember, as I've told you before." I finish off the rice ball. "Better hurry up and ask for help; all the food is gonna be gone soon."

"There he is!"

Two boys pop up on the wall next to me. I jump, a strangled noise coming from my throat, and lose my balance. Arms pinwheeling, I scramble for purchase. The flask of ale tumbles from my hands, and I lunge after it, barely managing to grab it with my fingertips. My bag slides down my arm, hooking on my elbow and swinging like a pendulum. The shift in weight tips me over, and the execution yard rushes up to meet my face, but seconds before I slam into the ground, a hand grabs the back of my shirt and hauls me to the top of the wall. Breathing heavily, I grip the edge with knees and hands. My heart races.

"Th-thanks," I stammer.

"Don't mention it!"

The boy who grabbed me grins, his smile spreading across his entire face in a way that emphasizes the scar under his left eye. He's wearing a simple straw hat, a sleeveless red button-down vest, and blue shorts. He looks to be about my age. The second boy, pink-haired and bespectacled, can't seem to decide who terrifies him more, Zoro or me.

"What's wrong?" Straw-Hat asks his friend.

"A black bandana and a haramaki sash. It's really him! And her! She's got a huge spear on her back and was _talking_ to him! They must be friends!"

"It's a naginata," I say shortly. "And 'friends' is labeling our relationship rather nicely."

"We don't have a relationship," Zoro adds, his words as short as mine.

"If he's Roronoa Zoro, who're you?" Straw-Hat asks.

"Ember."

"I'm Luffy," he replies. "And this is Koby."

"What are you guys doing? It's dangerous to visit him."

"Because he might kill us?" Koby exclaims.

"No. If the marines see you, you could get in a lot of trouble."

"I'm not afraid of the marines," Luffy says. "I came to see if the famous pirate hunter is as strong as everyone says. I'm not so sure now. Those ropes don't look thick. Why doesn't he break out?"

"That's suicide!" Koby shouts. "Don't talk about him getting free! He'll kill us all and go after the town."

I snort. "More like run out on his debts," I mutter.

"Hey, kid," Zoro says, addressing Luffy. "Why don't you come and untie me? I've been here for nine days, and I can't take it anymore."

"Look, he's smiling!" Luffy says.

My head whips around, and I stare at the man tied in the execution yard. His head is raised and, just like Luffy said, a dangerous smile dances across his lips. His words cut me like his famous swords.

"I'll make it worth your while. I'll capture someone with a big bounty and give all of it to you."

Blood roars through my ears, drowning out the last of Zoro's words. My grip on the wall sends bits of stone and mortar tumbling to the ground. Who does Roronoa Zoro take me for?

"What did you ask them?" I yell. "You're asking them for help when I've come every day? I would have untied you!"

"I told you, I don't want your help!" Zoro shoots back, his cheeks flushing.

"But you want his?" I hook my thumb toward Luffy. "You don't know him! You think because I'm a girl, I'm not as useful as some random boy who shows up?"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"I don't want you to protect me, Roronoa." I make quick work of my bag, pulling out the food and ale. "Here," I say, shoving them into Koby's hands, "you can have this. Apparently, you'll make better use of it than I will."

Koby splutters and Luffy watches me, but neither stops me from handing them the food. I think I might see a gleam in Luffy's eyes, although it is gone before I care to figure out what it means. Luffy isn't my concern.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asks, suspicious.

I face him, shaking my bag in the air. It sloshes, the water the only thing left in it. With a snarl, I toss it into the execution yard; the bag lands a few feet from Zoro, dust drifting up around it. His mouth drops open, and he stares at it, eyes wide.

"That bag has my name sewn in it." A lie, but he doesn't know otherwise. "I'm not scared of the Navy." The solidness of the words surprise me; my voice doesn't tremble once. I'd believe myself. "You're in this because of me, and I'm going to be here for you—one way or another."

"This isn't the time to prove your bravery! If they see your name, they'll arrest you."

"Will you accept my help?"

His face darkens. "No."

I wave, one quick flip of my hand over my shoulder, and jump off the wall to the street below. Luffy laughs, grinning widely. Heat continues to flood my face, only growing more intense when he says, "She's got spunk!" Some spunk, I think. I can't defend the people I love, and I can't help the people who can. Part of me knows I'm pouting, how it's ridiculous of me to expect Zoro to let me pay him back—but that part is tiny and handily contained.

Years of making sure the Navy never paid any particular attention to me means I know how to avoid notice. Asking questions at the pub, climbing the wall of the naval base, throwing my property into the middle of the execution yard—none of those things are low profile. What in the world possessed me to be so reckless for this man? Recklessness means death. That's a lesson I know too well.

Sighing, I scrub my face with my hands, willing the heat and anger both to go away, and promptly bump into someone. We both stumble back, and I drop my hands to see little Rika standing in front of me. Her determined face and blazing eyes lift my spirits a bit, although the food in her hands—which she quickly tries to hide under her dress—does the opposite. I gently pull her cheek.

"Rika, love, we've talked about this. It's too dangerous for you to see him."

"You see him every day!"

"I'm bigger than you, and it was still stupid."

"You're not much bigger than me!"

She sticks her tongue out, and I return the gesture, pulling her cheek again. Little Rika always has such big ideas. One day she'll grow into them, but not today.

"He saved us, you know."

"I know," I reply, sighing. Oh, how I know.

"Why is your face all red?" she asks suddenly.

Caught off guard, I blink. "Oh, he—Roronoa was acting stupid."

"Now he's stupid, too? Big sis, do you think everyone is stupid?"

"I'm beginning to think so," I mutter. Crouching, I ruffle her hair. "Be safe, Rika love. If any marines are in the yard, don't go see him, okay?"

She nods, relief blooming in her eyes. "Thank you!"

"And be back in time for dinner! I don't want your mom worrying again!"

She waves at me as she dashes away. I watch her until she turns the corner and disappears from view. Without her nearby, I can't stop from mulling over my emotions and everything that's happened. Why am I so caught up with Zoro? I let my feet wander, losing myself in the streets of Shells Town. If I walk enough, maybe I can outwalk my stupidity.

Sometime later, I find myself in front of Ririka's inn. Much to my surprise, she's standing outside, Rika clutching her skirts. I frown and glance at the sun—at least an hour has passed since I left the execution yard, although it doesn't feel like it. Ririka and Rika both have looks of concern on their faces, and once I draw close, Ririka clasps my hands in hers.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried, Ember."

"Why?" I ask, allowing her to search my face and draw me into a hug. Some of the tension drains from my shoulders.

"Because of all the commotion at the base, of course," Ririka replies, pulling back.

"What—?"

"He liked my rice balls, and he drank all of your water," Rika cuts in. "He said it was delicious, all of it. I think he wanted to eat your food, but Luffy ate it first."

I shake my head slowly. "I'm not following, Rika. Who are you talking about?"

"Zoro!" she exclaims. "He told Luffy to tell us how much he liked what we brought him!"

"But that's impossible. He blatantly refused everything I had."

Rika's eyes brighten. "No, he didn't. And now he and Luffy are gonna break out of the base and start a crew together!"

"What?!" I shout, looking at Ririka. The older woman nods, her face grave.

"It's true," she says. "That young man in the straw hat punched Helmeppo because he said he plans on killing Roronoa Zoro in three days time."

"You can't be serious," I stammer, my mind a whirlwind as I try to keep up. "Roronoa killed? And Luffy is going to put a stop to it?"

"Yes. That's why I was so worried. It's no secret you're sweet on the young man—"

"I am not!" I interject.

"—although for the life of me, I don't know why you like such a dangerous person—"

"That's because I don't!"

"—but I knew when it happened that you were in the middle of it all, and when you never came back… I'm so glad I was wrong, Ember."

I rub my face with my hand, gathering my thoughts. So Helmeppo lied about Zoro's release, and not only that, but he managed to piss Luffy off, too. I try to mesh the idea of Luffy storming the naval base with the grinning boy I met but can't do it. But more surprisingly, Zoro drank my water. My chest swells; _he accepted my help_.

"Ririka, when did Luffy leave?"

"Oh, not too long ago. Ten minutes, maybe." Her eyes narrow and she grips my chin, forcing me to meet her gaze. "Why? Ember?"

"I'm going to help them."

Smiling sweetly, I kiss her on the cheek. I slip out of her grip and take off down the street before she can stop me. She cries out after me, the sound rending my heart a little, but I can't stop. Not after Zoro stamped down his pride and accepted my help.

"Yeah! You go, big sis!"

"Rika, don't encourage her! Ember! Ember, please come back!"

"I will!" I call over my shoulder. "But with Luffy and Roronoa this time!"

Her cries and Rika's cheers are soon lost in the twisting streets. I run in silence for a short while before new shouts drift to me on the wind. Something several times larger than a human, but humanoid in shape, looms at the top of the base's tower. The marines hoisting it into the air look like tiny toy soldiers, but the distance doesn't muffle Captain Axe-Hand Morgan's demeaning and booming voice. The object must be the giant statue he commissioned of himself. My stomach churns at the sight of it. What type of horrid man wastes tax money in such a repulsive way?

A gunshot echoes through the air, jarring me back to the situation at hand. Someone screams, and within the scream, I can barely make out the words 'shot' and 'die.' The voice sounds familiar, although I don't immediately recognize it. The thought does little to loosen the white panic gripping my chest. My breath comes in short bursts. A single gunshot, I tell myself. Dying from a single bullet is hard. No, it takes multiple shots to kill someone, even an old man. My stomach cramps and I bend over. I breathe slowly through my nose and push the thoughts—and fear—away as best I can; I can't afford to be sick. The gunshot means I can't waste any more time.

I pull myself over the wall with shaky arms and drop into the execution yard. It's empty except for Zoro and Koby. The former is still tied up, while the latter writhes on the ground in pain, gripping his bleeding shoulder. Well, it looks like I found the recipient of the attack. The marines must be heading to us at this very moment. I hurry over to the boys. Zoro glances at me, his sigh loud and resigned.

"Not you, too. Why are you here?"

"I heard you drank my water," I reply, grinning.

He scowls but doesn't deny it. "Why are you here?" he repeats.

"Charity."

"You're making jokes at a time like this?! How many times do I have to tell you that the marines will kill you before you stop thinking that this is some game?"

"Trust me," I say darkly, the gunfire report still causing me to tremble, "you don't have to convince me of the danger."

Something in my tone must have tipped him off to my mood because he clamps his lips shut. Instead, he turns to Koby in what would be a pleading gesture from any other man.

"You've gotta talk some sense into her," he says.

Koby pushes himself to a sitting position, his face pale but determined. He glances at me. "To be honest, I think she has a better grasp of the situation than you do. They're going to kill you, not her. You're going to be executed in three days."

"What?" Zoro stammers, looking between the two of us as if he can't believe what he's hearing. "That idiot promised me if I survive for a month, I'll be set free."

"That idiot lied," I reply.

"That's why Luffy punched Helmeppo. He found out that he lied to you!"

"Is that true?" he asks me.

I nod. "That's what Ririka told me, and she has no reason to lie to me."

"Luffy saved my life," Koby tells us. "I won't ask you to become a pirate like he wants, but he's strong and so are you, if the rumors are true." His eyes fall on me again. "I bet even you're stronger than I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retort, my cheek twitching at the offhand compliment.

"If you guys team up, you can escape."

"Well, he's right about that," I say. "I came to save you like you saved me, as long as you can stomach a girl helping you."

"I told you that you being a girl has nothing to do with it."

"So what's your decision? You have to choose. The Navy knows we're here," Koby says.

Zoro's eyes narrow, and I know he's calculating the situation in his mind. The seconds tick by and his eyes darken while his face pales. He looks like a man with his back to the wall, or in this case, the post. I take stock of the situation while he considers the offer. Koby is right; we have no time to spare. If we're going to free Zoro, we need to do it before the marines pin us in this yard.

"Stay where you are!"

"Captain Morgan has ordered your immediate execution!"

"You four aren't simple outlaws, are you?" I recognize this voice as Morgan's. "I bet you're trying to overthrow me."

Guns cock behind us, the sound sending trickles of fear down my back. I turn, slowly, my hands slightly raised. A line of marines faces us. I recognize a few of them as regulars from the pub, young men who laughed and danced and bought me drinks only a few night ago. Their faces brighten—and immediately darken—when they see me. The Captain looms behind them, tall and daunting. Staring down the barrels of their guns, the trickle of terror threatens to turn into full panic again. I swallow thickly, eyes darting back and forth between the men. I can't see many options; either I draw my naginata and defend us or stand and wait for them to arrest—or kill—me. My heart beats painfully in my chest.

"Roronoa Zoro… common folk and baby pirates might tremble at your name, but you're no match for someone like me. You may be a barracuda, but I'm a great white shark," Morgan says, sneering. His eyes trail over to me, and I stiffen, stopping my slow reach toward my naginata. "And you. You're a village girl, aren't you? I always wondered about you, living by yourself outside of town, befriending the villagers but never putting down roots… mighty suspicious. I should have known you were up to no good."

My heart stops. How much does Morgan know? He can't possibly have any information or else he would have ended me instead of issuing empty threats. Morgan raises his hand, an evil glint in his eyes. I reevaluate; maybe his threats aren't so empty after all.

"Ready."

Zoro and Koby inhale sharply. Morgan's giant form swells and grows in size, and just like that, I am eight years old again. What sounded like the poppers we played with on New Year's ended up being multiple guns firing in quick succession. Flashes of light, the horrible relief of blood against the setting sun, and his eyes, once bright and full of laughter, fading away to glass marbles. The acrid scent of gunpowder sends my stomach into knots. The two images—my past and the present—lie one on top of another. I shake my head, desperately trying to make myself present in this moment, but I can't rid myself of the memories.

"Aim."

I have to be _here_. I turn on my heel, exposing my back to the marines. Fear sends my limbs into a trembling frenzy, and I almost trip. Forcing the panic down, stamping on my memories, I grab my naginata and yank it off my back. Orienting myself toward Zoro, I catch a glimpse of him, grim-faced, pale, and with a touch of sadness in his eyes.

The sound of glass shattering, like the sweet refrain of raindrops, fills the air. Someone shouts and Morgan yells, "Fire!" I tense, diving forward. Two dozen guns fire, their reports filling the execution yard like thunder. I brace myself, ready for the sharp pain of bullets piercing my skin, but instead I complete my jump toward Zoro. I land on his chest, and I can't help but notice the hard contours of his tense muscles and the relief mingling with fear and disbelief on his face.

I follow his gaze and see Luffy standing between us and the marines, his arms spread wide and—and parts of his body stretching back. My vision wobbles; did… did Luffy take the bullets for me? No. No, no this can't happen again. He steps back, his body shuddering from the impact, and my mouth dries. Where did he come from and what is happening to his body?

"You!" Zoro exclaims. "What are you—how?!"

Luffy bends forward, still shaking as if struggling against an enormous weight. He flings his arms open. Bullets shoot from his body and fly into the marines, every bit as quickly as if they came from a gun. The men scatter, many falling to the ground to escape the onslaught of fire.

"Bullets can't hurt me!"

Luffy laughs, his full-bodied whoops blending with our shocked gasps and the marines' shouts. Morgan doesn't make a noise; he barely flinches when a bullet whizzes past his head. He scowls at us, a vein popping out on his forehead and his face turning red.

"What are you?" Zoro asks.

"I'm the guy who's gonna be King of the Pirates."

Luffy grins over his shoulder at us. He walks to us, and I, with a jolt, realize I'm still pressed against Zoro. I push off him, although he hardly notices me. Luffy wears Zoro's three swords tied across his back and my bag slung over his hip.

"So which are yours? I brought all three because I couldn't tell."

"They're all mine. I practice santoryu, three-sword style."

Zoro makes a motion with his hand as if to grab his swords, but Luffy keeps them carefully out of reach. Luffy manages a thoughtful look, but he can't hide the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"If you fight the Navy with me in the eyes of the Government, you'll be an outlaw for real. You'll be no better than a pirate. But if you don't want to be a pirate, you could obey the law… and let them kill you."

Zoro grimaces. "Demon spawn, the both of you. I'm not ready to die without a fight. All right, damn it. You've got yourself a pirate!"

"Me, too," I interject, staring up at Luffy. "I want to join your crew."

The words are out of my mouth before I realize what I'm saying. I clamp my lips shut, eyes widening, but the declaration has been made. Where did that come from? I came to rescue Zoro, but I never considered joining a pirate crew. But as soon as I say it, I know the words are right. I want to travel with them, and I can't stay in Shells Town after standing up to the Navy.

"What?! You can't be serious," Zoro exclaims.

"I am!" I counter, jabbing him in the chest. "So don't try to stop me."

Luffy grins and sticks out his hand. "You sure you want to be a pirate?"

"Yes!"

"Good," he says, laughing. "I like people with spunk!"

I slap his outstretched hand, my heart full to bursting. There's no going back. Ririka is going to kill me.

"Yahoo!" Luffy cries out, jumping into the air with his arms outstretched. "I have two crew members!

"Will one of you hurry up and untie me?"

Zoro glares at us as if he'd rather be anywhere other than stuck in this situation with the two of us. Luffy's grin drops from his face and he tugs on the knots keeping Zoro tied up. He pulls on a few without making any progress. The marines grow noisy behind us, slowly regaining their feet. They draw their swords in place of their guns and charge us, shouting. Koby echoes their screams, scrambling back on hands and feet away from the charge. I step forward, standing between Luffy and the marines.

"Uh, guys," I start.

"These are some pretty tight knots," Luffy mutters.

"Just hurry up!"

"Guys, you should probably—"

"I think I made it tighter…"

"You what?!" Zoro shouts.

"We don't have time for this," I say, scowling. Twirling my naginata in my hands, I take a half-step back and bring the blade down in a short arc. Luffy ducks out of the way and Zoro flinches as if he wants to as well. The naginata thunks into the wood directly above Zoro's left hand, cleanly slicing through the ropes. His hand falls free.

"My swords!" he demands.

Luffy complies. In a flash, Zoro slices himself the rest of the way free and jumps past Luffy. The marines are closing in on us and I turn back to them. The ones in front hesitate for the smallest moment, regret burning like a beacon on their faces. They don't want to hurt me. The pause is all Zoro needs; he shoulders me to the side and meets the marines in a clash of steel on steel. He blocks all of their swords with his three and manages to make it look effortless.

"Wow, he's so cool," Luffy gushes.

"Show off," I retort.

"The first one who moves dies," Zoro threatens.

Despite the sword in his mouth, his words are clear and intimidating. The marines shake where they stand, their swords clanking nervously against Zoro's. Tears stream down some of their faces. I can't stop from staring at him in awe; he only used one sword when he defended me against the wolf-dogs. Seeing him use all three feels like watching a master at work. He glares at Luffy, the marines frozen in fear behind him. Zoro's cold eyes gleam with unbridled passion, giving off the air of a man choosing the lesser of two evils.

"All right, so I'm a pirate. I gave you my word," he says. "I've fought the Navy and now I'm an outlaw. But you need to know! I have a mission to fulfill—I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman. All I have left is my destiny. Infamous or not, my name will shake the world! But you're making me become a pirate, so if I have to abandon my dream for any reason, I'm gonna make you pay for it."

"The world's greatest swordsman? That's fitting since your new boss is gonna be the King of the Pirates. Anything else would make me look bad."

"Heh. You sure talk big," Zoro says, chuckling.

"What are all of you waiting for?" Morgan yells. "Hack those brigands into mincemeat!"

"Zoro, Ember, duck!" Luffy commands, the glint returning to his eyes. "Gum-gum whip!"

He leans forward, lifting one leg as if gearing up for a kick, but his leg stretches for several feet before stopping. He whips it toward the marines. Zoro's eyes widen and he drops to the ground without question. I follow half a second later, and the force of Luffy's kick lifts the hairs on my head. Luffy's leg crashes into the marines, sending them flying. I grimace; lousy day to be a marine.

"What the hell are you?" Zoro and I ask in unison.

"I'm a rubber man!"

Any confidence the marines had before leaves them at his words. Many of them struggle to regain their footing, clutching shoulders and legs. They turn to Morgan, fear and despair on their faces, torn between obeying their orders and running back into a hopeless fight. I feel a twinge of sympathy for the men, most of whom always treated me much better than I expected. Outside of these walls, the men are kind and polite. Some have loved ones in the village. None of them deserve to be stuck in a battle like this.

"A rubber man?!"

"Captain, they're too strong!"

"We can't fight a rubber man and the demon Roronoa Zoro at the same time!"

"Hey now," I shout, annoyed. "I'm part of this crew, too!"

Luffy laughs good-naturedly. I glance at my captain, my anger rising, but he gives me a thumbs up, appeasing me a small amount. I want to be every bit as useful to him as Zoro is. I might not be some infamous bounty hunter but I have my own set of skills. The marines, for the most part, ignore me. They train their eyes on Captain Morgan, who clenches his fist and bows his head. Shadows cover his eyes, and when he speaks, his words are equally as dark. He bellows into the still air.

"All of you cowards who whined will shoot yourselves in the head! I won't tolerate defeatists in my outfit. On my order, fire!"

Shocked silence rings through the execution yard. The marines hesitate as if considering the order, much to my surprise. They look between Morgan and us with uncertain eyes. I take the opportunity to stand back to my feet, lightly drumming my fingers on the haft of my naginata. Zoro positions himself behind Luffy. Luffy doesn't move, only stares at the marines with a stricken expression. I understand how he feels; surely they'll refuse… right? My chest tightens painfully as one by one, the men lift their pistols to their heads, arms shaking and eyes shut tight.

"Something is wrong with these naval marines," Zoro mutters.

They're going to kill themselves. The thought skitters across my mind like the first heavy footsteps that crack a thin layer of ice on a pond. The image of them pulling the trigger, of so many bodies crashing to the ground, shatters what composure I'd managed to hold onto. My mind a blur, I lunge forward, but not before Luffy bounds toward the marines first. He outpaces me, and for a second I think he means to barrel into the marines and scatter them again. At the last moment, he jumps into the air and flies not at the soldiers, but directly toward Morgan.

"Hey, I'm your enemy," he declares. "Try putting me to death instead!"

Morgan parries Luffy's fist, which strikes him square in the middle of the giant axe-head that makes up his arm. He counter-swings at Luffy, but Luffy pushes off him, using the momentum of the swing to land a few feet away. The two stare each other down; Luffy secures his hat and Morgan tosses his Naval Captain coat away.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" I exclaim, skidding to a halt in front of the marines. "You can't kill yourselves for someone like Morgan. I don't care if he did give you an order."

I grab the gun of the closest marine, knocking it to the ground. He lifts his head and I recognize the shock of dark hair and darker eyes; a few years older than me, Anthony often frequents Ririka's pub during his time off. He rarely drinks, but he and the other young marines in the crowd like to buy me drinks. I remember him because he loves to sing and would often entertain us with music. To his left is the bright-eyed and rosy-cheeked Freddy, and halfway through the crowd, I can make out Kane's mousy head. Even Commander Ripper has his gun to his temple. They're not bad people, and because of that monster, all of them are considering taking their lives. The thought of any of them dying for Morgan makes my blood boil.

"You should follow someone you believe in, not scum like him."

I reach out and grab another soldier's gun, lowering it. By this point, all of their eyes are trained on me. I slowly step through them, lowering guns and patting arms. Their muscles relax as I pass, but not all of them drop their weapons. I reach Commander Ripper; he stares me down, conflicted. I see the question in his eyes, the one he can't ask with Morgan a few feet away.

"If you die," I say, pitching my voice so only the marines closest to me can hear, "who will protect this town from his atrocities? If you kill yourself, who will stand between him and us?"

Ripper's lips compress into a tight, white line. His eyes flicker past me to Luffy and Morgan's fight. I hear crashing noises and shouting coming from them, but I refuse to take my gaze off the man in front of me. He returns my look and I notice the slightest tremble in his hand. Stepping near him, I lower my voice more, for his ears alone.

"Commander Ripper… fight us, arrest us, do whatever you need to do to us, but don't finish your life like this."

"He is my Captain," he says softly, his words almost drowned out in another crash, "and I am a marine."

"I'm not asking you not to be a marine anymore. I'm asking you to be what a marine is supposed to be. Save your men. Uphold justice. Trust me."

"Do you believe in this boy you follow?"

"More than I ever believed in Morgan."

Ripper's lips lift into a wry smile. "That isn't saying much."

He sighs and haltingly, as if the action pains him, lowers his gun. The men who haven't lowered theirs yet give a start and copy him. They murmur amongst themselves; I suspect they never expected their Commander to disobey a direct order. I smile, relief blossoming in my chest and chasing the last remains of worry away. He returns the smile, albeit a little shakily.

"You better not be wrong," he tells me.

"Don't worry; I'm not."

"The Captain was right concerning one thing, there is something different about—"

Ripper cuts off, eyes widening and mouth dropping open. I jerk around, fully expecting to see Morgan bearing down on me. Instead, I see him on the ground at Luffy's feet, and beyond them, Helmeppo holding Koby at gunpoint. I scowl. Men and their guns. Despite the weapon pressed against his temple, Koby's chin is held high. He meets Luffy's eyes.

"Luffy, don't let them win because of me. I'd rather die!"

Luffy grins, winding his arm up for a punch. "Did you hear him, idiot son? Koby's a good guy. He means it."

"I told you not to move or else I'll shoot," Helmeppo stammers. "I mean it! Stop walking!"

"Luffy, forget about me—look out behind you!"

A dark shadow rises behind Luffy. His arm stretches across the yard, slamming into Helmeppo's face. The boy grunts and falls, face crumpling. Another shadow dashes across the ground in a white and green blur, low and fast. Morgan grunts and falls backward; he and his son land in the dirt at the same time, both unconscious. A cloud of dust rises from the impact, and when it clears, Zoro stands above Morgan.

"Nice, Zoro!" Luffy says.

"No sweat, Captain."

I grin, feeling slightly lightheaded. Running over to the boys, I sling my arms over both their shoulders, bringing them together. Zoro glares at me from underneath his bandana, but Luffy returns my smile.

"Good job, guys! We did it!"

"Are you sure?" Zoro asks. "Maybe they still want to capture us."

He nods to the marines. They stand unmoving off to the side, staring at us and Morgan's unconscious form as if they can't believe their eyes. Ripper finds my gaze and shakes his head ruefully. I grin, giving him a thumbs up. He throws his head back, his relieved laughter breaking the silence of the execution yard.

"They defeated the Captain."

"The Captain lost!"

The marines throw their weapons into the air with a cheer that shakes the naval base. A few start dancing with each other, but all hug someone or pat each other on the back. Grins and laughter overwhelm all of them.

"We're free!"

"Morgan's reign of terror is over."

"Long live the Navy!"

"We don't have to fight anymore!"

"They're all happy the axe-guy was defeated," Luffy says wonderingly.

"They must have hated him!" Koby exclaims, running up to the three of us. "Look how happy they are!"

"Of course!" I reply, still grinning. "Could you honestly expect them to—"

Zoro collapses against me, cutting my words short. I stagger beneath his weight, struggling to prop him up and keep my feet underneath me. I slide my arm around his waist, feeling lean muscles and hard bones under my fingertips. His pulse thuds dully.

"Zoro!"

"He's all right," I say, hefting him higher on my shoulder. "He's just unconscious. He needs food and water. You should take him to Ririka's place."

"What are you gonna do?" Koby asks.

I transfer Zoro to Luffy, who also looks at me questioningly when I pull my bag off his shoulder and sling it over mine. "I have to get my stuff. I'll meet you at Ririka's in a few."

The marines open the front gate for us. I walk down the main road toward the outskirts of town and my little house, while the boys branch off and head toward the pub, chatting amongst themselves. Even after we split, I can hear Zoro's snoring and Luffy's loud assertions that all they need is meat—and a lot of it. Rika will be happy to see Zoro free.

My house comes into view ten minutes later. I enjoy living outside of town. The isolation brings a certain amount of independence—and safety—with it, benefits I appreciated more and more as Morgan gained power. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't stop the rumors from circulating. Sometimes I think my connection with Ririka is the only thing keeping the town and the marines from asking more questions than they did. None of the rumors ever grew into anything substantial, of course. I didn't tell anyone the circumstances that led to my arrival on this island ten years ago, but that didn't stop the marines from questioning. More than once, I experienced run-ins with officers who found a young orphan girl living by herself suspicious. Morgan was the worst; he visited my house twice, threatening me. Only threats, though; he never found anything to use against me. I smile. And now he never will.

Once inside, I unlock the small safe hidden beneath the floorboards under my bed. I keep everything of value inside, which isn't a lot. My journal, along with three blank tomes, sharpened quills and a knife to sharpen them with, and ink pots. The cleaning kit for my naginata. A few changes of clothes. An unusual book filled to the brim with drawings of people, plants, animals, and bright swirls of colors in different shapes and sizes that connects all of them together. And last but not least, a small, nondescript, black book no larger than my palm. The two books and my naginata are my most prized possessions and the only things I brought with me to Shells Town. Gramps left me the weapon but my parents left me the books. The naginata has been more useful than the books so far, but I suspect they will come into their own one day. I sigh, shoving them into my bag. If I ever figure out how to read them.

Standing, I sling my full bag over my shoulder. It bounces against my hip, the books a comforting weight. I lock the door behind me, not that I left anything important inside. I reach Ririka's house only to find marines surrounding it. The sounds of fighting come from inside. I stand on my tip-toes, trying to see, but the marines block my view. The ones closest to me grin and shift aside, opening a clear path for me to the front door. As soon as I approach, Luffy and Zoro walk out, their heads bowed and eyes shadowed. A red mark blooms on Luffy's face and I notice remnants of blood on his fists.

"Leave this town immediately," Commander Ripper orders, following them out of the pub.

"Come on," Luffy says when he sees me standing to the side. "We're leaving."

I look between Luffy and the marines, trying to piece together what I'm seeing. I can't think of any good reason why they would chase us out after defeating Morgan for them unless the red mark on Luffy's face means he got into another fight. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Zoro with keeping him out of trouble.

Before I can figure it out, Rika runs out of the pub. She carries a bundle in her arms, which she shoves into mine. Her eyes shine with tears and she buries her face in my shirt. Behind her, Ririka stands in the doorway.

"I heard you're leaving, big sis! I made this for you since you didn't eat with the others."

Patting her on the head, I feel tears sting my eyes for the first time since deciding to leave. Only at this moment does it hit me how I'll be leaving all of this for a world of questions with two boys I barely know. Rika sniffs and I hug her more tightly.

"Don't worry, Rika love. I'll come back one day, just you wait and see."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

She looks up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. The sight of her crying makes my heart ache, but I don't want to ruin my leave-taking with tears. I cried the last time I left a village; I wouldn't do it this time. I smile instead, gently tugging on her cheek. I extricate myself from her and walk over to Ririka. She draws me into a hug that threatens to turn me into a blubbering mess. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Thank you for… everything. I'd be dead if not for you."

"Nonsense," she says, brushing the hair from my face. "You have a fighter's spirit. I've known that since the day I met you."

I push the key to my house into her hand. "Can I ask you for one more favor?"

She smiles, tugging on my cheek the same way I pull on Rika's. "Always, Ember love. I'll keep it ready for you. Now go," she says, shooing me away, "before your friends grow impatient. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Taking a few steps back, I pause and bow, hands on my knees. I say thank you one last time before straightening and coming face to face with Anthony, Kane, and Freddy. They wrap me up in hugs before I have time to react. Anthony kisses me on the cheek, sending my face aflame. He smiles, eyes crinkling at my embarrassed spluttering.

"We want to thank you before you officially become a pirate," he says. "You didn't just stand up to Morgan, you stood up to him for us."

"Yeah, thanks for forcing some sense into us," Freddy adds.

"Give 'em hell out there," Kane says.

"And good luck," Anthony finishes. "We'll miss you."

Face still burning, I wriggle out from the circle of their arms. A strange mixture of emotions bubbles in my stomach. I never imagined leaving would be like this, and I especially never imagined the younger marines would act like they are. They're marines after all, and despite what Anthony says, I'm already officially a pirate. I wave at them and hustle back a few steps before anyone else can envelop me in more hugs.

"You'll survive without me, boys," I say, my words a lot less inspiring with my blushing cheeks. "I think you've learned enough from me."

They laugh, Freddy elbowing Anthony in the ribs, who ducks his head. A hint of red tints his cheeks. Waving one last time, I head down the street toward the docks and my crew. Luffy and Zoro stand near their small lifeboat dingy when I find them, deep in conversation and waiting for me. I balk slightly at the sight of the boat; talk about close quarters. It barely looks big enough for the three of us. My adrenaline rises, only increasing when the two of them glance in my direction.

"I was beginning to think you would chicken out."

"You would think that, Roronoa. But you're stuck with me."

"That's all I need," he replies, snorting.

Luffy laughs, spreading his arms wide. "Everyone ready to go?"

I nod, tossing my bag into the boat. It lands with a solid clunk that makes Zoro's eyebrows lift. He climbs into the boat and offers his hand to me. I raise my eyebrows, mimicking his expression, and he frowns, giving his hand a little impatient shake. Giggling, I take it and he helps me into the boat. Luffy pushes it off from the dock and jumps in, sending it rocking dangerously side to side. Zoro and I both face-plant, clutching the side of the boat to steady it and ourselves.

"Luffy, everyone, wait!"

The three of us turn—Zoro and I pushing ourselves up from the deck—to see Koby standing on the street near the docks. He must have run straight from Ririka's after I left. He has a bandage on his arm from his gunshot wound and his cheeks are splotchy and swollen. There's a smear of blood along his jaw. Is he the one Luffy fought? Why? Koby snaps to attention, saluting us.

"Thank you, Captain Luffy!" he cries out. "I'll never forget you and everything you've done!"

"I've never seen a marine saluting a pirate before," Zoro muses under his breath.

"Koby, we'll meet again someday!"

Luffy laughs and raises his arms, waving. I start to wave too but stop when I see the entire company of marines, including Commander Ripper, fall into line beside Koby.

"Group salute!" the Commander shouts.

As one, the marines click their heels together and salute us. The tears I tried so hard to keep from falling before spring up all over again. After a few seconds saluting Luffy, the younger marines, along with Ripper, turn their eyes to me. My chest swells. I throw both arms into the air, waving wildly at them. Anthony winks and Ripper smiles.

"Bye!" I cry out. "Protect everyone while I'm gone! Especially Rika! And don't be idiots anymore!"

I scrub the back of my hand across my eyes and settle down into the prow of the ship so I can watch the retreating island. Every building, every road, every tree, and every blade of grass holds a memory for me—most of them good. My heart pounds an excited tempo in my ears.

"Sure you still want to come?" Zoro asks.

"Yes," I answer. "More than anything."

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hi everyone! Daine here. If you made it this far, I just want to say thank you! I didn't want to detract from the story by putting this first, so you're getting the business side of things here at the end. One Piece is a huge part of my life, and if you're reading this, I assume you love it, too. I want to show my love and respect for One Piece through this fic. This is the first time I've written fanfiction, so I hope you enjoyed it! Not all chapters will be this long, but I wanted the introductory bit all in one place. I plan to update bi-weekly but don't hold me to that too strictly (alas, I have other obligations). I also realize that I'll probably never catch up to Oda while he's writing because I'm starting at the beginning. That being said, I love writing Embers Among Gold, so no need to be worried if you want to see more. Thanks again for reading my work! You're the best.

~All rights and credit go to Eiichiro Oda, all places and characters are fictional (and if they bear any relation to real places/people, it's just a happy accident), I own nothing, this is purely fan work, and all that legal jazz.~


	2. Orange Town 1

**In Which I Make a Fool of Myself**

The ocean stretches blue and endless on all sides of our small boat. The wind blows hard enough to ruffle the pages of my journal and prevent the sun from becoming too hot overhead. The sound of the waves and the hint of sea salt in the air makes me warm and drowsy, but I'm determined to write down everything that transpired at Shells Town before I forget anything. Luffy and Zoro are chattering nonstop beside me, and I pause, imagining what this moment would look like without them.

From a young age, I've felt as if someone is pulling me toward the Grand Line with a fishhook. I knew that one day I would have to head out to sea, but Shells Town made that reality hazy. At some point, spending time with Ririka started to feel like having a mother, and the overwhelming urge to leave diminished. When I did entertain thoughts of setting sail, I assumed I would do so alone, and the idea of being alone again terrified me. I've only known Luffy for a day, but joining his crew feels right—better than being by myself, at the very least.

"Don't you think it's strange you can't navigate?" Zoro asks.

"No," Luffy replies. "Drifting has worked pretty well for me so far. But what about you? You're supposed to be the holy terror of the seas!"

"I don't recall ever calling myself that. I followed a pirate I was after out to sea, but I couldn't find my way back to my village. So I made the best of things; I went after pirates who were in the area. I had to earn money somehow."

I snort, ducking behind my book. The boys glance at me, and I can't help but blurt out, "I can't believe it! You're both lost!"

"You don't have to put it like that," Zoro snaps.

"The only other way to put it would be on a map," I say teasingly.

"Does that mean you can navigate?" Luffy asks.

I shake my head. "Can't swim either, if we're discussing our shortcomings." I hold up one finger, smirking. "But at least I'm not lost."

"You're a terrible pirate," Zoro says. "What type of pirate can't navigate?"

"Or swim," Luffy adds.

I lean forward, flicking both of them across the forehead. "Neither of you have any room to talk, Directionless Boy and Rubber Man." Sighing, I lean back. "We're in the middle of the East Blue, and none of us know where we're going."

"We're going to the Grand Line!" Luffy exclaims.

Zoro rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right. We need to recruit a navigator if we plan on making it to the Grand Line at all."

"We also need someone who knows how to cook, and a musician, and—"

"Those can wait!" Zoro snaps.

Both fall back onto the deck, their stomachs grumbling loudly. The ship pitches underneath them, and they groan. Maybe I can finish some writing if they pass out. I glance at the sails, chewing on my quill absently. We could sail aimlessly for days if none of us know how to navigate, but how do we recruit a navigator if we can't find land?

"I'm starving," the boys say in unison. They look at me, heads bobbing along as if pulled by the same force. I slam my book shut, not liking the glint in their eyes.

"And you expect me to do what?"

"Rika gave you a bundle before we left," Luffy says.

"And?"

"Is it food?"

I scowl. Of course it's food. Rika gave it to me precisely because I didn't eat with the boys. But how did Luffy figure that out? He must have a nose like a bloodhound. And how were they hungry? We've only been drifting a few hours.

"Neither of you brought food?" They answer with silent head shakes. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you two?"

"Feed us!" Luffy quips.

"Yeah, yeah."

Turning my back on them, I open the bundle Rika gave me, making sure I expose the smallest amount of the contents as possible. The oversized handkerchief holds six rice balls, three apples, and a single bar of chocolate—rare in the East Blue, and my favorite. I smile at the little slice of home. Grabbing three rice balls in one hand, I tie the bundle back together and stuff it into my bag where neither of the boys can take it without my noticing.

Luffy is sitting up and facing me when I turn around, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Zoro reclines in the belly of the ship, although his hungry eyes follow the rice balls in my hand. Luffy's hands shoot forward, fingers outstretched toward the food, but I slap him away.

"We can't eat as much as we like. Without a cook, we have to be careful to ration food as long as we're out at sea."

"Aw, but I'm so hungry," Luffy moans.

"You'll be a lot hungrier if you eat everything in one go and we don't have anything later." I toss him one of the rice balls. "This is all you're getting."

He shoves it into his mouth and swallows it with barely any chewing. His eyes greedily follow as I hand Zoro his share and flicker to me when I settle back with mine. I return his stare. His fingers inch along the deck, one hand toward me and the other toward Zoro.

"Don't even think about it," I warn him.

"I'm going to starve."

I scoff. Zoro shoves the rest of his rice ball into his mouth before Luffy's searching limbs can snatch it away. He chews as if he's worried Luffy might still find a way to steal it from him. With his mouth full, Zoro sits up and faces me, leaning against the side of the ship.

"So what's your story?" Zoro asks. He points to himself and then Luffy. "World's Greatest Swordsman, King of the Pirates. What about you?"

The question rouses Luffy enough to stop him from inching his way closer to me. I glance at the food in my hand, conscious of my friends in front of me and their incredible dreams. What will they think once they hear mine? Luffy's honest gaze makes entertaining thoughts of secrecy ludicrous. I swallow the rest of my rice ball and dust my fingers off on my pants.

"I'm going to master a secret power found in the Grand Line."

The boys share a look.

"A secret power?" Luffy asks.

"Technique, power, ability, skill… I'm not sure what it is, but I'm going to master it."

"How can you master something if you don't know what it is?" Zoro counters.

"Lots of research," I reply, holding up my journal. "That's why I write things down. You never know when something you hear in passing is another piece to the puzzle. One day I'll figure out what the power is, and I'll conquer it."

"But why?" Zoro asks, his head falling back to rest on the boat's rim thoughtfully. "Why master it at all?"

I frown, absently tracing the scars that run along my ribcage. _Why_ is a difficult question to answer.

"You could say it runs in my family. I never knew my parents, but I've been told they traveled the world studying and documenting a special power. Whatever knowledge they discovered, it got them in trouble with the World Government. I plan on figuring out what the power is they searched for and using it to finish their research." I shrug. "All I want to do is discover the power and master it. If my parents' had done that, they'd be here today. But they didn't, so I'm going to finish what they started."

Silence greets me. I peer through my bangs, gauging their reactions, but their faces remain inscrutable.

"Don't say it's stupid," I warn them.

"Stupid? It's a mystery power from the Grand Line!" Luffy exclaims.

"So you're carrying on your family's legacy. There's nothing shameful about that unless you fail."

Shameful? I never considered whether what I wanted is shameful or not. All I know is that something inside me doesn't feel entirely whole, and it has nothing to do with my parents' absence. I'm missing something, and what's worse is that I can't shake this nagging feeling that one time I had it, but lost it. When it comes to my childhood with Gramps, my mind is fuzzy and blurred, as if someone went through and threw ink on my memories, blotting out key points. If I can figure out what those missing pieces are, I'll be one step closer to deciphering my parents' books. I can only hope the answers are inside, but if not, I'll keep searching until I find them.

I face Luffy. He told Zoro that having anyone less than the world's greatest swordsman on his crew would make him look bad. That same expectation applies to me. While I might not be worried about it, I don't want to shame Luffy. "Don't worry," I say after a moment. "I won't fail."

He grins. "Good."

The mirth slides from Luffy's face, the action accompanied with a boat-shaking stomach-rumble. He flops to the deck, groaning and holding his stomach. My eyes widen at the growls coming from his gut; maybe he told the truth when he said he'd starve without more food. The noises emanating from him sound frightening.

"Ember, I'm so hungry."

"I just fed you," I stammer, bewildered.

Luffy ignores me, pointing to the sky. "A bird! We should eat it."

"How are you going to do that?" Zoro asks.

"Leave it to me. I'll catch it!" Luffy stretches his arms out and grabs the top of the mast. He leans back, lining up with the bird. "Gum-gum rocket!"

With a yell, he shoots forward and into the air. His aim is accurate, and he flies straight toward the bird. My jaw falls open at his height, speed, and fearlessness—one wrong move and he'll fall into the ocean, but something tells me the thought never crossed his mind. What type of superhuman is this man?

"I can't believe it," Zoro says, echoing my thoughts.

He shades his eyes with his hands. I follow suit and catch a glimpse of Luffy, little more than a speck in the sky, jerk and stop moving, his head trapped in the bird's mouth.

"What the—"

"That idiot!"

Zoro jumps past me, scattering my things in his haste to reach the oars. I dive after my book and the quill that rolls across the deck and cram all of it back into my bag. Pleas from Luffy for us to save him fill the air. I stand, leaning against the mast for support. Zoro rows like a madman and the little boat rocks and pitches in response. We move so fast a line of white foam marks the way we came. Despite all of his rowing, the bird—and our captain—stays the same distance away.

"What the hell was he thinking?"

"I have the feeling he doesn't think many things through at all."

"I wasn't asking you," Zoro snaps, and I can't help but chuckle.

"Who else are you asking—Luffy? I'm the only other person on this ship."

"Are you going to be a pain the entire—"

"I'm joking, I'm joking," I cut in. "You row and I'll navigate, okay?"

"Thought you couldn't navigate," he mutters.

"Now who's being a pain?"

I station myself in the prow of the boat with Zoro in the middle, his back facing me as he rows. The violent rocking of the tiny vessel makes keeping Luffy in my sights surprisingly tricky. Focused on him, I don't notice the three men treading water in front of us until we're right on top of them.

"Hey, stop the boat!"

"Let us in!"

"Help!"

"Looks like some guys want to be rescued," I state.

"We don't have time to stop. Just grab on and climb in!"

"What?" the men yell in frustration. "How cruel can you be?"

The boat rushes through the men, and in an impressive feat of strength and concentration, three sets of arms wrap around the rim and hold on. I back away from them. Their hard and devious faces cause the hairs on my neck to rise. I bump into Zoro's back.

"Look at that. You guys made it on," he says.

"You would have left us to die!"

"What kind of person are you?"

Zoro leans back to row and pushes against me. The three men pant, coughing and dripping water in equal amounts. They're dressed in simple garb and, other than the dark glint in their eyes, look unassuming. The one in the middle wears a hat with Buggy the Clown's Jolly Roger on it. Using my body as a shield, I reach behind me and search for my naginata laying in the belly of the boat. When I do, Zoro's rowing gait changes and I know he notices my actions.

"We said to stop the boat," the man in a striped shirt to my right says.

"We're pirates of Buggy the Clown," says the bigger man to my left.

The man in the hat steps forward, drawing his cutlass and leering at me. "But you're a pretty thing. I could put in a good word for you with Captain Buggy if you join our crew."

Revulsion sits heavy in my mouth. "Not a chance. I already have a crew."

The men snarl, although I can't tell if they're angrier that I turned them down or that Zoro has still not slowed his rowing for them. He leans back, bumping into me, and drops his voice.

"Got this?"

I evaluate them quickly. I'm not one for fighting, but I should be able to take three half-drowned men. Besides, if I say no, I'll have to ask Zoro for help, and I can't do that, not after only recently paying him back for the first time he helped me. He leans back, knocking into me a little harder than last time as if to tell me to make up my mind. A small surge of stubborn pride rushes through me.

The man in the middle advances. I dive before he finishes the step, yanking my naginata up in the same motion. The close quarters of the boat work against me; the shaft slams into something and I feel the shock of it all the way to my elbow. Zoro grunts in pained surprise and the ship rocks to the side. The sudden action is the only thing that saves me. The men stumble and fall, their footing lost.

Cheeks burning, I continue my tumble. I slide to a stop on my knees in front of the men, not quite making the full turn back to my feet. Shifting my grip, I flip the weapon over so I can wield it two-handed and swing the shaft toward the pirate with the cutlass. It smacks him across the wrist and he yelps, dropping his blade. Still mid-swing, I hook the cutlass and flip it over my head. A momentary fear for Zoro flashes through my mind, but I push it away; if the man can't avoid one flying sword, he'll never become a master swordsman.

My elongated swing comes to an end with the blade of my naginata tucked under my left arm and the butt of it directly in front of the larger man. He stares at the shaft, a devious grin on his face. Grabbing it with both hands, he yanks on it, sending me stumbling. I barrel into him, knocking us both off balance in the wildly pitching boat. He lands in the prow, sending the nose of the ship into the ocean. A chorus of shouts follow his actions, mine included. Everyone flounders, rocking back and forth in desperate attempts to keep from capsizing. I manage to get the butt of the naginata under me and regain my footing.

"Stand still, you little brat," the man in the striped shirt growls.

His breath mists across the back of my neck and I stiffen. Sensing him moving, I duck. A blade shoots through the air where I had been moments before. Exhaling, I use the drop to twirl the naginata around in my hands and slice behind me. The attack cleanly cleaves through his shirt. He cries out, clutching his stomach, and falls into the man with the hat.

My heart races; this fight is taking a lot longer than I expected. I can't keep my footing under me long enough to do any of my fighting forms. Then again, the close quarters are working against them at the moment, too. It won't work for long, though; as soon as they get back on their feet, they'll have me pinned. I widen my stance as best I can, sliding my left foot behind me for stability, and bump right into the third pirate I left sprawling on the deck. Arms as thick as my legs wrap around me. Joints creak and pop in my back, and I groan, fingers spasming around my naginata in an effort not to drop it. I swing the weapon wildly, but the most I can do with my arms pinned against my side is knock against the man's legs.

The two other pirates tower over me, both with their cutlasses in their hands. The one in the hat slides his blade against my neck, and the cold kiss of steel sends shivers down my spine. What the hell is Zoro doing? At the very least he could have grabbed the cutlass I pretty much dropped in his lap. Gritting my teeth, I try to focus. If I can get one of the men in front of me a little closer, I might be able to stab them in the stomach.

"You're gonna… be sorry," I grind out.

"I should be saying that to you, sweetheart."

"You shouldn't be saying anything at all," Zoro cuts in.

The man in the hat jumps, startled, and the blade hisses across my neck. There's a flash of movement over his shoulder, and he falls to the deck with a loud thud. Before his comrades can comprehend what's happening, Zoro steps over the body and with two more punches, he knocks them to the deck, too. When the one holding me passes out, I stagger forward, gasping. Zoro steadies me. Gingerly I touch my ribs; it feels like the pirate might have bruised some of them. A quick brush of my fingertips across my neck comes back with blood. I'm mostly done with my self-examination when I notice the dark presence looming over me. I glance up to see Zoro staring at me, his mouth a thin line. Heat rises in my cheeks again, but I refuse to drop his gaze.

"I didn't ask for your help," I tell him.

Zoro snorts and returns to his position in the middle of the ship.

"I could have figured it out!"

"Let me handle it next time."

The thought of Zoro having to rescue me _again_ makes sickly shame bubble in my stomach. He doesn't sound condescending in the slightest, which makes it worse. I had trouble and he stepped in, as simple as that. I could have a reason to be mad at him if he were a jerk about it. I navigate my way to the stern—stepping over Zoro's shoulder and putting as much distance between Buggy's men and me as possible—and sit down. I clutch my naginata to my chest, determined not to make eye contact with Zoro now that he's facing me.

The men pick themselves up, wincing and gingerly holding their heads. I scowl at them and look away, glancing at the sky. Luffy is gone. Startled, I search in all directions, but I can't see a giant man-eating bird anywhere. Plus the sun has moved, and now it sits too far over my right shoulder. How did we get so turned around? Maybe Zoro should have stepped in sooner.

"We're going the wrong way," I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The men huddle together in the bow of the ship. I glower at them, and they glower back, but they shrink away when Zoro looks over his shoulder at them.

"Since you three made us lose track of our friend, you can do the rowing." He jabs his thumb in my direction as he takes a seat beside me, casually moving the blade so he can squeeze into the tight spot. Our shoulders knock together. "Go where she tells you or else you'll have to answer to me again."

My poor mood growing, I prop my weapon beside me and fight the urge to cross my arms. I can't blame Zoro for my ineptitude. Taking a deep breath, I hold it for a few counts; when I exhale, some of the tension leaves my shoulders. I point to my left.

"That way," I say. "On the double."

Zoro leans back, his arms behind his head. He yawns. "What a mess," he says, and I stiffen, thinking he's referring to my fight. "If we don't find Luffy, you three are done for."

I covertly glance at him from the corner of my eyes. He's not looking at me, and I'm able to make out raised area on the back of his head. The sight sends chills down my spine. The beginning of the fight flashes in my mind; the first swing of my naginata hit something… something that made Zoro shout and the boat rock. Horror floods me. No, no, no. I reach out and gingerly touch the knot forming on his head. His hair is soft, but the knot is hard and hot against my fingertips. Zoro hisses and jerks away, whipping around to face me.

"What are you doing?"

My eyes widen and my face turns to fire. "I'm sorry," I quickly say. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"Forget about it," he mutters. "It just caught me off guard."

Biting back a groan, I bury my face in my hands. Zoro spares me any further embarrassment by asking the pirates what they were doing in the middle of the ocean without a boat in the first place. They answer his question, but I'm too mortified to pay much attention. The yarn they spin includes a pretty sea witch who tricked them and stole all their treasure. Afterwards, she brewed a storm that made their boat capsize. I dig through my bag until I find the apples from Ririka. I hand one to Zoro, face still burning. His eyes widen a fraction and the barest hint of a smile graces his lips.

"I thought you weren't feeding us anymore?"

"I'm making an exception," I reply. "Just this once."

"Thanks."

I plaster a grin on my face. "Forget about it."

He snorts and bites into the apple. Settling back, I check our course as best I can before starting on my own. Zoro and the men discuss Buggy next. It sounds like we've drifted into his territory; hopefully, Luffy will have enough sense not to pick a fight. They both have Devil Fruit powers, but unlike Luffy, Buggy is an established pirate captain.

The adrenaline from my little spar drains me of energy as it disappears. My eyes begin to slide shut, the warm breeze accomplishing what it tried so hard to do before. My half-eaten apple rolls out of my hand and thuds against Zoro's boot. He grabs it and nonchalantly takes a bite, glancing in my direction. His gaze is the last thing I notice before sleep overtakes me.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

I know I said last week that I planned on posting every two weeks, but after a lot of thought, I decided to change that to weekly until I catch up to how much I've written. At that point, I'll go back to bi-weekly. But as of right now, I have the chapters, so I may as well post them. This chapter is also rather short (and laden with backstory), so I didn't want to make you wait two weeks to get mostly exposition. The next update will start Buggy's series! Thanks again for reading; I hope you enjoyed it! ~Daine

~All rights and credit go to Eiichiro Oda, all places and characters are fictional (and if they bear any relation to real places/people, it's just a happy accident), I own nothing, this is purely fan work, and all that legal jazz.~


	3. Orange Town 2

**In Which a Clown, Dog, and Bear-Man Cause Problems**

"Hey, wake up."

Zoro nudges me with his boot, and I stir, rubbing my eyes. Our boat is docked in a small port outside of an empty village. The three pirates in Buggy's crew stand on the dock, and Zoro stands at my shoulder, staring out into the distance.

"Where are we?" I ask. "This place is empty."

"You'd be right, Master Zoro's friend," says the larger of the three men.

"My name is Ember," I snap. Insufferable men.

"Captain Buggy is taking up residence further in," the man continues, ignoring me. My cheek twitches.

"What're we going to do?" asks striped shirt.

"We'll just have to tell Captain Buggy the truth! That woman could be anywhere by now."

"Sounds like we're going to see this Buggy guy," Zoro says to me, placing his hand on his swords.

"You can't be serious," I reply, staring at him.

"I am. He might have some information on Luffy."

"If he has information on Luffy, we're already in trouble."

"Do you know him?" Zoro asks.

"Not personally, no, but he's a fairly well-known pirate in these parts. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him, Pirate Hunter."

"I told you before, I never called myself a pirate hunter. How am I supposed to know one pirate from another?"

"It doesn't matter," I say. "He's just known as being particularly…" I glance at his three subordinates, who shrink back.

"Weird?" Zoro finishes.

"Yes. Weird."

I collect my things and stand. Zoro steps onto the dock as I do a final sweep of the boat. When he offers his hand to me, I take it, following him onto the pier. The village is deserted. The buildings are closed, discarded clothes and toys litter the yards, and I can't hear a single noise beyond our small company.

"Where can we find Buggy?" I ask.

"At the pub," the pirates reply, pointing toward an elevated area of town a mile or so away. "But you probably shouldn't go. Captain Buggy's been in a bad mood lately."

"Thanks for the tip, but we have our own captain to deal with."

Zoro lifts his hand in farewell, walking beside me down the main road. We walk roughly half a mile, passing nothing but empty streets and houses, when Zoro turns without warning and starts heading in the wrong. He's halfway down the intersecting road before I notice his absence. Jogging after him, I snag his arm and stop him. He lifts his eyebrows at me.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To that Buggy guy."

"You're going the wrong way."

"I am?" He looks around as if trying to regain his bearings. I sigh and point toward the pub, which hasn't moved and remains the tallest building nearby. "We're heading there. Honestly, Roronoa, it's straight in front of us. We have to walk down—"

The thunderous boom of cannon fire shoots through the quiet village. The buildings near us shake and rumble as if from an earthquake. The noise grows louder. I turn; the main street Zoro and I were walking on before his diversion explodes in a shower of broken glass and splintered wood. The debris rains down on us. I duck behind Zoro, covering my head with my arms. Zoro draws one of his katanas and neatly slices a chunk of wood flying toward us. He frowns.

"That cannon." He glances at me. "Think its because of Luffy?"

"Oh, definitely."

"We should hurry."

"In that case, follow me."

We take off running, with me grabbing Zoro after he shoots off in the wrong direction again. He glowers, although not at me, and lets me lead him toward Buggy. We hear a great deal of commotion coming from the area of town in front of us. It sounds like a people chanting "fire" and "do it" over and over.

The voices come from an area above our heads. I point to the railing where I see a thin trail of smoke rising, presumably from the recently fired cannon. The arguing grows in intensity until a voice cuts through all the clamor.

"You have to be prepared to risk your life!"

Luffy.

So our captain entangled himself with Buggy the Clown after all. He plans on blasting Luffy with one of those cannons if all of the shouting can be believed. I look at the height of the railing above us; climbing will take too long. We need a faster option.

Zoro thinks the same thing. He twists under my hand and grabs my arm, his grip like steel. Still running, he jumps, dragging me along with him. I bite my tongue to keep from shrieking, my shoulder burning as he pulls me after him. We land on the roof of a building, one step closer to the railing. Our footsteps clatter loudly along the rooftops, but I doubt any of Buggy's crew hear it over the hubbub.

Luffy yells again. "The fuse is lit! I'm gonna die!"

"Little girl, you tried to make a fool of me. For that, you die!" another voice screeches.

"One more jump," Zoro says.

His eyes narrow with determination. This time I don't hesitate; I wrap my arms around his waist and hold on. He jumps, grabbing the railing, and pulls both of us over in one smooth action. Zoro lands on his feet but drops me. I tumble to the ground, my naginata smacking me in the head; I wince.

Directly in front of me is Luffy, captured and tied inside of a large iron cage. He bites at the bars, panicked and stuttering because of the giant cannon staring him down. A woman with orange hair stands in front of him, her face a mask of pain. She holds the fuse, smoke rising between her fingers. Did she put the fuse out on her skin? Why?

"Look out! Behind you!" Luffy yells.

With her back turned, half a dozen of Buggy's men dive forward, their swords raised. The girl gasps and turns, but she doesn't have enough time to counter them. Zoro jumps between her and the men. His sudden arrival catches them off guard. They crash into him, but he holds them back with the sheaths of his swords, which do more than enough damage to their faces.

"Hey, now," he starts. "How many pirates does it take to handle one girl?"

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaims. He looks to the side and sees me, his grin growing. "Ember!"

I jog over to him. "What a mess you're in, Captain."

"Sorry," he laughs. I sigh.

"You hurt?" Zoro asks, glancing over his shoulder. The girl makes a small noise. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she stammers. "I'm okay."

"What a relief!" Luffy says. "I'm glad you found me! Now get me out!"

"You're always goofing around. First you fly off with a bird, and now you're playing in some cage. Fool!" Zoro admonishes, walking toward the two of us with his swords propped on his shoulder.

"It's a pretty interesting story," Luffy replies.

I lift the lock on his cage, examining it. This is a top-grade lock. I can't break it open, and I don't have any lock-picks—not that I know how to use them in the first place—which means we aren't opening this without the key. I jimmy the lock with the tip of my naginata but to no success. How does Luffy expect us to get him out?

"So you're Roronoa Zoro, eh?"

I look up at the voice, and Zoro stops walking, peering behind him from the corner of his eye. Although I've never seen the man in person, I recognize him from his wanted poster. Captain Buggy looks how one expects a man with the title 'the Clown' to look. In a candy-striped shirt and captain's coat on his shoulders, he stands tall and strong. He'd be rather intimidating if not for the clown's nose, makeup, and ridiculous blue hair.

"You must have come to capture me!" he says.

"I gave up pirate hunting. I have no interest in you."

Buggy grins. "Well, I am interested in you. Killing you will be a nice feather in my cap."

"I wouldn't try it," Zoro says, looking at Buggy for the first time, his eyes narrowing. "You'll die."

I shake my head and return to my attempts to open the lock. Buggy and Zoro continue exchanging words, neither man backing down. Zoro can handle Buggy; at the very least, I have no intention of fighting the man unless I have to. Zoro draws his swords to the sounds of Buggy's men chanting their captain's name.

Less than a minute later, the chanting cuts short. The click of Zoro sheathing his swords echoes in the newfound silence. I glance at him, perplexed; Buggy shouldn't be taken out that easily. Buggy falls to the ground, his body cleanly sliced into three pieces. I shy away from the gruesome scene, wincing at Zoro's strength. A small nugget of worry works its way inside me, and I bite my lip. Buggy the Clown has Devil Fruit powers. I know that much. But what Fruit?

His men start laughing. The nagging sensation increases tenfold inside me. Something feels off. I study the unmoving body on the ground. He has a Devil Fruit… Zoro sliced right through him… and he isn't…

"Very funny," Zoro says. "Now hand over the keys to this cage before I get cranky."

"Those guys are kinda creepy," Luffy says.

Zoro's eyes narrow, but I shake my head, speechless. Buggy isn't bleeding. Buggy is still alive. The realization rushes over me like icy water. Behind Zoro, Buggy stands. No. That isn't the right way to put it; it looks as if he's floating above the ground. He leers at Zoro's back. Luffy, Zoro, and the girl don't notice him rise from the dead. I manage to find my voice, lurching toward my crewmate.

"Roronoa, behind you!"

Zoro stiffens; he doesn't have enough time to turn before Buggy attacks. Zoro grunts, back arching, as a knife stabs through his side. He falls to his knees, grimacing in pain. Blood seeps through his white shirt, but more horrifying is the disembodied hand still holding the knife.

"Zoro!" Luffy cries.

"What the—that hand!" the girl splutters.

"What's going on…?" Zoro pants. "The hand… is floating!"

The knife slides out of Zoro, and it, along with the hand, fly back to Buggy and reattach to him.

"The chop-chop fruit—that's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate. You can slice and dice me, but you can't kill me! I'm a chop-chop man!"

"His body is back together! I thought the stories about Devil Fruits were myths," the girl exclaims.

"A chop-chop man? So you mean he's a monster?" Luffy asks.

"You're not one to talk!" I snap back, my concern over Zoro making my words sharper than I intend.

"Roronoa Zoro, you never had a chance. It looks like I missed your vitals, but you still took a serious wound."

So Buggy's Devil Fruit gives him the ability to separate and re-attach his body at will. No rumors prepared me for this. Weird barely begins to cover him, and I have to agree with Luffy that the ability is quite monstrous. With Luffy in a cage and both Zoro and I using slicing attacks as our primary offensive force, how in the world are we supposed to defeat this guy? Zoro has yet to regain his feet and sweat beads on his forehead. I tighten my grip on my naginata, squaring off against Buggy. He doesn't pay any attention to me. The orange-haired girl meets my eyes when I move, and I see the desperate thoughts racing behind her eyes. She's thinking the same thing as me; this might boil down to the two of us.

"Stabbing someone in the back—that's fighting dirty! You got that, Big Nose?!" Luffy screams.

The crowd instantly goes quiet; it's as if someone flipped a switch. I grimace; something terrible happens every time the clown-crew decides to shut up. The girl grinds her teeth, terror overtaking her features. Buggy rounds on Luffy, snarling.

"Who are you calling 'Big Nose?!'"

He throws his knife—or rather, his hand—at Luffy's face. I dive out of the way, the blade narrowly missing me. Luffy's head jerks back and down, and I hear a sharp ringing noise like steel striking… something.

"Luffy!" Zoro cries.

"Buggy," Luffy says, his voice muffled. He raises his head to expose Buggy's knife caught between his teeth. I wince; Luffy grins. "I swear, I'm gonna clobber you."

Luffy bites the knife in two, and I have half a thought to make sure my captain never gets ahold of my naginata if he can go around biting blades into pieces. The uproarious laughter of Buggy's crew chases the thought away, and my suspicion returns. Luffy's words are all well and good, but he's locked in a cage and Zoro is bleeding from a severe stab wound. Threats mean nothing if Luffy can't back them up, and while I believe he's tough enough, he's still stuck. I stab the lock with my weapon, redoubling my efforts to free him.

"It's hopeless," the girl says, peering over my shoulder. "We're dead."

Luffy throws his head back, laughing louder than Buggy and his crew together.

"No way! I'm not gonna die." He leans forward, eyes glinting dangerously. "Run, Zoro, Ember!"

"What? I'm not going anywhere! We're trying to save you!"

"They'll kill you the moment we leave!" I add.

Luffy smiles, and whatever message he holds in his gaze, Zoro understands it. The first mate ducks his head, a smile spreading across his features. I look between the two of them, confused but not as uneasy as before. They have a plan, and that's all we need to survive.

"Understood. Ember, get ready."

"Oh, right," I stammer, slinging my naginata over my back and into its loop. I grab the girl's wrist, and she halfheartedly jerks away. "You, too. You'll die if you stay behind."

"You won't get away that easily," Buggy yells. "Chop-chop cannon!"

I flinch and duck, but Buggy directs his attack to Zoro. Despite his injury, Zoro draws his swords and counters the onslaught. He dives forward, slicing through Buggy and using the opening to dash past him. Buggy jeers, undaunted, but he doesn't notice Zoro's determined gaze fixed on the cannon. Zoro reaches the weapon and ducks underneath it, supporting it on his back. Grunting, his face white with pain and deadly resolve, he throws the cannon over his shoulder. It lands with a clank, pointed directly toward Buggy and his crew. They scream.

"Light it," I tell the girl.

"What?"

"Light this thing!" Zoro repeats.

"Right!"

"Wait, it's still loaded with one of my Buggy Balls!" Buggy cries, holding his hands up. The girl does not wait, wasting no time in lighting the short fuse. Luffy crows behind us, but the three of us closest to the cannon hunker down, preparing for the blast. The explosion leaves my ears ringing, but the cannonball decimates the area where Buggy and his crew stand. Zoro runs to Luffy's side in the confusion, panting heavily.

"Ember!" Zoro says, his voice pitched low. "We're leaving."

"What about her?" I ask.

"She's our new navigator!"

"Really?" I reappraise the girl: my age, a determined gaze, and with a strong set to her shoulders. She looks capable, although less than happy to be called our navigator. "Nice to meet you!"

She scowls and says, "My name is Nami, but I'm a thief, not a pirate! If you have time to say ridiculous things, you should get out of this cage!"

"That's a good idea, but I don't know how," Luffy replies, laughing.

Nami looks ready to scream, and I have to take pity on her; Luffy and Zoro's blasé attitudes in moments of distress takes some getting used to. I place my hand on her arm and smile weakly, shrugging.

"Come with us for now," I say.

"I'll take care of it," Zoro interjects, his harsh voice breaking through our conversation. He glares at Luffy, who must have said something I didn't hear while dealing with Nami.

"Zoro, don't do this. Your guts'll squirt everywhere!" Luffy frets.

"Then I'll just shove them back in!"

Zoro stands next to Luffy's cage. He strains to hoist the heavy iron bars and Luffy altogether onto his shoulder. His muscles bulge, his veins standing out in sharp relief against his pale skin. Blood spurts from his wound and down his leg. I wince, phantom pains shooting through my side at the sight. Zoro determinedly walks away from us, ignoring Luffy's strangled attempts to stop him. Nami stares after them.

"How can you do this?" she wonders.

"I do things my own way, so don't give me any lip about it!"

Nami's mouth narrows and her eyebrows draw down. She looks at Zoro as if she can't believe what she sees in front of her. I understand the feeling, but we don't have time for disbelief.

"You can freak out later," I tell her. "Let's go."

She nods. We catch up to Zoro. He places one foot on the railing, prepping himself to jump to the rooftops below. I reach out a hand to stop him but think better of it. He won't listen to me anyway.

"Me first," I say, hoisting myself over the railing.

Zoro lands a few seconds after me, his feet skidding on the roof and his blood. I duck under his arm, catching his weight and keeping him on his feet, but I can't stop the cage from crashing to the roof. Zoro's side is slick and trails of blood leak from the corners of his mouth. He trembles under my fingertips.

"Are you going to butt in?" he rasps out. I shake my head, silently horrified at the amount of blood pulsing through my fingers. "Good. Like I said, I'm doing things my way."

"But your way is going to get you killed!" Nami exclaims. "Who are you guys?"

Zoro groans, straining to move Luffy from the rooftop. More and more blood pours from his wound. I grab the back of the cage. I lift with all my strength, the iron biting into my fingers. Luffy looks between the two of us, upset and concerned. He opens his mouth, but I shake my head, silencing him. While dramatic, Zoro is right; we have no other way to escape without a key. The cage shifts underneath my fingers the barest amount, and then Zoro lifts it the rest of the way onto his shoulders. He takes one labored step after another to the edge of the roof.

"Why would you go this far for each other?" Nami wonders. "You're pirates!"

"We're friends," I reply. "And he's our Captain. What type of people would we be if we abandoned each other when times got tough?"

Nami gives a start as if she means to say something, but I hurry past her and hop down to the street before Zoro can. He tosses the cage after me, sending Luffy bouncing up and down inside the bars. I jump back, the impact sending chips of pavement flying. Zoro lowers himself onto the cage and then the street. His breathing is labored and his skin pale, but he waves me off when I move to support him. I don't think he can stay upright much longer.

He doesn't try to pick up the cage. I angle my naginata through the bars and slice through Luffy's bonds. That much, at least, I can do. Zoro waits for me to finish before grabbing the cage and dragging it behind him down the street. I join him on the other side, and the two of us make our way away from the pub. Luffy resumes biting the bars. My muscle twitch returns; what happened to his teeth of steel that can snap a knife in half?

"We're in a… fine mess…," Zoro pants. "Now we gotta… finish… what we started."

"Damn it! If only I could get out of this cage!"

"You're a magnet for trouble," I tell Luffy.

Zoro stops in a side street far away from the pub. A small white dog sits in front of a pet food store, watching us but otherwise not moving. Zoro doesn't notice him in his exhaustion. A slight green tinge colors his face. I hurry to his side, and he glances at me, annoyed and hazy.

"It's no use… lost too much… blood," he mumbles, knees buckling.

I grab him, swaying under his weight. I lower him to the ground and lean him against a wooden post, pressing my hands against his stomach to staunch some of the flow. He grunts under my ministrations, turning his head to the side and catching sight of the dog.

"What's with the mutt?"

"A dog?"

Luffy leans back and forth, rocking the cage over to the animal. I glare at him.

"If you could move the cage yourself, why didn't you help us?"

"Is it real?" Luffy asks, ignoring me. "It's not moving."

"Who cares about the dog, Luffy. You're in a cage!"

"She's right," Zoro pants. "We have to come up with a way to get you out."

"Maybe it's dead."

Luffy pokes the dog between the eyes. Without warning, the dog lurches forward and manages to bite Luffy's face through the bars. Luffy howls in pain, smacking the poor animal, but it refuses to let go. He continues beating it and howling in equal parts, calling the dog names and struggling to get away.

"Luffy, stop playing around!" Zoro demands.

"Dumb dog! Lemme go, lemme go!"

"Will both of you shut up?! None of this is helping!" I snap.

"You're yelling, too!" Luffy and Zoro shout.

Zoro slumps back, his outburst costing him the last of his energy. Luffy extricates himself from the dog and falls against the bars, breathing heavily.

"Look at you three. Not to criticize, but is the middle of the street really the best hiding place you could come up with?"

"Hey, it's our navigator!"

"I never agreed to that!" Nami snaps. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me."

"Thank us?" I echo.

She reaches down the front of her shirt and pulls out a key. She tosses it to us, and it lands with a clatter between Zoro, me, and Luffy's cage.

"Hey! The key! You stole the key to our cage!"

I smile, and Zoro relaxes. I doubt we could have freed Luffy without her help.

"Hmph." Nami blows her bangs from her face. "Yeah, sure, I got the stupid key. But I left the map and all the treasure in the process!"

"This is great! I thought I'd never get out of this cage."

Zoro exhales. "Then the rescue… was a success!"

Luffy reaches out to grab the key, but as he does, the dog swallows it whole. All of us stare at it in stunned silence. What did Luffy do to the poor thing to make it hate him so much? But what a smart dog, too!

"Don't admire it!" Zoro swears, catching the look on my face.

"Well, sorry, but you have to admit it takes a special type of vindictiveness to eat a key!"

"What?" Luffy yells. "Stupid dog. Stupid, stupid, stupid dog!" He grabs the dog by the neck and shakes it violently. "That isn't food! Spit it out!"

"Oi, you kids, don't pick on poor Chouchou!"

Zoro and I turn to see an old man approaching. He wears old and ill-fitting armor and carries a makeshift spear on his back. Other than the glower directed at Luffy, he appears harmless.

"Who are you, old man?" Zoro asks.

"Who am I? I'm the mayor of this town. Who are you?" He pauses at the sight of Zoro and me. "My, what a terrible injury! Did you have a run-in with Buggy? We need to get you to a doctor. You," he adds, pointing at me, "help me take him to the town shelter."

Zoro snorts. "I'm not going to a doctor. Let me sleep somewhere, and I'll be fine."

"But your side! Kid, you'll die. Are you going to let him do this?"

I shrug. "Roronoa's most defining feature is his stubbornness."

"It is not," Zoro growls.

"That or his hair."

"Shut up, woman. I'm too exhausted to argue with you."

"So will you go to a doctor?"

"Of course not. I just need to sleep."

"See?" I say teasingly. "Stubborn. Is there somewhere close by where he can lie down?"

The mayor sighs, frowning at us. After a few seconds, he sighs again and nods. "If you're sure, bring him over here."

I put my arm around Zoro's waist and haul him to his feet. He mutters under his breath about not needing my help, but he puts an awful lot of weight on me if that's the case. I follow the old man to a house across the street.

"Luffy," I say as I pass him, "find a way out of the cage."

He gives me a thumbs up. "I'm on it!"

Why do I have the feeling things won't be that easy? I frown, turning my attention to the mayor. "Is this your house?"

He nods. "You probably can't tell since the entire town is empty, but this place used to be a vibrant area before the Buggy Pirates showed up. We've all had to evacuate because of it, but Chouchou refuses to leave. I return every day to feed him."

"Devil dog," Zoro mutters.

"Be quiet," I say, unceremoniously dropping him on the bed. He grunts in pain and the mayor's eyebrows draw down. "Are you sure it's okay to use your bed? He's going to bleed all over it."

"Ah, it's not a problem. But should you be handling him so roughly?"

I glance at Zoro, who is unconscious and snoring, his arms and legs sprawled out haphazardly "I think he'll be okay," I reply.

"Well, use whatever you need. I'm going to talk to your caged friend and see what's going on, but you take your time."

He leaves Zoro and me alone. Zoro looks younger when sleeping, his face relaxed and gentle. I lift his legs onto the bed and straighten his limbs, trying to make him more comfortable. For all his grumbling and stubbornness, a part of me admires him. No wonder Luffy wanted him as his first mate. If nothing else, the man is dependable in a tight spot. I rub my nose furiously; I need to find my usefulness to Luffy, too.

I shake my head, clearing it of any pitying thoughts. Right now I need to focus on Zoro. A thin trail of blood continues to seep from his wound, but he looks over the worst of it. With all the blood on me, him, and everywhere we walked, I'm surprised he made it this far. I need to clean him first. A voice in the back of my head points out that my time spent with these boys might consist entirely of cleaning up their messes, but… a smile lifts my lips. I'd take their messes over my life before I met them any day.

I survey the room, finding a container of lukewarm water in the corner and a bundle of cloth I might be able to cut into bandages. A roar erupts outside, accompanied by small tremors that shake the house. I glance out the window and see Luffy, still in the cage, facing down a… bear man… riding a giant lion? I blink and let the curtains fall back into place. I'll pass on this fight; Luffy can handle it.

Sitting beside Zoro, I lift his shirt to expose the stab wound. The knife sliced cleanly through from his back to his stomach, but the cut is relatively thin. I have no experience with sewing people up, so I settle on a wrap job. It's not the best option, but if all he does is rest, it should be good enough.

Neither my aid nor the crashing and growling from outside disturbs Zoro in the slightest. The skin near the wound feels cool to the touch; he must have lost a lot of blood. I rip the cloth into strips once I finish cleaning him. Sliding an arm underneath him, I half-lift him into a sitting position. His head knocks against my shoulder, his snoring unbroken. Taking a piece of material, I press it against the open wound and begin the difficult task of wrapping his stomach and back. He sleeps through the entire ordeal, barely shifting when I pull the bandages tight and tie them off. I ease his shirt back down and lower him to the bed.

"Goodness," I sigh, wiping sweat from my brow. My hand comes back streaked with Zoro's blood. "Fixing you up took longer than I expected. Not that you care," I add, "but I did the best I could considering the circumstances." I cock my head, listening to the frantic yelps of the dog outside. "Chouchou sounds like he's in a bad mood."

The acrid smell of smoke drifts into the house, burning the back of my throat. I frown, lifting the curtain to see what could be the cause of so much racket. Surely Luffy isn't taking his frustrations out on Chouchou again. The street beyond, which was fine ten minutes ago, lies in ruin. A house across the street has a gaping hole in it, from which I can barely make out the remains of Luffy's cage. I can't see him. He must be running around somewhere. Holes in the pavement and shattered windows are all that remains of the fight with the bear-man. My chest constricts at the sight of Chouchou alone, howling at the pet store. Flames roar from the wooden building, reaching high into the sky like taunting fingers stealing everything inside from Chouchou. Whatever the place means to him, the loss of it is palpable in his howls.

In the distance, the mayor and Nami watch him, too. Tears line Nami's eyes. Luffy walks behind them, his hat overshadowing his face. Nami sees him and scowls, pure hatred on her features. The mayor grabs her, holding her back, but Luffy ignores her. I can't make out her words, but I can tell she's screaming. Luffy steps past her without breaking his stride. He holds something at his side.

The pet store is little more than smoldering wood when Luffy reaches it. Kneeling beside the dog, he offers him the object he carries. Chouchou stops his barking and sniffs the box. I squint, looking closer, and make out a dog treat logo. Luffy grins when Chouchou bites onto the box and trots away. I smile. Slightly abashed, Nami clasps her hands behind her back and ducks her head. His grin shifts to her, and I know without hearing that he's telling her not to worry.

The mayor observes the two of them; his posture grows more frantic, full of arm waving and shouting. Trembling, he raises his arms into the air. Nami and Luffy look at him in surprise, their conversation cut short. I can hear his words all the way across the street.

"I can't stand it anymore!"

He waves his arms, mouth working frantically. Nami tries placating him, but it doesn't look like anything she says effects him. I glance at Zoro; he's yet to move a muscle. He doesn't need my help anymore.

I'm heading toward the door when the house shakes. The pressure in the room increases until it's pushing against me like a physical fist. My ears pop, and the breath whooshes out of me. The world goes deathly quiet before it explodes. I fly backward, slamming into the wall. If I had any air in my lungs, I would have screamed, but instead I gasp helplessly like a fish out of water. Heavy objects rain down on top of me, battering me to the floor. Warmth trickles down my face, stinging my eyes. My vision fades in and out.

Slowly, over what feels like hours, the crashing weakens and the pressure lightens, but my vision doesn't return. Somewhere far away, a voice calls my name. The darkness shifts and is tossed aside. I wince in the bright light, blinking enough for the two faces peering worriedly down at me to come into focus. I grin at them, ignoring how doing so makes my head ache.

"You're alive!" Luffy exclaims.

"You picked a stupid place to sleep," Zoro chastises.

"I was… taking care of… you," I say, my words slow and slurred in my ears. The boys exchange worried looks. Another head pops into my view, this one fiery. It takes me a moment to place her, but I smile at her when I do. "Navig-Nami."

She snorts. "All of you are crazy. How are you alive?"

My fingers feel like bricks on the end of a slightly larger brick that is my hand, but I manage to make a thumbs up nonetheless. "I'm fine… just need a breather."

"You need a doctor!" Nami throws her hands up in the air. "This is ridiculous."

"What happened?" I ask.

"Buggy," Luffy answers.

He wraps an arm around my waist and hauls me to my feet. My vision wobbles and I stagger into him. They frown. I notice Zoro's bandana tied around his head and the mayor's absence. How long had I been out of it?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luffy asks.

My stomach churns; I don't trust myself to nod. I swallow and close my eyes, willing the queasiness to go away. When I open them again, my vision is clearer, and I'm able to stand on my own. Luffy's arm hovers near my waist, ready to grab me if I fall, but I take a shaky step forward, followed by another.

"I've got this, Captain. I'm not gonna slow you guys down."

Luffy grins. "Okay, if you say so. Let's go!"

I told the boys I wouldn't slow them down, and I meant it, but my head pounds like someone is going after it with a hammer. Hazy spots of color flicker around the four of us. Maybe I have a concussion.

Luffy takes off in the direction of the pub. Zoro glances at me when he walks past, but it's Nami, surprisingly, who falls into step beside me. She bites her lip as if mulling over something, and it doesn't take long for her to tell me what.

"You're not like them," she says. "You're normal. You got hurt when the Buggy Ball destroyed the house, but Zoro walked out of it like it's nothing."

"Thanks for reminding me," I say dryly.

"I don't mean it like that. I only wanted to know why you're with them."

I hear the sincere curiosity in her voice. I fight through the pain to come up with a coherent answer to her question. I'm not sure I have one that makes any sense to an outsider. After a moment of thinking, I shrug.

"Zoro defended me and someone I care for when no one else would, and Luffy supports me and my dreams with no questions asked. It's not every day you meet people like them. To be honest, I jumped on the opportunity to travel with them." I manage a smile. "Don't they make you feel like anything is possible?"

"But did you always want to be a pirate?"

"No, not at all. But 'pirate' is just a word someone calls us. I'm still me, Jolly Roger or no. I think the only person it matters to is Luffy." I glance at her, gauging her reaction. "He's going to be King of the Pirates, you know."

She snorts but doesn't respond. Her eyes are distant and thoughtful. My smile grows. She might be conflicted right now, but if she's considering what I'm saying, there's hope she'll join us like Luffy wants. She doesn't seem like a bad person—difficult, maybe, or full of personality—and we could use a navigator. Plus it'd be nice to have another girl in the crew.

The boys outpace us. They make no attempt to match their gait to mine, and I feel a surge of gratitude toward Nami. I might not plan on slowing them down, but I didn't want to be left behind either.

"Buggy the Clown!" My gaze flies to the street ahead. The mayor stands in the middle of it, facing down Buggy and his cannon. "I'm Boodle, and I've been mayor of this area since you were pillaging nurseries. I'm here to challenge you for the town!"

"You're a little old to be making a name for yourself, aren't you?"

"This town is my treasure, and I'm going to protect it."

"You senile old fool! The only treasure here is for termites. Gold and jewels are treasures. This dump of yours doesn't sparkle. It rots!" Buggy jeers.

"Shut up! I don't expect you to understand my feelings for this town. Now get down here!"

"Why should I?!"

Buggy's hand shoots through the air and clutches the mayor around the throat. Boodle gasps, his feet scrambling on the cobblestones as Buggy lifts him into the air with his disembodied limb. Spluttering, Boodle works uselessly to pry Buggy's hand away. Blood trickles down his chin.

"Soon, I shall rule the Grand Line, and all the glittering treasure will be mine! I'll have it all—nobody else!" Buggy laughs, stroking his chin. "This miserable stinking town is your treasure, eh? Then be glad you won't live to see what I do to it!"

"W-why you… curse you," the old man grinds out, still straining against Buggy's hand. "Come down and fight me like a man!"

"You're not worth the effort."

"I won't let you wreck this town. Fight me!"

Luffy steps forward, unnoticed by both Buggy and the mayor. He grabs Buggy's hand and yanks it from Boodle's throat. Buggy cries out in surprise and maybe pain; his arm stump twitches and veins stand out on it. Luffy locks eyes with Buggy, grinning.

"I'm back! I told you I'd clobber you."

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

A lot of stuff is going to start happening under the surface that will set up Ember as an established member of the Straw Hat crew in the upcoming chapters, so be on the lookout! I know Pre-Grand Line might feel like a lot of canon regurgitation, but I have to do the set up before I can start breaking into more original content. But I'll always follow canon as best I can unless I need to change a few details to accommodate a new Straw Hat! That being said, I'm trying to figure out ways to write fight scenes so that they don't take up pages and pages of content (since you guys already know what happens). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Big thanks to jessicabailey221 and TrionAce42 for the sweet reviews, and thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited Embers Among Gold. You guys are the best! Much love, Daine.

~All rights and credit go to Eiichiro Oda, all places and characters are fictional (and if they bear any relation to real places/people, it's just a happy accident), I own nothing, this is purely fan work, and all that legal jazz.~


	4. Orange Town 3

**In Which We Fight Despite Some of Us Being Stupidly Hurt**

Buggy stands on top of the pub, eyes wide and jaw agape. Veins pop out on his forehead and neck to match the ones in his straining arm, but if anything his rage only spurs Luffy on. Buggy makes a jerking motion with his arm, and his hand flies out of Luffy's grasp and returns to him. Tapping his sandals on the ground, Luffy chuckles darkly. He doesn't quite meet Boodle's gaze. For his part, the mayor is taking our appearance better than I expected after his outburst near Chouchou's place; Boodle stammers and shakes from his position on the ground. His face reddens, and I wonder if he's more shocked or angered at our arrival. At least he's not yelling at us—I'm not sure my head can handle many more loud noises. I know that's short-lived, though; his mouth works silently as if he's building up to an outburst.

"You're all dead!" Buggy screams. "You'll pay for standing up to me!"

We ignore him, a feat that is surprisingly easy to do. Nami and I catch up with the boys, and they make room for us near Boodle. The other girl plants her hands on her hips and points at Zoro. A muscle in his jaw twitches and I know he has half a thought to roll his eyes at her. He does roll his eyes—and growl—when I poke his side near his injury. I frown at him, and he returns the stare. He shouldn't even be walking right now, let alone be all bandana'd up and rearing to fight, but the look in his eyes tells me he'll disregard anything I say. So I remain quiet and glare instead, and am rewarded with him dropping his gaze from mine.

"Look," Nami says, snapping her fingers under Zoro's nose to regain his attention. "I don't care if you guys fight or not. I'm only here for the treasure and the map of the Grand Line, got that?"

"Yeah, got it," Zoro replies.

"And you," she continues, swinging her arm around my shoulders and winking at me, "are going to help me!"

"I am?" I splutter. "Why?"

Nami presses a finger to her lips, her eyes glinting mischievously. "I can't reveal all my secrets at once, can I?"

"I feel like this is one you probably should reveal since it concerns me," I say.

My ability to press her on the issue is lost when Boodle pushes himself off the ground. He's finally found his voice, and he uses it to give Luffy—and by default, the rest of us—an earful. He's definitely more angered than shocked.

"What are you kids doing here?" he asks. "This is my town. I have to fight to protect it." He steps forward, shaking a fist under Luffy's nose. "I don't want any of you interf—"

Luffy grabs Boodle by the back of the head and slams his face into the wall of a nearby building. The mayor gives a strangled noise and collapses, blood spewing from his nose. Luffy dusts his hands off, barely giving the unconscious man at his feet another glance. Nami gasps and stamps her feet, rounding on Luffy.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I don't want him to get in the way."

"Good thinking," Zoro says. "No doubt the old man plans on dying otherwise. This is for the best."

"That's reckless!" Nami yells.

"Goodness, Luffy. He's an old man," I add.

"I didn't want him to get hurt."

Sighing, I rub my forehead. "Well, that's an interesting way to prevent that," I say, finding it hard to justify beating an old man unconscious in the name of safety. Hooking Boodle under the arms, I drag him off the street. His chest rises and falls steadily, so at least Luffy didn't do any lasting damage. Zoro shakes his head when I rejoin them, halfway smirking. I stick my tongue out at him; if they want the mayor out of the way, the least they can do is remove him from the fighting area after beating him.

Luffy takes a deep breath and spreads his arms. The action fills my stomach with dread; he's going to do something else I won't agree with. Confirming my suspicions, Luffy shouts, "Hey, you! Huge, red, ugly, big nose!"

Zoro, Nami, Buggy, all of his men, and I freeze. My heart drops. Oh, Luffy. You brave, stupid boy. Expressions ranging from mildly surprised to downright terrified flit across our faces. Zoro and I groan. We drag Luffy's cage halfway across town, and this is how he repays us?

"FIRE THE SPECIAL BUGGY BALL!" Buggy screams, his face turning as red as his nose. "FIRE!"

Buggy's men jump into action. They must have one already prepared because we have no time at all before the cannon fires. The report blasts through the air. Crying out, I clamp my hands to my ears. My head rings like a bell and my vision wobbles.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Nami screams.

"Luffy, dodge it!" Zoro shouts.

I don't bother saying anything to my addle-brained captain. Nami bolts toward the alley and Zoro looks torn between grabbing Luffy or leaving the idiot behind. When I stumble, the thunderous noise wrecking my balance, Zoro steadies me with a hand on my elbow. We try to run, but we don't have enough time to make it more than two steps before the Buggy Ball is upon us.

"Do you think I'll move for something like that?" Luffy scoffs. His chest swells. "Gum-gum balloon!"

Luffy inhales with a great rush of air that expands his body many times its normal size. The cannonball slams into his stomach and he grunts, managing to stay inflated despite the giant ball of iron pushing into him. With a shout, he sends the cannonball flying toward Buggy. It explodes on impact, sending the Buggy Pirates into chaos.

"What the hell was that?!" Nami screeches, falling to her knees.

"Warn us next time," Zoro says.

He's still struggling to keep me on my feet. A high-pitched whining reverberates through my skull. I shake my head, trying to clear it of its cobwebs. An unnerving sense of familiarity washes over me. The pain in my head reminds me of something, but… I push it away. Now is not the time to worry about something like my headache.

Luffy is as unconcerned as always, which relaxes me a little. "All right, their numbers are down," he states, all business. "Let's start!"

"I think you might have broken Ember," Zoro says, transferring me to Nami.

"Just a small headache," I lie.

"What the heck are you?" Nami fumes.

Neither she nor Luffy pays attention to me. Nami holds onto me absently, far more distressed over Luffy's bizarre condition than mine. His powers are shocking; I might react similarly if not for my head. Luffy chuckles, causing Nami's face to darken. She doesn't act like a woman who is laughed at often. Scowling, she points at Luffy, her entire body shaking. I extricate myself from her. I'll have a better chance of standing on my own if she plans on moving so much and yelling.

"Don't ignore me! I knew something was weird from the time you fought the lion. And then you inflate yourself into a balloon! What you're doing isn't humanly possible! How did you do it?"

Luffy crosses his arms, flashing her a grin. "Gum-gum balloon!"

"I'm not asking you what you named it, you monster!"

Movement shifts above the pub, quickly followed by laughter. All of us turn. Luffy's eyes narrow. Out of the smoke and debris rise Buggy and a man with dark hair. They hold the bodies of their comrades—blackened and unconscious—in front of them, shielding themselves from the worst of the explosion. Revulsion rises in my throat, and I clench my hands into fists to keep from drawing my naginata and charging them. The stark difference between Buggy and Luffy is undeniable: as terrifying as his tactics might be, Luffy puts himself in danger to make sure we remain safe, but Buggy acts like his friends are expendable. How anyone can follow him baffles me.

"How dare you try to do me in like that, Straw Hat?" Buggy asks, tossing his men to the side.

"This is the biggest insult we've faced since we hoisted our flag, Captain."

"It's pretty bad if a day-old crew gave you your biggest insult to date," I scoff.

Zoro gives a snorting laugh at my words. "Bad for them, but great for us." He squints. "Oh, look. More weirdos."

I follow his gaze and see the bear-man Luffy fought rising to his feet, coughing. He catches sight of his lion held in front of the dark-haired man and scowls.

"Cabaji, what did you do to Richie?!"

"Oh, you're still alive, Mohji?"

Their voices drop. Mohji says something in return, gesticulating wildly. Cabaji answers. They look as if they're arguing. I can't blame the bear-man. I'd be mad too if someone used my pet as a shield. Then again, I'm not sure I'd classify a lion as a pet, but maybe things are different for bear-men. The thought makes me giggle. Mohji glances in our direction, apparently noticing us for the first time. He yelps, eyes bugging when he sees Luffy.

"The Straw Hat kid! Captain Buggy, be careful!" He cowers behind Buggy. What in the world did Luffy do to the guy? "I mean it, Captain. He has Devil Fruit powers, too. He's a rubber man!"

"Rubber man?" Nami asks, sounding like she's somewhere between relieved and horrified.

"Yep, wanna see?"

Luffy grabs his cheeks and stretches his mouth. Nami shies away, face paling. Buggy scowls, advancing on Mohji. He grabs him by the neck, yanking the man to his full height. Mohji doesn't resist, but sweat trickles down his cheeks.

"If you already knew that," Buggy growls, "then why the hell didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Ignoring Mohji's protests that he did, in fact, inform him of Luffy's Devil Fruit powers before this moment, Buggy punches the man. Mohji soars through the air, directly toward us.

"Out of my way," Mohji cries, flailing.

"No, you get out of the way!"

Luffy winds up his leg. When Mohji gets into range, Luffy kicks him, knocking him to the side. The poor man slams into a building, sending up a cloud of dust and gravel. Nami jumps closer to me, dodging the flying bear-man and his debris.

"You've got to be kidding me," she mutters. "I'll die if I stay here."

I hook my arm in hers, partly to support her and partly because the collapsing building Mohji slammed into threw me off balance again. "Don't worry," I tell her, "you have me to help you."

Her back stiffens, and she spits out, "You look half dead as is!"

"I told you, it's a headache."

Her eyes narrow suspiciously, but Luffy cuts off her next retort. "Let's go!" he commands. "The fight's finally starting!"

Cabaji jumps down from the pub. He's riding a unicycle with surprising ease, barely wobbling despite the thirty or so foot drop. He wields a single saber.

"I, Acrobat Cabaji, Chief of Staff, will avenge the pain you caused my crew!"

Anger flares in me. The pain _we_ caused? He's the one who used his friends to protect himself. Cabaji bears down on Luffy, blade raised to stab right through him. Zoro jumps in front of our captain, blocking Cabaji's attack. Surprised, Luffy steps aside, letting Zoro advance. I bound forward, too, forgetting Nami beside me. I only stop when Luffy grabs me around the waist. The ground sways under me, but I grit my teeth and force myself to remain standing. My head might feel like a gear steadily being wound up before it snaps, but I can't let that keep me from fighting alongside my friends. Having so few people I could trust while growing up, I'm not about to let either of my boys fight alone.

I struggle against Luffy. "What a load of crap," I retort. "You're the one who used your crewmates as a shield so you wouldn't get your silly little scarf dirty!"

"She has a point," Zoro agrees. "Although if you're really set on a fight, I'll be your enemy. Consider carefully. I won't go easy on you."

"Roronoa Zoro," Cabaji says, drawing out the name as if he relishes the taste of it. "It'll be an honor to fight you. As a swordsman, defeating you will mean much for my name."

"Wait a minute, Zoro," Luffy says. "You're hurt. I think we should handle this. Look, Ember is rearing to go!"

"Hell, yeah, I am," I say.

"How?" Nami asks. "Your head is _still_ bleeding!"

"Willpower," I bark, trying not to snarl at her. Could she please stop reminding me how hurt I am? I'm well aware of the current state of my body.

"But we both know how you fight," Zoro tells me, dry laughter lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Shut up!" I retort, face burning. "I can at least try!"

Zoro snorts, placing his white katana in his mouth. "Don't get in my way," he says, addressing all of us at once. He draws the rest of his swords, planting his feet to counter Cabaji.

"Acrobat technique: old man arsonist!"

Cabaji lowers his scarf, exposing his mouth. Fire pours from his lips. Zoro cries out and throws his hands up to protect his face. When he does, Cabaji kicks him in the side where his bandages are. Zoro screams in pain, falling to the ground. Much to my horror, blood seeps through his shirt and bandaging.

"What's wrong? I didn't kick you that hard!"

"Damn it," Zoro moans, coughing blood.

"That's a dirty move," Nami admonishes, "aiming for his injuries like that!"

"Everything about you is dirty!" I holler, my pulse pounding in my ears.

Luffy fights to hold me back. "Ember, calm down. He doesn't want our help."

"We can't let that idiot kill him!"

"We won't," he promises. "Just watch."

"Acrobat technique: murder at the steam bath!"

Cabaji spins his saber around in large circles, scraping the ground at his feet. Dust swirls up around him, obscuring him from sight.

"Acrobat technique, my ass," Zoro scoffs. "That's a dust cloud."

Cabaji shoots out of the cloud. His blade is a blur, but Zoro is faster despite his injuries and counters the attack. The hilts of his katanas catch on Cabaji's, who uses the opportunity to kick Zoro in the side again. Zoro howls in pain, rolling across the ground away from Cabaji. Splatters of blood follow him. I grind my teeth, growling. Worry eats a hole in my stomach.

"Now, now. A grown man groaning in pain is disgraceful," Cabaji tells the struggling Zoro on the ground.

"Luffy, please," I say to Luffy beseechingly.

He doesn't bother with answering me, and my face burns. Luffy is focused on his first mate. Worry darkens his face, but there's much more in his look than simple concern. I can see a burning pulse of determination building inside him, one that is ready to explode at any moment. He has no intention of letting things go to hell. Inhaling deeply, I stop pushing against him. I'll only piss Zoro off if I keep making a fuss over him, and if reckless, crazy Luffy can stand here and contain himself, then I can, too.

"Do you see how foolish it is to make the Buggy Pirates your enemy?" Cabaji sneers.

"He's crazy to fight with such a serious injury," Nami says. "It's incredible he's still alive after all this. What are you two standing there for? He's going to get himself killed."

I clench my jaw, refusing to answer before Luffy. Trust. All of this is part of being in a crew together. I fix my gaze on Zoro's swords, unable to look straight at him struggling like he is. If I look at his face, I might disgrace myself with tears.

"Roronoa Zoro is defeated!"

Cabaji rides forward, sword raised. Zoro stands, breathing heavily. I can't see his eyes beneath his bandana, but the energy rolling off him is murderous. He lifts two of his swords, parrying the attack and sending Cabaji careening away.

"Is kicking my wound that much fun?" he growls.

Without flinching, Zoro turns the blade in his left hand and slices through his side over the wound Buggy gave him. Gasps echo through our crew. I grab Luffy's arm without thinking, seeking his strength; his muscles tense underneath my fingers. He's trembling so violently that my arm shakes with him. How much longer do we have to wait? Zoro will resent me if I help him, but I might grind my teeth down to nubs at this rate. How much blood does the man have to bleed?

Zoro exhales, long and hard. Sweat beads on his face. Something shifts inside me at the sight of him facing Cabaji with such pride and determination. My fear ebbs away, and my grip on Luffy loosens. Zoro can handle this one on his own.

"Is my wound enough of a handicap for you now? My goal is to become the world's greatest swordsman. Since you're so determined to put me at a disadvantage, I'll just have to show you the difference in level between you and me."

"So cool!" Luffy breathes.

"You've got this, Roronoa!" I add.

"You can't be serious," Nami says. "You two are just going to stand there?"

"Yes," I answer, finally feeling my confidence in Zoro building. "Just watch."

"You think you can mock me?" Cabaji snarls.

"Why would I mock you? I refuse to lose to anyone who calls himself a swordsman."

"You have a strong resolve, and that's kept you alive this long, but never fear. Wounds as bad as yours will be more than enough of an excuse for losing to me."

"To hell with that," Zoro retorts. "If I lose to someone like you with such light injuries, I won't have much of a future ahead of me!"

Zoro adjusts the grip on his swords, grinding his teeth on the white katana. His dark eyes are calculative; the energy emanating from him is palpable in the air. Cabaji frowns, uncertain. Luffy shouts encouragement next to me, pumping his arms. His mood is contagious, and I add my cheers to the fray.

Nami inhales sharply as if struck by a sudden thought. She puts her hand on my shoulder, quieting me. Once she gains Luffy's attention, she speaks, her voice low.

"Behind the destroyed pub is a warehouse, and inside that warehouse is their treasure. Buggy probably still has the map on him, but with his men unconscious, we can use this opportunity to steal the loot. After I have it, I'll escape to the docks since you winning or losing this fight has nothing to do with me. But if you manage to fulfill your end of the deal and get the map, we'll team up again!"

Her grip tightens on my shoulder, and the next thing I know, she's pulling me away from the fight. I struggle against her, but her grip tightens like iron, and she drags me along with her.

"What are you doing?!"

"I told you, you're going to help me steal the treasure."

"I thought you were joking!" I shout.

"I never joke about treasure!"

The last thing I want to do is walk away from Zoro's fight. What if they need me? I'll be of much more use here than with Nami, especially if she plans on hightailing it back to the docks once she's finished. I know I promised her I'd help if she needed it, but I meant protecting her, not treasure hunting. I don't want to leave until I know for sure that Luffy and Zoro are done fighting.

Still dragging me, Nami waves at Luffy. The girl is surprisingly strong for being so small. What type of workout regime does burglary require? I pull against her, but as much as I'd like to deny it, my energy is low and I know I'm not making any headway.

"Good luck!" she calls over her shoulder.

"Thanks!" Luffy replies. "You, too! We'll meet up when you're done, Ember!"

"Luffy!" I howl, digging my heels in. "You can't let her steal me away! I wanna stay and watch the fight!"

"Don't worry," he says, giving me one of his characteristic smiles. "Zoro will win."

"That's not the point!" I say, but Nami drags me around a corner, and the boys are lost from sight.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

I have a few things this week. This chapter is short and I apologize immensely for that. I added roughly 1,000 words today to flesh it out, but it's still short. Next week is 3,000 words longer, so bear with me until then. That being said, I love writing Nami and Ember's relationship! I hope it shows. They're a lot of fun. And Cabaji's attacks are awful. I'm taking the names from the manga, but still, they kill me. Get out of here with your old men killing people while they're bathing, Cabaji. Sheesh. But events are unfolding for our dear Ember... can you hear them ticking away?

Also, I want to say thank you to WyseInk and KnightNGale020 for the reviews! These two authors are top-notch. If you haven't checked out their work, do so now! KnightNGale020 has a _fantastic_ One Piece fic that is 1) over 50 chapters long, 2) updated regularly, and 3) already to the time-skip, so you'll have tons of interesting stuff to read! As for WyseInk, they have a lot of great pieces, but my particular favorite is their "Two Nights in Paris" story, a Yuri! on Ice fic that is divine (you can find that on AO3).

Fun fact: I'm currently re-watching the series (for "research") and just reached Marineford, so pray for me in the upcoming days. If I'm distraught next update, you know why.

Much love, Daine.

~All rights and credit go to Eiichiro Oda, all places and characters are fictional (and if they bear any relation to real places/people, it's just a happy accident), I own nothing, this is purely fan work, and all that legal jazz.~


	5. Orange Town 4

**In Which Buggy Tells Us His Life Story… for Some Reason**

Nami pulls me after her. Her grip is an iron bracelet around my wrist. Her long, quick steps force me to increase my pace to keep up with her, but she either doesn't notice or care my reluctance. The muted click of her heels on the cobblestone annoys me, and with each step, my impatience grows. Nothing moves here. Not even Buggy has taken an interest in these streets. She navigates the back alleys as if she grew up in them, pausing at each intersection to peer both ways. I imagine she's looking for any lone pirates, but all of them are behind us with Luffy and Zoro.

It's at one of these pauses that I yank my arm from her grasp and plant my feet. "What are you doing?" I demand, refusing to move until she explains herself.

She frowns, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "Look, I get it. You have some debt to Roronoa Zoro, and you feel like Luffy understands you or something." She waves her hand, giving me the distinct impression that she doesn't understand my motivations in the slightest. "But you're not like them. You're not a pirate; you're normal like me."

"I am a pirate," I say. "I told you that."

"And you also said that it's just a word—that that's not who you really are."

I open my mouth to respond but stop myself. I did say that, but I didn't mean I hate being a pirate. Halfway curious to see where she's heading with this argument, I settle for glowering at her, crossing my arms to match her fierce look. She points at herself with her thumb.

"There's no reason for you to put yourself in danger for those two. Especially when treasure is on the line! Team up with me."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Of course I'm not." She grins, as devious as a cat. A shiver runs down my spine. "Those boys are all brute strength. But I can tell you've got a head on your shoulders. If we team up, think of all the treasure we could find!"

"I don't care about treasure."

She frowns, pursing her lips. "Fine. You can return to your little pirate gang if you're so set against helping me. But," she adds, leaning forward, "I bet Luffy would love that map of the Grand Line."

"You said Buggy has it," I counter. Her eyes glint, and with a jolt of horror, the conversation flashes through my mind. "You said he _probably_ has it."

"Exactly. Buggy's been to the Grand Line before, and we know he has a map somewhere. What if it's with the rest of his loot, but you miss out on it because you'd rather be ogling Luffy and Zoro than exploring every possible place it could be?"

A muscle in my cheek twitches. Who said anything about ogling? I want to kick that shaved-head idiot's butt, not sit around staring. Not that any of that matters to Nami. I suspect she'll talk the sun into circles if it means more treasure. But the map of the Grand Line… that would impress Luffy for sure.

"Fine," I mutter. "Let's get this over with."

"That's my girl!"

She takes off. I follow her, still dizzy and wobbly enough on my feet to have to step carefully to keep from stumbling. If she notices my faltering footsteps, she ignores them. She's back to searching each intersection while leading us around the demolished pub. Rubbing my throbbing temples, I glance over my shoulder one last time. I might not be able to see the boys but I know where they are, and despite everything, I yearn to return to them.

"So," I start, figuring I may as well get to know our new navigator, "you're a thief. Like a professional one?"

"That's right," she says, her voice guarded.

"How do you get into that business?"

She glances at me sidelong. "I like money and tangerines. That's all. The easiest way to get money is to steal it."

"And the tangerines?"

Nami doesn't answer. We stop in front of a destroyed building. She walks straight to a plank of wood on the ground and lifts it. I hurry to her side, and together we uncover a staircase leading down. Impressive.

"Did you find that with your thief's intuition?"

She winks and places a finger over her lips, silencing me, and mimes grabbing something from her back. I draw my naginata, watching her uncertainly, and she motions into the hole. Sighing, I creep down the stairs in front of her. Buggy better have the best treasure in the East Blue to warrant sending my concussed self down first.

A man sleeps in the room below, flushed and reeking of alcohol. He snores loudly. Debris litters the room, crates cracked open and barrels busted. The level of destruction and the calculated appearance of it makes me suspect this happened when the Buggy Pirates ransacked the area. Are we in the right place? The broken, empty shelves in the room won't be a treasure to anyone, let alone a professional thief. Nami studies the area, frowning. The intelligent gleam returns to her eyes, and she leans forward, body tensed like a dog on the hunt.

Her gaze alights on a locked door in the back, partially hidden behind some barrels. She motions me after her; I follow in her footsteps, careful to step in the exact places she does. I offer her my naginata, and she smiles, silently thanking me. She whacks the lock and sticks the shaft inside the shackle. With a quick twist of her wrist, a small jump to apply pressure, and another solid smack, the lock falls off the door. I snatch it out of the air before it hits the ground. She hands my weapon back.

"Wow, look at all of this!" Nami squeals, opening the door.

My jaw drops. A massive mound of gold lays in the corner of the room. I see jewels and statues, necklaces and bars, embellished vases and scepters, and gold coins beyond count. Two small chests overflowing with gems and treasure crouch like fat cats, half buried in the pile. I've never seen so much treasure in my life.

Nami dives forward, falling to her knees. She runs her hands through the gold, rubbing her face against it and grinning. I smile, squinting against the golden glow; when Nami said she likes treasure, she meant it.

"So much treasure," Nami gushes, "and it's all mine."

I bump into her shoulder. "What did you say, Miss Bribe-Me-Into-Teaming-Up-With-You?"

She grins, sheepish, but without losing the glint in her eyes. "You can have some of it… if you help me carry it all the way back to my boat!"

"Deal."

She sniffs, apparently expecting me to turn her down. I kneel beside her and grab a bag. We'll finish a lot faster if the two of us work together. I grab a handful of gold, shoving it into the sack, when a knife slides between Nami and me. She gives a start and jerks away, but I calmly follow the blade up to its owner—the drunk man from the room before. Nami stands slowly, eyes searching for an opening.

"What're you doin' with our treashure?" he slurs. He steps forward. "By Cap'n Buggy's orders, anyone who comes near the treashure is to be… huh?" He notices the empty bottle in his hand. "I'm all out of booze."

Nami cries out, falling to her knees and clutching her chest. She whimpers. The man moves closer, leering sickeningly. I barely suppress my snort. Disgusting men must be the norm in Buggy's crew. While he's staring at Nami, I jump to my feet. My vision only wobbles a little. Without hesitation, I jab the butt of my naginata at his temple. There's a loud crunch, and his eyes roll back into his head. Drunken idiot.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it," I reply, sharing her grin. "Besides, knocking him out is surely worth at least a little bit of gold, right?"

Nami blows her bangs from her face, pouting. "Oh, I suppose. Next time I'll just handle it myself."

"You mean you no longer want to form the Beautiful Ladies Stealing From Stupid Pirates team with me?"

She glances at me, eyes wide, and I can't help but laugh at the bewildered expression on her face. After a second, she joins me. She almost looks surprised at the sudden giggle that escapes her lips, and before I know it, the two of us are collapsed against one another, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Once our laughter has subsided to the occasional giggle, Nami and I disentangle and continue stuffing our sacks with treasure. Between the two of us, we have the job finished in five minutes. We search the entire room, but the map is nowhere to be found. She lifts her bag, larger than mine, onto her back and I do the same. Staggering under the weight, I gain a new appreciation for my burglar friend. She must be a lot stronger than she looks.

Nami starts toward the docks, and I follow as I promised, but I can't stop from glancing over my shoulder in the direction of the boys. Had they won? I can't tell anything from these back streets. They won't need my help, of course, so I'm not sure why I'm worrying, except I can't shake the nagging feeling that maybe they do need me. How would I know? I think that's what bothers me the most—the unknown.

"Want to go check things out?" Surprised she would make such a suggestion, I swing my head toward Nami. A defensive look springs up on her face. "Don't get the wrong idea—I'm not worried about them. It's just faster to head back to the pub than to find a new route all the way around it."

"Yes, definitely," I answer.

We hear the fight long before we see it. Upon reaching the pub, Nami peeks around the corner, but I'm not having any of that. I march right past her, treasure still on my back. She grabs me, yanking me behind the wall and making frantic shushing noises. I stare at her.

"You can't just walk out there with all of the treasure on your back," she hisses. "Don't you know anything about stealing?"

"Nope."

I drop the bag at her feet, which satisfies her. When I attempt to look over her shoulder, wanting to catch a glimpse of my friends, she doesn't stop me. She even joins me. A semi-familiar sight greets us. Buildings lie in ruin, men sprawl in random places, and Zoro sleeps soundly halfway down the block. Luffy stands with his back to me, staring down Buggy. My heart goes out to Mayor Boodle lying somewhere in all of this mess. His poor town. The idea of property damage doesn't concern Luffy in the slightest, and he and Buggy don't look like they plan on finishing their fight anytime soon.

Buggy kicks the ground and blades pop out of the soles of his shoes. He holds four knives in each hand. Impressed, I whistle softly; Nami elbows me.

"I bet rubber can't withstand a razor-sharp blade."

"Nope. It can't," Luffy states.

"Chop-chop buzz saw!"

Buggy flies into the sky with a kick. His legs dislodge from his torso and spin toward Luffy at a terrifying rate. Luffy jumps into the air before the attack reaches him. At the peak of his jump, Buggy's hands, along with the knives, shoot toward Luffy.

"Let's see you dodge these in mid-air!" Buggy taunts.

"No problem!"

Luffy stretches his arm out and grabs a wooden post across the street. His body follows, whipping him out of the way before the blades come near him. Buggy's various limbs return to him, and he strokes his chin. Luffy stands, readjusting his hat. The two of them act as if they're testing the other's abilities more than fighting at full strength. Buggy might be known for his cunning, but I never expected Luffy to approach a fight tactically. Maybe it's a fluke.

"Not bad. This is getting interesting," Buggy muses.

"Sure is! Gum-gum pistol!"

Luffy's punch sails past Buggy's head. Stretching his arm, he grabs the tree behind the clown without the other man noticing. Unfazed, Buggy taps Luffy's outstretched arm. He grins deviously.

"Interesting power you've got there, but your arm makes a wonderful target!"

Buggy pulls back, winding up to take a swing at Luffy with his knives. Luffy flies past him, arm hooked to clothesline his assailant. Buggy's head shoots into the air before he can connect and Luffy crashes into a building. Buggy cackles, his head floating off to the side. I look away, nauseated. Nami's face pales.

"What a fight," she murmurs. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

I pat her shoulder, giving her a reassuring look, and turn back in time to watch Luffy catch Buggy's disembodied hand inches in front of his face. The hand breaks apart into more pieces. Luffy falls back, blood splattering across his cheek. Buggy continues his ridiculous cackling, but Luffy doesn't rise. I frown, stepping closer. He's holding his straw hat, staring at it with shadowed eyes. I squint and rub face, unsure of what I'm seeing. Murderous. I can't think of any other word to describe the energy rolling off him. The rational voice inside my head tells me to stay away, but most of me tears in two to see my captain like this.

"You bastard!" Luffy yells. "You nicked my hat! This hat is my treasure! Nobody damages it!"

"I didn't think anything could faze him," Nami whispers.

I shake my head, too upset to speak; I didn't think anything bothered him, either. Luffy finally stands, still holding his hat, and I see a large nick in the brim. That must be what upset him so much. Buggy keeps up a steady slew of insults, and Luffy, growing increasingly angry, stays focused on him. He doesn't notice the hand rising into the air behind him or the knives held between its fingers.

"Luffy, his hand!"

I move without thinking. Nami yelps and attempts to grab me, but I wriggle out of her range. With all of their energy focused on each other, neither man glances my way. I twirl the naginata in my hands and slice toward Buggy with all my strength. My blade cuts through his torso with no resistance—he separates, his head and shoulders floating into the air.

Cackling, Buggy throws his knife. Luffy dodges it, spinning on his foot.

Buggy sneers. "If it's so important to you, you should take better care of it!"

His hand zooms forward and skewers Luffy's hat. I gasp, my body stiffening in surprise. The straw hat floats in the air, three daggers bursting through it. Off balance, Luffy falls flat on his face, arm outstretched toward Buggy. The look on Luffy's face—anger, terror, and hatred—leaves me breathless.

"You call this beat up old thing your treasure?"

"I promised I'd return this hat to Shanks," Luffy grinds out. He's trembling.

"What? This is Shanks' hat?" Buggy throws it on the ground in disgust, spitting on it. "No wonder it feels so familiar. Shanks and I worked on the same pirate ship a long time ago. We were both young… apprentices you might say."

"You were apprentice pirates together?"

Buggy stomps on the hat, grinding it beneath his boot. Luffy growls and charges. Right before Luffy reaches him, Buggy sends his head flying into the air, but Luffy learned from his last attack. His knee slams into the man's stomach at full force. Buggy groans, doubling over in pain. Tears spring from his eyes.

"Don't put yourself on the same level as him!" Luffy demands. "You ruined my hat, and you spit on it!"

Luffy grabs the hat and grinds it in Buggy's face. Glowering, he pulls on Buggy's cheeks. Buggy cries in pain, trying in vain to pull away from Luffy's merciless attacks.

"Don't ever mention Shanks and yourself in the same breath again!"

"I don't know what your connection to Shanks is," Buggy says through stretched lips, "but I'll say whatever I like about him."

Luffy winds up for another attack. Buggy shouts the beginning of the move that separates his body, and as one, Luffy and I spring into action. I tackle Buggy, flinging my arms around his chest and keeping him in place. Luffy's hand slams into Buggy's face, forcing him to the ground.

"Don't come apart!" Luffy shouts at the same time that I yell, "You're staying put!"

"Never in my life has anyone made me as angry as Shanks did. That scalawag stole a great treasure from me. I'll never forgive him for that!"

Buggy picks himself off the ground, his face a mask of anger. Floating in the air, he starts his tale. He recounts his youth on a pirate ship with Shanks. Luffy stands enthralled in the story despite the anger still emanating from him. I creep to the side, hoping to avoid detection, but I don't need to worry. Buggy doesn't pay me the slightest bit of attention. I tiptoe toward Luffy's hat where he flung it to the side before punching Buggy. Nami hisses from her relative safety behind the wall, trying to wave me back. I ignore her.

Snatching the hat off the ground, I pause, glancing uncertainly at Luffy. He returns the look, eyes narrowing. When he sees what I'm holding, his gaze softens, and some of the anger drains from him. Considering his response to be permission enough, I clean the hat of dirt and spit with my shirt and slide it into my bag for safe keeping.

Luffy turns his attention back to Buggy and his ridiculous story, his shoulders a little less tense. According to Buggy, when he and Shanks were younger and members of the same crew, they raided another ship. During the raid, Buggy found a treasure map; some of the other crew members uncovered a Devil Fruit. After hearing from Shanks how much a Devil Fruit sells for, Buggy decided to steal both the map and Fruit and run away. Before he could, Shanks startled him, and he accidentally ate the Devil Fruit. In the scuffle, the map fell from his pocket into the ocean. Buggy dived after it without thinking, and Shanks, upon seeing him sink below the depths and not resurface, dove after him.

"So Shanks saved your life," Luffy states.

"So what?" Buggy snaps. "It was all his fault to begin with!"

"But you'd be dead if not for him," Luffy says.

Luffy and I tilt our heads to the side, frowning. He looks at me as if asking my opinion on the matter and I nod. Sounds like that to me, too. Rather, it seems Buggy has a guilt complex that he needs to get under control.

"So I changed my plans," Buggy continues.

"There's more?" I ask, groaning.

"If I can't get treasure that's _in_ the sea, I'll have to take all the treasure _on_ the sea using my chop-chop power!" He holds his arms wide, weapons at the ready. "Which is why I don't care how insignificant a fly you might be; if you put your hands on my treasure… I'll squash you!"

He dives directly over Luffy and me, yelling. Nami screams, both bags of treasure piled in her arms. She was trying to make her way across the street while the rest of us were preoccupied, but instead of sneaking past unnoticed, she ended up walking right into Buggy's path. I bolt after her, inwardly cursing myself for leaving her in the first place.

Cutting straight to the point, Luffy kicks Buggy between the legs, stopping him in mid-air. The man groans in pain. I skid on the cobblestones, arms pinwheeling in my haste to slow down. Luffy scoffs. A delirious giggle escapes my lips, and I clap my hand over my mouth, face burning. Buggy might be in too much pain to pay attention to me, but I don't need to antagonize him.

"Don't forget our fight's not over," Luffy says. He turns to Nami and me. "Hey, drop the loot and get outta here. He'll keep coming after you."

"No way," Nami retorts. "Why should I have to leave my treasure behind?" I glare at her, and she quickly adds, "If you protect one of these bags you can still have some of it, but not if I'm the only one getting attacked for it!"

Luffy turns his attention to me, and I shrug. "We found some great loot. Could go towards getting a ship. No map, though; sorry."

"Your treasure…?" Buggy says. "Don't talk like it belongs to you."

"I'm a thief! A thief who steals from pirates and I just stole from one! Which means this treasure is mine. Mine, mine, mine!"

Luffy smacks his fist into his palm. "Ah, I see!"

"I'm not sure that's how things work," I say, frowning. Exaggerating my movements in the hopes of drawing Buggy's gaze off Nami, I tap my chin and think aloud. "Although… is stealing stolen property really stealing? What would you say, Captain?"

"We are pirates," Luffy answers.

"That's true. We don't adhere to social norms in the first place."

"That's my treasure, fools!" Buggy screeches, his face turning an increasingly darker shade of red the more we talk. "It's not yours until you get away with it—that's the basic tenet of thievery!"

"A criminal trying to lecture other criminals?" Nami sticks her tongue out and effectively ruins all of my hard work distracting Buggy. "Ridiculous. I haven't fallen so low that I need to be corrected by the likes of you."

Buggy soars into the air. He yells out another move and breaks apart into a dozen pieces. They float around us like horrifying snowflakes caught in the wind. I slash at one, but it moves away, effortless. How does Buggy control them? Does he have to consciously direct each piece or do they respond instinctively? Devil Fruits are weird.

Nami screams, Buggy's floating head and hands chasing her down. She flees, clutching the treasure to her chest. I run after them. Frantic thoughts tumble through my mind. Do I have any chance of hitting his head, and if I do, will it hurt him since he can separate his body upon impact? Buggy halts, tears of laughter streaming down his face. I slam into him, startled, but when he doesn't react to me, I take the initiative. Wrapping my left arm around his neck, I slice up. His head pops out of my grip like a bottle cork, and I scream, my skin crawling. Human heads aren't supposed to _move_ like that! He only flies a foot or two away before his tears change to a grimace. One of his hands fly in my direction; I dodge to the side, but not fast enough to avoid the fist that knocks me across the head. Pain bursts through my temple, sending black dots across my vision. I stagger, my legs giving out.

"Cut it out already!" Buggy screams.

He rounds on Luffy, who grins. He's holding Buggy's mangled foot in his hands. He pinches the skin and Buggy sobs. Nami turns on her heel while his back is turned and swings her treasure at his head as hard as she can.

"The one who's gonna cut it out is you!"

Buggy's hands grab the bag, and once again I wonder how in the world he controls them. His head floats above the treasure, and he sneers.

"Thanks for giving my gold back, Nami."

"No!" she screeches. "Let go, let go, let go!"

"You let go!"

Groaning, I straighten. Stars dance across my vision and my stomach churns like I might throw up at any moment. I struggle to focus on Buggy. Fighting him feels like fighting a cockroach—he keeps squirming his way into weirder positions, and nothing we do hurts him for long. If only we could keep him grounded long enough for Luffy to plant one solid punch on him.

Sunlight glints on steel, catching my eye. A knife flies through the air toward Nami—a knife she can't see because of the placement of the bag. Luffy inhales sharply, and I hear his footsteps racing in our direction. I lunge forward, ducking underneath the floating monster, and tackle Nami. She cries out, her fingers digging into the bag in an attempt to keep her grip on it, but I force her down. The knife cuts through the air where her head had been a second earlier. We slam into the ground in a painful jumble. Nami punches me on the side of the head, sending another wave of specks shooting across my vision, and hisses at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asks.

"You're supposed to be fighting me, remember?" Luffy yells.

He kicks Buggy in the face in a running jump. The bag splits, sending treasure raining down on Nami and me. I cover my head with my arms and Nami cowers underneath me as chunks of gold batter us. Buggy crashes into the cobblestones across the street, his eyes blank and unconscious.

"Gotcha! That was for the mayor!"

Nami peers out from under my shoulder. Her eyes alight on the knife a few feet away from us, and I see her putting two and two together. She rubs the back of her head, trembling slightly.

"Th-thanks."

"No problem!" Luffy replies.

"Sorry for hitting you."

"I'll survive," I say.

She stands and offers her hand to me, pulling me to my feet. She holds onto me until I stop swaying, but as soon as I let go, she drops back to her knees and gathers up her scattered treasure. A paper flutters to the ground near Buggy's feet. I approach cautiously, eyes trained on him in case he regains consciousness. Unraveling the paper, I grin. I'm holding a map of the Grand Line in my hands.

"Look at this!"

Luffy studies the map, his eyes growing wider and wider as he takes it in. He slings his arm over my shoulders, laughing, and we share a grin. Holding the map up to the sun, I study the lines and drawings. So this is the Grand Line, the place that holds all the answers. We have the first key to the puzzle in our hands.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he asks.

"We're going to the Grand Line!"

"Not so fast, gum-gum boy."

I jerk, crumpling the map in my hands. Luffy removes his arm from my shoulders and steps in front of me, cracking his knuckles. Buggy rises into the air again, but this time his murderous gaze feels a little more hazy, as if he's working on instinct alone. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Nami back up and disappear, leaving the treasure in bundles behind me.

"I'll kill you. Come together, chop-chop parts!"

Body parts fly past us, far fewer than separated from him. When they reassemble, Buggy is left standing little more than a foot off the ground. Only his hands and feet returned to him. His jaw drops. Laughter bubbles out of me.

"Looking for these?" Nami asks, planting her foot on top of a tied bundle of body parts.

"Way to go, thief!" Luffy joins me in my laughter. "It's time for you to go flying, Buggy! Gum-gum bazooka!"

He throws his arms back, stretching them behind him. Ignoring Buggy's frantic pleas to stop, he slams his hands into Buggy's face. The little man flies through the sky at such a speed that he fades from sight within seconds. I absently wonder what will happen now that he's separated from the rest of his body. What will happen to the parts left behind? And how will he eat? Or do… other things, like go to the bathroom? The thought makes me shudder, and I'm grateful when Luffy throws his arms up in the air, distracting me.

"I win!"

He looks at me, extending his hand, and I instantly know what he wants. Opening my bag, I return his hat to him, wincing again at the battered and torn object. He turns it over in his hands, face downcast.

"I'm really sorry, Luffy."

"It's okay. Thanks for taking care of it for me." He places it on his head. "It's not so bad, I guess. I can still wear it. And it sure felt good to clobber Buggy! I'm satisfied."

My heart softens at his words. Ten minutes ago he looked ready to kill someone, but now he has his characteristic grin back on his face as if nothing happened.

"Don't worry," Nami interjects, her voice soft and difficult to hear. "I can fix it for you later."

"What?"

"Nothing," she replies quickly.

I smile. Nami might be determined to make sure none of us like her, but she can't hide the moments when her real personality shines through. Luffy cocks his head to the side, possibly picking up on a similar train of thought based on his smile.

"Does this mean you'll join our crew?"

"I told you I'm never going to join a pirate crew!" Nami huffs. "But you guys seem profitable, so I'll stay as long as it's worth my while. But it's only temporary, remember that!"

With all the fighting finished, we prepare to leave. I stuff the map into my bag. Luffy walks over to where Zoro is sleeping, and I make my way to the mayor. He sleeps a little farther down the street, slightly covered in debris from the fight. I remove some of the wood and stone covering him while Luffy slaps Zoro on the head until he wakes up.

Groaning, Zoro sits up. "Did we take care of everything?"

"Yeah! We also got a map and a navigator."

Zoro glances at Nami, his face flat. She swallows and nervously returns his gaze. He drops his head, his face turning a sickly shade of blue. She cringes.

"No good," he mutters, rubbing his head. "Out of blood… I don't think I can walk."

"Of course you can't!" Nami snaps. "You two wouldn't be human if you could walk after everything you went through."

"Hey, don't lump me with him," Luffy says.

"You're less human than he is!"

I try waking Boodle. "Old man? Mayor? Are you okay?"

"You there! Are all of you outsiders?"

Numerous feet stop in front of the mayor and me. At least twenty people glower at us. I pay particular attention to the makeshift spears and swords in their hands, my muscles tensing. If they attack, I'll be the first to get hit at this distance.

"Yes," I say, my words careful, "we are. Are you the villagers of this town?"

One of the men shifts his glare directly at me. "Yes. Did the pirates have a falling out or something? If you know anything, please tell us."

"Oh, they're just the townspeople," Nami says, exhaling. "I thought they might be more pirates."

"Wait, that's the mayor next to that girl!" one of the villagers cries out.

He points at me, I flinch, and within seconds the villagers swarm us. They push me out of the way, and I fall on my butt, scrambling a bit on hands and knees to keep from being trampled. The villagers worry over the mayor, lifting him by the shoulders and trying to wake him. One of them mentions how pirates must have done this to him; their anger grows, and I scoot back, trying to be inconspicuous. Sweat beads on Nami's forehead. This could turn ugly fast.

"Oh, sorry," Luffy says, "but I knocked the old man out."

I wince. Luffy! Murderous faces turn our way. Nami rounds on Luffy.

"They didn't need to know that!"

"But it's true. You saw me do it."

"I know that, but I didn't plan on telling them!"

The villagers advance in our direction, muttering darkly among themselves. If we're cautious with what we say next, we can maybe get out of this situation with our heads still attached.

"Who are you kids?"

"We're pirates!" Luffy says baldly.

"You idiot!" Nami screams.

"But we are pirates!"

Nami falls to the side, sweat drops dotting the back of her head. Zoro throws his head back and laughs, holding his doubtless aching stomach. I sigh, sliding my hand down my face. Maybe it was too presumptuous of us to think Luffy would be anything but completely honest with the villagers.

"Get them!" the townsfolk yell.

"Run!" Luffy shouts.

He laughs and tosses Zoro over his shoulder. I hurry to my feet, but Luffy's other hand stretches out and grabs the back of my shirt. I scream, hurtling to his side and barely keeping my feet under me. Nami tosses me the heavier bag of treasure, and I clutch it instinctively. With Luffy half-dragging me in his wake, I trip and fight to keep my balance. I right myself in time for Luffy to yell, "This way!" and drag me into an alley, knocking me off balance again. Nami runs after us. Twisting my arm behind me, I smack Luffy's hand off my back and turn.

Chouchou sits in the middle of the alley in front of us. We jump over him, surprise on all of our faces. As soon as we pass him, Chouchou stands, hackles rising. He barks at the villagers, preventing them from following us down the alley.

"Thanks, dog!" Luffy calls.

I turn, running backward, and wave. "I knew you were a smart pup!"

Zoro snorts, shaking his head. I stick my tongue out, but he doesn't look in my direction. Somehow he managed to maintain consciousness despite Luffy dragging him across town. That or he can't pass up the opportunity to wake up and laugh at me.

We run the rest of the way to the docks without stopping. I drop my bag of treasure near Nami's feet, clutching my side. I feel as if someone is stabbing me over and over with a knife on top of the steady drumbeat in my head. I hate running. When I make no effort to move another inch, Nami drags her portion of treasure to the edge of the dock near her boat. Her vessel far surpasses the little dingy Luffy, Zoro, and I share by a fair margin. I squint at the flag; although it lies relatively flat against the mast, I can see Buggy's symbol painted on it. Luffy cheers when he sees the ship, complimenting her. Nami shrugs.

"I've seen better. I stole this one from some stupid pirates."

As soon as she says it, I remember the story the three shipwrecked pirates told Zoro and me. I gasp and nudge Zoro, who's too tired to lift his head in response.

"You're the sea-witch!" I exclaim, pointing at Nami, who looks affronted. I quickly add, "No, I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just that Zoro and I picked up some shipwrecked guys who said a sea-witch called up a storm out of clear skies!"

"Oh," Nami says, looking like a cat that had its fill on warm milk, "that. That was nothing."

I'm not sure if her boast is legitimate or not, but either way, she terrified three grown men. She'll make quite the navigator if she can control the weather even half as well as everyone claims she can. I just can't believe I didn't make the connection sooner.

As if on cue, three heads pop over the rail of Nami's ship: the pirates in question. I groan slightly. Of course, they stuck around for her. I still haven't gotten over my embarrassing defeat at their hands earlier, and I have no real desire to relive the situation. Nami inhales sharply when she sees them.

"We've been waiting for you, girlie."

"Imagine our surprise when we showed up to see our ship docked and waiting for us."

"We knew if we stuck around, you'd show up again."

"Friends of yours?" Luffy asks.

"Not so much," Nami replies.

"Did you bring some friends with you?" the main one asks. "We'll give them the same treatment we give you."

He looks right at me without recognizing me. My eye twitches. Am I really that unremarkable? What more do I have to do? Grow into a six-feet tall man? Paying me no mind at all, the leader of the trio steps forward. He pats Zoro on the head roughly.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you."

I place my hand on my naginata, stepping between Zoro and the man. He glances at my weapon, only to do a double-take half a second later. His eyes widen in disbelief, recognition _finally_ brightening his features. At least Gramp's naginata is memorable. "You!" he stammers, his stricken eyes shifting from me to Zoro. "Then that must mean—"

Zoro lifts his head. "Ow."

His glare sends the pirate into violent trembles. He jerks and stumbles back to his comrades. They scream and jump into the ocean, swimming with all their might away from us.

"What was that about?" Luffy asks.

"I think they remembered something urgent," I say.

"In the ocean?"

Zoro shakes his head. "Idiots."

We climb into the boats. I hop into Nami's, enjoying the roomier deck. The little room on the ship offers plenty of space if I feel like I need to get away from the boys, and with Nami accompanying us, we won't get lost the moment I look away. I say a soft prayer of gratitude under my breath; I might get some peace and quiet. I might be able to nap.

"Let's go!"

Luffy pushes our boats from the dock, jumping into the one he shares with Zoro once we catch a breeze. He grins, looking out to sea. I've never seen something quite so infectious as my captain's smile. I wonder where we'll travel to next. Luffy said the Grand Line, but we can't head to the most dangerous sea in the world in two small boats with no provisions.

A shout erupts behind us. Mayor Boodle stands at the docks, his chest heaving. His armor is missing, presumably left behind so he could reach us faster. I find it impressive he can run all the way to the docks after Luffy smashed his face in.

Taking a deep breath, the mayor yells, "I have something to say to you!" He pauses, gasping. Tears stream down his cheeks. "Thank you! I won't forget what you did!"

Nami and I smile at each other and Zoro chuckles. Luffy cheers, lifting his arms to the sky.

"You're welcome, mayor!" he yells. "Take it easy!"

Settling in the bow, I lean back. The sun is warm against my face. The tension oozes out of my shoulders. Without adrenaline to spur me on, I notice how the pounding sensation behind my temples is almost systematic; with a little concentration, I might be able to find a rhythm. Although I'm not sure why I would want to do that. This concussion is causing me to think some weird things. My thoughts continue to wander, and I'm deep in a sun-filled daze that is verging on a full-blown nap when Nami screams, jolting me awake.

"You left the treasure behind? That was half a million berries!"

"Yeah, but the town needed it to rebuild. They'll need a lot of money."

"That was my treasure you gave away!"

The boat pitches. Nami leans into the boys' boat, her hands clamped firmly on Luffy's head. She shoves him into the water while he struggles against her in vain.

"If you want it so badly, let's go back and get it!"

"I can't do that!" she screeches.

Zoro laughs. Nami releases Luffy, fuming. I think it's best not to bring up how some the treasure belongs to me as well. If she plans on getting this angry, she can keep all of it. I hide behind my hands, struggling to maintain a straight face. What a frightening woman.

"What's so funny?" Zoro asks, pitching his voice low.

"Nothing," I reply. "It's exciting. We have a crew now!"

"A crew." He snorts. "An idiot for a captain, a girl who can't fight, and another girl who screams all the time. You'd be lost without me."

Scoffing, I roll my eyes. I start to counter him, but then I catch his smirk and the way he's staring at me with crinkled eyes. I stick my tongue out; he's making fun of me. His smirk deepens, and he leans back, the sun bringing out lighter strands of green in his hair. He cocks his head to the side, catching me with a piercing look. I give a start, tearing my gaze away from him.

"Say, do you have any more of those apples?"

At Zoro's words, Luffy stops arguing with Nami, his full attention on me. I hunker down, shoving my bag behind me. They're bottomless pits! Maybe we should go back and get the treasure if they expect to eat every two hours while we travel. Staring Luffy down, but addressing Zoro, I set my shoulders.

"At least wait until dinner."

The boys groan.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was going to get this one out before the end of the weekend. Life is getting a _little_ hectic, so we might have to slow down to a bi-weekly update until I can get things under control. I probably won't warn you (other than this), so apologies in advance if/when it happens. Weekly is the goal as long as I can manage!

Much love, everyone. ~D

~All rights and credit go to Eiichiro Oda, all places and characters are fictional (and if they bear any relation to real places/people, it's just a happy accident), I own nothing, this is purely fan work, and all that legal jazz.~


	6. Island of Rare Animals

**In Which We Befriend a Box**

Nami finishes wrapping my head. She purses her lips while she works, careful not to tie the bandage too tight. In the other boat, Luffy continues to cheer over the recent mending of his hat, much to Zoro's disgruntlement. The swordsman fell asleep within twenty minutes at sea and stayed that way until Luffy shouted for five minutes over his fixed hat.

"Pay attention to me," Nami instructs, breaking my thoughts away from the boys. I fix my gaze on her, smiling sheepishly. She sighs. "You haven't heard a word I said, have you?"

"No," I admit. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can barely hear myself think over that idiot over there, and if he pokes his finger through that hat again, I'LL DROWN HIM."

I lean away, her voice ringing in my head, but Luffy, who was excitedly showing an unenthusiastic Zoro his hat, jumps. He loses his footing, arms pinwheeling. For a split second, he stands suspended, leaning over the side of the boat. His eyes widen, his mouth opens, and he crashes into the water below. Gurgling weakly, he treads water and sinks.

No one moves.

"Um," I begin hesitantly, "Devil Fruit users can't swim, you know."

"I'm on it," Zoro sighs. "Just enjoying the quiet for a moment."

He kicks his shoes off and dives into the water after Luffy. Nami turns back to me, unconcerned with the empty boat beside us.

"Now _this_ is quiet," she says. I giggle. She was the one yelling thirty seconds ago, not the boys. "As I was saying, you need to take it easy the next few days. I know you were running all over the place at Orange Town, but this is a pretty bad cut." She moves closer to me, peering into my eyes. "I'm no doctor, but even I can tell your pupils aren't dilating quite right."

How much my pupils are or aren't dilating is the least of my concerns. My head beats a steady, mournful tempo with four flashes of pain a minute. I've been counting them, although I don't want to tell Nami that. Even my limited knowledge of head injuries is enough to know that no headache should pulse in quantifiable amounts. The pain will fade with the concussion, so there's no reason to worry the others. I hope.

"I'm fine."

The boys break the surface of the ocean. Luffy coughs up water, staring gratefully at Zoro.

Nami's eyes narrow. "Liar."

"What?" I widen my eyes, forcing a look of surprise on my face. "Why would I lie about that?"

Her gaze shifts to the boys. Zoro throws Luffy onto their boat and hauls himself up after him. Luffy pants on the deck, arms spread wide. Zoro scowls and whips off his shirt, ringing the water out. Nami and I look at each other. She raises her eyebrows.

"I don't have anything to prove to them," I hiss, trying to keep my voice down.

"I didn't say you did," she says, suddenly casual. "Just take it easy. Heads are harder to sew back up than hats."

Muttering under my breath, and ignoring the heat creeping up my neck, I hunker against the side of the ship. Nami rolls her eyes but lets me. She stands, shading her eyes against the glare of the sun. If she has any clue where we're heading, she doesn't act like it; she lets the wind guide us from what I can tell, making slight adjustments to our sails every once in a while.

Zoro asks Nami to share some of her rations with him and Luffy, and this time I roll my eyes. Despite my best efforts, Luffy managed to grab my bag a few hours ago while I wrote. Only some quick thinking kept him from eating all the food himself. I claimed the chocolate, Zoro the apple he requested, and Luffy ate the last of the rice balls. Nami, looking at Luffy with disgust, refused the half of my chocolate bar I offered her. Between the three of us, in a matter of minutes, we had no food left.

If he can't get food from me, Zoro apparently has no qualms about asking someone else. I poke my head over the rim, glaring balefully at the boys. Zoro shrugs, unashamed as Nami berates him and Luffy for not carrying food and water. She hands him a chunk of bread, which he bites into with gumption. Luffy for once doesn't notice the food, pointing excitedly off the port side.

"I see an island!"

"What?" Nami grabs a pair of binoculars. While she's looking through them, Luffy starts rowing toward the island. "Forget it. It looks uninhabited. Stay your course."

"Who are you talking to?" I ask.

She lowers the binoculars only to see Luffy and Zoro fifty feet away from us and the distance rapidly increasing. I pick up the oars to our ship and set them in the hooks.

"Come back!" She glares at me when I start rowing. "Don't go along with them!"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

Scowling, she crosses her arms and leans against the galley wall. "Fine. Go to the uninhabited island. Let's add hours to our trip. It'll be great."

"That's the spirit!" Luffy crows, somehow mistaking the thick sarcasm in Nami's voice for sincerity. "Maybe we can find someone to join our crew!"

"Maybe we can find some food," Zoro says.

"Maybe you can find nothing considering it's uninhabited!" Nami screams, stamping her foot and pointing toward the island.

I duck; the woman could slice off heads with that finger. Despite my best efforts, the boys are getting farther and farther away. We're pointed into the wind, which doesn't seem to bother Luffy but is a rather significant impediment for me.

"Are you going to help?" I ask Nami. She glares at me; didn't she _just_ say I should take things easy? "Or not."

Two sore shoulders and two irate girls later, our ship runs ashore alongside the boys'. Luffy's arms snap back into place. Once we came close enough that he could grab the bow of the ship, he pulled us the rest of the way to shore. He bounces with anticipation, sticking his head over the rim of his boat.

"Come on, Zoro, get over here."

An earsplitting snore answers him. Luffy gapes at his unconscious first mate. A fierce look of determination passes over his features, and he jumps into the boat. I grab his arm, halting him before he can awaken Zoro.

"He's asleep."

"Let him rest," Nami agrees. "He's still recovering."

"Good thinking! Let's go."

Shaking my head, I follow Luffy. Nothing fazes him for long once he sets his eyes on a goal—or a new island. Nami stays behind, stamping her foot. Shrugging at her imploring gaze, I hustle to catch up to Luffy.

"Go where?" she demands. "The island is deserted!"

"Maybe some people live deeper inside."

"Plus we need food and water," I add.

"Yeah! I bet there's some good food here."

"Aren't you listening to me? The island is uninhabited! Uninhabited means there _are_ no people here, and if there were food, there'd be people, so there must not be any food, either!" She takes a deep breath, her face red. "If we find anything, it'll be monsters."

"Maybe the monsters are the food," Luffy says.

"Well, just about anything can be food if you put your mind to it," I concede. "But I don't think any of us have the skill to cook… a… m-monster…"

My voice trails off. A strange animal with the body of a fox but the comb and tail of a rooster walks out of the forest in front of us. Luffy and Nami follow my gaze. I stare at the creature, open-mouthed. Without taking any time at all to process what we're seeing, Luffy dashes forward. He grabs something off the ground. He offers it to me, and horrified, I back away. He's holding some sort of rabbit snake… snake-like rabbit… snabbit? A pig-lion breaks out of the underbrush next to the path and walks past us. What is this place? I gape at the creatures in a sort of amazed horror. Could this be bear-man Mohji's home island?

"Look at this funny looking rabbit!" Luffy exclaims, still holding the snake-thing. "And look at that lion!"

"I don't think you can rightfully call that a lion."

"This forest is strange," Nami adds.

A voice booms through the island air. " _Do not come any further._ "

Luffy and I both look up, heads cocked to the side in mutual confusion, but Nami calls out, "Who said that? Who are you?"

" _I… am the guardian of the forest!_ "

"The guardian of the forest?" Luffy echoes.

" _That's right. If you value your lives, you'll leave this place right now._ "

"Considering we stopped here to get food and water so we wouldn't die in the first place, I'm not sure we can do that," I reply.

" _Don't lie to me! Are you pirates?_ "

"We are."

"Why would you ask us that?" Nami asks.

" _So you are pirates! Don't you dare take another step into this forest! If you do, you must face the trial of the forest. Will you risk having your bodies dismembered?_ "

"Not much of a guardian if you're afraid of a few pirates," I say.

"Who cares?" Luffy retorts. He flexes his arms. "Why are you saying all this stuff?"

"What is this guy talking about?" Nami wonders.

"I think there's something wrong with him," Luffy confides to Nami and me.

" _Pay attention to me! The trial of the forest is coming!_ "

"This is tiring," I say, stretching. The grandeur of the animals is wearing off. "I'm bored. Are we getting food or not?"

"I think he's over here…" Luffy begins.

" _I warned you not to come any closer!_ "

Luffy walks toward the forest edge, studying the underbrush intently. A gunshot rings through the air. Nami screams and covers her head with her arms, and I drop to the ground, my heart stopping. Luffy stumbles forward. He plants his feet in the sand, struggling against the bullet stretching his chest out. He flings it back into the forest with a shout.

" _What?!_ "

"Why're you shooting at us?" I exclaim.

"Th-that really scared me," Nami breathes.

"Scared me, too! They might not hurt me, but I don't like being shot!"

" _What are you?!_ "

"You don't get to ask what he is if you're hiding in the forest from us!" I counter, annoyed now that my pulse has slowed.

"Over here!" Nami yells. "There's a pistol on the ground."

Luffy and I join her to see a small treasure chest with a giant green shrub growing from the top of it. We exchange looks. Shrugging, I draw my naginata and gently tap the plant. It wobbles, and before I can touch it again, the box jumps up and runs away on two small feet. Three shouts of alarm echo through the air. The chest runs a few feet away, trips over a root, and falls. We hurry to its side, confused and curious. Nami and I let Luffy approach first.

"Hey! Help me up!" the box demands.

I peer over Luffy's shoulder and see a man inside the chest. I'd mistaken his giant green afro for a shrub. His fingers peep over the edge of the box, and he kicks the air helplessly, his short feet unable to flip him right-side up. My eyes widen, and I can't help but clap a little, overcome by what I'm seeing. This really _is_ the island Mohji came from! This all but proves it!

"Is that a person?" Nami stammers.

"He's a box-man!" I say. "You know, like the rooster-fox or the lion-pig."

"Oh, you're right. He could be. Who are we to judge?"

"I'm a person!" the box-man yells. "I'm just inside the box!"

"Why are you inside the box?" Luffy laughs. "Are you an idiot?"

And with that statement, Luffy, Nami, and I find ourselves listening to not-box-man Gaimon's life story. Twenty years ago, he came to this island as a pirate in search of treasure. His crew owned a treasure map that pointed to this place, but after three weeks of hunting, they found nothing but one empty treasure chest. Everyone else decided to leave, but Gaimon, spotting a cliff, wanted to have one last go at finding the treasure. He climbed the cliff and found almost half a dozen chests on top of it. When he called back to his crew, he lost his footing and tumbled into the empty chest below. He became stuck, and once he regained consciousness and made his way back to the coast, he saw his crew had left without him. He set watch these two decades over the treasure chests he found, but with his body stuck in the box, he had no way of getting the treasure himself. He makes it clear to us that all of it belongs to him, and Luffy agrees.

Nami stands to her feet. "I'll go up there and get that treasure for you!"

"Really? That would be great!" Gaimon tells her. "I'm glad I told you my story."

"But you're a thief," Luffy says.

"Shut up! I'm not heartless!"

"But if there's a great treasure on this island, how come more people haven't come to take it away?" I ask.

"They have, but I've always protected the treasure."

I stare at Gaimon, dubious that he can scare pirates away—he didn't scare us, after all—but decide to keep my doubts to myself. He leads us to the cliff. Climbing the wall of the navy base in Shells Town might be doable with a little work, but the sheer sides of this cliff look unclimbable. I'm unsurprised that Gaimon fell off when he climbed it twenty years ago. Nami echoes my thoughts aloud, clapping Luffy on the shoulder.

"Okay, Luffy. Do your stuff," she says.

"You want me to do it?"

"We can't climb that sheer cliff!"

"I'm counting on you, Straw Hat!"

"Okay…"

I study the top of the cliff. This whole situation feels off to me. Pirates come to this island for treasure, but in twenty years no one managed to climb the cliff? Could a shipwrecked man stuck in a box with one pistol be much of a threat to pirates? I want to figure out what's really happening on this island.

"I'm coming, too," I say.

Luffy winds his arms and stretches them to the top of the cliff. I wrap my arms around his neck. He grins at me, says, "Hold on tight!" and shoots through the air. Wind whistles past my ears and I laugh, exhilarated. For the amount of time it takes to fly to the top of the cliff, I can't feel the pain in my head.

We land on the top, Luffy's rubber body acting as a shock absorbent. Right in the middle of the plateau sits the five treasure chests Gaimon described. They don't look quite right. Luffy frowns, and the two of us walk over to them. The lids are slightly ajar, with no locks to keep them shut, and when I kick one, it skitters across the ground. Luffy and I exchange glances. He opens up the one closest to him and reveals an empty chest. He opens the other four in quick succession. All empty.

I drop my shoulders, feeling defeated on Gaimon's behalf. "What rotten luck. To think he's been protecting… nothing… for all these years."

"He protected his treasure," Luffy says. "It doesn't matter that the treasure never existed."

He picks up one of the chests, closing it. Hauling it under his arm, he stands on the edge of the cliff. He pulls his hat low over his eyes; I recognize that look. Luffy has an idea, and once he gets something in his head, no one can stop him. I hope whatever he plans won't be too heartbreaking for Gaimon.

"We see them! Five treasure chests!" Luffy declares.

"Yippee! Throw them down here, but don't drop them on us!"

Luffy grins. "Forget it."

"What? Are you insane?" Nami screams. "Stop joking around and throw them down here!" I step to the edge, a treasure chest in my arms, too. Nami shifts her glare to me. She looks betrayed, as if we paid her some personal insult. "And you! I might expect something like this from him, but not from you!"

Luffy meets my eyes, and I nod. Why toss the man a broken dream? He has nothing to gain in these chests. Luffy sits down, ignoring Nami's angry protests. I sit beside him, leaning against my empty chest.

"Sorry, Nami, box-man," I say. "We don't want to."

Nami starts yelling again, but Gaimon stops her. I barely make out his voice amidst his sobs. "It's okay. They don't want to do it. Straw Hat, White Hair, you… you two are good kids! I suspected this might be the case. I had my fears, but I didn't want to believe it." Tears stream down his face. "They're empty, aren't they?"

"Yep," I say.

"Every last one," Luffy says.

"It happens all the time with treasure maps," Gaimon continues. "You get your hands on a map, but somebody has already taken the loot."

"It's true," I add. "I heard about it all the time at Shells Town. The marines talked about how they planted fake maps or disposed of used up ones they found at sea. Treasure maps are unreliable at best. You never know who got to it first."

"That's awful," Nami says. "You've been guarding them for twenty years."

Luffy rubs his noise, going quiet. For a brief moment, he doesn't say anything, only sets the chest he carries to the side. He places his hands on his knees and throws his head back. His laughter rings through the deserted island air. Gaimon and Nami look up, startled.

"Don't feel bad, Mr. Shrub Head! You're lucky we showed up! Another thirty years and your whole life would have passed you by." Luffy leans forward, grinning. "Only one thing will make up for a disappointment like this… you're going after the One Piece with me!"

"You want me to join your crew?"

"Yeah!" Luffy says, throwing his arms in the air. "Come with us to the Grand Line!"

He stands and grabs me around the waist. We jump from the cliff; he keeps one arm anchored to the edge to slow our descent. The falling sensation sends my stomach into my throat, but in a way that makes me crave more. I can get used to flying through the air like this. As soon as Luffy lets go of me, my headache pounds away with a vengeance, as if angry that it got pushed away those few seconds. The throbbing grows stronger but continues its strange four beats per minute. I rub my eyes; maybe I should have told Nami after all.

Gaimon accompanies us to the shore. He doesn't speak, his face overcast and shadowed. I know he's considering Luffy's offer. We might welcome the man with open arms, but deciding to join up with a bunch of teenagers—one of them Luffy, a caveat that needs to be prefaced to any new crew member—can't be an easy decision. I pull Nami back, letting the boys walk together. She narrows her eyes inquisitively.

"Are my eyes still dilated?"

"A little. Why?"

I open my mouth to tell her, but something holds me back. I feel like there's a voice inside my head warning me against it. I grin and brush my bangs from my face, attempting to act embarrassed.

"I guess I'm not quite back to myself yet. My head just hurts."

"Of course it does. You're jumping all over the place with Luffy like someone who didn't get their head cracked open. Honestly, you should have stayed on the ship with Zoro and rested."

Her words send warmth through me, and I lace my arm in hers. She gives a start but doesn't pull away. I can't tell her how soaring through the air with Luffy was the only time my head didn't hurt, but hopefully, that won't matter. I smile.

"Thanks for worrying," I say. "You know, I'm glad you're my friend. It's nice having a girl around."

Nami's face reddens, and she drops my gaze. Something dark flickers around the corners of her eyes. Before I can ask her what's wrong, Luffy's voice reaches us.

"Are you sure? You really want to stay on this island?"

"Yes. It's nice of you to ask, but this is my home. There might not be any treasure, but I can still be the guardian of the forest."

"Why do that?" Nami asks.

"Did you see all the unusual animals that live in the forest?"

We all say we had. For a moment, I think Luffy might run off and grab the snabbit as proof.

"More people come to this island looking for exotic animals than for treasure," Gaimon admits.

"Of course!" I say, hitting my palm with my fist. "That's why I found it so strange that people keep coming here, considering there isn't any gold or jewels on this island to steal."

"The animals are my treasure in a way. I've grown fond of them after all these years. I don't want to abandon them."

"You're sort of an exotic animal yourself!" Luffy says, laughing.

"Watch it, buster!" Gaimon yells. He takes a deep breath, visibly calming. "But in a way, I'm relieved. I can stop fretting over the treasure and enjoy this island."

"That's too bad."

Gaimon waves Luffy off. "You'll get yourself a great crew without me. Now go find the One Piece!"

"Thanks! I will!"

"See ya!"

"Bye Mr. Not-Box-Man!"

The three of us jump into our boats and set sail. Luffy stands in the stern, waving at Gaimon. All of the strange animals gather around our friend, comforting him while we sail away. I grin. If someone told me a box-man lived on a deserted island full of animal hybrids somewhere in the East Blue, I never would have believed them.

Luffy shouts, snatching me out of my reverie and startling Zoro out of his endless sleep. We jerk in his direction, thinking that maybe he fell overboard or got swallowed by another bird, but Luffy is sitting in the prow, arms crossed. He groans. I shade my eyes but can't see anything unusual at the shore.

"What's wrong?" Nami asks.

"Did box-man change his mind?" I wonder.

"No, I'm just so hungry," Luffy complains.

Nami hits him, scowling. "The shrub-man gave us plenty of fruit!"

"But I need meat!"

Zoro rubs his eyes and yawns, looking between the three of us blearily. He yawns again, and halfway through it says, "Did you happen to find any grog on this island?"

"No!" Nami shouts. "What type of island do you think we landed on?"

I throw my head back, laughing. Luffy groans louder. I laugh until my sides hurt. Luffy glares at me, saying I shouldn't laugh about something as important as meat, but that only makes me laugh harder. Zoro scowls and adds his own disappointment over the lack of alcohol to the noise.

"Will all of you be quiet?" Nami huffs. "We can't go to the Grand Line like this!"

"We have no meat."

"And no booze."

"I'm not talking about any of those! We're heading to the most dangerous sea in the world. The most successful pirates out there are after the One Piece, and their ships are big and sturdy. Ours are little tubs, and we don't have a full crew. If we go like this, we'll never survive."

"So what should we do, Navig-Nami?"

"We're going to make a plan and prepare." She pulls a map from her shirt. How much stuff does she keep stashed in there? "There's an island with village a little south of here. Maybe we can acquire a proper vessel there."

"And eat meat!"

Nami's eye twitches dangerously. Sensing my impending death, I hop into the boys' boat and trim their sails for them. Nami looks two comments away from throwing all of us overboard, which will not turn out well for Luffy and me. Hopefully, the three of us can survive to the next island. Between our apparent rash behavior and Nami's dwindling patience, I don't give us good odds.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

After a handful of ibuprofen and more cold medicine than I probably should have taken, I managed to drag my feverish butt out of bed to sit down at my computer. Usually, I spend about four hours editing a chapter, not counting the time spent writing it. Today I spent about an hour and a half before the letters on the screen started looking like poneglyphs. I hope my sickness doesn't show in the work. It kind of felt like a fever dream editing this because of the crazy that happens haha. Anyway, I'm going back to bed.

Much love, everyone. ~D

~All rights and credit go to Eiichiro Oda, all places and characters are fictional (and if they bear any relation to real places/people, it's just a happy accident), I own nothing, this is purely fan work, and all that legal jazz.~


	7. Syrup Village 1

**In Which Syrup Village Turns a Little Sour**

Our boats catch a current heading toward the island, and Nami tells us to bring in our sails. Luffy stands in the prow, bouncing on his toes. The island looks typical enough: a few cliffs, plenty of trees, and clear signs that people live here. Smoke rises in the distance, and the shoreline looks well maintained.

"What do you know? There really is an island here!" Luffy exclaims.

Nami frowns, put off. "Of course there is; it's right here on the map. What type of navigator do you take me for?"

"And there's a village here?"

"Yeah, but it looks pretty small according to the map."

I point to the smoke, directing Luffy's gaze. "It looks like we can walk right on this path over the cliff and reach the village."

Our boats bump against the shore.

"Anything suspicious on this island that we should know about?" I ask.

Nami shakes her head, glancing at her sea chart. "There's only one tiny village, and it's not on a major trade route. I'll be surprised if we can find all the supplies we need."

I slide my naginata out of its loop and place it inside the cabin next to Nami's treasure. If the island is peaceful like she says, I won't need it, and with my headache ticking away at an alarming rate, I won't be much help if we run into trouble. Luffy and Zoro will have to handle anything that happens. Besides, the villagers probably don't want a group of heavily armed teenagers walking into the town.

Everyone jumps out, and I shut the cabin door and follow. We straighten and stretch. Zoro stretches the longest.

"Ah! Solid ground at last!" he exclaims.

"What?" Luffy laughs. "You slept the whole way."

"So… what do you think is up with those guys?" Zoro asks.

He points across the shore to four people crouching behind a log. I stand from where I was securing the ships. The four figures gasp, and three of them take off. I frown, tilting my head to the side. The fleeing figures look an awful lot like children. The four of them must have spotted us when we landed and came to check us out, only to get scared and run away. Then again, I'd run if Zoro glared at me like that, too.

The last person jumps to his feet. "You guys! Don't run away!"

We stare at him, and he returns our gazes nervously. Unlike the ones who ran, this young man looks close to Luffy's age. He keeps his dark, curly hair off his face with a brown bandana. The only real pop of color in his outfit comes from the blue and white striped armband on his left arm; everything else, from his overalls to his shoes to the bag on his hip, is in varying shades of brown. Sweat drips down his face and off his long nose.

He straightens, plastering a bold look on his face and crossing his arms. "I am the notorious Captain Usopp! Feared pirate and ruler of this village! So you better think twice before you invade. I have eighty million men poised to stop you."

Eighty million men? Could eighty million men fit on this island? Nami and I exchange glances, and she winks.

"Liar," she says baldly.

"Darn! You saw through me!" Usopp yells, his jaw dropping.

"See? I knew it!"

Usopp turns away, rubbing his head frantically. "Darn! I admitted I lied! She's a master of interrogation!"

"It was a pretty bad lie," I say, giggling.

Luffy joins me, grabbing his stomach. "You're funny!"

"Are you laughing at me? I'm a proud man, which is why they call me Proud Captain Usopp!"

"It's okay," I tell him, stopping my laughter long enough to playfully elbow Usopp in the ribs. He jumps away, arms poised to strike. I bite my lip, struggling not to laugh again. "We're not here to invade your village. We're just here for supplies."

"Meat!" Luffy shouts.

"Booze," Zoro adds.

"Among other things," Nami says. She can't possibly expect to obtain a ship big enough for the Grand Line on this little island, can she? Maybe she thinks she might find some more treasure. She can probably smell gold a mile away.

Usopp visibly relaxes at our words. "Oh, so you just want some food?"

I stop smiling, arranging my face as earnestly as I can manage. "Nope. We're here to raid your village."

Usopp screams, jumping away from us. Luffy cracks up, slapping his leg, and even Nami can't stop from smiling. Zoro, however, smacks the back of my head. My vision darkens.

"Don't tease him."

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!"

Usopp lowers his arm. "That was a lie?! You tricked me!"

I shrug, still glaring at Zoro. "Sorry."

"Well, if you don't plan on causing any problems, I guess I can take you to the inn. They have the best food in the village."

"Sounds great! Let's go."

Usopp leads the way, chatting amicably with Luffy and Nami. I can already sense a certain camaraderie forming between Usopp and Luffy, although Luffy tends to have that effect on people in general. I hurry to catch up with them, but Zoro grabs my arm. I stare at him from under my lashes.

"Yes, Roronoa?"

"I didn't hit you hard enough for that to actually hurt. Is your head not getting better?"

"I'm fine." I didn't tell Nami about the strange pulsing in my head the other day on Gaimon's island, and I don't plan on telling Zoro now. What would be the point? They can't do anything to help, and all it would do is make them worry about me, which is the last thing I want. "You just caught me off guard."

He's quiet for a moment, studying me, and I fight the urge to drop his gaze. "If I laugh at your lies," he says, voice low, "will that make you tell the truth?"

Instant fire rises to my cheeks. I yank my arm from his grasp. "Like you're one to talk," I snap. "You cut yourself open to prove your strength and determination."

"Is that what it is?" His eyes narrow. "What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing."

First Nami and now Zoro? Why does everyone think I want to prove myself? Maybe if they stopped making assumptions about me, I would stop being so stressed and my headache would go away. It's not my fault Zoro and Luffy unsettle me at times. Pressure builds up behind my eyes. My head _hurts_ , but when I consider telling my friends—anyone—that, my chest tightens so much I can barely breathe. I can't—

"Ember," Zoro starts. He moves to grab my arm again, but I jerk out of the way.

"I need a drink," I say, stepping away. "My throat hurts." It's not a lie. Every part of me feels like its drying up with each stab in my skull.

Zoro raises one brow in a look of complete disbelief, and I quicken my step, wanting to distance myself from him. He lets me walk away. I don't join in the others' conversation, but I listen. The villagers don't act suspicious of the strangers walking down their streets, although a few cast Usopp covert looks out of the corner of their eyes after he passes. Or maybe they stare at Luffy, who becomes increasingly excited the closer we walk to the inn. The inn itself reminds me of Ririka's back home: small, quaint, and with delicious smelling food. I slide onto the bench, and Luffy sits beside me, a knife and fork in his eager hands. Usopp says he'll cover our bill—famous last words—and Luffy orders two of every meal with meat on the menu. Zoro sits across from me, and I hunker down, ordering a small sandwich and green tea. He orders mostly alcohol. Nami sits next to him, and Usopp pulls up a chair from a neighboring table.

We chat until our food arrives, and with it, Luffy and Nami explain why we came here in the first place.

"You're looking for a crew?" Usopp asks. Luffy nods, digging into his food. "Crewman and a bigger ship?"

"That's right!"

"Wow, what a great adventure! But you won't find any galleons here in this town," Usopp says. He leans forward, pointing with one hand knowingly. "But I know a place you can go."

"Where?" Nami asks.

"That huge mansion that stands out like a sore thumb, that's where! The owner of the mansion is a young girl, and she's bedridden."

"How did she become the owner of the mansion?"

"Probably something tragic," I reply.

Nami nods thoughtfully. Usopp opens his mouth to reply, but Luffy throws his hand into the air, cutting him off. His cheeks puff out from all the food in his mouth, and he gnaws on the end of a bone. I smack his searching fingers away from my sandwich.

"More meat, please!"

"And more grog!"

"Are you guys listening to my story?" Giving up hope on Luffy or Zoro, Usopp sighs. He leans closer to Nami and me. I think he might be eager to have a willing audience. "About a year ago, both the poor girl's parents got sick and died. They left her with a huge inheritance, a mansion, and a dozen servants."

"Tough break," I mutter. "Money and objects can't replace loved ones."

A shadow passes over Nami's features. She buries her face in her cup of tea. Usopp leans back in his chair and points at me.

"Exactly. She's rich and she lives in luxury, but no one is more unfortunate than her."

"Forget it," Nami says, setting down her cup hard enough to make it clatter. "We're not gonna find a ship here. Let's go to another town."

"I agree," I say. "It doesn't seem right to ask this girl to give us something like a ship when she's still recovering from the loss of her parents."

"I guess we can spare the time," Luffy says, grinning. He leans back, rubbing his bulging stomach. "And I've got a bellyful of meat! Let's grab some supplies and go."

"By the way," Usopp says, staring down Luffy, "you said you're looking for crewmen."

"That's right."

"Well, look no farther. I'm your man! I'll be your captain!"

"No, thanks," Nami, Zoro, Luffy, and I say in unison.

"Don't you want to think it over?"

I laugh, elbowing Luffy. "Whaddya think, Captain? You can pass on the mantle and become our official cabin boy instead."

His characteristic grin spreads across his face. "Like Koby?" He sticks his tongue out. "I'd rather become a marine!"

"I feel like the Navy has a rule against letting men who beat up their naval captains from entering their ranks," Zoro adds, smirking.

"Besides, you'd starve on Navy rations," I say.

Luffy turns back to Usopp. "We thought it over. No, thanks!"

Usopp sinks back in his seat, dejected. He obviously wants to tag along with us, and his and Luffy's easy friendship makes me believe that he won't have a problem getting permission to join. I wonder what Usopp's skills are? He doesn't need any to join—at least, I don't have any particular skills—but he is charismatic, that's for sure. It's not as if Luffy is looking for people with specific skill sets, other than a cook—and maybe a musician? I tilt my head to the side, sizing up Usopp. Can he sing? I reach across the table and pat him on the hand. He looks up, face brightening, but then the inn's clock chimes. He stands, suddenly agitated.

"Sorry! It's time for me to go!"

"What?" I ask. "But don't you want to—"

"Sorry!" He repeats, slinging his bag over his shoulder and hurrying out the door.

"What was that about?" Nami asks.

I shrug. "I thought he might want to join the crew, but maybe I was wrong."

"I like him," Luffy states. "We can wait a little bit and find out."

We order more tea. Zoro spikes his with sake, and when he catches me eyeing him, he grins. He reaches over and pours a hearty serving of booze into my tea. I feel Nami watching us, but it's Zoro who speaks.

"Didn't you say you're thirsty?"

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said that."

Zoro makes a noncommittal grunt and keeps pouring until the tea is threatening to spill.

"Do you honestly think this will help?"

"Sake always helps."

Nami leans across the table, frowning. "What do you need help with?"

With a snort, I lift the alcoholic tea to my lips. I take a quick drink and swallow to avoid Nami's questioning gaze. An instant cough bubbles up my throat and I set the cup down before I spill it. My throat burns. Luffy chuckles and beats my back, which only flattens me against the table and makes me cough more.

"Didn't know you can't hold your liquor," Zoro says, and I can hear the dark humor dripping off his words.

"I'll drink it," I grind out.

To prove my point, I take a deep drink. The fire instantly burns through me again, but this time I'm able to keep from coughing it all back up. I down the rest of the tea before I can talk myself out of it. The effect comes quickly; the pain in my head lessens a little. I reach toward the bottle of sake, wanting more if it really can make my headache go away, but Zoro pushes it out of reach. He raises an eyebrow.

"Let's take it slow," he says.

"This was your idea."

"And it's one we're all regretting, I'm sure," Nami adds, shaking her head. "Honestly, we can't even enjoy a cup of tea without it turning into some kind of competition."

"Prepare yourselves! Usopp's pirates are here!"

The four of us twist in our seats. The inn had filled while we waited; someone sat at every table, but no one gives the three young boys who stand by the front door more than a passing glance. One has lavender hair and freckles, another dark hair with long pieces in front of his ears, and the last blonde hair and glasses. The first two have a skull and crossbones on their clothes, but all three wear a sash identical to Usopp's except for color; where his sash is brown, theirs are dark orange, teal, and yellow. I place them around eight years old, and all of them tremble in fear. They hold small wooden swords, pointing them at us.

"Who are they?" Nami asks.

"Beats me," Luffy says.

"I think they might be the three kids who ran off when we first arrived," I say. My crewmates stare at me, expressions blank. "The kids. With Usopp. Really, guys?" I sigh and shake my head, the world tilting a bit. "I recognize them even with my head spinning."

"The alcohol is already affecting you that much?" Nami questions, her eyes glinting.

"Talk about pathetic," Zoro says, artfully arching a brow.

"Stupid," Luffy adds.

"Yeah, right," I scoff. "You can't redirect the conversation. You three forgot the kids and I didn't. I win."

"Not a competition," Nami retorts.

The kids in question storm our table, their small faces furious. "What'd you do with our captain?"

"Give him back!"

Luffy, unconcerned, says, "Ah, that meat was delicious!"

The boys gasp, their eyes bugging.

"Meat?"

"The captain… he couldn't have!"

Nami bows her head, struggling to keep in her giggles. Rolling my eyes, I raise my cup to my lips only to find it full of clear sake. I glance at Zoro, impressed. When did he do that? His attention is on the children. They might consider themselves pirates, but they have no idea what to do when facing real ones, not even ones as nice as us. It doesn't help that our captain has no tact.

Zoro leans on his elbow, glowering at the boys. "If you're looking for your captain," he begins slowly.

The boys jump back in fright. "What? What did you do to him?"

"He just… got gobbled up!"

"Gyaaaaah!" the boys scream, looking directly at Nami. "Ogress!"

"Why are you looking at me?!" she screams back, looking every bit as terrifying as an ogress might in real life.

I laugh, drumming my hand on the table. My head feels warm beneath the throbbing, but I barely notice over the aching in my sides. "An ogress," I wheeze, clutching my ribs. Zoro joins me, laughing heartily. Nami rounds on both of us, slapping the table. The kids take one look at her face and faint. I howl louder.

"It's not funny!" she shouts.

"Consider it payback for making fun of me."

Nami glares at me. The boys pick themselves off the floor, and it's Luffy, surprisingly, who explains the situation to them. Once we convince them we haven't eaten Usopp and they have nothing to fear from us, they join us at the table. They introduce themselves as Carrot (freckles), Pepper (dark hair), and Onion (glasses).

"Time to go?" Pepper echoes.

"That's what he said. Then he left," Zoro says.

"It was probably time for him to go to the mansion," Pepper says.

"The mansion where the sick girl lives?" Nami asks.

"Why would he go there?" Luffy asks.

"To tell lies!"

"That's not very nice," Luffy replies.

"Yes, it is. It's very nice!"

"Yeah, it's great!"

The boys explain how Usopp visits the mistress of the house every day and tells her grand tales to help her laugh. Her health and mood steadily improved over the time he spent with her, and from how the boys talk, it sounds like both Usopp and the girl look forward to their daily meetings. They mention the servants at the mansion look down on Usopp and don't like him visiting the girl. On the one hand, I understand their worries—they have a young lady to take care of, and Usopp probably doesn't do himself any favors by breaking in every day. On the other hand, friendship and laughter heal a lot of wounds and if they want their lady to get better, they should let her experience those things more.

"So he is a nice guy!" Luffy exclaims. "I knew I liked him."

"He makes up stories to cheer her up, and he's been doing it for the past year?" Nami asks.

"That's right."

"I suppose making up stories is a skill," I muse to myself.

"But I like that about our captain. He's a meddler!"

"I like that he's so bossy!"

"I like that he's so boastful!"

Zoro coughs, sounding like he might be covering a laugh. "Hmm. He's sure got a lot of… good qualities."

"If what you're saying is true, the girl's spirits must not be too low," Luffy says.

"That's right!" Carrot responds. "Thanks to the captain!"

Luffy stands, punching the air. "Well, that settles it. Let's go ask her to give us a ship!"

"But we already decided against that idea!" Nami replies.

"Let's go get our ship!"

Our captain dashes out of the inn, the boys following him. Nami groans, burying her head in her hands. She looks at me. "Can't you do anything? You don't think we should ask her for a ship either."

"Since when did I become Luffy's handler? You should know by now you either keep up with him or get left behind."

"Besides," Zoro adds, standing, "there's nothing wrong with asking. She can always say no."

Zoro's logic is sound, and even if I could think of something to say to Luffy, he wouldn't listen. I finish off my sake. The burn isn't so bad now that I'm expecting it. The light-headed feeling is preferable to the headache, too.

We catch up with Luffy and head to the mansion together. A beautiful iron and stone fence surrounds the house, which stands three stories tall in the middle of the lot. A giant oak tree well over thirty feet tall grows on the left side of the mansion, and the well-manicured shrubs and lawn speak of servants who painstakingly trim the greenery on a daily basis. Despite its size, the area doesn't come off as opulent or gaudy. In fact, it feels homey, although I've never seen a house so large or well kept before in my life. My shack in Shells Town could probably fit in this one's entryway.

"Hey, you!" Luffy shouts from outside the gates. "Give us a ship!" No one answers, understandably, and Luffy climbs over the gate before anyone can reasonably be expected to respond. "Okay, let's go in."

"Ever hear of knocking?" Pepper asks.

Nami sighs, holding her head in her hand. "You were right, there's no stopping him."

"I guess we'll have to go with him."

"You mean break into her house?" I ask Zoro.

He nods. "Don't go getting cold feet now."

"This poor girl isn't gonna know what hit her."

Zoro gives me a boost so I can reach the top of the gate. I hop to the other side. Nami follows, and he jumps after us. By the time the three of us make it to where Luffy disappeared, he's found Usopp and the girl who owns the mansion. Close to our age, the girl keeps her blonde hair loose around her shoulders and wears a simple nightgown. Usopp leans against the trunk of a tree and she sits on the windowsill beside him.

"You must be the mistress of this place!" Luffy exclaims.

Usopp's eyes widen at our approach. He recovers quickly when the girl halfway ducks behind him and asks if he knows us. He approaches Luffy, swinging his arm around our captain's shoulders, and says, "Oh, they heard of my reputation from afar and came to seek out. They're the newest members of my crew!"

"That's not right," Luffy says, honest as ever. "We came to ask you a favor!"

"A favor? To ask of me?"

"Yeah, we want a big, sturdy ship!"

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice demands behind us. "You realize you're trespassing, don't you?"

A man with slicked-back hair and glasses approaches us from the opposite side of the house. He wears a suit that would be nice if not for how weird it looks; his overlong shirt collar curls up past his lapels, his shoes are red and black striped, and the design on his suit has an uncanny resemblance to stylized poop. The moment he appears, Usopp grimaces, halfway turning away as if hoping the man won't notice him standing in the open. The kids mutter something about "butler," and the girl calls him Klahadore.

"You see," she begins, "these people, they're my—"

"Save your excuses for later," Klahadore says, cutting her off. Anger bubbles inside me at his tone. "You must all go immediately. Or do you have some business with us?"

"I want a big, sturdy ship," Luffy says without hesitation.

"I can't help you."

Luffy lowers his head, crestfallen. Klahadore turns away, our crew forgotten behind him. Zoro pats Luffy's back.

"You… you're Usopp, aren't you? Your reputation precedes you… you're the talk of the village."

Usopp gasps when the man calls him out, sweat trickling down his face. He stiffens and straightens his back, forcing a smile. "Uh, thanks!" he says. "You can call me Captain Usopp if you please, but really, there's no need for flattery!"

"The guards have reported seeing you lurking around the estate. Do you supposedly have business here as well?"

Klahadore readjusts his glasses with the palm of his hands. I frown when he does, something about the action making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I can't put my fingers on it, but when I glance at my crew, none of them seem concerned. I might be imagining it, but I take half a step back, moving closer to Zoro.

"Well, yes, I do," Usopp continues. "I saw a legendary mole enter this estate. I'm trying to capture him."

"Hmph. You have a gift for deceit. I've also heard stories of your father. You're the son of a filthy pirate. I wouldn't put anything past you." His eyes flash, and another wave of unease washes over me. "Stay away from mistress Kaya."

Nami frowns, displeasure clear on her face—although not, I think, from learning about Usopp's father, but because of the way Klahadore says it. The statement leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I know all about people treating me differently because of what my parents did or didn't do. Since when does something like parenthood matter, unless your father happens to be Gold Roger or something? Usopp's face darkens and he clenches his fists. Luffy, missing the dark undertones, blurts out:

"Wow! His father is a pirate?"

"A filthy pirate…?" Usopp echoes.

"You and mistress Kaya are from completely different worlds. Is it money you're after? How much do you want?"

Kaya gasps, her face paling. She leans out the window, yelling, "You've gone too far, Klahadore! You owe Usopp an apology!"

"Mistress Kaya, why should I apologize to this trash? I'm only speaking the truth. But I do feel sorry for you," the man says to Usopp. "Your treasure-crazed idiot father did abandon you."

"Klahadore!"

"Just because his father left doesn't mean he abandoned him," I retort.

Zoro grabs my arm when I step forward. He inclines his head toward Usopp. "Wait," he says. "Watch."

Usopp's face darkens with each word the butler says. I don't think either of them heard my outburst. Usopp's hands clench into fists at his sides. Any trace of humor or good grace leaves his features. As I watch, the kind, gentle boy we talked to earlier transforms into a furious man.

"Stop bad-mouthing my father!"

"What are you getting so worked up about? Why not fabricate some of your outrageous lies about your father?"

Klahadore adjusts his glasses again. Zoro's hand tightens on my arm. I lunge forward without thinking, my hand going to the empty space on my back where my weapon would be if I still had it, but his grip brings me back to my senses. Facing down this pompous jerk, I'm regretting leaving the naginata behind. Zoro and Nami watch silently, their eyes narrow. Luffy's hat shadows his eyes and I can't make out his expression, but he doesn't move. I scowl. I want someone to shut this man up. I tear my gaze from Zoro and find Kaya, her face stricken. I understand why we shouldn't interfere, but what excuse does she have? Aren't she and Usopp friends?

"Say he's really a merchant, or he's not your real father, or perhaps—"

"Shut up!"

Usopp jumps forward with a shout. His fist connects with Klahadore's face, sending a spray of blood through the air. The butler drops. Kaya gasps, and the kids all shout for their captain, concerned and maybe a little afraid. Luffy frowns, and for the first time, he glances to the side, meeting my gaze. He notes my reaction, a dark emotion passing through his eyes.

Klahadore speaks through a mouthful of blood. "See how he is? His first instinct is violence. He's an animal, like his father!"

"I'm proud my father is a pirate!" Usopp yells. "I'm proud he's a brave warrior of the sea! You're right, I do make up stories, but there's one thing I'll never lie about! I'll never lie about my pirate heritage!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Luffy gasps. "Now I remember!"

Usopp continues ignoring us. He watches Klahadore slowly pick himself off the ground and dust off his coat. He adjusts his glasses with a sly smirk.

"A pirate a brave warrior of the sea?" Klahadore scoffs. "That's a deceitful way to twist the truth. Nonetheless, your behavior is indisputable proof of your ruffian heritage. Lie all you want, but faced with difficulty, your first recourse is violence. And I know you are only kind to Miss Kaya because you're after her."

"What?" Usopp splutters. "I—"

"I'm onto your schemes, you scalawag! You're trash like your pirate father!"

"That's enough!"

Usopp rushes forward, grabbing the butler by his overly large collar. He pulls his arm back for another punch. Kaya cries out, visibly shaken.

"Stop, Usopp!" she begs. "Please, no more violence!"

Usopp's fist shakes. He grimaces, looking over his shoulder at Kaya. More emotions than I can process flash across his face. Kaya covers her eyes with her hand, sobbing.

"Klahadore's not a bad person. He takes care of me. He only wants what's best for me. He just… went too far."

Klahadore knocks Usopp's hand from his shirt with a slap. "Leave the grounds," he says. "This is no place for a ruffian like you! Never come to this estate again!"

"Fine, have it your way," Usopp says, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back."

"Usopp," Kaya whispers.

My heart goes out to him. "How awful."

"Stupid smelly _butt_ -ler! The captain's a great guy!"

"Yeah, fool!"

"Dumbbell!"

"Knucklehead!" Luffy adds.

I chuckle, but Zoro hits the back of Luffy's head. "Don't encourage them. You and Ember need to learn when to respond."

The kids and Luffy jump toward Klahadore, yelling and challenging him to a fight. Nami grabs the boys before they can do something stupid, and Zoro lets go of me to hook Luffy under the arms. He holds Luffy back, but the warning glare he gives me makes it clear I better not attack the butler in Luffy's stead. I shrug, glancing away. The damage to Usopp has already been done, and attacking Klahadore won't change that.

"Get off this property at once!"

I grab Pepper, helping Nami drag the boys to the gate. Zoro struggles with Luffy, who pulls and fights against the swordsman. Nami frowns over the boys' heads at me. I return the frown, guilt so thick in my stomach it's making me sick. If we hadn't come, Klahadore might not have noticed Usopp. All we did was act as another reason for Usopp to be blamed.

"So much for the ship," she says.

"Yeah. I think we might have made things worse."

"What did you expect?" Zoro asks, still pulling Luffy along. "We're pirates."

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hello, devoted fans and new readers alike! I have no fever and am writing to you from work today (yay for working on Saturday…). My Syrup Village chapters are some of my best ones yet, if I do say so myself *strikes Usopp pose* But I feel like that should be the norm; every chapter should (hopefully) be a little better than the one before. I've been doing the math, and I think I'm roughly nine chapters or so out from "unlocking" Ember, although you're going to start seeing some interesting moments leading up to that very soon. Her headache (and the bad mood it causes) is around to stay for a bit, though; sorry!

It's very hard not to put disclaimers in my author's note, so instead I'll just say RAFO and enjoy the ride! I love all of you guys, and a special thanks to KnightNGale020, jessicabailey221, and Orientflower13 for the reviews! You guys make my day so much sweeter.

Until next weekend, ~Daine.

~All rights and credit go to Eiichiro Oda, all places and characters are fictional (and if they bear any relation to real places/people, it's just a happy accident), I own nothing, this is purely fan work, and all that legal jazz.~


	8. Syrup Village 2

**In Which We Discover a Sinister Plan**

After we leave Miss Kaya's mansion, the guards lock the gate behind us with a resolute clang. We walk along the road heading back to the village, and I study Usopp, worrying the inside of my cheek between my teeth. He's quiet, his eyes stormy and conflicted. His mood is contagious, and the rest of us refrain from speaking. I wonder what's worse, to know who your parents are and be ridiculed for it, or to be like me and not have any knowledge of your parents and be a target because of that. At least Miss Kaya doesn't seem to mind, although I still believe she should have stood up for him against her butler. She's the lady of the house, isn't she?

Halfway to the village at a split in the road, Usopp stops. He rubs his nose, not meeting anyone's eyes, and says, "I'm going for a walk."

He doesn't say anything else, simply follows the branching path, but his tone is clear—he doesn't want any company. I exhale softly but don't stop him. Zoro says we need to learn when to respond and now isn't the time. His crew stares after him, worried. They confer in a group, and then Pepper turns to us.

"We're gonna stay with you," he says.

"It's what the Captain would want, you being strangers and all," Carrot adds.

I chuckle and ruffle Pepper's hair; he's the closest to me. His cheeks flush. "Still afraid we're going to raid the village?"

"You're pirates," he says.

"So are you," I tell him.

"Yeah, but this is our village," Carrot says.

"Then go home," Zoro says. "We're not here to babysit."

"Ignore him," I tell the boys, "he's just cranky 'cause he hasn't had his nap yet."

Zoro snorts and twists the sheaths in his haramaki. He plops down on the ground beside the road, leaning against a fence post and crossing his legs. Nami hops up next to him. When Pepper and Carrot sit down between them, I frown.

"What are you guys doing? There's a perfectly good village down the road. We were just talking about it."

"Where would we go?" Nami asks.

"To the inn," I reply. "Where we can sit on a real chair."

"And spend whose money?" She slips her hair behind her ear. "I'm not paying for you two to get drunk."

Zoro's lips twitch into a half smile. "I'm not the one who would get drunk."

"Whatever," I sigh, settling down on Zoro's other side. "At least it's a nice day out." I'm pulling my journal from my bag when I notice how quiet it is. I jerk forward, glancing up and down the road. "Crap."

"What?" Nami asks.

"Luffy is missing."

She looks side to side, confirming what I said. The countryside is empty. "I wonder where he went."

"Who knows?" Zoro replies, already half asleep. "Maybe he went after the _captain_."

"We know where the Captain went!" Carrot says.

"Yeah, to the beach! Whenever something happens, that's where he goes. Wanna see?" Pepper asks.

"No, thanks," Zoro says.

"Hey, aren't you guys missing someone, too?" Nami asks.

"Yeah, Onion. He always disappears," Pepper says.

"And then he comes running back screaming," Carrot finishes.

As if on cue, an ear-splitting scream rends the air. Onion pops into view down the hill, running at full speed in our direction. He waves his arms while he bellows at the top of his lungs. To his credit, he does look terrified of something. Then again, if he takes after Usopp, that might not be saying much. For all I know, running around screaming could be a pastime of theirs.

"It's horrible! A backward man!"

"Onion!" Carrot calls.

"A backward man, a backward man!" Onion comes to an abrupt stop in front of us, chest heaving. His shouts are like nails in my head, and I rub my forehead, sick of this headache. "It's horrible," Onion howls. "There's a strange man headed this way walking backward!"

"Liar," the other two accuse.

"It's true! Look!"

He gestures wildly in the direction he ran from. Down the road, shuffling backward with one hand on his hat and the other on his stomach, a man approaches. Everyone grows quiet. Even Zoro sits up, and I didn't think anything could rouse him from a nap. The three of us watch the man in stunned silence, but the boys stand a ways back, eyes wide and uncertain. They inch toward me, and I hide a smile behind my hand.

The stranger's clothes wouldn't raise suspicion in any village—except for his heart-shaped glasses and black and red striped goatee. Looking closer, I don't feel wholly comfortable calling that thing a goatee—it seems more like a growth. I make a face. No wonder he freaked Onion out. Strange is the right word for him.

"Hey, who just called me strange? I'm not strange!"

"You're a little strange," Nami says.

"More than a little," I mutter.

"Don't be silly. I'm just your typical traveling hypnotist."

Zoro scoffs, and I say, "You say that like it's normal."

The boys surround him. They're bright-eyed with excitement after learning that he's a hypnotist, not strange. I don't consider the two terms to be mutually exclusive, and from the way my friends continue to observe him, I assume they agree with me. The boys gush over him, and the hypnotist preens a little under the attention.

"Wow, a hypnotist!"

"Show us a trick!"

"Yeah, show!"

"What? I don't even know you. Why should I perform for someone I've only just met?" He pulls a shiny steel disk attached to a string from his pocket. "Oh well, look at the ring."

"Then you are gonna perform?" Zoro asks, looking annoyed.

The hypnotist ignores him, too. "When I say 'One, two, Django,' you'll fall sound asleep. Ready? One… two… Django!"

Four bodies fall to the ground. The three of us still awake frown, sweat drops appearing on the back of our heads. We share glances. Had the hypnotist knocked himself out? What type of hypnotist does that? We wait, but the four of them don't move. I scoot closer to Zoro, nudging his shoulder.

"Do you think we should move them out of the road?"

"Do you want to touch the freak?"

"Good point," I concede. "But we should at least move the kids."

I stand and drag the boys closer to the fence. They mutter a little in their sleep but don't wake. Nami hops down and taps the hypnotist with the butt of her staff. He stirs weakly, and she jumps back. I grin at her, and she sniffs, cheeks flushing softly.

"At least Luffy wasn't here," I say. "He'd be passed out, too."

"That's probably true," Nami sighs.

We wait until the hypnotist stirs and sits up. He frowns, readjusting his hat. We stare at him. He acts uneasy under our gaze, quickly standing and dusting himself off.

"Well, I have places to go, children."

"Where do you possibly have to go?" I ask.

"And what about the boys?" Nami adds.

"I have plenty of places to go, you little brat," he snaps at me. "And you just have to wake them."

I sniff, crossing my arms. Nami grins, mouthing the word _brat_. I roll my eyes. Django nudges each of the kids with his shoe until they yawn and stir. Satisfied, he turns until he's facing the village before walking backward in that weird shuffling way. His feet never lift off the ground. I scrunch my brows together. What possesses him to walk like that? Did he do it as part of his hypnotist esthetic? Talk about dedication to the craft.

Zoro taps the back of my head—far gentler than he did this morning at the beach—and breaks me out of my thoughts. The hit still hurts, although I have enough residual sake in my veins to prevent it from bothering me too much. I turn on him, glaring, and shove his shoulder. He barely budges.

"Will you stop hitting me already?"

"I'll stop knocking some sense into you when you stop admiring weirdos."

"I can admire whoever I want, and I wasn't admiring, I was trying to figure out why he's walking like that! Because he's a hypnotist, or because he thinks it's cool?"

"Because he's a weirdo," Nami says flatly.

Zoro nods. "That seems right."

I sigh, blowing my bangs from my face. "So unoriginal. That's no fun at all."

"Does everything need to be fun?" Nami asks. "Even weird hypnotists?"

"We're pirates! After the mess we made at Miss Kaya's, we deserve to have some fun, don't you think?"

She rolls her eyes and emphatically says, " _Pirates_. What we deserve is to make things right—like normal, decent people."

Zoro leans forward suddenly, peering down the road. He lifts one hand, silencing Nami and me. "What's that?"

"What's what?" I ask, leaning past him.

A figure bolts down the road. The boys, still waking up, glance in the direction we look. Their jaws drop, and they jump to their feet.

"Captain!"

As soon as they say it, I recognize Usopp. It doesn't hurt that he's running like a demon is chasing him and has already closed the distance between us. He must have some impressive legs on him. He doesn't stop when he passes us—he doesn't so much as look at us—and continues toward the village.

"Hmm. I thought Luffy would be with him," Zoro says.

"Do you think he's still upset about what that butler said?" Nami asks.

"Who knows."

"Even if he is, why ignore us?" I add.

"No! Did you see his face?" Carrot asks.

"Something must have happened at the beach!"

"He was as pale as a sheet!" Onion says.

Zoro's eyes narrow and I know he's thinking the same thing I am. If there's any trouble in the area, Luffy will be in the middle of it.

"Hey, how do I get to the beach?" he asks.

"I smell trouble!"

"That hypnotist was headed that way, too!"

"It's time for Usopp's Pirates to take action!"

"Yeah, sure," Zoro says, voice tight, "but show me the way to the beach."

Shouting reaches us from the village. I can't make out the words, but I recognize the loudest voice: Usopp. Even from a distance, he sounds panicked, and the boys share determined glances. They take off after him, but Zoro steps in the way and knocks their heads together. He musters up a stern expression and crosses his arms. The boys frown at him resentfully.

"Take us to the beach first."

Grumbling, they agree—not that they have much choice. Urging us to hurry, they run down the path Usopp took earlier. We catch up with them and follow them to a cliff that, according to Carrot, Usopp always visits to think by himself. I wonder if the Grand Line is in that direction, and if so, if maybe his father is, too. The view is beautiful. One lone tree on the top of the cliff with waves lapping gently at the shore below. Luffy is nowhere to be found.

"I thought for sure Luffy would be here," Zoro mutters.

"I'm sure he's somewhere nearby," I begin, walking to the edge of the cliff.

Small rocks break under my feet and fall to the shore fifty feet below. Nami grabs my hand, steadying me as I lean over. Just like I suspected, Luffy rests below, unmoving with his butt in the air. His head is planted in the sand. He must have toppled over the cliff, but I can't figure out why he's not moving, or what made him fall like that in the first place. While the fall shouldn't hurt a rubber boy like him, the situation is still unusual.

Zoro steps up beside me, crossing his arms. "Well, that's one mystery solved."

We have to backtrack a bit before we can find a pass that cuts through the cliff to the beach. Luffy doesn't seem the slightest bit put off when he wakes up half-buried in the sand. He blinks and rubs his eyes, focusing on the boys. We ask him what he's doing at the bottom of the cliff, and he proceeds to tell us a conversation he and Usopp overheard between Klahadore and Django. According to Luffy, three years ago Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates took the alias of Klahadore, Kaya's butler. I recognize the pirate crew as one infamous for their raiding, but according to the marines in Shells Town, they captured and executed Kuro three years ago. Luffy continues, informing us how Kuro has spent the time since his faked-death on this island gaining the trust of Kaya and her family so that, when the time came, he could have his old crew raid the village. Kuro plans on making sure Kaya signs her entire fortune over to him before the pirates kill her. By doing it this way, he ensures that he will stay in good graces as Klahadore and his crew will be blamed. I can't help but see one glaring flaw in this plan: no matter how much he might trust his men, Kuro has an entire group of people who knows his real identity and can use that as blackmail against him. I find it hard to believe he'd overlook such a detail.

"What?" Carrot asks.

"Miss Kaya's going to be killed?" Pepper asks.

"Really, Mr. Straw Hat Man? Pirates are really gonna attack the village?" Onion asks.

The boys bombard Luffy after he finishes, and he listens to their questions, nodding thoughtfully. "Yep. That's what they said. No doubt about it."

"Kind of an odd place to take a nap, isn't it?" Zoro asks.

"It's strange. I thought I was on _top_ of the cliff."

I elbow Nami, and she sighs in silent agreement. So he did get hypnotized after all. The kids group together, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"So that butt-ler really is a bad guy."

"I never did like him."

"And the hypnotist is in on it, too."

"So that's what your captain was doing," Nami says. "That's why he ran toward the village like his pants were on fire. It'll be all right. The villagers have plenty of warning. They can just hide out in the hills. Pirates are generally pretty dumb."

I frown. " _We're_ pirates."

She shrugs as if to say it's not worth disputing, and I stick my tongue out. The boys gather and quickly form a plan of action—they need to collect their valuables and hide. If nothing else, they're efficient. They run toward the village, yelling out the things they need to save before the pirates attack. They aren't quite out of sight before Luffy gasps.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asks.

"I've got to buy some meat before the butcher leaves town!"

"Honestly, Luffy," I begin.

"We have bigger problems," Nami finishes.

"You don't understand! We have to get meat! I can't do anything without meat!"

He jumps to his feet and follows the boys at a run before any of us have a chance to stop him. We have no choice but to follow him. At this rate, I'll have the roads in and out of this town thoroughly memorized by the end of the day. We run into Usopp while on our quest to buy a year's worth of meat for Luffy. His gaze is trained over his shoulder at the village, and he walks with his hands in his pockets. He acts as if he's favoring his left arm. I make out a smear of red staining his armband—a smear that's steadily spreading through the material. Had Usopp been attacked?

"Hey, Captain!" the kids yell.

Usopp gives a start and half turns away, scrubbing his hand over his eyes and pulling his armband higher on his left arm. He faces us, grinning broadly, but that does little to diminish the evidence of tears on his cheeks.

"Hey!" He sees Luffy and gasps. "You're alive?!"

"Alive?" Luffy laughs. "Yeah, I must have dozed off."

"Captain, forget that! We heard what's going on! We've got to hurry and warn everyone about the pirates!"

"Warn… everyone…?" For a split second, Usopp's face darkens, and I think he might burst into tears, but he laughs instead. "I just made it all up, as usual. Got so mad at that butler… I made up a lie about him being a pirate!"

The boys stare at him in disbelief. Luffy frowns, and the rest of us exchange uneasy glances. Usopp might be known for lying, but Luffy doesn't have a dishonest bone in his body. If he's changing stories now—when we know for a fact that the original is true—it must mean no one believes Usopp.

"What? It's a lie?"

"Shucks, I thought something exciting was going to happen."

"The Captain even fooled the straw hat guy."

Luffy's head tilts to the side, confusion on his face. "Huh?"

"I can't believe the Captain would do that," Carrot says.

"Yeah, me neither," Pepper says.

"I don't like that butler," Onion says, "but I never thought the Captain would lie to hurt someone!"

Usopp flinches with every word the boys say, seeming to collapse in on himself. He doesn't contradict them, and a surge of compassion wells up inside me. He must love them a lot if he's willing to slander his name and happiness to spare them. Besides, most liars don't stick to their story to the point of bloodshed like he is. With one final set of disapproving frowns, the boys leave for the village. Usopp watches them go, his left arm quivering.

Usopp makes a strangled, half-sob sound. My chest tightens, and I reach out, lacing my fingers through his. He glances at me, hurt and fear in his eyes. I smile gently.

"Let's get that bandaged up," I say, "and let's figure out what to do."

We head back to the beach. By the time we reach it, the sun has set and the crescent moon arcs through the sky. Usopp sits on a rock, and I crouch next to him, with the rest of the crew standing nearby. He endures my ministrations with good grace, barely wincing as I take off his armband, clean the bullet wound, and wrap it all back up again.

"It's 'cause I'm a liar," Usopp says after explaining how the town attacked him when he tried warning them. "No one'll believe me! I should have known."

"But the facts are still the facts… pirates really are coming, aren't they?" Nami asks.

"They're coming all right. Not that knowing that is going to help me any. Everyone thinks tomorrow will be just another peaceful day." He makes a fist with his right arm, shouting right in my ear. "So it's up to me to meet those pirates and fight them off! Then I'll have a real tale to tell. I may be a liar, but this time my stories will come true!"

He pulls his arm from my grasp and clutches it, squeezing hard enough to make blood seep through the bandages. I sigh. So much for stopping the bleeding. I take his actions as a sign to give him some space and step back, joining my crew.

"They can shoot me in the arm," he continues, "and they can chase me with brooms, but this village is my home. I love everyone here! I've got to protect my neighbors!" He covers his face with his hands, his eyes overflowing with tears. "There's not much time to plan, but I refuse to let everyone get murdered!"

Zoro exhales, smirking. "You've got a noble heart! You sent your crew away so you could face the danger alone."

"Well, then," Luffy says, loosening up his shoulders, "we're going to help you."

"I'd planned on it all along," I say, grinning.

"I'm telling you now, the treasure's all mine," Nami says.

"Huh?" Usopp stammers, lifting his head. "You guys are willing to fight beside me? Why?"

"You're hopelessly outnumbered, right?" Luffy asks.

"And you look pretty scared," Zoro adds.

Usopp jumps to his feet, his knees shaking together but his face determined. "Me? Scared? Ha! Th-that's a l-laugh! Outnumbered or not, I'll be f-fine! I'm Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea!"

His legs continue to knock together, and he beats them with his fist. "Darn it! Darn it! Stop it!" He glares at us. "What are you looking at? I'm going up against Captain Kuro's pirates! Of course, I'm scared! So what? I don't want your pity! You guys can stop laughing! Leave!"

"We're not laughing at you. We're impressed. That's why we're going to help you," Zoro says.

Luffy scowls. "Who'd risk their life out of pity?"

"Besides," I add, "we like you. You don't have to do it alone."

"You guys!" Usopp sobs. He scrubs his tears away, all business. "Okay, then. We'll have to make a plan." He leads us back to the pass that cuts through the cliff and heads to the village. "They'll attack from this beach and use this route to the village. They'll have to come up this pass—everywhere else is just sheer cliffs. So if we can defend this path, the village will be safe!"

"Wow! Piece of cake!" Luffy exclaims.

"It's easier said than done," Usopp says, crossing his arms. "We'll have to fight like an army. What can you guys do?"

"I cut."

"I stretch."

"I slice."

"I steal."

"I run and hide."

"You've got to fight!"

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

I have a confession to make. I completely skipped the end of Syrup Village and all of Baratie and started on Arlong Park this last week. I got a really good idea for a scene that I couldn't put off, but because of that, I'm not nearly as far in this section as I would like. My girl KnightNGale020 (KNG from here on out) has been on my case to finish Syrup Village on time for you guys, so if I keep up on my updates, you have her to thank haha. That being said, I realize that this chapter is mostly canon, but the next two chapters are mostly original _and_ something big is gonna happen next week! KNG says chapter nine is her favorite of mine so far, so I'm excited for all of you to read it!

Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the new faves and follows!

Huge, special thanks to jessicabailey221 (seriously girl, you rock) for saying that Ember feels like canon! What an honor that is for a fic writer! Excuse me while I happy dance.

I love all y'all. You make writing worth it. ~D

~All rights and credit go to Eiichiro Oda, all places and characters are fictional (and if they bear any relation to real places/people, it's just a happy accident), I own nothing, this is purely fan work, and all that legal jazz.~


	9. Syrup Village 3

**In Which There Is Far Too Much Running**

Syrup Village is quiet and still in the indigo hours leading up to dawn. The only sounds are our footsteps, particularly Usopp's, whose gait is far more confident than earlier in the evening. At least Luffy and Zoro are remaining quiet while making the rounds through the streets to make sure nothing is amiss. Nami and I elected to keep Usopp company instead of handling surveillance, but now that I think about it, one of us probably should have gone with the boys to make sure they didn't get in trouble. I wouldn't put it past them to get lost or enter the wrong house. With less than two hours until the attack, we have a lot to do. We need to carry half a dozen or so barrels of oil to the beach without being spotted, and then we have to set up the trap before the pirates make landfall. Nami rubs her arms, her eyes introspective and sleepy, and I yawn, feeling much the same. We have a lot of work to do, and we can't afford for anyone to be late.

Usopp leads us to his house, which is set on the far side of the village. His home surprises me. For someone who lives by himself, it's larger than I expected. I could fit my entire shack in here two or three times over, and the moonlight does nothing to take away from the freshly painted and well-maintained siding. Despite all of this, the building feels a little empty—not in the material sense, but in a more profound, lonelier way that I recognize. I place my hand on the doorframe and am overcome with such a wave of sadness that my eyes burn. This is a place that used to hold more people, and now it just has him.

After letting us in, Usopp hurries through the living room and lights a few scattered candles. The basic structure of his house is simple: two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a small room to the side with a sign over it that reads _Usopp's Workshop_. I catch a whiff of gunpowder tinged with pepper and grease, but the smell is faint. Four chairs surround a table in the middle of the room, pushed back as if the occupants left only moments ago. A glass case filled with greenery and bugs sits against the far wall leading to the kitchen.

Nami walks to the table and frowns thoughtfully at the contents on top of it. I join her, my eyebrows lifting. The table is covered with a map of the island drawn out on a grid. Key locations such as Syrup Village, Kaya's house, the beaches, and someplace labeled _The Hangout_ are drawn in excruciating detail. The rest of the island is marked in broad, sweeping designs—a few trees to represent a forest, waves to represent the ocean, and bold lines for the roads. Clustered around _The Hangout_ are four painted, wooden figurines carved to look like Usopp and the boys—if the four of them were full-grown men in various costumes. A handful of dice, papers, and pencils are scattered across the table.

"What's this?" Nami asks.

"Oh, a game," Usopp replies. He glances at us, running the strap of his bag through his fingers. "Something my crew and I play on occasion."

"This is amazing," I say, picking up the Usopp figurine and examining it. The carving is exceptionally detailed; it looks just like him, complete with an added pirate captain's coat and hat. "Did you make all this?"

Usopp grins broadly. "I did. I'm Usopp the Artist!"

"How did you come up with the idea for it?"

"Oh, you know, it just comes naturally when you're a great adventurer like I am."

"How come you didn't draw in the water currents around the island?" Nami asks. She traces a line through the water near the northern shore. "This is the main one. It's also the same current we sailed in on."

"How do you know that?"

"You mean other than the fact that we sailed it yesterday?" She shrugs. "It's not hard to recognize when you know what you're looking for."

"Don't let Nami fool you," I tell Usopp, whose eyes have widened a bit. "She's the best navigator out there."

"Compared to you and the boys, of course I look like the best," Nami replies coolly, but her lips twitch and I know she's pleased.

Usopp doesn't need to be told twice. He snatches a pencil off the table and in four smooth motions, sketches in the lines of the sea current. I don't know the first thing about sea currents and sea charts, but Nami doesn't correct him, so I assume he did a good job. Upon finishing, he tucks the pencil behind his ear and shrugs.

"It's still a work in progress, but thanks for the pointers!"

"So is there anything on that map that might help us with the fight?" I ask.

Nami shakes her head. She draws lines with her fingers between the two main beaches, returning to her thoughtful stance. I place the Usopp miniature back where I found it. With the admiring of his game map over, Usopp heads to his workshop and opens the door. I follow him, leaving Nami to her silent contemplation.

Inside, Usopp lights more candles far more carefully than he did in his living room. As soon as I walk into the workshop I know why; the smell of gunpowder is strong here. The back half of the room is filled with barrels. Beneath a window rests an easel and beside that is a desk. The schematics for a new type of slingshot ammunition is pinned into place on the easel. Next to that is a cup full of brushes and pencils. Scattered on the desk are hammers, wrenches, nails, and other tools. Usopp catches my wandering eye and thumbs his nose, puffing his chest out.

"Impressed?"

"A little."

"Well, I am Captain Usopp the Inventor!"

"Is that what they're calling you now?" I murmur, trying not to smile. I can't explain it, but I feel comfortable like I don't have to put on a front with him. Even the strange ticking in my head is more tolerable.

"Here's the oil." He taps four of the eight barrels.

"What's in the rest?"

"Things I need for inventing."

I bend down, reading the labels: ketchup, gunpowder, pepper, and a tiny barrel of poppy seed oil. What could he possibly need these for? Surely not his slingshot. I straighten to ask him but stop when I see him shoveling spiky black metal objects into his bag. Caltrops? I'm beginning to think that Usopp has a little bit of everything in his house.

I leave him to fill his bag with various objects in his workshop and return to Nami. She's dozing on the couch, slumped over with her head resting on the table. I glance outside. The sky is lightening, and the boys still aren't back. What's taking them so long? The village has a handful of buildings and an inn—it's not exactly a maze. My stomach grumbles loudly, the hunger hitting me out of nowhere. If I'm hungry, Luffy will be starving. If that's the case and I'm stuck here until the boys wander over anyway, I may as well make myself useful.

"Mind if I use your kitchen?"

A crash comes from the workshop, and Usopp bites off a curse. He doesn't come out, only raises his voice to speak with me. "You want to cook? Right now?"

"We'll fight better on full stomachs."

"That's true. Suit yourself."

"Thanks!"

I head to the kitchen, skirting Nami and the giant insect tank. The room is practically sterile compared to the rest of his house. He probably eats most of his meals at the inn. After searching for a few minutes, the only prepared food I can find is a pot full of rice next to the stove. I scoop up a spoonful and taste it: cold, but good. I won't be able to make much, but I can work with this.

I get started, working through the rice with quick, sure actions. Wet hands, scoop rice, shape, and set aside. Repeat. The rice balls won't be anything special, but they're edible and the only thing I can make right now. I lose myself in the motions, my mind drifting to Gramps. He cooked all our meals, and I always wanted to help, but he wouldn't let me anywhere near the stove or knives. He eventually relented, and we made peace over rice balls. Gramps only let me make them on days when he planned on taking me to the cliffside for a picnic—a rare treat because of the danger involved. I ate the ones he made, and he ate the ones I made. His were always a treat, some with sugared plums or pork or meticulously cut slices of vegetables. Mine must have tasted terrible in comparison. They definitely weren't much to look at, more blobs of rice than anything else.

A tap on my shoulder brings me to reality. I turn, blinking, to see Zoro. Luffy and Usopp's voices reach me from the living room. A glance over Zoro's shoulder shows me that the boys have moved the four barrels of oil next to the front door. Luffy sits on one of them, grinning broadly, and Usopp sits leaning back in one of the chairs. Zoro clears his throat, and I lift my eyes to his.

"You were smiling."

I blink, caught off guard. "People do that on occasion, Roronoa," I say, trying not to let my shock show. "You should try it sometime."

He bares his teeth in a mock smile, and I snort, the unsettling feeling lifting. I return to my work, finishing up the last few rice balls. Zoro leans against the counter, facing the others in the living room, and lets me finish in relative silence. After placing my last rice ball to the side, I wash my hands and face him.

"So what took you two so long getting back?"

"Luffy got lost."

I recall him going the completely wrong direction in Orange Town while we walked and I level a stare at him. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

His voice is casual enough that I don't press him on it. Maybe Luffy did get lost—I don't know—although I suspect it was Zoro. I shake my head, turning back to the food and dividing it into five portions. I put an extra rice ball in Luffy and Zoro's shares.

"I made breakfast."

"I see that. Rice balls again?"

"I'm not a chef. If you don't want them, don't eat them."

"Didn't say that," he replies.

He picks up his and Luffy's portions and heads toward the others. I grab the rest and follow him. Luffy looks in our direction, his grin growing when he sees the rice balls. He jumps to his feet, bouncing on his toes. Nami yawns and stretches, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Time to fuel up!"

"Ember made her specialty," Zoro says dryly.

I roll my eyes, resisting the urge to elbow him. "Shut up."

"This is great!" Luffy says. He takes the ones Zoro hands him and dives into them. "Thanks, Ember!"

"No problem, Captain."

Nami and Usopp accept theirs from me and dig in without hesitation. Luffy has already finished his before we've taken a bite of ours, and Nami and Zoro, who are closest to him, eye him. Usopp goes over the plan one more time, but no one is listening. Eating a spare grain of rice off my finger, I wait until he finishes.

"I'm gonna head to the north beach while you guys are pouring the oil," I say.

"What? You can't! We need every person fighting the pirates!"

"I know that," I tell Usopp. "And I'll still be there to help."

"What's going on?" Luffy asks.

"I want to put my bag up. I can't fight well with all my books dragging me down, and look." I wave behind my head. "No weapon."

Luffy cocks his head to the side. "Oh, that's right. You left it behind."

I hear the unspoken question in his voice. "It's not the easiest thing to carry around all the time, and unlike Roronoa here, I didn't walk around fully armed all the time in Shells Town. I'm not used to it."

"You were armed when we met," Luffy points out.

"True, but I was also breaking into a naval base, so I had already thrown all reason to the wind at that point."

Zoro snorts. "Good reason is keeping your weapon on you. Otherwise, you're defenseless."

I smile sweetly, patting his arm. He stares at me with narrowed eyes. "That's why I have you and your intimidating features to protect me."

He scowls. Luffy laughs. He settles his hat onto his head and stands. "Meet us as soon as you can."

I give a small salute. "Aye, aye."

With full stomachs, we begin Usopp's operation to stop the Black Cat Pirates. He and Luffy grab a barrel apiece, and Zoro lifts the last two himself. I open the door, walking out with them. Nami brings up the rear, and she squints at the eastern sky when she steps outside.

"You know how to get back?" she asks.

"I saw the map. I won't be long."

"Well, make sure you check on the treasure while you're there. I want to know if even a single berry is missing."

"Uh huh," I say amicably, "I'll make sure to do that."

With a wave, I take off jogging toward the north beach. Even if I hadn't seen the map, all of our walking yesterday thoroughly imprinted the layout of the roads and beaches in my mind. If I calculated the walk correctly, I should be able to jog to our boats, grab my naginata and stash my bag, and jog back along the coast with a few minutes to spare before sunrise.

By the time I reach the north beach ten minutes later, there's a stitch in my side and I'm breathing hard. I hate running. I'm more of a short distance kind of girl, especially if I have a headache. Panting, I wipe my forehead. Maybe I should have given myself a bit more time in my estimation so I wouldn't have to run so much. Or maybe Zoro was right, and I should just carry my weapon with me all the time—even if it is so large it threatens to trip me with every step.

This side of the island is darker than the village, most likely from the cliffs that block the view of the rising sun. Our boats are tied where we left them, and I hop onto the one I share with Nami and duck inside the cabin. Her treasure takes up most of the available space. I untie the top of the bag, peek inside, and catch a glimpse of gold. As far as I can tell, it looks untouched. I believe Nami when she says she'll notice if anything is missing, so I tie the sack back up and leave it where it is. Taking off my bag, I tuck it behind the treasure. If anyone does come looting, they should be far more interested in the giant bag of money than in my little bag, but it doesn't hurt to be safe. I grab my weapon from where it rests against the wall and secure it into its loop on my back—and pause. A muffled sound comes from outside the cabin. I hold my breath, my senses heightening, and wait to see if I hear it again. After thirty seconds, the noise returns, a little clearer this time. It sounds like a voice.

Sticking my head out the door, I squint at the sky. It's still too dark to be considered sunrise yet, although that's definitely approaching. When I ran through the village, all of the houses were still dark. No one in my crew would have followed me. No one should be on the beach. I tilt my head to the side, cupping my hands around my ears—and I hear it again. The ocean breeze brings with it the rough voices of men and the tell-tale creaking of a ship from behind me.

I duck around the cabin and slide to a stop, my stomach dropping. Riding on the cool wind coming from the north is a galleon towering well over a hundred feet from hull to rigging. The sails are mostly drawn, the ship caught on the same current we sailed in on, but not so much that I can't make out the Jolly Roger with a cat's skull. Crap. I back up without thinking and bump into the cabin, my naginata clattering against the ship. Heart pounding, I freeze. Did any of them hear me? A tense minute later with no reaction from anyone on the ship, I exhale and allow my heart rate to calm just enough so I can move without tripping over my feet. Luffy and the others are on the wrong beach, and I have to warn them.

This portion of the beach is still cloaked in shadow thanks to the cliff, but it's not dark shadow by any means. No one on the ship has raised the alarm yet, but that will change if I stick around much longer. I crouch and dash to the other side of the cabin. Grabbing a blanket from inside, I toss it over Nami's treasure. It isn't a good hiding spot, but it's the best I can do. I shut the door behind me and jump down to the beach, careful to keep my naginata close to my back. The galleon is close enough now that there's no way they won't hear me make another blunder. If they do notice me, that'll be the end of Syrup Village—and of me.

Still crouching, I run to the deeper shadows directly below the cliff. A sharp pain shoots through my side with every step; this trek isn't going to be fun. If I remember the map correctly, then the shoreline meanders more than the cliffs do. That, plus the sand, means running along the cliff's edge is the faster option. Keeping to the darker areas, I climb the inclined path. I try to think small, invisible thoughts.

Once I'm at the top and hidden in the trees that line the edge, I take off in a sprint. Branches whack me across the face and snag in my hair. Tree roots and shrubs threaten to trip me. The air tastes thick and heavy in my mouth. The minutes feel like hours. The forest bends around me, threatening to swallow me whole, and I fight against the tightening sensation in my chest and my drying mouth. Damn it, I signed up to be a pirate, not a cross-country sprinter.

Rounding a bend in the island, I break through the trees. In front of me, standing at the top of the path leading to the beach, is Usopp and my crew. They look at me when I come hurtling toward them. Relief shows clear on Usopp's face.

"There you are!" he says as I stumble to a stop next to them. "It's already dawn!"

I shake my head, bending over with my hands on my knees. Judging from the horrific stitch in my side, I'm fairly positive my ribs exploded. My vision sways and I swallow heavily, my saliva thick and sour. The rice balls were a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake and I regret ever thinking about food. My stomach flips and I hunker down lower, clamping a hand over my mouth. This must be what asphyxiation feels like. Zoro, no-nonsense and not completely blind, steps beside me.

"Ember, is something wrong?"

I nod.

"Is it the treasure?"

I glare balefully at Nami from beneath my bangs. Right, like I would have run halfway across this island for her gold. I shake my head again. Taking a deep breath, I manage to straighten and gesture to the north beach. Everyone stares at me in confusion, except for Luffy, who laughs as if I'm playing some game. I would groan if I thought I could do so without throwing up. What god did I tick off to get such a carefree man as my captain?

"Other… beach…" I force the words out between gasps. "They're at… the north… beach."

"They're what?!" Usopp yells.

Nami turns toward the other beach, her face a mask of concentration. "You know… I think I can hear someone yelling 'Yarrr' to the north of us."

"That's them," I pant. "They came in on that… that current we drifted in on."

"You mean we're on the wrong beach?!" Luffy shouts, rounding on Usopp.

Usopp holds up his hands, distressed. "They had their secret meeting here! I just assumed…"

"We gotta get to them before they attack the village! Which way should we go?"

"If we run straight north, we should get there in about three minutes. There's another pass almost exactly like this one. We can stop them there!"

Three minutes? Who does Usopp take me for? I'm surprised I made it here as quickly as I did. There's no way I can make it back in—

"I'll be there in twenty seconds!" Luffy exclaims, taking off.

Usopp rubs his head furiously. "Darn it, my oil slick plan is ruined!"

Great, more running. My heartbeat has transferred to my head, pounding out a steady tempo behind my eyes. How long has it been since I didn't have a headache? I can't remember; a few days at the least.

"You gonna survive?" Zoro asks.

"Yes," I reply. "Just give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute!"

"We have to hurry! They'll take all our treasure!"

Usopp and Nami bolt. The former reaches the tree line and is soon lost to sight, but the latter lurches with her first step. Nami shrieks, her foot slipping in the oil. She scrambles wildly to keep her footing, her eyes panicked, and the pain in my head slows. It—it _clicks_ into place like a key opening a door. I inhale sharply, seeing the situation flash before my eyes. Nami will trip, and when she does, she'll drag Zoro down with her. For a split second, I am unable to move, some unseen force clamping down on my muscles and preventing me from reacting—my disbelief at what I saw, or something else?—and in that second, Nami falls.

Zoro turns toward Nami, surprised. "Nami, what are you doing?"

"Help me!" she pleads. "I'm slipping!"

Her shrieks bring me out of my stupor. I have to do something. Without Luffy and Zoro both fighting, we'll never defeat everyone on that galleon. I don't take the time to question how I know; instead, I yank my naginata from its loop. Nami grabs Zoro's haramaki and pulls him down, just like I expected. I lunge toward Zoro, but my hand meets nothing but air where his arm used to be. All three of us hit the ground at roughly the same moment, but Nami and Zoro begin sliding down the pass.

"Let go of me!"

"Sorry!"

Nami crawls over Zoro, using him as a launching board to reach dry ground. Thinking fast, I stab my naginata into the sandy soil above the oil. I don't waste breath cursing her like Zoro is. Hooking my leg around the shaft to prevent myself from following Zoro into the trap, I slide down the pass toward him. Nami thumps me on the shoulder as she dashes past me.

"I'll leave him to you!"

The hit almost sends me flying, but I dig my foot into the ground next to the naginata. I try to put her out of my mind, well aware that she's focused on her treasure more than anything else. Worried that I'll fall if I'm not careful, I stretch my hand out as far as I can reach. The blade slices through the sand and dirt, giving way beneath my weight, but doesn't come free. Zoro finally stops his cursing long enough to notice me. His eyes narrow and he jumps toward me—and promptly lands right on his face. I scowl.

"Stop messing around and grab my hand!"

"You think I'm not trying?!" He leaps again and again falls short. Frustration twists his features into a grimace. "If you haven't noticed, everything is covered in oil!"

The naginata slips another inch. "Including me, so hurry up before we both fall!"

He slides all the way to the base of the pass, pounding his fist on the ground. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm going to kill that woman!"

"Kill her on your own time."

"How the hell do you suggest I reach you?"

"If you're smart enough to master the santoryu style, surely you can walk up a hill."

Zoro frowns, studying the swords on his hips. He tilts his head to the side thoughtfully. Drawing one of his katanas, he holds it up to the rising sun. He mutters something under his breath that I can't hear. Gritting my teeth, I wave my hand to gain his attention. The action jiggles the naginata farther down, and my leg slides along the shaft. I can feel it giving way beneath my knee; it won't hold out much longer.

"Yes, you have pretty swords. I promise to admire them later. Come _on_."

Zoro's head snaps up, his eyes glinting in the sunlight. Wordlessly, he vaults up the hill, covering half the distance in a single jump. He slams his sword into the sand and pushes off the dull side. The blade slices into the ground, but the momentum carries him forward. With a flip of his wrist, he pulls the katana with him, sending up a flurry of oily sand. His foot touches down a few feet below me, and he lurches, losing his balance, but before he falls he clenches his jaw and dives. His hand slams into my outstretched fingers. The weight of his body threatens to dislocate my shoulder and I clutch him instinctively. His grip is like iron. The naginata lurches and starts to slide down the pass, only the tip still stuck in the sand preventing us from tumbling to the bottom. With my free hand and foot, I dig into the ground to create traction.

"Slipping," I groan. "Three seconds."

"I can make it in two."

He yanks my arm, and I face plant, tasting oil and sand in my mouth. He uses me to jump the rest of the way to dry land much the same way Nami did to him. The motion causes the blade to finally slip free of the ground. I scramble with hands and feet, digging into the sand to little effect. Something thuds behind me.

"Roronoa!"

His hand closes around my ankle, and I come to a halt. My naginata glides past me in the oil, and I grab it. Zoro's grip tightens. When I look over my shoulder, his katana is stuck in the ground and he's using it to hold both of us steady. One of his feet is on dry sand and the other is in the oil. He smirks.

"I think I did that in one second."

"I'd clap, but I'm a little busy at the moment."

He snorts and heaves me up. I slam onto dry ground and scramble away from the oil. Zoro follows me, removing his blade in the process. He cleans the katana on his pants and sheathes it. He unties the bandana from his arm and wraps it around his head.

"You okay to run?" he asks.

I stand, dusting myself off as best I can, and loop my weapon on my back. It doesn't matter if I can make it or not—we _have_ to reach the other beach and help Usopp save his village.

"Yes. We'll have to hustle."

"Try to keep up."

"Try not to get lost."

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

I am so, so, so incredibly sorry for uploading late! I have been running nonstop this week (and weekend), so I hope you enjoy the chapter and it makes up for the wait. If not, well, I'll try to be better next weekend! My goal is to reach a point where I upload every Saturday, but before I can do that, I have to figure out how to manage my time better (heh). And this is random, but I have a job interview this week with a real company for a real writing job. Imagine getting paid to write! So if you guys could send me good vibes, prayers, mojo, or butterfly kisses this Thursday, I wouldn't complain. I can't describe how much I want this job. It will allow me to move closer to family and finally be in the career field that I went to college for. Fingers crossed!

I'm incredibly grateful for you reading this right now. You guys are the highlight of my week and I love writing for you and giving you a place to escape to. jessicabailey221 and a special guest blew my mind this weekend with their reviews. I don't thank you each week just to fill space or something. I read every review (usually more than once) and take into consideration what you say and enjoy as my readers. You're all amazing and I want you to know that! Until next week, ~D.

~All rights and credit go to Eiichiro Oda, all places and characters are fictional (and if they bear any relation to real places/people, it's just a happy accident), I own nothing, this is purely fan work, and all that legal jazz.~


	10. Syrup Village 4

**In Which the Big Guns (And I) Join the Fray**

A flash of movement to my right catches my eye as Zoro and I make a mad dash through the forest. Luffy bursts out of the trees, grimacing and breathing hard. He doesn't appear to notice us—his eyes are trained straight ahead, and he's running at an angle that will take him south of us. How did he come from that direction and not find the north beach? We're close enough that if nothing else, he should have seen the giant galleon when he hit the edge of the cliffs.

"Luffy, this way!"

I wave to draw his attention. Zoro grabs my arm to steady me when I turn, keeping me on my feet without allowing us to slow. Luffy stalls at my voice, searching the forest. He brightens when he sees me, and it doesn't take him long to catch up with us.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"It's a long story."

"Not long at all," Zoro says, scowling. "It's Nami's fault."

My side burns, but with both boys fueled by anger, I can't afford to slow down. Zoro's already shortening his strides to accommodate mine. Luffy is closer to me in height, but he has boundless energy that no sane person can reasonably keep up with. I push myself a little harder, forcing words out between my gasps for air.

"What about you?"

"No one told me which way is north! I just went where it felt coldest, but I ended up on the other side of the island!"

"North is this way… we're almost there."

Luffy squints suspiciously, but I don't end up needing to prove myself. A shout erupts through the air, and with it comes yelling and the clash of steel on steel.

"Please!" That sounds like Usopp. "Please don't massacre my people!"

Luffy and Zoro gain a sudden burst of speed and outpace me, following the sounds of battle. I shake my head, content to follow a little slower if it means I can breathe once I reach the fighting. By the time I arrive at the pass less than thirty seconds later, the boys are standing at the top, glaring at everyone below them. The Black Cat Pirates are scattered like marbles, bleeding and moaning in pain at the base of the cliff. Usopp and Nami are five feet below us. Nami slumps, winded, against the side of the pass, winded. Next to her, Usopp lays on the ground in a bloody heap. My hand flies to my mouth when I see him. Copious amounts of blood pour from a nasty gash on his head, his nose is broken, and he's covered with more cuts and bruises than I can count. Somehow he's conscious, but his eyes have a glazed look to them.

"That wasn't much of a challenge. I thought they were supposed to be tough?" Zoro says, his words short.

"How should I know?" Luffy huffs. "Now I'm pissed off."

I slow to a halt between the boys, and they make room for me unconsciously. I'm hardly on their radar. They're still glaring at anything that's moving below, including Nami and Usopp. The anger rolls off them in waves.

"Nami! You marooned me in that muck!"

"And you didn't tell me which way is north, Usopp!"

They shift their glares to me as if wanting me to back them up in their—I'll be honest, somewhat justified—anger, but I weakly wave them away instead.

"Not enough oxygen," I pant. "I'll leave the yelling to you."

Nami stands, stamping her feet, and points at me. I wriggle my fingers at her, and she scowls. "It's not like I abandoned you! You had Ember, and she got you out, didn't she? Why are you yelling at me?!"

"Because you should have been the one stuck!"

Usopp also pushes himself into a sitting position, his jaw dropping. He gapes at Luffy, abashed. "You ran off like you knew where to go! I mean, your ship is docked here!"

"I only had a rough idea! Very rough!"

I straighten and clap both boys on the shoulders. "Okay, okay, that's enough. We're here now, and we've stopped the pillaging. Isn't that enough?"

"No!"

I wince and drop my hands from their shoulders. I unsling my naginata and shrug helplessly at Nami. She sniffs and crosses her arms over her chest, muttering under her breath that people who have super-strength shouldn't be complaining. I have to agree with her, if for no other reason than justified or no, they don't need to shout at me. There's no calming them down when they get like this; all we can do is let them take out their anger on the poor, defenseless saps below. Usopp drops his eyes from Luffy's burning gaze and immediately makes a startled noise. He scurries up the pass, pointing at the pirates below.

"They're getting up!"

The pirates stir, laboriously pushing themselves up to sitting and standing positions. I can't hear what they're saying, but all their eyes are trained on Django. He's wearing a captain's coat. I frown; isn't Kuro the captain? The situation doesn't sit well with me. I shift closer to Luffy, peering down the pass, and can barely make out the swing of Django's hypnotism disk. Luffy's eyes widen.

"They're still alive!" he exclaims.

I shush him softly. "Listen. The weirdo is saying something."

Luffy and I lean in closer, as does everyone else except Zoro, who is still standing there fuming. Django's voice drifts up to us.

"Now listen!" he commands. "We don't have time to play around here! If our opponent is strong, we have to be even stronger! Everybody, look at this ring. When I say, 'One, two, Django,' you'll all become superhumanly strong, and all your wounds will heal instantly! And you'll keep getting stronger and stronger!"

"He's trying to trick them into getting stronger," I say. "That's ridiculous."

"What a load of bilge water," Nami agrees.

"One… two… Django!"

At the last second, Django pushes his hat down over his eyes. The rest of the Black Cat Pirates freeze, their eyes trained on the swinging disk. With a roar, the men who seconds earlier couldn't stand jump to their feet. They brandish their weapons and knock them together, making such a ruckus I'm surprised the village can't hear it. Nami shrinks against the wall, and I flinch, my grip convulsively tightening on the haft of my weapon. One of the pirates runs to the cliff wall and, with a shout, slams his fist into the rock. It crumbles from the impact, breaking into boulders that fall and tumble down the path.

"That's impossible," I stammer. "The hypnosis worked!"

"They were exhausted a moment ago," Nami says, incredulous.

Zoro stiffens, finally finding enough interest in everything happening to forget how angry he is. "What power. He broke the cliff!"

"If one of them can demolish a cliff," Usopp exclaims, "imagine what a whole horde of them can do!"

"Now march!" Django yells. "And if anyone tries to stop you, destroy them!"

The pirates do as he commands, careening up the pass with their terrifying power. I gulp and adjust my grip, taking a half step behind Luffy. We're in big trouble if one of them lands a hit. Zoro seems to think likewise because he jabs his thumb toward the area behind us.

"You three wait at the top of the hill!"

Nami nods and hooks Usopp around the waist, helping him to his feet. Together, they hurry to the top of the hill, but I don't follow. Taking a deep breath, I square my shoulders and step away from Luffy. Zoro frowns.

"What are you doing?"

I shake my head, fear thick in my mouth. I force a smile. "I can't let you take all the glory, Roronoa."

"Do you have a death wish? Luffy and I can handle this. We don't need your help. Right, Luffy?" He falters when Luffy doesn't respond. "Luffy?"

Luffy doesn't move; he stands with his head bowed so his hat shades his eyes. Unease trickles down my back. I look from Luffy to the rampaging pirates and then back to Luffy, unwilling to put to words the doubt creeping up inside me. With a shout, Luffy throws his arms into the air. His eyes are blank with mindless rage, and I groan.

"He hypnotized you, too?" Zoro shouts.

"That feeble-minded fool," Nami says.

"The hypnotism wasn't even aimed at him," Usopp says.

"Next time I'll blindfold him," I mutter.

Completely ignoring us—if he can even hear us—Luffy barrels down the pass toward the approaching Black Cat Pirates. His shouts match theirs in intensity, but his attacks blow theirs away. With a flurry of punches I can barely keep up with, he charges. When I do manage to see the direction one of his fist flies, the next thing I see is a pirate flying off in a completely different direction. The pirates waver; it would look like not even hypnotism can convince a person to fight Luffy.

Usopp's muttered surprise over Luffy's stretchiness and power are barely distinguishable over the moans from the pirates, despite Usopp being considerably closer to me. The pirates scream and scurry away on hands and feet, but Luffy is relentless. He runs right past most of them, but they scatter anyway, fighting each other to stay out of his range of attack. Luffy doesn't stop until he reaches the keel of the Black Cat Pirates' ship. He grabs it, his muscles bulging. I gasp, and the sound is repeated from three other mouths.

Nami jumps to her feet. "Go, Luffy!"

"He's gonna scuttle the ship!" I yell.

With a roar, Luffy yanks the front of the keel, along with the masthead, off. He swings it around, chasing down the pirates. They scream and dive out of his way. The more he swats at them, the more I get the sinking suspicion that Luffy didn't realize he would ruin their ship. He just wanted a big stick to whack some annoying pirates with. Zoro exhales, and I shrug. That's our captain.

"He'll smash us like roaches!" the men scream. "Captain, do something!"

Django lifts his hypnotism disk and quickly announces, "On 'One, two, Django,' you'll fall fast asleep! One, two, Django!"

Luffy swings the stempost toward Django and exposes himself head-on to the hypnotic attack. He stumbles, eyes losing focus. He takes another step and Django shies back, but then Luffy's eyes roll up in the back of his head and he collapses. The post lands on top of him, scattering the pirates.

Everyone freezes. The pirates mutter uncertainly, too scared to approach our captain. I put my hands to my ears; Luffy's snoring answers me and I exhale. I return Zoro's questioning gaze with a nod, and he smirks, propping his sword on his shoulder.

"Luffy wiped out most of them," Nami says.

"But he's smashed under the stempost!" Usopp exclaims, looking between the three of us with an incredulous expression. "He'll die!"

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine," Zoro says. "See to your own wounds. You, too," he adds to me, frowning.

Grinning, I reply, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not hurt."

He scowls and tightens his bandana. "Fine. Just stay out of my way."

"Did you guys hear that?" Nami leans forward. "I think they have more people on the ship."

"It is a big ship," I say.

"It's the Meowban Brothers!" the pirates shout. "The ship guards!"

The pirates laugh, taunting us about how much trouble we'll be in once these Meowban Brothers find us. Between the giggling Buggy Pirates and these chortling cat-eared idiots, I'm growing tired of laughter being used as an intimidation tactic. A person has to actually be scary before that works. Sharing my annoyance, Zoro advances, sword drawn and at the ready.

Rolling my shoulders, I ease some of the tension out of them. Despite what I said to Zoro, I'm not at the top of my game. The stitch in my side might be gone, but my head is pounding at an even faster rate than it was before I helped Zoro on the other beach. Headache and general tiredness aside, I'm still in better shape than Nami and Usopp, which makes me second best fighter now that Luffy is out. Zoro could probably take everyone on his own, but that doesn't mean he should have to.

"Meowban Brothers, come on down!" Django cries.

Two men appear at the fore of the ship. They pause as if taking stock of the situation and then somersault off the bow. They land in the sand with barely a puff of dirt rising from their movements. I blink, taken aback; the bow must be a good fifty feet above the beach, and they stick the landing with ease. These two feel like a higher caliber enemy than the rest of the Black Cat Pirates.

The Brothers straighten and stretch. The shorter of the two has bright green hair that curls in three areas, along with clawed gloves and the signature cat ears. His short blue shorts expose his long, skinny, hairy legs; my lip twists in disgust. I could have lived quite happily without ever seeing that. Cringing, I study the other one instead. The second brother has a lot more weight on him and wears a cape in place of a shirt. A gold bell holds the cape together. He also wears cat ears and clawed gloves.

"They look… interesting," Nami says slowly.

"Interesting?" Usopp says. "They jumped off that high deck like real cats!"

"Everyone we meet is weird," I mutter. "Where are the normal pirates?"

Zoro remains silent, his lips tightened into an unimpressed line. I move to his side, but he stops me from going any farther with the back of his sword. Without taking his eyes off the Brothers, he shakes his head. I do as he says, listening as the ship guards—Siam and Butchie—express multiple times to Django that they're not strong enough to face Zoro. Hearing their words, his eyes narrow, and I wonder what he's thinking.

"What do you think?" he asks me, his voice low.

I blink, taken aback that he asked for my opinion at the same time that I wondered about his. I study the Brothers, trying not to let their whining and appearance influence me. They act scared, but what little I know of Kuro and the ruthlessness of his pirates doesn't line up with that attitude. Kuro is a deceptive man; I'd wager his subordinates are, too.

"I don't trust them," I say.

"Of course you don't," he retorts, "but does that mean they're going to be a nuisance?"

Something about the way he says that irks me, and I whip around. He adjusts his grip on his katana, refusing to meet my eyes. He doesn't want to know if they'll be a nuisance—he's asking if I'll be one.

"You think I'm going to slow you down!"

His jaw tightens. "I never said that."

Siam raises his clawed hands and runs up the pass. Tears leak from his eyes. He flails his arms, and his head is tilted back as if he's worried Zoro is going to punch him or something. He's completely unlike the bold man who jumped off the ship a few minutes ago.

"Ready or not, I'm coming for you! I'll scratch your eyes out!" Siam screams.

I step to the side, giving Zoro more room. "Go ahead," I say, waving toward Siam with my naginata. "He's all yours."

Zoro scowls, squaring his shoulders. "I'll cut your head off if you don't stop!"

Right before he reaches us, Siam drops his chin to his chest. A devilish glint lights up his eyes. He grins, baring sharp teeth. Zoro and I both stiffen.

"Go ahead if you can," Siam taunts.

"What the—"

"Roronoa, watch out!"

Siam pounces, his awkward loping increasing tenfold in a flash. Mid-jump, he changes direction, soaring toward me. I don't have time to make a sound; I barely have time to react. I swing my naginata up between us, steadying it with my left hand, a heartbeat before he's on top of me. The shock of his claws clashing against the haft sends tremors down my arms. His claws stop inches from my eyes, so close I can't see anything but the pointed tips. Siam's grin widens. He bears down on me, and I bend beneath his weight, knees buckling. Nami shouts my name.

"Would you look at that," he purrs. "I thought for sure I'd get you. You look slower than your friend."

Sweat drips down my cheek and I bare my teeth, struggling to hold his weight. With his hands free, Siam slashes at my face. I flinch and duck, the sudden movement causing me to lose my footing. I crash to the ground and he lands on top of me, pinning me beneath my naginata. He strikes again. I can't move with him on top of me, but I jerk my head to the side and his fingers slam into the ground where my head had been moments before. Dust and debris hit my face, flying from the small crater his attack created. He raises his hand again. If I don't want to find out what one of those holes will look like in my face, I need to move—fast.

I push against him. Siam doesn't release me, but I don't need him to; when he shifts his weight, I twist the shaft one short turn until the blade is facing up. Snarling, I pull the naginata to the right with as much strength as I can muster. The blade slices into his boot. He jumps off me, hissing, and lands in Zoro's path. Zoro swings, but Siam jumps again, twisting in mid-air and landing on Zoro's back. Zoro reverses his katana and stabs behind him, but Siam is already gone, standing below us. Blast it all, but the man can move. Siam licks his claws, looking pleased.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," he taunts.

"So he's not a coward," Usopp exclaims. "He's fast!"

I sit up, rubbing my head. My cheeks burn. "He's stronger than he looks, too."

Nami gasps, pointing. "Zoro, your swords!"

"What?" Zoro shouts. He scrabbles at his side, finding only his haramaki sash and air—his katanas are missing. "What the—?" He glares at Siam, murderous; his swords are slung across the man's shoulders.

"You kids have a bit of talent," Siam says, "but you shouldn't take Siam Meowban of the Black Cat Pirates so lightly. Did you lose something, buddy? Your pretty swords, perhaps? You should be happy I took them instead of her face." He wriggles his fingers at me and I stick my tongue out.

Zoro swallows. His face pales—in anger, I think, but maybe with a hint of worry—but he doesn't take his eyes off the guard. I move closer to him, wanting to give him what little backup I can, but he shakes his head without looking at me.

"Find a way to help Luffy," he says in a low voice.

Indignation and guilt flare inside me. Does he blame me for losing his swords? "But I—"

"Ember!" he snaps, voice full of authority. "Help Luffy. Leave this one to me."

I balk at his tone—this isn't a suggestion, this is a command from my superior officer. For whatever reason, Zoro doesn't want me in his fight. It might be because he thinks I'll get in the way or because he doesn't want to defend me, but a small voice in the back of my mind suggests that his order is more straightforward than that. We need Luffy, and he's entrusting that to me. At least I tell myself this because to consider the alternative is to invite in more guilt than I want to deal with. Hunching my shoulders, I take two steps back. Part of me still hopes I can stay and fight, but he makes no inclination that he might change his mind. When I can't wait any longer without it looking like I'm stalling, I give him a curt nod.

Turning on my heel, I run to where Nami and Usopp are waiting. As soon as I leave, Zoro demands that Siam give his swords back, and Siam taunts him again. I push their fight firmly from my mind. Nami gives me a hand up to the cliff's edge where they're sitting, and I stand, shading my eyes so I can better see Luffy's position on the beach.

"You're not going to help him?" Usopp asks.

"No."

"But… doesn't he need three swords to fight?"

"He does," I respond, terse. "But I do not have a katana, and thus am of little help to him at the moment."

"You're not just going to sit out of it, are you?" Nami asks.

"I'm going to wake Luffy up."

"What?!"

"But he's surrounded by enemies," Nami says.

"And you'll have to go right past those Meowban Brothers," Usopp adds.

"I know," I respond, still studying the area below. "But Zoro will take care of the Meowban Brothers, so I don't have to worry about that."

Half of Luffy's body is hidden under the stempost, so I assume he might require some help to wriggle free after waking. Zoro and Siam are the only two people on the pass at the moment. Butchie and Django stand at the foot of the cliff where the path meets the beach. Zoro's swords are halfway down the hill, isolated. It would be so easy to run down there, grab them, and toss them back to Zoro… but he didn't give me that order, and I can't waste time helping him instead of doing my job. Most of the Black Cat Pirates are on the ground, either watching from that position or too weak to stand and fight. I don't think I'll have to worry about them as much as I will Django. The guy gives me the creep; there's more to him than he's revealing.

"Can you give me artillery support? Make sure none of the little guys sneak up on me?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I can, but are you sure you want my help? All I did was get beat up."

"I wouldn't trust the job to anyone else," I say, and I mean it. I didn't see any of his shooting in person, but he and Nami survived until we arrived, which means he has to have some skill. "Ready?"

Usopp adjusts his goggles, his face determined. "Ready."

Keeping low, I run along the edge of the pass until I'm past Zoro and Siam. I jump the ten feet, tumbling at the bottom, and roll back to my feet in time to see Butchie barreling up the hill. I flatten myself against the cliff wall, but he doesn't stop for me. He races past without sparing me a passing glance, and when I look over my shoulder, I see why. Zoro is pinned on the ground with Siam on top of him.

"You've got this," I mutter under my breath, half to myself and half to Zoro.

Django glances at me from beneath his hat when I approach, eyes narrowing. I give him a wide berth in case he tries to stop me. I haven't seen him with a weapon yet, but that doesn't mean he's unarmed. His hand twitches toward the pocket of his captain's coat, but he changes direction as if thinking better of it and lifts his fingers to his lips. I reflexively lift my naginata in response. A sharp, piercing whistle echoes through the air and steadily increases to a high, painful shriek that trails off into the wind. Other than the noise, nothing happens. Django turns his attention back to Zoro, effectively dismissing me. I shrug, uneasy, but don't stop walking. The situation is surreal; is he going to let me run right past him to Luffy?

The answer hits me in the back of the knees like a cannonball. Numerous pinprick-like pains pierce my calves and the back of my thighs. With a cry, I slam into the ground. Someone lands on top of me, winding me. Nails dig into my shoulders, holding me down, and I cough, inhaling a mouthful of grit. Another round of pain shoots through my shoulder, more intense this time. Warmth drips down my neck, and mingling with it is the hot breath of whoever is on top of me. I hiss, my shoulder throbbing, but can't get out from underneath them. The tearing pain disappears and reappears in quick succession three more times, accompanied by an uncomfortably moist sensation. Understanding dawns on me and I swallow thickly, disgust sending my stomach roiling—this person is chewing on me.

"Someone's being a naughty little mouse."

"Who are you calling a mouse?" I retort.

He snorts and tangles his hand in my hair, shoving my face into the beach. His knees dig into my upper arms, effectively immobilizing me. "I'm the ship's scout, Chet. You can try, but there's no sneaking up on me, and there's no going against the Captain."

What type of job is a scout for a pirate crew? What is there to scout except for the waves and the air? That sounds like a throw-away job to me. I can't stomach the idea of some brat with a made-up position defeating me.

Chet's breath coats the side of my face like a damp blanket and I shudder. Between that and the force of him shoving me into the beach, I'm finding it increasingly hard to breathe. Grinding my teeth—and ignoring the sand scraping against the inside of my mouth—I slam the back of my head into his face. I hear more than feel the crunch of contact. Chet shouts. Jerking, he lets go of me, and in that same moment, something explodes behind my back. Chet flies off me. I push myself to my knees, shaking sand off my face, and finally, see my attacker.

Crouching on the beach is a boy a little younger than Luffy with a wild mane of blonde hair and amber eyes outlined in black. Blood drips from his nose and is smeared around his lips. He's wearing a fur-lined crop top and leopard-print shorts. Like the Meowban Brothers, his gloved hands have claws on them and tufted cat ears stick out of his hair, but unlike them, he's barefoot. Snarling, he whirls around to glare up the pass, and when he does I notice his teeth are filed. Three lead balls sit smoking in the sand at his feet and I grin, relieved. I can't see anything of Usopp except his black hair sticking up over the edge of the cliff, but I give him a thumbs up anyway. With a growl, the boy leaps over me in the direction of the pass. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes narrowed. Usopp gives a strangled cry and his head ducks below the cliff's edge.

"Oh, no, you don't," I mutter.

Still on my knees, I hurl my naginata. The weapon isn't weighted for throwing, but the boy is close enough that it strikes him despite the wobble in its arc. He manages to evade the bladed portion, but the shaft tangles in his lanky legs and trips him. I hurry to my feet, almost tripping myself in the soft sand, and dive onto him before he can get up. He makes a high keening noise, swiping behind him in an attempt to dislodge me. I lean back, dodging his claws while continuing to hold his shoulders. We roll on the ground, him trying to throw me off and me trying to keep him pinned while extricating my weapon. My back slams into the stempost and I see stars. Winded, I let go without thinking, and it's instinct alone that keeps my grip on my weapon. The boy scrambles to his feet and I follow him. He's fast enough that if I put myself at a disadvantage, I won't last long.

"Old hag," he says, spitting near my feet.

Heat flares in my chest. "Are you even old enough to be a pirate?" I retort.

Chet's eyes flash with anger. His muscles tense, but I take the initiative. Jumping forward, I twirl my naginata in tight arcs; the more precise I make them, the harder it is for him to anticipate where I'll hit next. I use that to my full advantage. The few stances I know are predictable—shoulder, ankle, wrist, knee, repeat—but I switch them up to keep him guessing. He retreats, eyes jerking back and forth in an attempt to keep up with me. The butt of my weapon makes contact on his shoulder and he hisses, eyes widening. I grin.

He changes direction abruptly, bending backward, and the blade slices through the air above his head. He lands on his hands, twists, and aims a kick at me. I lean back and the blow glances off my arm. Pushing off his hands, he performs a backflip and lands gracefully on his feet outside my range. Lunging, I jab in quick succession at his stomach, forcing him to take hasty steps to avoid me. His lips move silently as if he's counting. When I draw back for another stab, he slides to the side and grabs below the hilt of the blade, shoving it into the sand. Vaulting over my naginata, he lands, cat-like, on the shaft. The sudden shift in weight pulls me toward him, my arms trembling under the strain of keeping my grip on the weapon with him perched on top of it. He's waiting for me when I stumble, and he meets me in my fall. I fling my left arm up to fend him off, and he takes the opportunity to sink his teeth into the exposed flesh. He bears down with a vengeance, sending stabbing pains all the way from my fingertips to my shoulder, and I scream. I'm half-terrified that if I shake him off, he'll take a chunk out of my arm.

Through the agony, I notice that my naginata still supports most of his weight. I do the only thing that comes to mind and let go. Chet stumbles but doesn't release me, and I careen into him. Something tears in my arm, but I push the pain to the back of my mind. Now that he's no longer standing on my weapon, I'm able to snag the shaft with my foot and kick it back to my hand. Chet, realizing what I'm doing, unlocks his jaw. He leaps, his hands closing around my throat. When his claws dig into the soft skin on the side of my neck where my pulse dances erratically, I don't give ground. Blade pointed down—I don't have enough room to swing it in a full arc to slice him—I jerk the butt of the naginata between us. The blade bites into my shin for my trouble, but the wood smacks into his jaw. There's a dull crack and Chet stumbles back, clutching his face.

Instant shame floods me. He's just a kid, and I'd rather not beat him up if I can help it. Chet's eyes narrow, almost as if he can hear my hope of going easy on him, and he lunges again. I twirl my naginata around, and this time I have enough space to bring the blade into play. I twist it at the last second so the unsharpened end makes contact with the side of his head. His thick hair dulls the impact, but not enough to save him. Less than a foot from me, claws outstretched, Chet's eyes roll back into his head. He collapses. I poke him with the toe of my boot, shame still licking away at me. His chest lifts and drops, and I exhale a breath I didn't realize I was holding. He's still alive.

"Sorry about that," I say, touching my neck where his claws closed around me, "but you didn't give me much choice."

Now I understand what Usopp must feel like, and why Zoro told him to sit this one out. My body feels like it's been shredded. I limp toward Luffy, feeling with every step the places on my legs, shoulders, and arm where Chet bit and clawed me. It's only when I'm standing over Luffy that I notice everyone has gone deathly quiet. A voice explodes through the silence.

"WHAT IN NEPTUNE'S NAME IS GOING ON?!"

The shout sends tremors through my spine and I spin around. Kuro stands at the top of the pass holding a large black bag. His crew backs away from him, trembling in fear. Zoro still faces the Meowban Brothers—although neither of them are fighting after Kuro's arrival—and Nami lies curled up on the ground near his swords. Her shoulder is bleeding and Django looms over her. Blood drips from his hand, but the angle of his body obscures whatever weapon he holds.

Kuro speaks, and I strain to hear him over the murmuring of his crew. "Are you telling me these children held you up? Is this what the pirates of the Black Cat have come to?"

Django gives an involuntary twitch. "But you said it didn't matter if we let the kid go!" he exclaims, gesturing to Usopp.

"Yes, I said that and I was right! It shouldn't have been a problem! Anyone could have predicted that he would try to stop us, but I didn't predict your defenses to be so feeble!"

"'Feeble,' he says?" Siam hisses. "Us?"

Butchie tenses. "Care to say that again, Cap'n Kuro?"

Kuro's gaze flickers to the Meowban Brothers. "Do you have something to say to me?"

The steeliness of his words make me take a step back; I'm glad I'm not up there right next to him like Zoro and Usopp are, although their closeness makes me worry for them. Kuro exudes danger. How do Siam and Butchie not sense it? Are they really going to mutiny at a time like this? After spewing off a few more reckless taunts—and completely ignoring Django's advice to stay the hell away from Kuro—the Brothers charge.

Kuro casually adjusts his glasses, completely unperturbed.

"You're not our captain anymore!"

"If you're just gonna kill us anyway, we'll kill you first!"

They jump, claws outstretched. They combine their attack and slash through the area where Kuro stands, but when they land on the other side of him, he's gone and all that remains is the tattered pieces of his bag. Kuro appears behind them as if he popped out of thin air. He's wearing his characteristic gloves that have a blade almost as long as a sword's on each fingertip.

"Who are you going to kill?" he murmurs. The Meowban Brother whip around, ready to attack, but Kuro disappears. He reappears behind them, draping his long claws over their shoulders and across their necks. "You two are right," he continues. "I have grown soft. While it's true I'm not your captain anymore, I did hire you to do a job. The penalty for failure is death."

The low muttering from the Black Cat Pirates turns into a steady stream of unease and surprise. No one seems to know what to do; should they help the Meowban Brothers, support Kuro, or continue feigning unconsciousness? Django's back grows more and more tense the longer his crew talks.

"What did you expect?" he snaps, pushing his hat down. "Captain Kuro's Pussyfoot Maneuver is a technique for undetectable movement. You could gather fifty assassins and they'd all be dead before they knew he was near. We have to carry out his plan." He shakes his head. "He hasn't grown soft. He still pushes his glasses up with the palm of his hand to avoid cutting himself on his claws. He hasn't forgotten how to kill at all! Unless you want to die, we have to carry out the job."

"You've got five minutes," Kuro confirms, "or else I kill all of you with my bare hands."

He shoves Siam and Butchie away. They round on Zoro, but they have to convince themselves to attack him. I can't blame them. Stuck between Zoro and Kuro? That isn't a place I'd want to be. Despite that, Zoro doesn't look too well. He's bleeding from slash marks on his chest and he still only has the one katana. If he's struggling to keep up with the Meowban Brothers like this, he won't last a minute against Kuro.

With all of the attention off her, Nami jumps to her feet and makes a mad dash to Zoro's swords. She kicks them and they arc in Zoro's direction. A triumphant grin flashes across her face.

"Zoro! Your swords!"

"Why, you," he growls. A vein pops out on his forehead. "First you trample me and now you're kicking my swords?"

"What, no thank you?"

Zoro snatches the katanas out of the air. He smirks, the confident gleam returning to his eye. "Yeah, thanks!"

He draws his blades and positions himself so that he's holding two katanas over his left shoulder, pointing down. Siam and Butchie charge, either confident in their attack or so terrified of Kuro that they're ignoring the waves of energy rolling off Zoro.

"Your skill hasn't changed just because you have more swords!"

"Wielding three swords and following santoryu are very different things," Zoro informs them. He slides his feet apart, widening his stance. "Tiger Trap!"

Zoro swings his blades down in one fell swoop, deftly dancing between Siam and Butchie's claws in the process. They careen off to either side of him, and when Zoro straightens, they collapse, rolling down the pass. A stunned silence fills the beach. Nami and Usopp's eyes widen, but I shake my head. Leave it to Zoro to show off with a one-hit knockout.

"Don't worry," Zoro says, staring down the edge of his katana at Kuro, "it won't take me five minutes to finish all of you."

"Try it," Kuro counters, his face grim.

His words flip a switch inside my head. What the hell am I doing gawking at Zoro's fight? He sent me here to do _one thing_ and I still haven't done it. I drop to my knees beside Luffy. Just like I suspected, he's half buried beneath the massive stempost. I have no hope of moving that. I tug on his arm, but he stretches instead of coming dislodged. Cursing silently, I stand back up and hook him under the arms. His torso comes with me but his legs remain pinned. Of course, I can't just pull him out—that would be too easy.

"Luffy, wake up!" I shout. The sounds of Zoro fighting ring through the air. "How can you possibly sleep through all this fighting?!"

"Captain Django! The girl is trying to wake Straw Hat up."

My shoulders tense, and even though I'm not looking, I feel the weight of the stares homing in on me. I pull harder, the strain of doing so sending another tearing sensation up my arm.

"Come on, come on, come on."

"She defeated Chet?" Django spits, and I want to smack him. He doesn't have to sound _that_ surprised. "I didn't expect that. These meddlesome kids are getting in the way."

Nami gasps, and I hear Usopp cry out, "Th-that's a chakram!"

The fear in their voices sends me into a frenzy, but I don't want to chance looking at Django and losing valuable time. Redoubling my efforts, I continue slapping Luffy's cheek with one hand and pulling him with the other. What the hell is with his body? Why won't he come out? If nothing else, the least he could do is wake up! I didn't think Django's hypnotism was this effective. Leaning back, I put all my weight into my next pull. My feet slide in the sand, but Luffy doesn't budge.

"Ember, get down!"

Zoro's command reaches me and I dive without a second thought—the last time I hesitated when someone told me to duck, Luffy's leg almost took my head off. Luffy's torso smashes into the stempost with a resounding crack. I land on the other side of him, wedging myself into the area where wood meets sand. Sunlight catches on Django's chakram flying through the air toward me, and I hope that his aim will be off and the flying metal wheel of death will lodge itself in the stempost instead of my face.

Luffy snaps up, eyes blazing. He directs that glare to the first person he sees—me—with no thought at all to the danger approaching him at an alarming rate. The force of his gaze makes me hesitate.

"Ember!" he cries, snapping me out of my trance. "What the hell was that for?"

The chakram slams into the back of Luffy's head. He falls toward me and I lift my hands to catch him, but he grinds his foot into the ground and stays on his feet. Gritting his teeth, every muscle in his body bulges. I stare at him in horror, guilt and fear bringing tears to my eyes. He lowers his head and I see the chakram embedded in his skull.

"Luffy?" I stammer, my eyes prickling. The trajectory of the arc would have sent the chakram slicing through me if he hadn't stood up, but that doesn't stop the guilt from rising in my stomach. I swallow heavily, forcing the sickness down. "Are you okay?"

With a snarl, he reaches behind him and yanks the chakram from his head. He tosses it to the side, much to the horror of the Black Cat Pirates. The ones closest to us scramble away on hands and knees.

"Ow!" Tears well up in his eyes, too. "That hurt!" He catches sight of me again and glares, getting in my face. "That really hurt!"

"Well, it should have killed you!" I snap, voice shaking. "Stop doing stupid things like that and scaring me!"

My voice isn't the only thing that's shaking. My chest is tight, and when I rub my hand across my eyes, my finger tremble. The image of the chakram sticking out of Luffy's head won't leave my thoughts. My nerves are reaching their snapping point.

"What?" Luffy blinks as if seeing me for the first time. He takes in my bloody appearance and frowns. Glancing behind him, his eyes alight on Nami, Zoro, and Usopp, all in various stages of injury. "What's going on?"

"You took another nap," I tell him. "So we picked up the slack, but it's time for you to stop goofing around."

His eyes narrow and he nods, turning to face the pass. I lean against the stempost, forcing myself to take deep breaths.

"You're hurt," he says, voice soft.

"I'll manage."

His hands tighten into fists. "The evil butler is here. Is this his fault?"

"More or less," I concede.

Kuro glances at his watch, casually saying, "Three minutes until I massacre everyone."

"No!" the pirates exclaim. "Not even Captain Django and Butchie can beat them in three minutes!"

Django scowls, whipping out two more chakrams from his coat. "Butchie, you take the swordsman. I'll take the Straw Hat brat."

He and Butchie face their respective opponents, but they only take a few steps before another person comes into view. Miss Kaya shuffles to the top of the pass, moving as if every step pains her. She clutches a coat around her nightgown, taking in the chaos with wide eyes. Sweat beads on her face. Her eyes alight on Kuro, and her lips press together so tightly they almost disappear.

"Klahadore, stop this!"

"Miss Kaya, what a lovely surprise. What are you doing here?"

Kuro half-turns, adjusting his glasses, to meet his former mistress' eyes. His voice is cold.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

The company I'm interviewing with assigned me two writing tasks to complete by Sunday night so they can judge my writing ability under deadline. On the one hand, I'm excited! I'm moving to the next stage of the interview process! On the other hand, I had to super speed through this chapter to get it out on time because I'll be working through the entire weekend now. It's good news for you guys, though, because you're getting the chapter a little earlier than I probably would have posted otherwise! It's also the longest chapter since Chapter 1, which is still beating this one out by a good 800 words.

Honest truth, this chapter took me probably three weeks to write. I worked on other projects/chapters in that time period, but still. It took a long time, so I hope you enjoy it. My posting schedule has almost caught up to my writing speed, which means we're real close to chapter uploads slowing down. I'm not the fastest writer in the world, as evidenced by the three weeks it took me to write this haha.

Now for the shout outs! grace-adalyn sent me the most amazing PM review; I might have done a happy dance when I read it! I also wanted to express how much I appreciate the good vibes jessicabailey221 and MopingBlues sent my way! You guys have no idea how much of an encouragement and inspiration you are to me. And last but not least, I've gotta thank my girls, KnightNGale020 and WyseInk, who support me every step of the way with beta reads and critiques.

Much love, and until next week, ~D

~All rights and credit go to Eiichiro Oda, all places and characters are fictional (and if they bear any relation to real places/people, it's just a happy accident), I own nothing, this is purely fan work, and all that legal jazz.~


	11. Syrup Village 5

**In Which There Are Lions and Kittens**

"Kaya!" Usopp yells, jerking toward her. He falls flat on his face, his body unable to support such sudden movements. "What are you doing here?"

Django stops mid-step, turning on his heel. "That's the girl from the mansion," he says. "She's our real target!"

Kaya's lips tremble. She glances between Kuro, Django, and Usopp, with her gaze finally settling on her friend. "I'm so sorry, Usopp. How can you ever forgive me? I couldn't believe that Klahadore could do this."

"It's okay," he replies, voice tense. "But you shouldn't have come here. They want to kill you!"

"But aren't you fighting them? Even though we treated you so horribly? Even though you're hurt so badly?"

"Of course! I'm… I'm a brave warrior of the sea!"

My chest constricts. Usopp may be lying on the ground bleeding and unable to stand, but his words strike a chord in me. I push myself off the stempost and to a standing position, ignoring the burn spreading through my shoulder. If Usopp can keep fighting, so can I. His words have similar effects on the rest of my crew. Zoro stands a little straighter, Luffy flexes his hands, and Nami… I blink, looking around. A hand wraps around my upper arm and another clamps over my mouth, muffling my strangled shout before I make a noise.

"Shh," Nami's voice hisses in my ear. "Do you want to bring them all down on you again?"

"How did you get here?" I whisper back, breaking free of her.

She's stretched across the top of the stempost, but when I shake her off, she crouches down on the other side until I can only see her fiery hair and her eyes. She winks, reaching over to gently bop me on top of the head with her staff.

"I'm a thief," she answers, and after my blank stare, adds, "I moved when Kaya showed up. It's called being opportunistic. You should try it sometime."

I sigh, torn between exasperation and relief that she's out of harm's way. "How's your shoulder?"

"Better than yours. You're a mess."

"Thanks for reminding me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to steal all their treasure!"

"Naturally."

Nami hesitates, then asks, "Want to help? It'll be safer than sticking around here."

"Nope," I respond. Emotion flashes through her eyes and I tilt my head to the side, confused; is she disappointed? "Besides, you don't want me laying claim to any more treasure, and you know it."

Her face brightens. "That's true! In that case, I'm off! Good luck! Try not to get too beat up; you know I'm not a doctor."

She disappears behind the stempost, but I wave anyway. When I turn back to the fighting, Kaya is holding a pistol to Kuro. Tears stream freely down her face, and her hands shake. I don't catch what Kuro says to her, but whatever it is, it makes her completely lose her composure. Usopp scowls, his face stark with anger. Even Luffy looks solemn, his gaze steady on the unfolding scene. Kaya's face crumples, and the gun slips between her fingertips.

"Kuro!" Usopp screams, finding the energy to move. He pulls his arm back, hand balling into a fist.

I groan; Usopp, you fool, you have ranged weapons for moments just like this! I understand that his emotions are getting the better of him, but this is extreme recklessness. Kaya covers her face with her hands, sobbing. Kuro sniffs disdainfully and spreads his arms—and clawed fingers—wide.

"Are you going to punch me again?" he taunts. "When I still owe you for hitting me with all your might?"

Luffy's fist slams into Kuro's face, knocking him off his feet and separating him from Usopp. Kuro lands in the dirt. The Black Cat Pirates scream.

"What was that?" Django cries. "Captain Kuro is down!"

Luffy grins, flexing his arm. "If you don't like getting hit, you're really not going to like me."

Kuro doesn't move, but his inactivity frightens his crew more than his threats did when he was standing. Luffy cracks his knuckles, unconcerned while the men around him clamor over what happened. His gum-gum ability leaves them reeling, and now they seem to have a difficult time deciding who terrifies them more: this strange stretching kid or their murderous ex-captain. A breeze picks up, soft and warm and in direct opposition to the tension roiling between the Black Cats and us. In the middle of the murmuring and glowering, Kuro lies spread-eagle, staring straight up at the sky as if he never plans on moving again.

"Now!"

Onion, Pepper, and Carrot leap out of the bushes, faces contorted in determined anger. Wielding a frying pan, baseball bat, and shovel as their weapons, they pounce on Kuro without hesitation. With a battle cry, they bash him over the head, much to Usopp and Kaya's horror.

"What are you guys doing?"

"You shouldn't be here!"

With curses denouncing Kuro's involvement in threatening their village and destroying the peace, they attack, relentless. The rest of us look on in stunned bewilderment, listening to the metallic clang of the weapons meeting Kuro's face. Usopp is the only one who snaps into action, his protective nature giving him a much-needed burst of energy.

"Crew, that is enough! Stop!"

The boys retreat, breathing hard. During all of this, Kuro has yet to move. Much like his crew, I'm beginning to lean on the side of freaked out. Whatever is possessing him to stay still and take that beating is not going to turn out well for anyone near him when he decides to return to the fray. Is he waiting for the five minutes to pass or does he have something more sinister in mind? Regardless, I don't like how close the boys are standing to him. They're in a dangerous spot, but they're either too naïve or too stubborn to move. They barely take a step away from Kuro when they address Usopp.

"I knew it! You've been fighting!" Carrot says.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pepper says. "You smell like sweat!"

"No," Onion says. "He smells like he's forgotten his faithful crewmen."

"I don't care what I smell like! You guys have to run, now!"

"No way! We're here with you, Captain!"

Much to my horror, Kuro stands while everyone looks away. Opportunistic, Nami would say, and then I immediately regret associating Nami and this monster in the same thought. Blood trickles down his cheek from a cut above his hairline. His glasses are shattered, but he adjusts them with a casual flick of his wrist as if nothing were amiss. The boys see his shadow and turn, screaming when they come face to face with him. Standing there, staring down a larger than life enemy, they remind me of Rika. The sight pains me. I stumble to Luffy, clutching the side of his shirt.

"Take me with you," I tell him. "If you go flying up there to kick his ass, take me with you. We can't let those kids get hurt!"

He grins. "You've got it!"

Kuro steps past them without looking in their direction. He moves around Kaya, careful not to disturb her, either, and stops in front of Usopp. Usopp freezes—I suspect to keep from flinching—and slowly meets Kuro's eyes. Kuro's lip curls. He kicks Usopp in the stomach and sends him tumbling head over heels down the pass, putting no more effort into the action than if he kicked a dog. With a pained moan, Usopp slides to a stop, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Kuro rubs his cheek absently, staring at Luffy with cold eyes.

"That smarted a bit," he says. "You must have eaten a Devil Fruit."

"That's right," Luffy agrees. "I'm a rubber man."

"A rubber man?" Django says, twirling a chakram around his finger. "That would explain the stretching, but not how you're still standing after taking a direct hit from my chakram."

"Django!" Kuro commands, bringing Django to attention. "I'll take care of him. You just deal with Miss Kaya. Force her to write her will and then kill her like we planned." He glances over his shoulder at the boys. "And the pups, too."

A low snarl emanates from my chest—that's all the incentive I need to move. Zoro steps into the middle of the pass, extending his sword to the side and blocking Django's advance. I nudge Luffy, and we trail behind the hypnotist, effectively pinning him in. Zoro's jaw tightens.

"You won't pass beyond this point," he says.

Django tips the brim of his hat up with one finger, eyes trained on Miss Kaya as if the rest of us aren't standing in his way. The reason for his nonchalance comes barreling from the cliff's edge with a shout; Butchie crashes into the ground, his body moving at an abnormal speed thanks to Django's bizarre hypnotism. The earth ruptures, sending Luffy and I stumbling back in spite of the distance between us and the impact zone. Zoro cries in alarm and leaps to the side, narrowly outpacing the boulders that erupt skyward. Fissures deep enough to swallow an unsuspecting arm or leg spread like roots, chasing Zoro and arcing in our direction. Luffy springs out of the way, dragging me with him. The three of us land close together, with Zoro a few feet above us. He scowls.

"He's even stronger than last time."

"What is that guy?" Luffy asks.

"Just another weirdo," I reply.

With the three of us grouped on one side of the pass, Django skirts the crater on the far side and continues walking. Butchie pounces on Zoro, and all I can see is a blur of movement before Zoro slams into the cliffside. Somehow he managed to get his sword between them in that split second of time, blocking Butchie's claws from reaching him. He plants his foot firmly on Butchie's face for an added measure of resistance.

"You've already lost to me once," Zoro growls, kicking the guard away. "So stop bothering me!"

Beyond him, Usopp laboriously pushes himself to a sitting position. He glares at Django, who is abreast of him, and I see the fear in Usopp's eyes. He crawls less than half a foot up the pass, every inch looking as if it's taking all of his energy. He fixes his eyes on Kaya, who stares in horror at the scenes taking place on the pass and beach. She's rooted in fear; at least Usopp is moving, but it's easy to see why. He has someone to protect. Despite his determination, he's not making much progress, and when he realizes this, he throws his head back in frustration.

"Usopp's Pirates!"

The boys snap to attention. "Aye, aye!"

"Protect Miss Kaya!" he shouts, ignoring their shocked—and indignant—expressions. "I'm entrusting you with the most important job of all. You have to get Kaya to safety." They protest, but he speaks over them. "Don't let me down, men! Protect her at all costs!"

They hesitate, but Usopp reissues the order, and this time, they comply. Pepper and Carrot grab Kaya's hands and lead her into the forest, casting worried glances behind them as they do. I note how their hands don't shake, and now that they have a mission, they don't complain. Their captain gave them an order, and they plan on carrying it out. I can respect that. At their age, I ran when faced with a life or death situation. Balling my hands into fists, I step forward. I don't plan on running again.

"I won't let you escape," Django snarls.

Twirling a chakram around his finger, he follows the four as they disappear into the woods. Thinking fast, Usopp loads ammo into his slingshot and fires. He strikes Django square in the back and sends the man sprawling, buying the boys valuable time to hide Kaya. Usopp smirks.

"How'd you like my Lethal Stars?"

"Why, you," Django spits. "I'll murder you."

Kuro frowns and snaps at Django. "Get up! Forget about the boy and follow them!" He addresses the three of us; poor Usopp sits forgotten at his feet. "It's pointless, you know. That girl's body is weak. They'll never escape. You can try to find help if you want, but first, you have to get past me."

Usopp curses. Before Django can make it past the first of the trees, Luffy chuckles, tensing beside me. Without warning, he wraps his arm around my waist two times. With his other hand, he grabs the edge of the cliff. I only have a second to comprehend what's happening—he pulls me into his chest and kicks off from the ground—and then we're flying. Unlike the exhilarating adrenaline I felt on Gaimon's island, this time my heart leaps into my throat, trapping my scream in my mouth. Wind whips the hair from my face, and Luffy whoops like a man gone mad. Right before reaching the edge of the cliff, Luffy twists us into a corkscrew. Pressure pushes us together, but he uses that momentum to fling me farther up the pass. He lets go, and in a flash, I pass Kuro and Butchie.

I find my scream; it bursts from my throat at the moment of impact. I slam into a tree, knocking the wind out of me, and fall limply to the ground. Dazed, I lie there gasping, my ribs and shoulder screaming in protest. My head spins, and I have to shake it a few times before the world stops tumbling. Blast this headache to hell!

Django doesn't stop when I crash into the forest near him. His long legs carry him through the underbrush, and he slips into the shadowy forest as easily as if he's strolling down the street to get lunch. At least Luffy held up his end of the agreement and took me with him so I could protect the kids. His aim could use some improving—there's plenty of perfectly good bushes, or even Django himself, that I could have landed on instead—but he got me past Kuro.

"Don't worry, Ember will protect them," Luffy tells Usopp with a grin.

"On it," I groan.

"And we'll handle things here," Luffy and Zoro say in unison.

Using my naginata for support, I haul myself to my feet. Trying to appear as if I didn't just slam into a tree at high velocity, I give Usopp a thumbs up. His conflicted expression is a mix of relief and doubt. I follow Django before he can outpace me too much and before I can give Usopp more reason to worry.

As soon as I pass the first rows of trees, the world quiets. Deep forests like this make me uneasy. Anything could be watching from the shadows, and I wouldn't know. There weren't trees like this at home, not at Shells Town and not with Gramps—trees that loom, that tower over a person, that had vines and creepers growing off them that threaten to trip an unsuspecting walker. The world feels too close here. Even the air is thick. When I ran through these woods before, I didn't have the time or motivation to notice the area around me. Now it is essential that I pay attention. Django, Kaya, and the boys have disappeared, and I'm by no means a tracker. Any bird that moves or twig that snaps could be what alerts me to their presence. Tightening my grip on my naginata, I slink beneath the leaves, eyes and ears straining. I hope I find them soon.

"Miss Pirate Lady," Pepper whispers, his voice pitched low. "Over here."

To my right, Pepper's face peeps out from a clump of bushes. When our eyes meet, he disappears into the foliage without a sound. Despite my best efforts to remain silent, I burst through the bushes with far more noise than he created. He leads me to a small open space. A pine tree gives cover to the south, and its needles help muffle even my loud footsteps. Onion puts a finger to his lips at my approach, shushing me. He and Carrot crouch on either side of Kaya. Pepper joins them, taking point. Kaya leans against a tree stump, breathing hard. Her eyes are closed, and she might be unaware of my presence. If not for how close she looks to unconsciousness, I would chide her for letting her guard down so much. Pepper tugs on my hand when I reach them, and I drop to my knees. Kaya's eyes open to slits, and she stares at me like she can't quite place my face.

"Ember," I say to her questioning gaze. "I'm a friend of Usopp." She nods, too worn out to speak, and closes her eyes again. I turn to the boys. "You're supposed to be running."

"We were," Carrot says.

"But Miss Kaya is tired," Onion says.

"And then we saw you," Pepper says.

I sigh, rubbing a hand over my face. There's no denying that Kaya is exhausted. Her face is pale, but her cheeks are fiery red. Sweat drips off her nose and chin. She clutches her heaving chest as if it pains her to breathe, and the sight makes me worry. If we don't get her to safety soon, she's going to collapse. Even as tired as I am, I can still run faster and farther than she can. I grab her around the waist, ignoring her protests.

"You're hurt," she gasps. "You have to let me walk on my own."

"Now isn't the time, Miss Kaya," I say. "You'll move faster if I help you."

She staggers against me when I lift her to her feet, and I stumble before I can catch myself. Her dark eyes stare at me unwavering, no-nonsense. I look away, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. Who cares if my shoulder throbs or if I developed a limp? I'm more concerned with the queasiness turning my stomach and the lights flashing at the corner of my eyes. They must be the more severe reactions to my headache, but I can handle them. Kaya needs to worry about herself, not me.

"If the blood bothers you," I say, "I can move you to the other side. I just can't fight well with my left hand."

"I don't mind the blood. I'm worried about—"

"None of that," I interject. "Usopp is still fighting for you, but all of his efforts will go to waste if that chakram weirdo catches up to us."

Her cheeks flush a deeper shade of red—an action that makes her look feverish—and she swallows. I frown, sliding my hand across her forehead. Heat sears my palm. I inhale sharply. She doesn't look feverish; she _is_ feverish.

"Miss—," I begin, but it's her turn to cut me off.

She shakes her head curtly, jerking her chin toward the boys. They're huddled around us in a sort of half-perimeter, their eyes determined and focused on the forest nearby. "Don't," she whispers, pleading, "don't."

I sigh, more an exasperated exhale than anything else. So it's okay for them to hear how hurt I am, but not her? So be it. We don't have time for arguing. I can't tell up from down in this forest, and Django could be behind any tree ready to cut us down. Squinting into the darker shadows in the direction of the pass, I notice the slightest movement. A high pitched whirring hums through the air, and a second later, the trees fifty yards to our left groan and shudder. They fall to the forest floor, slamming into each other and sending shockwaves through the woods. I shove Kaya behind me, and she collapses against the tree. That was close. Too close. The hypnotist is cutting down half the forest rather than search for us, and we're vulnerable here. We can't see anything coming, and there're no defensive spots. Coming to a decision, I clear my throat.

"Usopp's Pirates!"

Onion, Pepper, and Carrot jerk to attention, their eyes darting to mine. "Yes, Miss Pirate Lady!"

"We need a defendable area to hide Miss Kaya."

"Well, there's our Hangout."

I remember the name from Usopp's game map, but the gridded distances don't make any sense to me. "How far is that?"

"Uh." Onion glances at Miss Kaya before snapping his gaze back to me. "About five minutes."

Tapping the shaft of my naginata, I fight back another sigh. He means five minutes with how Kaya is moving. We'd get there faster without her, but that isn't an option. I slip my arm around her waist again and try to ignore her labored breathing. I don't want to consider what it means that she still hasn't regained her breath after all this time.

"That's too far. We need someplace where we can see anyone approaching, someplace with boulders or something similar, but not somewhere where we'll get pinned in."

The boys' brows furrow in concentration. Another crash reverberates through the forest, and I flinch. Birds cry and take flight nearby. Django sounds a little farther away than he was before, but I can't expect him to stay that way.

"Oh!" Carrot says, a grin breaking out across his face. "I know a place! I just found it the other day!"

"And you didn't tell us about it?" Pepper asks.

"Where is it?" Onion asks.

"Not the time," I remind them. "Let's go!"

"Right!"

Carrot leads the way, and the other two take off after him like a shot. They bound through the underbrush with hardly any leaves crackling or twigs snapping underfoot. Kaya and I follow more slowly, although I push her to her limits. She can rest when she's safe. In my imagination, the din of Django's destruction follows us. The boys wince and hunker down where they run, and I do the same, forcing Kaya to bend over and stay low. The position is awkward, and she leans into me even more. Her white coat and dress stand out like a beacon in the mottled shadows. I curse my stupidity; I should have rubbed some dirt in her clothes before we started moving.

Kaya must pick up on my mood, because she whispers, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

She's right in a way. If she had believed Usopp… if she had stood up for him… but none of that matters anymore. Would I have believed anyone if they told me Ririka was a notorious pirate bent on killing me? Or Gramps, for that matter? She can't help who she loves, especially if one of those people is the manipulative Kuro who meant to trick her from the beginning.

"It's not," I say after a long pause. "Your fault. It's not."

Tears well up in her eyes, and she scrubs them away. "How can you say that? All of you—and Usopp—you're all fighting for me."

"No offense," I say, grinning, "but we're fighting for Usopp."

She blinks, mouth slackening as if she doesn't know how she should interpret what I said, but then a small smile spreads across her face. She nods once, features hardening.

"Right. For Usopp."

"Here!" Carrot exclaims, turning suddenly and dashing off to the side.

He motions to an overturned tree laying slantwise against a boulder. The recession formed from the angle looks just big enough to fit Kaya, and the boys should be able to hide in the branches. Django's chakram should be less effective against stone than wood.

"Miss Kaya, in there, _now_."

I don't give her time to protest, shoving her into the gap before she can make a peep. The trees closest to us shudder and slide to the ground. Hissing, I spin around. Django following us hadn't been my imagination. He's closing in. I gesture wildly behind me to the boys.

"Climb the tree," I command. "Hide in the branches."

"But—"

"Climb the tree!"

"Miss Pirate Lady, if you plan on fighting him, we have to have a code in case any of us need help!"

That's Pepper. Gritting my teeth, I refrain from arguing with him. What did I do to make him so attached to me? If I had sent him to the village when Zoro said to yesterday, maybe we wouldn't be standing here discussing codes!

"Fine," I grind out. "What code?" I lean forward, straining to see Django. He must be close.

"Whoever needs help, hoot like a barn owl three times."

"You idiot, it's daytime!" Carrot counters. "We should do something like a robin or blue jay!"

"There are too many birds like that. We could do a fox cry," Onion says. "Or a cicada!"

Bird calls? Fox cries. A _cicada_? Who do these boys take me for? Can humans even imitate the sound a cicada makes? I sure can't, and I don't want to imagine them attempting it with Django on their heels. At this rate, they'll bring the entirety of the Black Cat Pirates down on us before we decide what to do.

"Fine! Fine!" I whisper. The boys mercifully shut up. "Do the barn owl."

"Aye, aye!"

"And stay quiet," I hiss.

I don't wait to see if they follow my orders. I plunge into the trees—what few haven't been cut down—and make it twenty feet before Django steps into my path. He walks into the clearing the fallen trees formed, hand on his hat. I straighten and take a step back, watching him warily. The adrenaline is wearing off. The edges of my vision blur, and what I can see is tinged with color to such a degree that I'm afraid it will momentarily blind me if it worsens. One wrong move and I'll be in ribbons, but my strength isn't going to last for long.

"I had hoped to find the girl and the brats," Django says, twirling a chakram. "You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?"

"Not here."

"Obviously. But you know where they are, don't you?"

I keep my eyes trained on him, refusing to give away even the slightest hint to their location.

"What a shame. I have no reason to kill you."

"But I have every reason to stop you." I take another step back, planting my feet. "It must take a lot of energy for such an old man like you to be a constant plague on society."

"You brat," he snaps, face darkening. "You're all piping, mewling little kittens fighting against lions."

He flings two chakrams at me, arcing them so they cross in an X. I twist out of the way, and the blades whir past my ears. Trees fall behind me, sending vibrations through the air. He advances, glowering. I spin my naginata in a circle, twirling it around my neck and shoulders. Django jumps back, watching me warily. We both have long-distance weapons, but he can throw his while I can't. But he can only throw so many before he runs out. I study him, looking for an opening. Those chakrams are no joke, but if I don't get close enough to hit, what's the point in fighting him at all?

Jamming the shaft into the ground, I use the weapon as a springboard and lunge forward. My hands slip on the wood, throwing off my balance, but I manage to kick his stomach in a glancing blow. Django grunts, slamming his palm into my thigh, and I spiral away from him. Warmth runs down my leg, and I don't need to look to know he cut me. I catch myself on one hand and yank my naginata from the ground. I stab three times in quick succession. He dances between my strikes, jaw clenching, each step taking him farther out of my range.

He counters my last jab with a chakram. Sparks fly as his steel disk slides across my blade's edge. He redirects my momentum, pushing my naginata up. With his other hand, he slides the tip of the blade through the center of a second chakram. Before I realize what's happening, he flicks his wrist and flips my naginata over his shoulder. The shaft slips through my fingers and flies through the air. It lands in the ground behind him, blade down.

My mind blanks, and at first, all I can do is stare at my quivering weapon. My body won't move like I want it to. The lights that threatened to blind me are turning darker and darker, and I know I'm moments away from unconsciousness. My face grows cold, and I shiver, my hands closing reflexively on the dirt and leaves under me. He called himself a lion. If I can't stop him, what will he do to Kaya, to the kids? Luffy told me to protect them. Am I really going to sit on the ground and give up?

The colors spread through my vision, and with them comes a rush of energy—is it from anger, shame, or something else? In the back of my mind, I'm aware that Django's moving, that the chakrams are spinning at a speed that could slice me to pieces, that he's advancing with his lips twisted in a snarl. The constant thudding in my head speeds up, heartbeats away from reaching a crescendo, and it feels similar to the moment with Zoro on the pass but entirely alien at the same time. Gray eyes flash before me—Gramp's eyes, a muted part of my brain tells me—and the overwhelming urge to—to stop _right now_ —not to let this—what is this?—break through—or else everything—

Stop this.

Stop him?

My thoughts flicker through my mind like fireworks, disjointed and haphazard. Muscles tensing, I spring, slamming into Django. He grunts in surprise and brings his arm around me, his chakrams sending lines of fire across my shoulders. I dig my heels in, ignoring a new wave of attacks, and am rewarded when he's forced back one step. Pressed against him like this, I hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. His breath is shallow, weakening.

"What the blazes are you doing to me?" he asks, a sharp edge to his voice.

His hands beat at my shoulders and face, but I duck my head and push forward. I'm so close. Reaching past him, my fingers brush my naginata.

"Get off me!"

Django throws a chakram. It crashes into the forest behind me, and then he throws another, and another. Everything trembles, even the ground under our feet. My jaw clenches, and I push forward with another wave of energy. He's panicking. Pressing my advantage, I make one final lunge—and my vision goes black. I claw my way back to consciousness— _not yet_ —but the damage is already done.

Everything whooshes out of me in one long, jagged breath. Struggling for air, I slide down, landing on my knees in front of Django. My arms fall to my side, my hand cramping around the shaft and dragging the weapon to me. I have no strength to lift it, to attack Django, and he seems to realize it. He stumbles back, clutching his stomach as if I wounded him. Is that fear or disgust on his face? Everything is blurring together, but I see him in my mind walking right past me. He'll reach Kaya and the boys, and I won't be able to stop him. A lion.

Django kicks my naginata from my grasp.

Somewhere far away, an owl hoots.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

I had a migraine while editing that last fight (no joke) and it might have influenced me a little bit. I liked the edits enough to keep them in. How's that for using real life as inspiration? It's all part of a plan, though, and it's all coming together. I promise it'll make sense down the line. Also, I meant to post this chapter this morning, but ff was down for me _all day_ , and then I went to see a movie with KNG~

jessicabailey221, your review killed me (pun intended). I laughed for like ten minutes. Thanks for the support! I moved on to the next stage of the interviewing process, but that's a three-day interview happening next month. Ugh. Thank you grace-adalyn for the great review! You always have the best feedback.

But Luffy-kun (my cat) has moved to my lap and is biting my fingers as I type this. Pretty sure it's dinner time. He takes after his namesake surprisingly well haha. Until next time! Much love, ~D.


	12. Syrup Village 6

**In Which Our Going Becomes a Little More Merry**

A gentle tapping on my head brings me back to myself. I groan and bat the annoyance away, but otherwise don't move. I lie where I am, disoriented and trying to regain my bearings. My body aches. Dry grass scratches my cheek. When I open my eyes, the world comes into focus like a painting gaining color. The ground and sky meet each other at a slant that is almost perpendicular to my eyes. The edge of my naginata looks like a small mountain from this angle. I must be on the ground, which means I passed out. How long had I been unconscious?

My head spins. The strange colors are gone from my vision, but the pain remains. The forest immediately around me is empty—except for Zoro, crouching in front me and shading my eyes from the sunlight. His face is shadowed so I can't make out his expression, but he doesn't move when I lift my head. The situation comes rushing back to me in a flood. I lost. I fought my hardest, but I still let Django get away. Shame burns my cheeks. I want to ask what happened to the others, but the question sticks in my throat. I roll onto my back. My eyes tingle and I open them wide, forcing back the tears.

"Did you save them?" I ask after a moment.

"Usopp did."

I smile. "Good for him."

Another moment of silence, then: "I let him go, damn it." I punch the ground. "I'm pissed."

Zoro lifts one brow. "Pathetic."

 _Pathetic_. The word echoes through my skull. "Don't say that," I say, wanting to defend my weakness and hating myself for the weakness in the first place. "You didn't lose your fight, did you?"

"Of course not," he answers, unamused with my tantrum. His voice isn't cruel, but the words stab me all the same. "If you're mad enough to cry and make a scene, then get mad enough to become stronger."

"I'm not crying," I say, brushing my fingers across my cheeks and wiping the moisture away. Tears of frustration shouldn't count as crying. His gaze is steady on my face, and I drop my eyes. When I speak, my voice is quieter. "I did try my hardest. Something happened, though. I went from having the energy to fight to passing out in a matter of minutes."

"Something did happen."

The tone of his voice makes me look at him. He's studying the area around us, a thoughtful frown on his face. I copy his features and struggle to sit up. He notices and offers his hand, pulling me into a sitting position. I look around, trying to figure out what he's seeing, but nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"All of the grass in a circle around us is dead." He traces an area with his thumb. "It's almost a perfect circle from right here."

Now that he mentions it, I can see it. The trees and larger bushes are unaffected, but the grass is dry and brown. Even though he asked a simple question, I balk at the answer. "Who do you take me for? It must have always been like this."

"Maybe." He exhales shortly through his nose, changing the subject. "We should get back. Can you walk?"

"I'll manage," I say, climbing the rest of the way to my feet.

Zoro hands me my naginata, and I loop it across my back. He matches his pace to my pained one, and I find myself naturally gravitating close to him as we walk under the dark trees. He doesn't seem to mind—he might not even notice—but I take comfort in not having to walk through the woods alone again.

By the time we reach Luffy and Nami, the fight with Kuro and the Black Cat Pirates is over. The pirates have scattered, and all that remains are our friends. Luffy is spread out on the ground with a few nasty scratches, and Nami sits beside him with a bag of treasure in her lap. They look up when we approach, and Luffy's face lights up with a grin.

"You guys are back! How'd everything go?"

"Fine," Zoro says, plopping down with his back against the cliff.

"Usopp took care of everything," I say, gingerly sitting beside Nami.

She watches my slow movements and purses her lips. "I told you not to get too hurt."

"I know," I say with a chuckle. "I guess I'm not too good at following directions. But look at your haul! Nicely done."

"Of course. I'm a first-class thief. Those pirates were idiots, but they had good treasure!"

"I need meat!" Luffy proclaims, throwing his hands into the air. "Steak!"

"You know, I could do with some breakfast," I say. "Or a nap."

"Both," Zoro interjects, leaning past his spot on the other side of Luffy to catch my eye. "You need both."

"Hey, you guys!"

Usopp walks out of the woods and approaches us. We turn to greet him, and he stops, planting his hands on his hips. He grins, and there's a collective sharing of smiles between the five of us. He's hurt, but there's no denying the new confidence with which he walks.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Usopp continues. "I owe you guys. Without you, I couldn't have saved my village."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro says with a smirk. "It was all you. You made me fight."

"Me, too," Luffy agrees.

"You're the one who saved everyone, not us," I tell him.

"Who cares about the village?" Nami asks, snuggling her treasure. "We have gold!"

Usopp nods, considering our words. "You know," he says after a pause, "having survived all this, I've finally made a decision. I'm going out to sea."

"That's great!" Luffy says, sitting up. "A pirate?"

"Yes, like my father."

"What is with all of you and your fascination with pirates?" Nami sighs.

"It's admirable," I say. "A family tradition."

Usopp laughs, throwing back his head and thumbing his nose. "Well, you know what they call me, Usopp the—"

"Let's eat meat to celebrate!"

"Sounds like a plan," Zoro says.

"Just know I'm not paying for you guys again."

"We should clean up first," I say, plucking at my torn shirt. We're all covered in dirt, blood, and in mine and Zoro's case, oil. Plus Nami has her bag of treasure, which she already expressed she has no intention of spending. "Usopp, you should get breakfast with us at the inn!"

"Maybe," he answers, still smiling. "I have some stuff I need to take care of first."

"Meat, meat, meat," Luffy singsongs, and Nami gives an exasperated sigh.

"Would you hold still long enough for me to wrap up your arm?"

"We'll just be a minute!" I tell Usopp.

Everyone else has already made their way to the boats. Luffy sits on the rim of his, swinging his legs and wriggling around while Nami struggles to clean the three deep claw marks on his arm. Zoro has his back to the rest of us, mid-way through changing his shirt. He wipes down with his old one before putting on the new, not bothering to clean his wounds beyond that. Nami scowls and gives up on Luffy, who happily jumps into the ship and changes his shirt. She follows me into the cabin of ours, blowing out her bangs in irritation.

"They're stubborn," she says, "and idiots."

"But strong," I add, shrugging out of my shirt. "Who knows? Maybe they have stupid healing abilities, too?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She winces when I expose my shoulder and arm. "Ouch. What did that kid do to you?"

"He bit me," I say bitterly, twisting in an attempt to see the damage on my back. "Is it that bad?"

"It's pretty bad. Are you at least gonna let me put some bandages on it?"

"I'm not a stubborn idiot, so yes."

Nami makes quick work of my wounds. I have more than I expected, although the only bad ones are the bite marks on my left shoulder. They continue all the way to my forearm, but those, while deep, are easy to bind. She wipes my back and arm clean with minimal pain on my part and then wraps me in a swath of material that reaches from my neck to my wrist. She even takes a look at my leg for me where I sliced myself on my naginata. I return the favor and wrap up her shoulder. She winces when I do, but doesn't otherwise complain.

"Speaking of stubborn idiots," she says as I work, "how is your head doing?"

I tug on her hair. "Low blow."

Her shoulders shake with laughter, dislodging some of the bandaging. "Take it as a compliment."

I finish, and once I'm done, I take my time rummaging through my bag for a new shirt. Settling on a forest green tank top that keeps my shoulders unrestricted, I slide the leather straps that secure my naginata back over my head. Nami changes her shirt while she waits, and when I can't put off answering any longer, I face her.

"It's okay right now," I say truthfully. "Not gone, but my headache is nothing like it was while we were fighting."

"But?"

I sigh, rubbing a hand over my face. "But I think something might be wrong."

"Like a concussion?"

"It's not a concussion," I quickly say. Nami raises her eyebrows, and I make my tone softer when I reply. "It's… it's this feeling that keeps coming back like I've felt this before. It feels like trying to remember something I didn't know I forgot. Does that make sense?"

"No, not at all. Are you dead set against the concussion? Maybe we could go to a doctor while we're in the village."

Nami's face is scrunched up with concern. Of course, she thinks it's a concussion. It _sounds_ like a severe head injury, and I don't know how to describe it in such a way that doesn't portray me as a crazy person. Between the ticking and strange visions and sudden lack of energy, I can't shake the feeling that something is off. If only I could remember _what_.

"No, no doctors. Luffy isn't going to wait for us much longer anyway. We should go."

"Too late. He's already gone," Nami says, poking her head out the door.

I follow her out of the cabin and, sure enough, the beach is empty. Nami shakes her head, and I shrug. The world might be crazy, but at least we can always rely on Luffy wanting food. Nami mercifully doesn't press me on my head, and the two of us walk back to the inn. Luffy and Zoro are already inside at a table, a pile of food in front of them. Nami and I slide onto the bench opposite them. When I ask where Usopp is, Zoro says they haven't seen him since the beach. He doesn't show up while we eat, and I'm beginning to wonder what things he has to wrap up when the door opens, revealing Miss Kaya.

She approaches our table with a soft smile on her lips. She's changed from her nightgown into a button-down shirt and skirt. Her coloring is better; she no longer looks like she'll pass out at any minute. Neat, tidy, and cleaned up like she is, she looks every bit the part of a young lady.

"I finally found you!"

"Yo, Miss Kaya!" Luffy says in greeting.

"How are you feeling? You look better," I say.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Nami asks.

She tilts her head to the side, smiling widely. "Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. My illness was a result of the shock and sadness of losing my parents. Usopp helped me feel better, but I can't rely on others forever. Now that I'm determined to be better, I think I will be. But that isn't why I came here." She clasps her hands together. "You four need a ship, right?"

"We do! Are you going to give us one?!" Luffy asks, sitting up straight.

"I am. It's the least I can do to repay everything you've done for the village and Usopp. I'll even cover your bill here, too. Your breakfast is my treat."

"Wow, thanks, Miss Kaya!"

I lean forward in my seat. Nami meets my eyes and grins. Even Zoro has a smile on his face. A new ship and we didn't have to pay for it! I doubt Nami could come up with a better deal than that. I reach across the table and grab Luffy's arm.

"We have to go check it out!"

Luffy and the others don't need convincing. Kaya leads us to the northern beach, and waiting for us next to our little lifeboats is our brand new ship. She has a ram figurehead and white detailing. In front of the ship is a man in a suit with a bandage on his forehead. He bears a striking resemblance to the figurehead and introduces himself as Merry, one of Kaya's servants. We barely take notice of him in our excitement. We run to the ship, and it's Nami, naturally, who knows the model.

"A caravel!" she gasps, eyes growing wide.

"Beautiful!"

"So cool!"

"Wow…"

"Behold!" Merry says. "She may not be the newest model, but I designed her myself. She's a caravel with a jib and a central stern rudder. I present to you… the _Going Merry_!"

"You're really going to give us this ship?" Luffy asks.

"Yes, please take it," Kaya says.

Merry turns to Luffy. "If we have everything settled, I'll explain the rigging. First, regarding the adjustment of the yard with the clew-garnet…"

Luffy frowns, confusion clear on his face, before abruptly turning away. "What a great ship!"

"You're wasting your time with him," Nami says, approaching the befuddled servant. "You'll have to explain it to Ember and me."

"But isn't he the captain?"

"He is, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Well, in that case—"

"Hold that thought," I say, grabbing the rope ladder leading to the main deck. "I want to check out the _Merry_!"

"Not you, too," Nami groans. "Someone has to know how to work this ship."

"You can fill me in later," I reply, scurrying up the rope.

I'm halfway to the railing when an ear-piercing scream shatters the quiet air. A giant ball barrels down the pass toward us. Within seconds, it's close enough to make out what it is: Usopp, wearing a backpack that must be carrying everything he owns, tumbling head over heels. I wince every time his face slams into the ground. That must hurt. He spots us and shouts, attempting to wave his arms to get our attention—as if we can't see him.

"Stop me!"

"Usopp!" Kaya exclaims.

"What's he up to?" Luffy asks. "He's a funny guy!"

"We should stop him before he damages the ship," Zoro says.

As one, the boys lift a foot into the air. Usopp runs into them face first—how he accomplishes that I chalk up to pure bad luck—and stops dead in his tracks. He manages a garbled "thanks," which the boys shrug off. He regains his footing and wriggles his way out of the straps. Kaya frowns when she sees him preparing to head off, but she quickly smiles when he glances in her direction.

"So you're really going off to sea," she whispers.

"I am. I have to do it now before my resolve weakens. Don't try to stop me; I've made up my mind."

"I won't. I thought this might happen with how you were talking earlier."

"Oh." Usopp looks mildly crestfallen, and I stifle a giggle. As if anyone could suspect Miss Kaya of being okay with Usopp leaving her. "Well, you couldn't stop me, anyway. When I come back, I'll have even taller tales to tell you, only they'll all be true!"

A hand pokes my thigh, and I jump, almost losing my grip on the rope and falling to the beach below. Zoro steadies me and raises his eyebrows. He has Nami's bag of treasure over his shoulder, and she's below him on the ladder. Luffy shoots past all three of us and lands on the deck with a laugh.

"Climb up already," Zoro says when I still don't move.

I make a face but do as he says. The other two quickly follow. I stand beside Luffy on the aft deck, leaning against his shoulder. He rewards me with one of his easy smiles. Usopp notices and directs his attention to us.

"I'm glad I get to see you off!" he says. "You guys take care. I hope to see you around someday!"

"Why?"

"Why?" Usopp frowns and cradles his head in his hand. "That's not very friendly. Since we're all pirates, we might cross paths someday. It's only natural to be open to the possibility."

"Stop babbling and get on board," Zoro says, pointing to the _Merry_.

"Pirating is far more fun with friends," I say.

"Exactly. We're a team, aren't we?" Luffy asks.

Usopp doesn't say anything at first. His glance flickers between the three of us. I give him a thumbs up when his eyes settle on me, and his entire demeanor changes. His face lights up with a grin that could match Luffy's, and he jumps into the air.

"Really?! Can I be the captain?"

"No way! I'm the captain!"

Usopp climbs on board—with help from Zoro to get his bag on deck—and spreads his arms wide. He spins in a circle as if he can't believe what's happening to him. I wonder what it feels like to be sent off by the person you love in a ship they gave you? Usopp waves over the edge to Kaya, who somehow manages not to cry despite the tightness around her eyes. The bond between the two is sweet enough that I don't feel right intruding, so I wait for Usopp to hop down to the main deck before I address her.

"Don't worry," I whisper, pitching my voice so it won't reach behind me, "we'll take care of him."

"Thank you," she answers, her eyes shimmering. "I never got to thank you personally for what you did, Ember."

I wave her off. "I didn't do much. All the glory goes to Usopp. You just focus on getting better while he's gone!"

Behind me, Luffy's voice booms across the ship. "All right! Time to set sail!"

"Where are we headed?" Usopp asks, and I spin on my heel to face him.

"To the Grand—" I start, but Luffy interrupts me.

"That way!" he shouts, pointing out to sea.

"That way it is," Nami says, laughing.

She shows us how to unfurl the sails and use the rudder to navigate the current, although only Usopp and I pay much attention. The wind catches in our sails and draws us out to sea. Luffy and Usopp whoop, throwing their arms around each other and dancing on the deck. Nami heads through the door connected to the main deck and comes out less than thirty seconds later, grinning from ear to ear. She motions to me, and I follow her through a storage room stocked with two cannons to a staircase. She heads down, and I stick my head through the opening.

"This will be our room!" she exclaims.

Nami spreads her arms wide, revealing a room that is obviously meant to be the captain's quarters—or maybe Kaya's since this was her ship. There's a couch on the far side, a desk, wardrobe, bookshelf, ceiling fan, rug, and paintings. Above the couch is a small opening that leads farther into the ship. I raise my eyebrows.

"It's the captain's quarters."

"It's _our_ quarters. We got here first, and we claimed it."

"First rule of thieving?"

"Naturally."

"Can't argue with that." I toss my bag to her. "Put that on the desk. We'll officially stake our claim with it. I doubt the boys will even notice."

"Exactly. Now make sure to carry my treasure down here for me, okay?" Nami clasps her hands together, batting her eyes at me, and I roll mine in return.

"Right," I say, pulling myself back into the storage room, "I'll definitely get right on that."

The storage room is stocked to the brim with everything we might need for our journey. The food cabinet is full of rations and in the corner is a tall pile of barrels. I read the labels on them. Most are water, which makes sense—we don't want to run out of fresh water while at sea—but a few are labeled as beer. I grin. What better way to celebrate than knocking back a drink with friends?

"Roronoa, come in here for a minute!"

Answering my call, Zoro saunters into the storage room, hands tucked into his pockets. He whistles softly when he sees the mass of food and water. He pokes a sealed bag of rice.

"Are you gonna make more rice balls? I'm pretty sure the kitchen is upstairs."

"Not a chance," I retort. "We just ate breakfast."

"We ate second breakfast."

"Even more reason not to cook right now." I tap the beer barrel. "Do me a favor and carry this out to the main deck?"

He steps next to me and grabs the barrel. Lifting it onto his shoulder with a soft grunt, he asks, "What for?"

I press a finger to my lips. "Secret."

"If you're not going to tell me, then shouldn't you carry it?"

"Nonsense," I say, patting his arm. "You're a big strong man and much better suited to carrying heavy stuff than I am."

"You're beginning to sound like Nami."

"So she's beginning to sound more reasonable than ever!" comes Nami's voice from below deck.

I laugh, and Zoro shakes his head. "Whatever. This better be worth it."

"It will be!" I reassure him, dashing out of the storage room before him.

I dodge Usopp and Luffy, who are still dancing around with flailing arms and legs, and run upstairs to the lounge. I quickly take in the room—kitchen to my immediate left along with a table, a refrigerator, the tiller directly in front of me, a wine and beer rack, a bench, and a small pile of rations—before stopping in front of the kitchen area. A few seconds rummaging through the cabinets uncovers five mugs perfect for toasting. I exit the lounge and lean over the railing.

"What do you say to a toast, Captain?"

The others are standing around the barrel waiting for me. At my words, Luffy's face lights up, and Zoro raises his eyebrows approvingly. I hop over the railing and land among them, lifting the empty mugs with a smile. Zoro kicks the stopper out of the barrel and fills our mugs to the brim, and I hand them out.

"To a new ship and new friends!" Luffy proclaims, jumping into the air.

With a shout, we clink our glasses together and down the drinks. Zoro and Nami both take a second helping, although the rest of us call it with the one. Luffy makes a face while he drinks, and I get the feeling that he doesn't partake in alcohol much. As soon as he finishes his, he tosses the mug to me. I catch it with a strangled cry, struggling to keep ahold of it without dropping mine. Luffy takes no notice.

One by one, the crew disperses. Nami heads into the lounge, taking our empty cups with her. Usopp disappears below deck through the trapdoor near the mast. Luffy runs into the storage room. Zoro ascends to the aft deck and stretches out, almost immediately falling asleep. I climb a little higher and settle on the roof of the lounge with my journal.

After I've written every detail I can think to jot down, and the sun begins its downward descent through the sky, Luffy's voice breaks the quiet ship's air.

"It's finished!"

I lean over the edge, peering down at the deck below. Luffy stands with his back to me, proudly showing off what appears to be a black flag to Usopp. The rest of us join them, and Luffy wastes no time unveiling what he's been working on for the past few hours. Painted on the flag is a mass of shapes that, when I squint and tilt my head to the side, looks somewhat like a Jolly Roger after it's been smashed and reconstructed with toothpicks. The four of us share concerned glances.

"It's my pirate flag!" Luffy continues, oblivious to our looks. "I already had the emblem thought up. See? It's got my hat on it!" He holds the flag up higher, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Oh," I say, smacking my fist into my palm, "so that's a hat! I get it now."

"This guy's a little low on design sense," Usopp mutters.

"Hmm," Nami murmurs, tilting her head to the side, "or is it avant-garde?"

Zoro frowns, crossing his arms. "Well, a pirate flag ought to inspire terror, and this _is_ pretty scary."

"You like it?"

"No way," Usopp retorts, pointing his finger in Luffy's face. "Your painting stinks. Let me try!"

Usopp grabs the paints and another sail and gets to work. He's considerably faster than Luffy, and in no time at all has a new emblem ready to show us. He unveils a Jolly Roger that shares his long nose, bandana, and slingshot. It's a far cry in design from the one Luffy created, but it's also considerably better drawn. Usopp, it seems, has quite the creative streak in him.

"Ta-da!" he exclaims. "Our new Jolly Roger!"

Zoro and Luffy smack him. "That's not our emblem!"

Rubbing his head and scowling, Usopp starts over. I shake my head, wondering just how many black sails this ship has and if we can really afford to keep wasting them like this if Usopp draws something weird again. My concerns are unwarranted because his next attempt is a perfectly executed version of Luffy's original. Luffy convinces him to draw the emblem on the mainsail, too. Usopp, Nami, and I tie ourselves to the mast and lower ourselves over the mainsail. Usopp does the drawing, but he lets Nami and I paint the larger sections that are hard to mess up. Luffy and Zoro wait below, shouting out (unhelpful) directions and advice as we work. Once he's done, we all step back to admire the finished result.

"Good! I like it," Nami says.

"Much better," I agree.

"It looks like a real flag," Zoro says.

Usopp leans back, wiping the sweat from his brow. He smiles and thumbs his nose. "I've been drawing things on walls for years. I'm a man of many talents, you see."

"It's so cool! Our pirate ship, the _Going Merry_ , is complete!"

The three of us who did the painting fall back onto the deck in exhaustion. Zoro leans against the mast, exhaling as if he worked as hard as we did. I close my eyes, enjoying the sunlight shining through the sail on my face. I feel myself begin to doze off when cannon fire erupts nearby, jolting me from my nap. Zoro sits up with a shout, and Nami shrieks, rolling onto her stomach.

"What are you firing at?!" Zoro demands.

"That rock," Luffy says as if it's the simplest thing in the world. He shades his eyes with his hand. "It's cannon practice, but this thing doesn't shoot right."

"That's silly," Usopp interjects. "Let me try."

Wincing, I head to the lounge instead of watching the target practice. The last thing I want to do is hang out while they blow up things. The loud booming unsettles me and makes my heart race, and the last thing I need is more noise to make my headache worse. It's finally reaching a point where it doesn't feel as if someone is beating my skull, and I'd like to keep it that way. I sit down at the table on rest my head on the cool tablecloth. Nami joins me, making tea and perching on the other side of the table with her logbook. Zoro arrives a few minutes later, settling on the floor between the table and the wine rack.

It's some time later when Luffy and Usopp come into the lounge. They're both talking animatedly, and Luffy claps Usopp on the back. They join us at the table, and Luffy relays what happened outside.

"You guys should have seen him! He hit that rock on the first try!"

"Impressive," I say, lifting my head from the table. I wonder if his nose gives him an advantage with aiming, but I don't ask him out loud. That might not be the best way to start our time together on the ship.

Nami doesn't even look up. "Congratulations."

"I've decided he's going to be our ship's sniper!"

"I want to be captain!"

"No way, I'm the captain."

"Fine," Usopp concedes. "But I'll take over if you ever succumb to a moment of cowardice."

Luffy snorts, unconcerned. "Fine by me." He leans forward, eyes taking in the galley and everything in it. "I've been thinking, though… there's one position we still need to fill before heading to the Grand Line."

"Definitely," I say. "We're just asking for trouble if we don't have one."

"It is an essential skill to have on long voyages," Zoro agrees.

"The galley is all stocked. I could do it for us… for a price."

"Great!" Luffy exclaims. "We all agree that a pirate ship must have a musician!"

"Are you nuts?" Usopp asks.

"I thought you were going to say something smart for once," Nami moans, burying her face in her hands.

Zoro shakes his head. "This is piracy, not a pleasure cruise!"

"Well, pirates have to sing, don't they?" Luffy counters.

"No one should be singing before covering their basic living needs," I quip. I count them off on my fingers. "Food, water, and shelter. We're lacking in one of those departments."

Luffy frowns, his face blanking, and I know the thought that we need a ship's cook isn't connecting in his mind. I open my mouth to explain, but before I can, shouting from the deck interrupts me. Usopp gasps and splutters, jumping so hard he scatters the cups on the table. The sound of barrels breaking and constant cursing brings Luffy to his feet.

"Come out and fight, dogs! I'll murder the lot of you!"

Luffy runs to the lounge door and throws it open. "Hey, who are you!"

"What's it to you who I am?" the intruder asks.

I find that to be a ridiculous question. He boarded our ship—a pirate ship, no less—without permission and started kicking things around, and he thinks we have no right to his name? I slink over to the door behind Luffy and peer around the doorframe, but my line of sight is blocked. Suddenly Luffy jumps straight in the air, hand on his hat and doing the splits. A sword slices through the area where he had been standing, cutting cleanly through the railing. Splinters of wood fly in my direction, and I duck, slamming the door closed before any shrapnel makes it inside the lounge. As soon as I do, Nami and Usopp hop up and peer through the left galley window, their faces pressed against the glass.

"How many?" Zoro asks.

"Just one, I think," Nami answers.

"Ah, Luffy can handle it."

Moving to the opposite window, I finally see the intruder. He's a young man with dark hair, slender sunglasses, and a tattoo on his right cheek. He wields a strange looking sword that gets wider the farther from the hilt it goes, but he doesn't appear to give Luffy much trouble other than wrecking up our brand new ship. Luffy lands on the other side of the deck, and although I can't make out everything they're saying, I do hear the man shout:

"How dare you try to kill my partner?!"

Luffy says something in response, dodges another attack that cuts a line through the deck, and slams the man into the cabin wall. The man doesn't stir, and Luffy plops down a short distance away from him, spinning his hat on his finger.

"I think it's over," I tell Zoro.

He nods and rises. I follow him out, while Nami and Usopp remain at the window. Zoro halts suddenly, and I bump into him. My nose stings from the impact, and I frown, poking his back between the shoulder blades, but he doesn't budge. He's still standing right in the middle of the doorway, barring my passage, so I stand on my tippy-toes and look over his shoulder instead.

"Well, I'll be," Zoro breathes, "it's Johnny!"

The man glances in our direction, and his face instantly brightens. He clambers to his feet, a smile spreading across his features. "Zoro!" he cries out. "My brother!"

I blink, taken aback, and glance between the two of them. I didn't know Zoro had a brother. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised—I'm sure there's a lot I don't know about Zoro—but they don't even look alike.

"What's going on?" Zoro asks. "Where's Yosaku?"

"That's just it!" Johnny says.

He goes to the starboard side and jumps down to his ship. When he climbs back up, he has a severely sick and bleeding man on his back. Zoro gives a strangled cry and joins him, helping Johnny carry the moaning Yosaku on board. Johnny tells us how Yosaku went from being fine to deathly ill a few days ago. Now he's bleeding from old wounds, and his teeth are falling out. Not knowing how to help him, Johnny made port at a deserted rock—the same deserted rock that Luffy and Usopp used as target practice half an hour ago. When they hear this, they immediately apologize, their faces guilt-stricken, but Johnny waves them away. He bows his head over Yosaku, tears streaming down his face.

"My brother is gonna die," Johnny sobs.

Zoro's eyes widen, and I can tell he's concerned for Yosaku. I snort, and Nami makes a similar noise from the lounge behind me. The man isn't going to die. Yosaku has a clear case of scurvy, which he shouldn't have in the first place if he knows anything at all about sailing. Nami shoulders her way past me and leans over the railing.

"Don't be stupid," she barks.

"What the hell, Nami?" Zoro asks, scowling.

"What she means," I say, coming to Nami's rescue when the boys all glare at her, "is that Yosaku has an easily curable disease."

"Usopp, Luffy, go get some limes from the galley and squeeze them." The boys run past Nami to do as she says, and she frowns, rubbing her forehead. "I can't believe I'm stuck on a ship with only one other person who understands the dangers of sailing."

"It's scurvy," I continue, patting Nami on the back. Luffy and Usopp run past us again and begin squeezing lime juice into Yosaku's mouth. "He just needs some fruit."

"Is that really true, sister?" Johnny asks, addressing Nami.

She frowns. "Don't call me that, but yes. A generation ago, scurvy was the bane of sailors. But it's simply caused by poor nutrition. Fruit and vegetables rot on long voyages, but they're essential to survival."

"Wow, you're like a doctor," Luffy gasps.

"I always knew you were a brilliant woman," Usopp says.

Nami rounds on them, grabbing my hand and swinging me around in the process. She lifts our joined hands into the air and shakes them at the boys. "These are basic things you should know if you expect to survive at sea, you morons! You can't expect Ember and me to take care of you!"

"Definitely don't expect me to," I agree. "We've already established that I only know how to make rice balls."

As we speak, Yosaku jumps to his feet. Johnny shouts for joy and hugs him, and they slap each other on the back in that way men do. Looping their arms around the other's shoulder, they dance. Yosaku starts a chant about the power of lime juice, and Johnny soon joins in on that, too. I'm mildly surprised Luffy and Usopp don't round off the musical number, but maybe they still feel guilty. Nami turns her throbbing vein to the men; her grip on my hand is like iron, and I wince. At this rate, she's going to squeeze my fingers off.

"Stop that! You're not healed yet!"

At her command, they stop, striking a pose.

"Introduction time. I'm Johnny."

"And I'm Yosaku. We're brother Zoro's old bounty hunting partners."

Oh, so _brother_ is just a term of endearment they use. That makes sense, and also explains why Johnny called Nami "sister." They seem harmless, but they don't strike me as the brightest people in the world. Then again, none of the men on this ship have any room to talk—they're all equally clueless on how to survive at sea. Hell, Luffy got trapped in a barrel after all. Still, sheer ignorance and dumb luck aside, Yosaku does not need to be on his feet right now.

"I'm still surprised that Zoro joined a pirate crew," Johnny continues. "You were a pirate hunter!"

"I gave that up," is Zoro's simple reply.

I step next to Zoro and elbow him. "Roronoa talks all cool, but Luffy really twisted his arm and made him do it."

Zoro frowns, narrowing his eyes. "He didn't—"

Yosaku cries out, clutching his stomach. Blood spurts out of his mouth, and he coughs, doubling over. Johnny catches him before he can fall, but the damage is already done. Yosaku is unconscious.

"Lie down and rest!" Zoro demands.

This time, Johnny and Yosaku do what we tell them. I show them to the galley and find a spare blanket. Johnny thanks me profusely as I tuck Yosaku in.

"It's no big deal," I reply, dabbing the blood from Yosaku's face. "You guys just need to be more careful is all."

Johnny nods, determined. "We will from here on out, I promise. Who would have thought you need limes on a ship!"

Literally anyone who sails should know this information, but I refrain from reminding Johnny of this. "Not just limes. Any citrus fruit should do the job."

"Wow, sister! Zoro is lucky to be on a ship with such intelligent women."

The beginning hints of a blush warm my cheeks, and I duck my head to hide my smile. I probably shouldn't be this pleased to be one of the few people onboard who knows how dangerous sailing can be, but I enjoy the compliment nonetheless.

"Come on," I say, standing and tossing the bloodied rag into the trash. "There's nothing else we can do for Yosaku now. He just needs to rest."

"Okay!" Luffy declares when I open the door. "It's decided. We're going to recruit a cook!"

I plop down next to Nami on the steps, my eyebrows arching. "Did you really convince him that we need a cook?"

She nods, smiling. "Yep! I just told him how essential it is on voyages like ours to—"

"We'll find someone who knows how to cook meat!"

Nami groans and I laugh, earning a glare from her. Johnny raises his hand and waits for approval from Zoro before speaking.

"If you're looking for a cook, I know where to find one. Whether any of them'll join you or not is another matter, but there's a restaurant on the sea roughly two or three days sailing from here. It's near the Grand Line, and a lot of rough customers frequent the place." He turns to Zoro, dropping his voice. "Brother, I've even heard that Hawk-Eye you were hunting goes there."

The color drains from Zoro's face. Sweat beads on his forehead. He turns away from the rest of the crew, his eyes distant. Absentmindedly, he rubs the hilt of his white katana. Everyone else begins talking excitedly about the prospect of a new crew member, but I don't join in. Even though Zoro's trance-like steps put him directly in front of me, he doesn't seem to notice me at all. Who is this Hawk-Eye that has him so out of sorts? He must not be from the East Blue—I know most of the big names from this sea. Johnny mentioned the Grand Line… could he be from there?

Luffy's laughter gives me a split second warning before he hurtles into me, knocking me flat on my back against the steps. His forehead furrows, and somehow he manages to frown with his eyes while continuing to smile.

"Ember! Why aren't you celebrating?"

I push him off me. When I sit up, Zoro's eyes are focused again, and he's watching Luffy and me. He's filed away whatever thoughts troubled him moments ago. Sighing, I face Luffy and pull his cheek.

"Celebrate what, Luffy?"

"We're going to get a chef who will make lots of meat!"

"I heard," I say, trying my hardest not to smile at Luffy's eagerness—and failing. "What's the name of this restaurant?"

"The _Baratie_ ," Johnny answers, drawing all of our gazes. "I'll lead you to the best damn cooks in the East Blue."

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

First things first, WOW guys. You blew me away this week with your reviews! I love the interest you're taking in Ember's predicament, and I'd love to see any speculation or ideas you have about what's going to happen next! jessicabailey221, ZabuzasGirl, I-Kan-Spel, InternetJunkie, AnimeBitch, and dearest Guest, I'm honestly amazed by the amount of support you guys gave this week. I love it! And I love you. You're the best, and thank you!

I do have a question for anyone who wants to answer in a review or hop over to the poll on my profile page. Do you want me to focus more on physical descriptions of characters, particularly Ember, or leave things as is? I've never really described what she looks like or what she wears, and I'm happy to do so, but I don't want to drag the writing down. So I'm leaving it up to you!

Now for this chapter. It's a doozy. I covered over 100 pages of manga because I wanted to wrap up the Syrup Village arc and get our favorite curly-haired chef introduced in chapter 13. I realize it's a bit of a transition chapter, so I hope you enjoy Ember's interactions with the crew as much as I enjoy writing them!

I struggled to get this chapter out on time, and I really put KNG through the ringer to get it beta'd in time to post. With that in mind, I've decided to slow down my updating to bi-weekly effective immediately. That gives me time to write you guys some seriously good stuff without rushing, and it keeps KnightNGale020 from having to drop her writing to read mine! If I get a chapter finished in one week, I'll post early, but just expect a bi-weekly upload. My boss got on to me at least three times last week for writing, so I probably shouldn't push my luck.

Thanks for sticking it out with me! Once again, thanks for the reviews and don't forget the poll! Much love, ~D.


	13. Baratie 1

**In Which We Meet the Reluctant Chef**

Rubbing a hand across my forehead, I frown at the cards Zoro deals me. The steady ticking in the back of my skull throws off my concentration during even a simple game of five-card draw. On the other hand, Usopp's wild tale is a welcome distraction from the darkness invading my mind. The sky is clear without a cloud in sight, but I can't shake the ominous feeling that a storm approaches.

"And that's when I turned to him and said, 'How dare you come against Captain Usopp with nothing but a spear!'"

"Hmm," I answer, frowning over my cards. I slide three to Zoro, who deals me three back. "And he said?"

"That's the thing!" Usopp exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. "He attacked me—or at least he tried—but I was ready for him. I whipped out my slingshot and shot him once right between the eyes!"

Zoro rubs his chin and deals himself one card.

"The great Bearded Bandit fell to his knees, clutching his head. I thought he would give up, but out of nowhere, his pet wolf jumped out of the woods! Things looked grim for Captain Usopp, but—"

"Do you want any cards?" Zoro interjects.

Usopp tosses two cards to Zoro without taking a breath. "—little did the Bearded Bandit know that I trained in the ancient art of wolf wrestling as a boy."

"You don't say?" I murmur. I have three-of-a-kind, but the tilt of Zoro's eyes makes me suspect he has something better. Usopp is so scattered I'm having trouble reading him. With a sigh, I toss my cards to the deck. "I fold." Zoro doesn't say anything, merely looks at me, but I feel the jab all the same. "Yeah, yeah," I say, sticking out my tongue. "I'm not giving you a single berry more than I have to."

"I jumped on the back of the wolf and grabbed him around the neck!" Usopp slides his bet across the deck toward the pile, and Zoro matches it and adds another ten. The sniper tosses his hand face-up, exposing a flush. "Through sheer will alone, I forced the wolf—" Zoro snorts and reveals his winning hand, a straight flush. Usopp gasps, his jaw dropping, and cuts off mid-sentence. "What?!"

Zoro scoops up his winnings with a silent, slightly cocky grin, and I groan.

"One more game," I urge. "We've gotta work together, Usopp. You can't get distracted by your story."

"I'm never distracted! I'm Usopp the Focused!"

"Fine by me. I'll just beat you again."

"Nami!" I call out, and our navigator's head pops out of the galley. "Come join us! I need someone with a good poker face."

Her eyes light up. "Are you placing bets?"

"Obviously," I reply, gesturing at the small pile of money at Zoro's elbow. "Help me win it back."

"Oh, I can get it from him, but no promises I'll share. Give me a second; I have to put the log book up."

She disappears inside the cabin, and as soon as she walks through the door, Johnny calls for our attention. He had been standing at the bow, keeping watch for the rest of us while we lounged on deck. He nudges Yosaku, who had dozed off, in the ribs with his boot.

"We're here!" Johnny shouts, sweeping his arms out in front of him.

Yosaku scrambles to his feet, falling into his usual pose of his hand on his chin. "This is the ocean-going restaurant, the _Baratie_!"

Luffy bolts to his feet, pushing his hat farther up his forehead so he can see better. He jumps onto _Merry_ 's head, a grin spreading across his face. Usopp joins him, straining over the edge of the rails to catch a glimpse of our destination. With all four of them bunched together, the foredeck is a little packed, so I remain where I am and lean back until I can see off the port side. The oval-shaped _Baratie_ with a fish figurehead rests heavy in the ocean in front of us. With the oversized rudder in the back, painted to match the coloring of the figurehead, the ship looks like a giant fish plopped down on the ocean's surface.

"What do you think?" Johnny asks.

"It's a huge fish!"

The creak of rigging and the pounding of feet on wood catches my attention, and I frown. That's too loud to come from the restaurant. I crane around, searching the ocean nearby, and am greeted by the white and blue flag of the Navy. The naval ship sails alongside us, and standing on deck is a sneering marine with pink hair and bolts attached to his knuckles—Lieutenant Fullbody. He only frequented the naval base at Shells Town on rare occasions, but the marines often mentioned the lieutenant stationed near the Grand Line. Womanizer, arrogant, and accomplished, Fullbody is known throughout the East Blue as a man to avoid if you're on the wrong side of the law. I scramble to my feet, catching Zoro's attention. He follows my gaze and stands, watching the approaching ship warily.

"Luffy, we've got company," I say.

"Whoa, where'd they come from?" Luffy asks, catapulting himself to my side.

Usopp follows more slowly, hunkering down as he walks. "I hope they don't blast us," he mutters.

Johnny and Yosaku don't follow but duck behind the rails until only their heads can be seen. Nami, who was stepping through the galley door, makes an about-face and marches right back into the lounge. She peers through the kitchen window but makes no move to join us outside.

"Pirates," Fullbody drawls, gaze taking in all of us and resting on our Jolly Roger. "Unknown flag. I'm Lieutenant Ironfist Fullbody, Navy officer. Who is the captain? Speak your name."

"Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy states, crossing his arms with a look of pride. "We made our pirate flag yesterday!"

Behind him, Johnny and Yosaku chortle into their hands, snickering over the newness of our crew. Zoro frowns in their direction, and all of the noise catches Fullbody's attention. His gaze moves right over me, much to my relief—he has no reason to recognize me, but that doesn't mean he won't—and lands on the two bounty hunters. He sneers, and the men gulp.

"I recognize you two," he says. "You visit the government agencies a lot." He crosses his arms, staring them down. "Ah, yes, you're the two-bit bounty hunters. Have you been captured by no-name pirates?"

"I believe this bloke insulted us," Johnny retorts, glancing at Yosaku.

Yosaku meets his eyes, the cigarette in his hand making a hazy cloud near his head. "Two-bit? He thinks he can call us that and we'll let it slide?"

Their muscles tense, and I step to the side before they spring. Are they going to attack Fullbody? Incredulous, I reach out to stop them but think better of it. Johnny's fight with Luffy was pretty pathetic, but they are bounty hunters who worked alongside Zoro, so maybe after a day of decent eating and rest, they'll be able to hold their own. They draw their swords and jump over the railing, passing right between Zoro and me—who I note also does nothing to stop them. Fullbody sighs, unamused, and punches both of them across the temples. The attack is strong enough to stop them dead in their tracks and send them tumbling back into our ship. Bounty papers fly from their pockets and scatter around them like rain.

"A hair's breadth from death," Johnny moans through his swollen mouth.

Luffy stands over them, putting voice to the same question running through my mind. "Wow. Are you guys just really weak or what?"

"No," Yosaku answers. "You don't understand how strong he is to take us down."

Fullbody is strong—he's a lieutenant, after all—but one punch? They didn't get a hit in. I wonder what made someone as objectively strong as Zoro team up with them? For his part, Zoro only sighs, staring at his former comrades with a look of resignation.

A high, clear voice rings through the air from the naval ship. A woman in a slinky black dress leaves the cabin and wraps her hands around Fullbody's arm. "Oh, Fullbody, quit picking on those children and let's go eat."

"Yes, my dear," he says, and his complete change in demeanor—along with the cloyingly sweet tone of his voice—makes me grimace. He turns back to us. "It's your lucky day, pirate scum. It's my day off, and I've come to dine. If we meet again, I won't go easy on you."

Nami creeps out of the galley, conveniently leaving at the same time Fullbody turns his back on us. Her gaze lands on the wanted posters, and her eyes narrow. She approaches Johnny and kneels beside him, rifling through the papers. She settles on one, staring at it intently, but she holds it against her chest in such a way that I can't see whose she picked up without standing directly behind her. Her face is shadowed, and the set of her shoulders tells me she won't appreciate me snooping.

"What's this, Johnny?" she asks.

Johnny winces and musters up the strength to answer. "Wanted posters, sister Nami… pirates and their bounties. It's an ugly business, but we get a bounty for every one we kill." He blinks as if realizing the change in her demeanor and sits up, but Nami clenches the paper in her fist before he can look at it. "Is something wrong?"

Before she can respond, Usopp screams. He points over the bow where the naval ship has directed its stern chaser in our direction. "They're going to shoot at us!" As if he gave the order, the cannon fires. "They fired on us!"

Luffy dashes past all of us, jumping off _Merry_ 's head to confront the oncoming cannonball. "I'll take care of this!" he assures us, taking in a deep breath. I recognize the technique from our fight against Buggy, and sure enough, within seconds he's swelled into a giant rubber ball. "Gum gum balloon!"

The cannonball hurtles into Luffy. He grunts, face turning red with the effort not to fall back onto _Merry_. The three onboard who haven't seen the technique before—Usopp, Yosaku, and Johnny—all scream, jaws dropping at the sight. Zoro watches blank-faced, and Nami remains focused on the wanted poster in her hands. I marvel at how a week of travel with Luffy can start to desensitize you to his crazy.

"Here's your cannonball!"

Luffy flings the iron ball back at the naval ship, and as soon as he does, my stomach drops. The trajectory of his shot is off. The rest of us watch in stunned silence as the cannonball soars right past the enemy ship and into the _Baratie_. It crashes into the forward portion of the restaurant.

"You returned it to the wrong place, you idiot!" Zoro snaps.

"Great," Nami groans, looking up, the wanted poster missing from her hands. "Just great."

Luffy makes a strangled noise and falls onto the deck, tears streaming down his face. Usopp has yet to recover from everything he just witnessed, and he looks between Luffy and the _Baratie_ as if he expects one of them to explain what happened. Johnny and Yosaku take one look at the damage and bolt into the galley, muttering how they don't want to be associated with pirates _and_ vandalism, as if the latter were worse than the former.

"How are we supposed to convince one of them to join our crew if you destroy their restaurant?" I ask.

"Well, not having a place to work would make it easier to quit," Zoro says, grimacing at the damaged ship.

"Maybe we could leave," Usopp suggests.

"Right, because no one is going to notice the only pirate ship in the area tucking tail and running after firing on a ship full of civilians," I retort.

"If we're staying, I am not paying for it," Nami says. "You guys are on your own."

"We didn't ask you to pay," Zoro says. He taps Luffy on the head with the hilt of his katana. Staring at the sky with wide, unfocused eyes, Luffy has yet to move. " _He_ has to pay."

"What?" Luffy says, blinking and coming to. "I don't have any money!"

"Sell your body," I say.

"I know of this great treasure not too far away! A pirate buried it hundreds of years ago, and it's been said no one has ever found it—but I have, of course! I could take you today if you wanted!"

"Really?!" Luffy exclaims, sitting up and staring at Usopp with wide eyes. "Treasure would pay for—"

"Not a chance," Zoro and I say together.

"We can't leave the scene of the crime with marines staring us down," Zoro says.

"So march your butt up there and apologize," I add.

"Fine," Luffy sighs. He hops to his feet. "It can't be too bad!"

"We'll get you part of the way," I say.

I don't trust Luffy to handle the bounty hunters' ship without getting into another disaster, so I ask Nami to bring _Merry_ in closer. She does so, and once we're close enough, Usopp and I furl the sails and Zoro hauls the anchor over the railing. We haven't slowed to a stop before Luffy slingshots himself the rest of the way to the _Baratie_ landing deck. Instead of approaching with any caution, he walks right through the front doors.

"I'll be right back!" he calls over his shoulder.

I make a face, rubbing my hand against my forehead, and Zoro sighs.

"One of us should have gone with him," I say.

He plops down on the deck, shrugging one shoulder. "Too late now."

"That's true," I reply, standing on the tips of my toes to better see the front door of the _Baratie_. "Hey, Usopp, can I borrow your binoculars?"

He digs them out of his bag and hands them to me, sweat beading on his face. "How can you guys be so calm? He destroyed a ship with the Navy watching!"

"He didn't destroy it," Nami points out. "He knocked a hole in it."

"Considering how much damage Luffy is capable of doing, it's not that bad," I say. Usopp wrings the strap of his bag between his hands, unconvinced. I sigh and lean in closer to him, dropping my voice. "It's an illusion of calm," I say, and his eyes widen a hair. "I have no desire to run into the marines—especially not Fullbody, who likes women enough that he's sure to—" I bite off the rest of what I started saying: that he's sure to recognize _me_ if I stick around too long. "He's sure to notice two female pirates, even if we are in an unknown crew. But making a fuss over it isn't going to change anything. So I'll go up in the crow's nest and make sure they don't cause us any trouble while our captain is occupied."

"R-right," he stutters, and he straightens his shoulders, mustering his courage. "Of course! None of you have any reason to fear as long as I, Captain Usopp, am here to protect you!"

"That's the spirit," I say, grabbing on to the rigging and pulling myself up.

I've done the climb quite a few times in the days since we set sail on _Merry_ , but I always kept my naginata propped against the base of the mast before. I keep it on my back this time; I have no intention of leaving myself unarmed with marines in the water. The climb isn't challenging, but my weapon keeps knocking the back of my knees and tangling in the lines. How Zoro manages to do it with three katanas at his side amazes me, although I'll never tell him that. Then again, he's been training with three swords since he was a child, and my training was cut short around that same time. That gives him a bit of an advantage.

When I reach the upper yard, I haul myself onto the top and balance my way to the crow's nest. With the anchor dropped and the sails put away, the mast barely moves. The ocean is quiet and the sky clear, but the lurking sensation won't leave the back of my mind. I hunker down until only my head and shoulders are exposed over the top of the nest and do a full circle sweep of our surroundings: a few smaller boats flying civilian flags, Fullbody's ship, the _Baratie_ , and empty ocean as far as the eye can see. There's nothing out of the ordinary, but I keep a lookout just in case.

The _Baratie_ explodes in a series of shouts and crashes. I crane forward, hoping to see what's causing all the ruckus—if I'm lucky, it's Luffy breaking out so we can leave—but the restaurant doors don't open and the mayhem soon dies down. I blow out my bangs in exasperation. My fingers tap a steady beat on the nest, keeping in tempo with my headache. My tapping slows and I yawn, sleepy in the warm air until movement on the naval ship brings me out of my stupor. I sit up straight, binoculars trained ahead. The marines below run around like madmen and the reason why soon comes into view.

A bedraggled man forces his way out of the ship's hold. His knuckles are smeared with blood, and the four marines up top shout in alarm when they see him. One takes off running, hopping over the edge and landing on the _Baratie_. The attacker works his way through the remaining three, ruthlessly beating them despite his emaciated form. I whistle softly, impressed. The man isn't wearing a navy uniform, so he must be a prisoner, but how did he escape? Once the naval crew is wiped out, the man hastens after the fleeing officer and follows him to the main entrance. The officer opens the door and shouts—presumably about the escaped prisoner—but the man is right on his tail. He raises a gun he picked up along the way. I suck in a breath, ducking instinctively, and as a result, I hear but don't see the subsequent gunshot.

Startled exclamations erupt below me.

"Was that a gun?"

"They're shooting at us again! We're going to die!"

"Ember, what's going on?"

"Not much," I call out. "A prisoner escaped from the navy ship a little while ago, and now he's inside the restaurant."

"What?!" Usopp asks. "And you didn't tell us?! He must be powerful if he escaped!"

"Probably," I concede. "I think he took out the entire crew."

Usopp screams, and while he's doing so, I take stock of the situation at the _Baratie_. As soon as he pauses to take a breath, I butt in, relaying what I see to my friends below. The marine officer is on the deck, bleeding out. The prisoner is missing; he must have gone inside. No one is running out of the restaurant, which makes me think either Fullbody and the staff have things under control or the prisoner is blocking the door. There's more crashing and screaming, shortly followed by a very bloodied Fullbody stumbling out of the restaurant. He trips over his officer, and for a moment I think he might leave him behind—which wouldn't surprise me; his date sure isn't with him anymore—but he grabs the man and throws him over his shoulder. I scoff softly. I didn't think Fullbody had it in him to do something mildly heroic. As soon as the lieutenant's feet touch down on his ship, the men unfurl the sails and leave.

The sun begins to set before anything else happens. On the other side of the _Baratie_ , a small ship sails off in the direction of the Grand Line. By the time I notice it, it's too far away for me to see who mans it, but basic logic suggests it's the prisoner. My legs start cramping thanks to my restricted sitting area, and I stand, stretching. Nami glances up when I do, shading her eyes.

"Anything happening?"

"Nothing that pertains to us. What in the world is keeping Luffy?"

I climb onto the upper yard and slip, my legs refusing to support my weight after hours of no movement. Arms pinwheeling, I half-jog to the rigging and hop down before I can fall.

"I bet they'll have him wash dishes for a month," Zoro says, watching my haphazard descent from his spot stretched out on the deck.

"He's too honest. He should have blamed it on the navy," Nami says.

Usopp's face lights up. "I know!" he says. "We should check on him!"

"We should?" I jump the last few feet to the deck and stumble on the landing. "At the place we hit with a cannonball?"

"Yeah, check on him and eat!"

At this, Nami perks up. "They are supposed to have the best food in the East Blue."

My friends are hard to argue with. With the absence of the Navy, I don't have any real reason to avoid the restaurant. If they come back, it could get messy, but Fullbody ran away like a demon was chasing him. I don't think he's coming back. We haven't had anything to eat since breakfast, and while no one else has claimed they're tired of my cooking yet, I am.

"In that case, I fully support this plan," I say. "Zoro can pay with all the berries he won off Usopp and me."

"We'll put it on Luffy's tab," he retorts.

"That'll convince one of them to join us."

Usopp hops to the _Baratie_ deck first and stretches when he lands. I notice he acts more confident without the navy ship around, although he still eyes the gaping hole Luffy created with a critical gaze. Is he thinking of ways to fix it? I didn't realize his craftiness extended to shipwright skills. Nami and I step past Zoro, who offers his hand to both of us and helps us down. His eyes are still slightly withdrawn and contemplative—not even the promise of good food is enough to distract him from the Hawkeye situation.

The _Baratie_ is a first-class restaurant. From the moment we walk in, the atmosphere changes to one of elegance, beauty, and refinement. The giant mainmast, adapted into a spiral staircase, is the centerpiece of the room. Tables fill the dining hall, placed at carefully measured intervals that allow for the most patrons while also ensuring the privacy of conversation. Tall, encased windows with sweeping curtains line the room, and each table is set with a simple silk tablecloth. There is a lack of decorative ornaments such as flowers or paintings; everything in the room has a purpose, and nothing is added that might detract from the dining experience. This is a restaurant that knows how to make good food but isn't going to make a fuss about it.

The one thing that sticks out to me is the lack of waiters. There isn't a single one, and instead, it's the cooks who bring the food down the stairs. No one comes to seat us, so when Zoro saunters across the room toward an empty table, the rest of us follow without question. He sits down, slinging his arm across the back of the chair, and I sit to his right, Nami to mine, and Usopp across from me.

While waiting for the next cook to come down the stairs, I study the room a little closer. Nami and Usopp look over the menu, with Nami explaining the more unusual items and Usopp making up stories over how they got their names. The patrons near us mostly consist of well-to-do civilians and the occasional sailor. We're the only pirates, but no one looks at us askance. In fact, all of the fuss and fighting earlier hasn't affected the dining experience at all from what I can tell. The only damage I see is a hole in the ceiling, a table with a missing chair, and some splatters of blood near a different table. Other than these few oddities, everyone continues to eat like normal. Luffy isn't in the room, but I didn't expect him to be. He's probably working, and pity to the person in charge of him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a cook hurrying away from a table. I wave him down, and he comes to ours, looking at us with narrowed eyes. He has a thick, health-department code violation mustache, but his red hair is cut short and slicked back under his chef's hat. His apron is stained, but his hands are clean.

"Are you kids dining with us today?"

"We are," I say.

He stares at me, and I return the glare with a smile. "Can you pay?"

"Put it on our captain's tab," Zoro butts in. He doesn't bother with a smile, just fixes the man with a level stare. "Guy in a straw hat, breaks everything he touches."

The cook groans, shoulders slumping. "Oh, you're with chore boy."

"Chore boy?" Usopp asks, glancing up from the menu.

"Head Chef Zeff has him working for a year to pay off all the damage he caused." He points at the hole in the ceiling. "Might be more than a year at this point."

"A year?" Nami gasps. "You're joking, right?"

"That hole can't be caused by the cannonball," I say, frowning. "Are you guys trying to get free labor or something?"

"He fell through the roof," the chef answers flatly. "Fighting."

I slump back in my chair, defeated. "Okay, that sounds like something he would do. Sorry."

"Don't say sorry," he snaps. "If you kids are on his crew, you should—"

"Order food!" Nami interjects.

Before the chef can respond, she does as she says, and the rest of us follow her lead. I order the simplest chicken plate I can find on the menu, although all of the food is ridiculously fancy and half of it is in gibberish to begin with. Everything is expensive, too, and us putting food on Luffy's tab will only make him have to work longer. Guess we're stuck with my cooking after all. Once we order, the chef scowls one last time and marches off. He comes back twenty minutes with our food, and we dig in.

"Chores are hard," comes a familiar voice behind us. "Koby must have been miserable."

Zoro and I turn in our seats, and Nami and Usopp look over our shoulders. Luffy is walking away from us, glancing this way and that with a hungry look on his face. It's clear he hasn't seen us yet—just like it's clear he has no real intention of working hard. We're going to be stuck here forever.

"Hey," Zoro calls out, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Hi, chore boy," Nami says.

Luffy spins on his heel and catches sight of us. He frowns. "Ugh! What are you guys doing?"

"So," Usopp begins, grinning, "we heard you have to work for a year."

"But hey, we can change the flag, right?" Zoro asks.

"Oh, please say yes," I say, leaning back and spreading my arms wide. "My naginata and white hair would look so cool on a flag!"

"No, you can't change the flag!" Luffy catches sight of the food on our table, and his eyes widen. "You're eating without me?! I'm slaving away, and you're eating out? That's mean!"

Luffy sounds more offended over our meal than he does about us changing the flag. He's fidgeting and acting suspicious, frowning at Zoro. When Zoro looks away, Luffy picks his nose and flicks the booger into Zoro's glass of water, muttering how Zoro could "eat this" instead. I roll my eyes, instantly putting my hand over my glass so he can't pull something similar on me. Usopp snorts and bites his lip to keep from laughing, and Nami clamps a hand over her mouth and pounds on the table with the other.

"Why shouldn't we enjoy a nice meal?" Zoro questions.

"Yeah, why not?" Usopp echoes, still fighting to hold in his chuckles.

I sigh, shaking my head. The noise has made the other patrons cast angry glances in our direction. Some speak up, their projected whispers reaching across the room. Our life choices as pirates don't seem to bother them, but our noisiness does. That makes me snort—if they think this is loud, they should see breakfast after Luffy hasn't eaten all night.

Across the room, a young man catches my eye. He's Zoro's age, and his blonde hair is cut so it covers his left eye. His eyebrow curls into a spiral, and he's wearing a double-breasted suit. He's leaning over a table, pouring wine for a female customer, but he's frowning in our direction—particularly at Luffy. He must be an employee, maybe a chef, but he's not dressed like the cooks I've seen. He notices me staring and meets my eyes, his entire face lighting up as if he recognizes me, but in the next moment, Luffy's shouting forces my attention back to my crew.

"You drink it!" Zoro demands, shoving his drink into Luffy's face.

Luffy cries out and gurgles weakly. He takes a hasty step back, but Zoro holds him in place. Luffy waves his arms in an attempt to push Zoro away, but all he manages to do is stumble into me. Tripping over my foot, he falls halfway into my lap, smacking me in the process. With a growl, I shove him off me, and the sudden back and forth between the three of us sends the glass of water flying. It slips out of Zoro's hand and upends over Luffy and me, drenching us both.

"Ugh, gross!" I exclaim, jumping to my feet.

Luffy bounces off me when I move and collapses. "What'd you do that for?!" he shouts, writhing on the floor.

"I should be saying that to you!" I reply, brushing wet hair from my face at the same time Zoro shouts, "What did you do _that_ for?!"

"That water better not have had any of your snot in it!"

"It was Zoro's fault!"

"Don't blame me!"

"I don't care whose fault it was, it's gross!"

Nami and Usopp, still seated, howl with laughter. The glasses and silverware jump and clatter from how hard Nami slaps the tabletop, and Usopp drums his heels with so much force I feel the vibrations through the floor.

"And what are you two laughing—"

A hand holding a towel materializes in front of my face, cutting my sentence short. "For you, mademoiselle." My anger dissipates in a puff of smoke—literal smoke, I notice, catching the faint whiff of cigarettes. I blink, leaning my head back to better see the person, and am greeted by the curly-browed man. He ducks his head, offering me the towel with a flourish and bow, one hand on his chest.

"Oh," I stammer, caught off guard. How in the world did he reach me so quickly, and where did he find a towel in that amount of time? I take it from him, holding it awkwardly. The towel is white, fluffy, smells slightly of roses, and… and it's warm! "Thank you," I add when I realize I've been standing without speaking for a solid minute or more.

The man's demeanor instantly changes. "Oh, great heavens, how blessed I am to be thanked by an angel today!" He straightens, throwing his arms high into the air, and manages to wriggle and bounce on his toes at the same time. My eyes widen, and I stumble back, tripping on the edge of my seat and falling hard into the chair. I stare at the boisterous man. If I squint hard enough, I feel like I should be able to see hearts floating around his head. Is—is he being serious? My obvious discomfort doesn't deter the man, who spins on one foot before speaking again. "The sea is a brighter place with you here to smile upon me!"

"I'm not smiling," I say, but my words are drowned out by Zoro's flat, "Weirdo."

The man stiffens, and all pretense of hearts and flirtiness disappears. He straightens his tie, turning to face Zoro. "You're the reason she got wet in the first place," the man says, his voice low and threatening.

Zoro picks up on the aggressive tone and takes a step forward, crossing his arms. "I don't see what that has to do with you."

"You don't?" the man takes a short puff of his cigarette and exhales the smoke, sizing up Zoro. "What are you, an idiot?"

"What did you call me?"

"I can't decide what's worse: your eyesight, your hearing, or your hair."

Zoro growls, and the man whips around in a tight circle, aiming a kick at Zoro's head. The man's leg is a blur, but he's not so fast that Zoro can't grab his katana and block the attack millimeters from his temple. A vein pops out on the first mate's forehead.

"What the hell are you—?"

"Hey, hey," I say, jumping back to my feet and stepping between the boys before they kill each other. The energy between the two was growing dangerous. "Let's try not to cause a bigger scene than we already have," I tell Zoro, putting one hand on his chest. With the other, I quickly wipe my face with the towel, although I don't have much need for it at this point—there wasn't much water in the glass—and push it into the blonde man's hands. "Thanks again, uh…?"

The man blinks and shifts his gaze to me, becoming all smiles again. "Sanji," he purrs.

Sanji inclines his head in my direction, managing to produce a rose from somewhere—probably the same place the miraculous warm towel came from—and offers it to me. I take it, holding it carefully between two fingers.

"I'm more of a tulip kind of person," I say, trying not to be rude but failing to understand what I'm supposed to do with the flower. "How do you keep finding things to give me?"

"Isn't he great?!" Luffy pops up between all three of us, grinning broadly. "He's our new cook!"

"I am not!" Sanji snaps, attention once again mercifully diverted from me.

"Great," Zoro mutters.

I laugh. "I feel like everyone has that reaction when first meeting Luffy."

Sanji sighs, turning back to me, and when he does, his eyes move past my face and land on Nami behind me. He inhales sharply, clasping his hands to his chest, and practically dives across the table to reach her.

"Oh sea, how grateful I am for this day of days! Oh love, smile upon me, for I cannot survive this pain. I would stoop to becoming a pirate, or even a devil, if only I could be with you."

Nami's eyebrows draw down, but unlike me, she doesn't seem quite as put off by his actions. Zoro shakes his head, relaxing under my hand now that Sanji isn't invading his space. Luffy laughs, and Usopp, who has yet to have much attention drawn to him, sneaks a bite of Zoro's lunch while his back is turned.

"Sounds like you don't have any more objections to joining," I say.

Sanji doesn't hear me and continues lavishing his affection on Nami. "Such tragedy! The obstacles between us are great!"

"What obstacles?" says a gruff voice.

Leaning against a nearby chair with his arms crossed is an older man. The first thing I notice is his chef's hat, which towers several feet above his head. How does he do _anything_ with a hat that large? I'd expect him to bump into door frames and unsuspecting birds every five minutes. The second things I notice are his braided mustache and right peg-leg. They mark him as Red-Leg Zeff, the captain of an East Blue pirate crew who disbanded before I was born. The marines at Shells Town never mentioned him, and what little I do know is from the research I did at the naval base while looking for information on my parents. Zeff's blonde hair and the degree of familiarity between him and Sanji suggests they're family, but I've never heard of Zeff having any children.

"The crap-geezer," Sanji curses, taking a long drag from his cigarette as if to calm himself.

"Follow your heart. Go be a pirate," Zeff tells him, standing. "I don't need you anymore."

"What?!" Sanji scowls. "I'm the assistant chef. What do you mean, I'm not needed?"

"You fight with the customers. You waste hours flaring your nostrils for the women." Zeff gestures to Nami and me as if to prove his point, and I stick my tongue out at him. If Sanji did any nostril-flaring in my direction, I didn't instigate it. "You're a lousy cook. You're nothing but dead weight, Sanji." I wince at Zeff's harsh words. I can't imagine Gramps or Ririka talking to me that way. The latter sent me off after telling me how she admires my fighting spirit, but Zeff acts like he's determined to destroy Sanji's. "The other cooks don't like you much, either. So go be a pirate and get out of my restaurant."

Sanji steps up to the head chef and grabs him by the front of his shirt. Zeff's lip curls, undaunted by the young man. "Don't step over the line, old man," Sanji snarls. "You can insult me, but don't _ever_ insult my cooking. I'm staying. You have no say in the matter!"

"Don't lay your hands on me, you underdone eggplant!"

Zeff grabs Sanji by the shoulder and slings him in our direction. Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and I scramble to snatch our plates of food seconds before Sanji crashes into our table. He scowls, pushing himself into a sitting position. His eyes are wide and pained, and I suspect the sweat beading on his forehead has nothing to do with any physical exertion. He managed to keep his cigarette in his mouth, and when he shouts at Zeff, the smoke pools around his head as if amplifying his words.

"You can't kick me out!" he declares, thumping his chest with his fist. "I'll cook here forever—until you die!"

"I won't die," Zeff replies, walking away. "I'll live another hundred years."

"Damn it," Sanji curses, punching the ground. "You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

Staring between Zeff's receding form and Sanji's dejected one on the ground, I hesitate. There must be a lot of history between the two of them for them to act like this with each other. The tone of Zeff's speech makes me think he meant well, even if his words tore Sanji to pieces.

I bite the inside of my cheek, fighting back a sigh. I don't want to subject myself to his poetry again, but seeing him collapsed on the ground with an anguished grimace on his face sparks something inside me. He's not entirely unlike Anthony from Shells Town, and maybe that's what inspires me to hand my food off to Nami and approach him. That, and Luffy has a gleam in his eye that I know means trouble, and I feel I should give Sanji fair warning if possible.

I kneel in front of him, and he glances at me. His cheeks are flushed with anger, but his gaze softens. Before he can start spouting off nonsense, I stick out my hand. He stares at it blankly before taking it, a slow, goofy grin spreading across his face.

"I'm Ember," I say brightly, "and I want to formally apologize on behalf of everything my captain is going to subject you to."

"What do you—?"

"Great!" Luffy exclaims, bounding over to us. His grin is monstrous, and he slings his arms around Sanji and me, forming a small circle of three. "You have permission, so come be my cook!"

"Never!"

I tighten my grip on Sanji's hand. He meets my gaze, and I see within his eyes a strange mixture I know all too well: desire, hope, and fear. What's holding him back, I wonder? And more importantly, what does he need to set himself free?

"Good luck," I say, tilting my head to the side and smiling. He'll need it if he's going to refuse Luffy and sort out this situation with Zeff at the same time. "I have a feeling things are about to get crazy."

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

So the general consensus was that most people don't want more descriptions, so I'm just going to keep handling it like I originally planned. I'm grateful for the feedback. This is my story, but ultimately I'm writing it for you, so I want it to be something we all enjoy! With that in mind, you'll get bits and pieces of how Ember looks as time goes on, and they'll be plot relevant, so I suggest paying attention ;)

Also, thank you for your patience with me! I felt so strange not uploading last week. But Camp NaNo is going full force in my writing circle, and I'm churning out some good word counts every day, which is good news for you!

Did you guys realize that the crew basically does nothing for the entirety of the _Baratie_ arc? Cause I sure didn't until I tried writing it and realized I had a lot of time to fill but practically no source material to work with haha. Because of this, I'm hoping to have the entire arc completed in two chapters (but three at the absolute most) so we can move along to Arlong Park.

Thanks to those of you who started following me since my last update, and special thanks to my awesome reviewers: ItsALifeToLiveIn, MopingBlues, I-Kan-Spell, jessicabailey221, and IronLite. To InternetJunkie, you might be on to something! Or maybe Zoro and Sanji are just forever doomed to butt heads regardless of our little Ember. Either way, it's fun to write!

Until next time, and with all the love, ~D


	14. Baratie 2

**In Which There Is an Awakening**

Clouds pass overhead. The wind picked up during the past two days, blowing in from the Grand Line in the north. The brisk breeze brings with it a hint of smoke and gunpowder, carrying the whispers of a distant battle. According to our maps, we should reach the Grand Line in less than four days of smooth sailing. The real beginning of our journey and the answers we seek can be found on that sea… and yet we wait, stuck on _Merry_ without a captain.

"I swear I've seen that exact same cloud five times," I say, pointing from my perch on the galley roof.

"That's impossible," Nami replies without looking up from her newspaper.

She's laying on the main deck with sunglasses on and some fancy beverage from Sanji in her hand. I have a similar drink next to me, a sparkling pear concoction I've barely touched. Sanji still refuses to join our crew, but he hasn't stopped visiting us a few times a day to bring snacks. I lean my head over the edge of the roof, fixing Nami with a steady upside-down gaze.

"Is it, Nami? Is it impossible when we haven't moved in two days?"

"Yes," she says, turning a page, "it's impossible."

I groan, rolling onto my stomach. "If I wanted to lie around and do nothing for a year, I would have stayed at Shells Town."

"You couldn't have stayed after breaking into the navy base," Zoro points out.

He sits with Johnny and Yosaku on the foredeck, but he glances in my direction when he addresses me. The three of them have had their heads together for the past two days, presumably discussing their past and muscles and how many times the bounty hunters were "a hair's breadth from death."

"I could have stayed an outlaw, living in the shadows, always on the move." I sigh. "It would be more exciting than this."

"Wait, you broke into a navy base?" Usopp asks.

He looks up from where he pours carefully measured portions of gunpowder into his slingshot ammunition. I question whether I should tell the story and chance him dropping his project, or refrain from telling him and remain bored out of my mind. I only deliberate for a second; the chance of explosion wins out.

"You didn't know? Luffy and I broke in to bust this guy out." I jab my thumb in Zoro's direction. "He got captured."

"I got captured because of you."

"Details," I say, waving my hand. "I paid you back when I rescued you."

Yosaku nods, placing a hand on his chin. "I remember hearing brother Zoro got captured by Axe-Hand. Johnny and I couldn't believe it."

"And you rescued him, sister Ember?" Johnny asks, awe on his face. "You must be something special."

Zoro coughs, and I shrug. "I can't take any credit. I broke in, but I mainly kept the marines from killing themselves. Roronoa and Luffy took care of Axe-Hand." I duck my head at Zoro, whose eyes narrow a hair. "But I am grateful. You saved my family."

"Your family?" Nami leans forward, putting the newspaper down. "You didn't tell me about them." Her voice has an affronted tone to it, and I'm transported to our conversations at night in our room. We discussed a lot, but neither of us ever brought up our families.

"Well, the closest thing I have to family," I amend. I clear my throat, turning shy. I have good reasons for keeping this information secret. Most of my childhood with Gramps remains hazy and vague, but I remember the fateful night that brought me to Shells Town. My throat tightens, but I continue. "When I was eight, I started living with Ririka. This was before Rika was born, and in a lot of ways, Ririka became like a mom to me. When Rika came along, Ririka never treated me any different. The only thing that changed is that I gained a little sister. But I didn't want to cause problems for them, so I raised money and moved out when I turned fourteen."

"They sound nice," Nami says with a wan smile. "And where were you before you met them?"

"Home," I say, not willing to divulge more information, "with my grandfather."

The crew picks up on my mood, and Usopp changes the subject. "So how did Zoro save them?"

Nami has heard this story, but none of the boys have. Zoro meets my gaze and shrugs once, giving me permission to tell it on his behalf. He's not one to talk about himself, but it's also the story of how we joined Luffy. I grin, propping my chin on my hands, and swing my legs back and forth in the air. I retell the events, giving the facts but with enough flair to challenge one of Usopp's stories. Once I finish, Usopp claps, giving me a thumbs up.

"So you're friends with the marines!" he exclaims.

"Kind of," I say. "Rather, if I had to claim any marines as decent people, I'd claim the ones from Shells Town. And Koby. They're better than the rest, as far as marines go."

"Do you think they'd arrest you if you went back?"

"If they could catch me," I say, winking at him. "Ripper wouldn't let me off easy just because I have a history with him, but I'd give them a run for their money. The younger ones would probably enjoy getting to chase me down, but for different reasons."

Nami's eyebrows arch. "I knew you must be a woman under all those clothes."

"Just because I don't wear skirts every day," I mutter, rolling my eyes.

Nami tosses her head back and laughs. I press my lips together, trying to look stern, but I can't stop the giggle from breaking through. Usopp shakes his head, returning to his work, but a smile crinkles the corners of his eyes, too. A moment of peace settles over _Merry_ , but the steady ticking in my head picks up, cutting my laughter short. I stand, and my sudden movement attracts the attention of my crew. The nagging feeling from the other day swells inside my head, stronger than ever.

"Ember?"

"I sense something," I say, grabbing the ratlines and pulling myself onto the rails.

Zoro stands, shading his eyes. His perceptive gaze catches sight of the hulking shadow coming into view on the other side of the _Baratie_ , although it doesn't take long for everyone else to notice it, too. The giant galleon sailing in from the north towers above the _Baratie_ at least two times over; our little _Merry_ looks like a tugboat in comparison. The ship looks like it sailed straight out of a hurricane. The saber-tooth tiger figurehead has a chunk missing out of the side of its face, and not a single sail remains intact. The tattered Jolly Roger has enough material left to showcase the two hourglasses and thick sideburns on the skull. My eyes widen; Don Krieg, Pirate Fleet Admiral of the Krieg Pirate Armada, sails toward us.

"What is it?" Usopp asks, ducking behind Zoro. He pulls out his binoculars and examines the ship. " _Who_ is it?"

I shake my head, unable to respond. My mind has trouble grasping how many men can fit on such an enormous flagship. Screams and the sound of glass breaking tells me the patrons inside the restaurant noticed the impending doom approaching, too. The ship creaks to a stop, timbers popping and strands of sailcloth cracking in the wind. The main mast reaches high into the sky, blocking the sun and casting the _Baratie_ and all of us into shadow. I hop down and join the boys on the foredeck. Nami stays on the main deck and peers through the railing.

Johnny licks his lips and swallows heavily. "That, brother Usopp," he begins, his voice shaking, "is the Don Krieg Pirates, the biggest pirate crew in the East Blue."

"I thought they sailed for the Grand Line a week ago?" Yosaku wonders.

"I guess they came back," I answer.

"We should set sail, brother Zoro!" Yosaku says. "We could die if we stay!"

"Can't set sail without Luffy," Zoro says.

Movement on the opposing ship catches my eye, and I grab Usopp by the overalls, dragging him to me. I take the binoculars from him, and the strap catches on his neck, pulling him into me. His shoulder bumps into mine and his nose knocks gently into my cheek. I peer through the lenses, his frightened breath warm against my cheek. The scattered, unmoving crew members and strands of canvas flapping weakly in the wind materialize in front of me. Usopp places his hand over mine, directing my gaze until two men jump into my line of sight.

The first man with the bushy sideburns and square jaw must be Don Krieg. He towers over the man supporting him as much as his ship towers over the _Baratie_ —a person could live inside his fur-lined captain's coat. With a bloody bandage on his head and a limp in his step, he sways on his feet. The other man is Gin, the escaped prisoner who wreaked havoc on Fullbody's ship. I never thought to ask Luffy or Sanji what crew he sailed with. The energy rolling off the two of them isn't pleasant by any means, but they don't feel like the reason why the ticking in my head increased. I worry my lip between my teeth. The storm continues to progress, but they're not the cause of it.

Usopp tugs the binoculars from my hand. "You are making an awful face."

They walk into the _Baratie_ , and everyone on the _Merry_ relaxes—except Zoro, who looks like he has half a mind to go after Luffy if the need arises. I rub my hand over my face, biting back a sigh. Usopp stares at me expectantly when I look up, grimacing.

"Something feels off."

"I agree," he says solemnly. "I too feel a bad case of the We Should Get Out of Here Right Now illness setting in."

"Great plan," I say.

He blinks, and hesitantly says, "Really? You really think so?"

"Yep. So you get out of here," I gesture to where we're standing on the foredeck, "and get up there and tell us what's going on," I continue, pointing to the crow's nest. Usopp glowers at me, and I add, "Would you rather stay on the front lines in case the Krieg Pirates decide to attack? I can keep watch if you want."

"Ah, no, now that you mention it, you need the person with the best eyesight in the crew keeping watch, don't you?" He laughs, not quite covering the nervous quake to his voice. "Why else would you ask me to carry out such a dangerous job?"

"You caught me," I say, giving him a push toward the ratlines.

He scurries up them, bag bouncing on his hip, and climbs the yardarm. He's a natural on the sails. His affection for Kaya, and for her gift to us, gives him the innate ability to understand _Merry_.

"Think Luffy needs help?" Zoro asks, standing at my shoulder.

"Krieg and his lackey are the only ones to get off the ship. Surely he can handle—"

An explosion rocks the _Baratie_ , smoke billowing up and obstructing my view. Usopp gives a shout of alarm, leaning forward to better see the destruction. Zoro rolls his shoulders, moments away from charging forward—not from concern for Luffy, but because he's a man who likes to be in the middle of the action.

"Krieg," Usopp informs us, peering into the smoke. I can't see anything in the dust, but he sounds confident. "Patty found a bazooka and blasted him with it."

"They have bazookas?" I wonder aloud. "What type of restaurant is this place?"

The smoke clears, revealing everything Usopp told us. A few hesitant chefs peer through the broken front doors. Krieg is propped against the outer _Baratie_ railing, smoke rising from his body. He shifts, flexing his arms, and stands. Casting his cloak over his shoulder, he reveals steel, fur-lined full-plate covering his chest and arms. His Jolly Roger adorns the shoulder pieces. The chefs, led by Patty and Carne, charge, but Krieg counters them with a roar. He reveals a gun in each hand. Bullets shoot from underneath his shoulder-plates and alongside his ribs, sending a spray of projectiles on the unsuspecting chefs.

"His armor has guns built in!" Usopp exclaims, scrambling from the nest and tumbling to the deck below. He slams to the ground but hurries to his feet as if he didn't notice his long fall. "His _armor_ is a _weapon_!"

"I heard you," I reply, rubbing my ear. Is he impressed? I shake my head—boys. "So what's the plan?"

I turn to look at Zoro, but he acts without consulting me. He jumps to the _Baratie_ dock, only pausing when I speak. Arching an eyebrow, he jabs a thumb toward the restaurant.

"That was our cue."

"You can't decide a cue on your own," I tell him, swinging my legs over the rails and lowering myself to the other ship. "We're a team. If you're gonna make decisions on the fly, I should be the first mate, not you."

"Wait a minute!" Usopp cries out. Much to my surprise, he joins us, falling in his haste to reach us before we head inside. He hops on one foot when he lands, grabbing my arm to regain his balance. "I thought I was the first mate?"

Frowning, I pull my arm from his grasp. "Why would you have the position? Roronoa and I joined at the same time, so if anyone has the right to claim it, it's me. You're the sniper."

"I can be both. I'm Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea!"

"Well, you can't be captain, first mate, _and_ sniper," I say. "That's greedy."

Above us, Johnny and Yosaku exchange uneasy glances, staring between us bickering and the mild destruction going on inside the restaurant. I catch a glimpse of orange hair moving behind them, but if Nami listens in on our conversation, she shows no signs of joining us.

"Is this really the time?" Yosaku asks.

"Although if anyone is asking, I think sister Ember should have the vote," Johnny adds, cheeks turning pink.

I give him a thumbs up, and he ducks his head, flushing a darker shade of red. "Looks like I've got one vote."

"People who aren't in the crew can't vote," Usopp mutters.

"Fine," I say, sticking my tongue out. "What do you say, Roronoa?"

Zoro shakes his head, his attention on the _Baratie_. "Ember's first mate."

I blink, his words forcing me to bite back the retort I had prepared: that all the ship terminology and sailing techniques I've learned from Nami and our equal time on the crew makes me as qualified as him. Usopp's jaw drops. We stare at each other, him incredulous and me excited. I feel a grin forming, and Usopp huffs when he sees me, coming to his senses.

"She's what?"

"First mate," Zoro responds.

"I feel like I should get this in writing," I say.

"Which makes me vice-captain."

My mirth dies on my lips, replaced with a groan. "They're the exact same thing!"

"If they're the same thing, why do they have different names?" Zoro asks, no-nonsense.

"Crap like this is precisely why I should be the first mate!"

"You are," Zoro says. "Let's go."

Following his own command, he heads toward the _Baratie_. He veers toward the back of the ship, avoiding the commotion at the front doors. His long legs carry him away from Usopp and me, and I scowl after his receding back. What is he thinking? Vice-captain isn't a real role on the ship! Usopp howls with laughter, doubling over and smacking his knees. I pounce on his back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He keeps laughing, continuing after I playfully grind my knuckles into his cheek. Wiping tears from his eyes, he hoists me higher on his back.

"You know what?" he begins, and I groan again, well aware he's going to pick fun at me. "You can be the first mate because that means you have to keep him on a leash."

"Shut up and follow him," I mumble, sending another wave of chuckles through Usopp. "You guys are going to turn me gray."

"Well, that won't be much of a change," he hoots, flicking my white bangs from my forehead.

"I should make you walk the plank," I say, but without any heat in my words.

He hustles after Zoro, keeping me balanced on his back. I rest my cheek against him, his curly hair tangling in mine and getting in my eyes, but I don't mind. Usopp calms me, and I didn't realize until this moment how much stress accumulated between my shoulder blades. I've felt this storm approaching for two days, and for two days nothing has happened to confirm my suspicions. It's enough to make a girl go crazy. When I voiced my concern to Nami, she observed the sky for a few minutes before shaking her head. A little wind, maybe some clouds, but a storm? I sigh; a never-ending headache makes a person dream up some crazy things.

We round the corner of the ship and bump right into Zoro's back. To our left, the last of the restaurant's patrons evacuate. They swarm the two remaining boats, fighting to claim seats in their panic. I feel a stab of pity mixed with disbelief. Krieg acts half dead; they should have plenty of time to escape before he tries anything. They flinch when we approach, and Usopp shrugs. We are pirates after all, and pirates made this mess. They don't want our help.

Zoro peers through the back door, listening to the low murmuring inside. I hop off Usopp's back and duck under Zoro's arm, pausing in the doorway. The mast blocks most of my view, but what I can see is a mess. A few tables lay on their sides, some with splintered legs and others cracked down the middle. The chefs caught in Krieg's attack are scattered near the front door, clutching at bleeding arms and legs. Sanji crouches on the ground among them, sprawled out as if someone threw him. Gin slumps in a similar position on his knees, holding his shoulder as if it pains him. Only Luffy, Zeff, and Krieg remain standing. I spot an empty table not too far from them.

"What do you think?" Usopp whispers.

"I see an intact table near Luffy."

"That one?" Zoro gestures to the one I picked out, and I nod. "Good. We'll wait for orders inside."

I lead the way, attempting discretion until Zoro saunters past me and sits himself down at the table. Usopp follows, his hands on my arm and feet clipping my heels with each step. I pry his fingers off and sit opposite Zoro, the ticking in my head making me a little irritable. No one notices us taking our places at the table. Krieg spouts off at the mouth against Zeff, who doesn't act the least bit worried while staring down one of the strongest pirates in the East Blue.

My admiration for the old man grows. Not many people stand up to Krieg. Zeff cooks good food and keeps some ruffians from terrorizing the East Blue, but that doesn't detract from the violent life he used to lead. The naval records I've read, however scant, are proof enough for me. I've never heard the story of how he lost his leg—I'm not sure anyone ever has—but he treats the handicap less like a debilitating blow and more like a mild inconvenience.

"You're a bunch of fools," Krieg spits out. The chefs push themselves to their feet, their eyes dark with anger. Krieg takes in the dining hall one more time as if evaluating it before settling on Zeff. He sneers. "I've decided. I'm going to take your logbook of the Grand Line and this ship, assemble another armada, and capture the One Piece! I'll lord my power over this great age of pirates!"

His declaration strikes a chord in our captain, who steps forward. He plants one hand on his hip, pointing Krieg down. "Hold it," he demands. "I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

Krieg's arrogant gaze takes in Luffy. "Did you say something, boy? Something you want to take back?"

"Nope. I was only stating the facts."

"This isn't a game."

"Obviously," Luffy replies. "I don't joke about the One Piece."

"Is he serious?" Usopp mutters to me. "Can't we call it off? If the Grand Line was too much for Krieg, what chance do we have?"

"A fool's chance," I say, "which is probably more than Krieg had."

Zoro crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair. "The odds don't matter, only our determination." Luffy overhears us and looks in our direction. Catching his eye, Zoro smirks, propping his white katana against his shoulder. "Time to fight, Luffy? I'll lend a hand."

"What're you guys doing?" He shakes his head. "Nah, I can handle this."

"That's your crew?" Krieg throws his head back, his derisive laughter booming through the dining hall. Heat prickles in my cheeks, making my head swim. He doesn't have much room to talk with his unconscious or dead crew wasting away on a dilapidated ship that fled the Grand Line. "Pretty thin group, isn't it?"

" _Wrong_ ," Luffy states, his voice swelling with pride. He holds up two fingers. "I have two more!"

"Don't count me!" Sanji snaps.

Luffy's devil-may-care attitude makes Krieg angrier; I imagine he's never witnessed a seventeen-year-old kid declare he plans on conquering the same sea that made him tuck tail and run. A vein pops out on Krieg's forehead. "Don't act so cocksure, kid. I had a fleet and five-thousand men, but in seven days that demon sea smashed us to bits."

Usopp moans, tears welling in his eyes, and Zoro smirks, an excited gleam in his. The energy in the room stifles me, washing over me with a wave of nausea. I press my lips together. The haze of colors I experienced on Usopp's island seeps into the corner of my eyes.

Luffy laughs. "I'm not worried."

Krieg's face purples and he grabs the giant bag in front of him. "Listen carefully," he says. "I'll give you a chance. I'm taking this food to the men on my ship, then I'm coming back. Anyone who doesn't want to die had better leave before I return. I want the captain's log and the ship." He heaves the bag over his shoulder and exits the dining hall, leaving Gin on the ground behind him. He doesn't look over his shoulder as he walks away. "But if you're eager to die, wait for me. I'll bury you at sea. The choice is yours."

"This place is turning into a battlefield," Usopp moans, scrubbing his hands through his hair.

I barely hear him over the ticking in my head. It picks up with Krieg gone, pulsing against my temples and sending the lights into a chaotic frenzy. The pain drains me, leaving behind a strange sensation behind my bellybutton like a fishhook pulling me out of the _Baratie_. I force myself to take deep breaths, gripping the edge of the table with a white-knuckle grip. I feel like I'll fly through the room if I don't keep myself grounded. Zoro frowns, tapping my forehead with his katana. I wave him away, nausea so thick on my tongue I'm afraid I'll sick up if I speak. He's so damn perceptive; maybe some of the pressure would go away if he'd stop frowning at me.

Luffy plops down on the table between Usopp and me, oblivious to my inner turmoil. Sanji lights up a cigarette, sitting on a table opposite ours. Languidly exhaling a puff of smoke, he addresses Gin, who has yet to follow Krieg to the flagship.

"If your crew tries to take over this ship, I'll slaughter them without mercy, and the same goes for you, too."

Luffy hoots, slapping the table. "See? He's tough!"

The colors in my sight coalesce into a dark shape in the corner of the room. Sweat breaks out on my forehead and trickles down my back. The figure churns, moving like a living thing. The sight makes my stomach flip, and I stand, knocking over my chair in my haste. The ship spins, wobbling back and forth beneath my feet. My mouth fills with thick saliva, and I swallow three times before I can speak.

"I think I need some air," I mumble.

"If the first mate says she wants to leave, we should go!" Usopp exclaims.

"No… not that…"

Words feel strange on my tongue as if someone else speaks through me. I try to wipe my mouth, but my hands tremble. My limbs feel distant like I'm not the one pulling the strings. The shadow advances, sending a tremor down my spine. My breathing quickens.

Zoro's piercing gaze pins me. "What's wrong?"

I sway on my feet, trying to focus my gaze on his three heads. I can't speak over the pounding in my ears. The dark shape grows larger, overcoming the vision in my right eye. I blink, unsteady and half-blinded. Luffy grabs my shoulder, shaking me gently, and it takes me a few seconds to realize he's speaking. His lips move, but I can't hear him. All I can hear is the steady _tick, tick, tick_ of the advancing auras.

Usopp stands, gesturing wildly to me and the door. Zoro rubs his chin as if considering something, and Luffy listens, frowning. He shakes his head, and Zoro scowls. He jabs the table with one finger, and Luffy jumps to his feet. This time he's the one gesturing toward the door. He slams his fist into his palm, and I know he's referencing his upcoming fight with Krieg.

"It's okay," I say, or at least I try to. "We have to… fight him."

The boys look at me, then at each other. Zoro and Usopp have this 'See what I mean?' look on their faces and a flash of frustration cuts through the pain in my head. I don't need them to treat me like I'm dying. I have a headache and maybe some seasickness. It went away at Syrup Village, and it'll go away again. I push off the table, straightening my shoulders, and am rewarded with a brief moment of clarity. Three concerned faces stare up at me.

"Don't worry about me," I say, and my voice sounds like my own again.

Zoro's eyebrows arch, his eyes narrowing. The colors swarm back into my vision and the pounding returns, more persistent than before. _Tick, tick, TICK, tick_. Between one breath and the next, my legs give out. Zoro jumps to his feet, grabbing me before I fall and hurt myself. I sense more than hear the massive heave of his sigh as he passes me off to Usopp.

Luffy rubs his head and nods. Usopp tightens his hand around my waist and guides me from the room. I flop against his shoulder, too weak to walk on my own. In any other circumstance, the need for so much help would embarrass me. The black space in my right eye spreads, leaking over to my left and leaving me in darkness. If not for Usopp physically holding me down, I might drift away into the nothingness surrounding me. Another shudder wracks my body.

The colors stop moving—or maybe I'm the one who isn't moving anymore. They fade, leaving me in darkness. The world shakes, tossing me up and down, but firm hands on my shoulders keep me steady. Usopp? The hands move to my face, pushing back my hair.

 _Tick._

The darkness pulses. I flinch, shying from it as best I can, but I can't escape. Usopp tries to hold me down, but I shrug him off. The sensation behind my belly button calls me to the right, and Usopp grabs me again. Maybe he can sense the energy pulling me away, too.

 _Tick._

A flash of mauve light catches my eye, transforming into the faint outline of a man. Slightly above and behind the figure floats a second, hazier shape. I squint, trying to make it out. It's an animal, but the distinguishable parts—the head, the arms, and the body shape—remain blurred and distorted. Dozens, maybe hundreds, of glowing strings surround the figures. The strings flare out in every direction. Some arc off into the air, but others curve back into the man's body.

 _TICK._

I recognize the aura. That thing generates the same dread I've felt for the past few days. My heart pounds, and every beat tells me the same thing: danger, danger, danger. Recoiling from the shape in front of me, I fight through the haze in my vision. How do I help if I can't hear anything, if all I see are strange lights and visions? A dull buzzing prickles between my ears, but slowly, my senses return to me.

My hearing comes first. My ears pop, and in rushes the sounds of men screaming. I make out the telltale din of a ship taking on water next—the screech of detached rigging, the crack of splintering wood, the flap of torn sailcloth. Next comes my sight, washed out, blurred around the edges, and dull. Usopp cradles me in his arms in the deck of a ship. Johnny and Yosaku crouch on either side of me, with the former holding my hand. None of them notice me stirring, too focused on the events transpiring outside the ship.

The tugging sensation in my stomach pulls me to a sitting position and directs my gaze over the starboard side, right to a man sitting on a small black boat. The boat has one cross-like mast and enough room for the lone passenger to man the sail. He has a giant black sword in his hand, with which he casually deflects the bullets Krieg's men shoot at him. His eyes pierce me like swords, sending the ticking in my head into a frenzy.

But his eyes don't linger on me. He focuses on the same person everyone else watches. Zoro steps past Krieg's men and onto a broken but buoyant portion of Krieg's ship. His shadowed eyes remain steady on Hawkeye's face.

"I've never seen such subtle sword work."

The man sheathes his sword. "Without subtlety, a sword is nothing but an iron bar."

"You split this galleon with your sword?"

"Of course."

Zoro grins. "I see. You must be the greatest. I went to sea to find you!"

Hawkeye. My blood runs cold, my vision threatening to turn black again, but I grit my teeth and push through it. Letting go of Johnny's hand, I grab the rim of the ship and haul myself to my feet. I stumble, tripping over a coiled rope, and have a fleeting moment of confusion—why are we on Johnny and Yosaku's ship?—before Usopp grabs my arm. He tries to yank me back down.

"What are you doing?" he hisses.

"Roronoa," I mumble, pulling myself hand over hand along the rim. "He's going to get himself killed."

"You're going to get _yourself_ killed! You look half dead as is!"

I straighten my shoulders, putting as much strength into my stance as I can muster up. I only have to prove my point for a moment. Narrowing my eyes, I glare at Usopp. His lips twitch down, and concern flashes across his features, but he drops his hand and shrugs. Satisfied he won't try to stop me again, I resume my slow trek to the bow. On the other ship, Hawkeye steps forward. Zoro ties his bandana around his head.

"Does your courage come from confidence or from ignorance?" Hawkeye asks.

"It comes from ambition," Zoro says, drawing his swords and placing the one in his mouth, "and from a promise to a friend."

Hawkeye scoffs and grabs the cross necklace he wears. He removes the bottom portion of it, revealing a knife the size of my palm. Zoro watches him, eyes narrowing.

"What is that for?"

"I'm not a fool who hunts rabbits with a cannon. You may have a reputation, but you're still a bunny to me." Hawkeye's lip curls and he lifts his chin. "The East Blue is the tamest of all the seas. So you think you're strong?" He brandishes his knife. "My apologies, but this is the smallest blade I have."

Zoro snarls, face darkening. Colors flare up between them, exploding in bursts like fireworks—gray and rose from Zoro, mauve and lavender from Hawkeye. My breath catches in my throat. I have to reach Zoro. My heart thuds painfully in my chest; this is a turning point, something huge is about to happen— _will_ happen—unless I help Zoro. I stumble forward, but another hand reaches out to stop me. I turn, ready to snap at Usopp, but it's Luffy who grabbed me. He shakes his head once, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Luffy," I whisper, my voice hoarse. "I—I have a bad feeling."

"You know the rule. No interfering."

I bite my lip. Painfully, I turn back to watch Zoro's fight. Fear sits heavy as a stone in my stomach, and I have to grip the rim of the ship until my hands cramp. My captain gave me orders, but the pain keeps me grounded, unmoving.

Zoro charges. "All that bravado will make you feel stupid when I kill you!"

Hawkeye slides one foot to the side, widening his stance. "You're a little frog croaking in your puddle. It's time you learned how big the world is."

Zoro crosses his swords over his chest, lowering his head in his oni giri attack. He brings all blades down in one fell swoop, but Hawkeye blocks them with the point of his knife. Zoro's eyes widen, his muscles straining to budge Hawkeye. Luffy gasps beside me. I can't tell what pounds louder, my head or my heart. The energy between the two swordsmen is murderous, swirling like a—my eyes widen—like a storm _._

Zoro pulls back, regrouping. His eyes flash, the only warning he gives before attacking again. His swords blur, swinging every which way. He twists and dives, lunges and jumps, but no matter how much he moves or how much strength he puts into his attacks, Hawkeye doesn't flinch. He counters every strike of Zoro's blade with his knife, his sharp eyes following Zoro's movements and rebuffing them with the smallest amount of effort possible. Spotting an opening, Hawkeye jabs forward, knocking all of Zoro's katanas aside and leaving him wide open. Zoro grunts in surprise, barely catching himself before he falls flat on his back. Johnny and Yosaku cry out, but I make sure to watch Luffy for any orders on what to do next. Every muscle in his body quivers, poised on the edge of release. The moment he makes a move to help, so will I.

"Such heavy-handed swordplay," Hawkeye scoffs.

His remark sends a shudder through Zoro, who takes off again in another flurry of attacks. His composure breaks. Disbelief. Shame. Reckless determination. Each emotion flashes across his face. I strain forward, leaning over the rim of the ship. The words I want to say stick in my throat. How can he fail at his dream? He _can't_ fail. I won't let him. Come on, Zoro. Look at the situation. Think it through, idiot! The space behind my eyes tingles from the energy rolling off Hawkeye. Zoro could get himself killed if he doesn't gain control of his emotions.

"I came to win!" Zoro snarls. "I must defeat you."

Hawkeye looks curious. "What drives you? Why do you fight so hard when you cannot win? You're a weakling."

Johnny and Yosaku scowl, faces contorting with rage.

"Our brother's not a weakling!" Johnny yells.

"We'll teach you a lesson," Yosaku threatens.

They bound across the ship, heading toward Luffy and me in the bow. Luffy heads them off, jumping onto their backs and pushing them to the deck.

"Stay out of it," he demands. "Control yourselves!"

The effort it takes him to listen to his own command is obvious. His body hums with anticipation, but he refrains from interfering. Usopp stares at us, speechless. He must think we're all crazy.

A clash of steel and a pained grunt brings my eyes back to the fight. Zoro tumbles across the deck, tucking his shoulder in to cushion his fall. He rolls back to his feet and faces Hawkeye, changing his stance. Placing both katanas behind the one in his mouth, his eyes darken. His mouth twists into a grimace.

"Tiger hunt!"

He attacks, but Hawkeye stops him dead in his tracks. He dodges right through the center of Zoro's attack and stabs him in the chest. I gasp, and I hear a similar rush of oxygen from my friends. Luffy scowls, clenching his jaw so hard I hear his teeth grinding. Johnny and Yosaku scream, tears streaming down their cheeks. Zoro coughs once, blood bubbling past the hilt between his teeth and down his chin. He tenses, more blood flowing out of the wound in his chest, but otherwise doesn't move. Hawkeye's eyes narrow.

"Do you want your guts cut out? Why don't you retreat?"

"I can't," Zoro grinds out. "If I retreat one step, my vow… my ambition… everything I care for… will shatter. All my dreams will be lost forever."

"Yes. Such is defeat."

"Heh. So I can't retreat."

"Even if it means death?"

"I prefer death to defeat."

A pulse of azure and apricot energy flows off Hawkeye. The lights swirl, compressing into the vague creature from before. The beast sings to me, and that pull behind my bellybutton increases tenfold. I grit my teeth and lean back, fighting the magnetism. Zoro, in comparison to Hawkeye, only has a few tendrils of light coming off him. While still bright and alluring, none of them have the same level of strength as Hawkeye's. Zoro's are more chaotic, whipping every which way and dissolving into nothingness. And his are fading.

Hawkeye steps back, removing his knife. It slides out with a thick, liquid pop that makes my eyes water.

"Boy, speak your name."

"Roronoa Zoro."

He extends his arms, positioning his katanas so they form a three-pointed star shape. He's breathing hard, but a few of the gray strands of energy flicker and grow stronger. Hawkeye's brows lift in admiration, and his change in energy makes me hesitate. Maybe Zoro won't die. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from adding my voice to Johnny and Yosaku's. Maybe.

"I'll remember it. I haven't met one so brave in a long time." He returns his knife to his necklace and unsheathes the giant black sword on his back. My stomach drops. Or maybe I'm seeing things, and I need to stop thinking my hallucinations make me anything other than crazy. "I will honor the swordsman code and send you to your death with this black blade—the finest in the world."

My breathing stills, and with it so does the world. Luffy's breath turns ragged. Hawkeye dashes forward, a cloud of dust swelling near his feet. Zoro stares him down, his black bandana obscuring everything but his white lips and the red blood trickling between them. He twirls his swords, creating a whirlwind of blades.

"Die!"

"Santoryu style secret move—three-thousand worlds!"

The two of them meet in a crash. The katanas in Zoro's hands shatter, falling to his feet in pieces. A new line of red stains his shirt, and more blood drips from his mouth. He slides to a stop, sheathing his white katana—the only one to remain undamaged. As soon as he's done so, he faces Hawkeye, spreading his arms wide. Hawkeye's eyebrows arch, and the ebb and flow of the murderous energy surrounding him changes, the azure strands morphing into shades of orange. My breath catches.

"What are you…?"

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."

Hawkeye grins. " _Magnificent_."

The lights around Hawkeye dive into his arm, attaching to the muscles. Zoro takes a deep breath, thick chords of gray intertwining with paler strands of pine near his heart. My friends panic, and I feel their fear beating against my back like a physical force, but the emotion doesn't overtake me. The stormy energy flowing between the two swordsmen pulses once, momentarily blinding me. A vision emerges before my eyes, disjointed—those gray eyes again—someone screaming—the flash of gunfire at night—Zoro with tears streaming down his face, hurt but very much alive. A thunderous thud of pressure explodes in my head, sending me staggering into Usopp. Will Hawkeye pull his attack back at the last moment?

Hawkeye brings the black blade down, slicing through my friend's chest from his left shoulder to his right hip. Zoro makes a strangled wheezing noise as the air whooshes from his body, his eyes rolling back in his head. The white katana slips from his grasp. Hawkeye's lips move, but I can't hear what he whispers to Zoro over the panicked shouts exploding near me. Luffy howls, eyes going white with rage. Colors flare around him, too, so many it's hard for me to keep track of them all—charcoal, gray, crimson, ultramarine, and olive. Johnny and Yosaku scream. Zoro falls backward into the ocean in a spray of blood and saltwater, but the thin tendrils of light don't completely fade. The tension in my shoulders releases—he's alive.

"It's simple!" Sanji screams from the deck of the _Baratie_. "Abandon your stupid dream!"

"He can't!" I shout back, eliciting a shocked expression from the chef. Tears build in the corners of my eyes. One of Krieg's pirates mentions that not even Roronoa Zoro can stand up against a foe from the Grand Line. Anger rears up like a snake in my chest, and I turn my gaze on them. " _Cowards_ ," I spit out, and the ones closest to me shy away from my glare. "You failed in the Grand Line because you lack his level of ambition."

"Zoro!" Luffy screams, mindless. "Damn you! Damn you!"

He stretches his arms out and grabs the edge of the deck near Hawkeye. I notice half a second too late, and dive toward my captain, hoping to catch him before he attacks. My arms close around air; Luffy shoots over the open water before I can stop him.

"Stop! Luffy, stop! He's not dead! He didn't kill him!"

My words fall on deaf ears, but Hawkeye's sharp gaze flickers to me. He sidesteps, easily dodging Luffy, who crashes into the wood behind him. Johnny and Yosaku grab my arms, shaking me. They can barely speak through their sobs.

"Is it true, sister?"

"Is he alive?"

"Yes," I reply, shoving them toward the water. "Go save him!" My eyes focus on the area where Zoro fell in. Ripples still disrupt the surface. It takes all my strength not to jump into the action like Luffy, but the same energy that told me Hawkeye would pull his sword back tells me that confronting him will lead to more trouble. I bite back my own sob. "He was alive when he fell, but he won't be if he drowns!"

"Right!" they exclaim, jumping into the water. "Brother!"

"The young swordsman's crewmates," Hawkeye muses, watching Luffy and me, "you did well to let him fight his own battle to the end! Don't worry," he continues, sheathing his sword, "the girl is correct. I left him alive."

"What?" Luffy exclaims.

Johnny and Yosaku's heads break the surface, Zoro slung between them. He's unconscious, more covered in blood than not, but his chest moves. I stumble forward, reaching over the edge of the ship to help them haul him out of the water. Usopp does the same, and together we hook him under the arms and pull him up. He's dead weight in the water, and we trip over our feet in our efforts to get him on the ship. Zoro's skin is icy against mine, his chest a bloody mess. The lines of light flicker in my vision, pulsing in time with the thudding in my head, and my shoulders start to shake. I struggle to see the dull, colorless, millimeter-thin lights creeping out of him. Zoro doesn't have much life left in him, and what he does have leaks out before my eyes.

A deep, gravelly voice echoes through my head. A memory flashes before my eyes, overlaid on top of the scene in front of me. In place of Zoro, I'm holding a bird with a broken wing. Large hands enclose mine, and the person speaks again. I can't make out the words, but I understand the command behind them. Shaking my head to clear it of the vision, I place my trembling fingers on Zoro's temples. I know what I have to do, but he's nothing like a bird with a broken wing. How do I redirect the energy coming off him? I focus on those few pale strands leaking from his body. Taking a deep breath, I reach out with my mind until some distant part of me brushes against those light. They jump from Zoro onto me, latching onto my body.

Fire sears through my mind. I hiss, hands convulsing against his head, but I don't break contact. Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku's voices reach me from somewhere far away, but I can't make out the words. As my vision fades, the pale lines arcing off Zoro grow more distinct. Energy courses through my limbs, each second like lava in my veins. My heart gives a faltering thud, and I realize if I keep this up much longer the power could kill me. Baring my teeth, I redirect the tendrils of light flooding my body back into Zoro. The energy flows through my fingers, and its absence leaves me cold.

The lights disappear. Zoro takes a ragged but deep breath, trembling under my fingertips. I blink, managing to make out the faint, washed out image of his body in my lap. His eyes move beneath his eyelids, and relief washes over me. His name flies to my lips in a shaky whisper.

"Zoro?"

He opens his eyes. At first, they're unfocused, but he blinks a few times until his gaze lands on me. He has a strange look on his face, and he reaches up past Usopp, who has brought over a bucket of first aid items, and rubs his thumb against my cheek beneath my ear. His fingertip comes back red with blood, and his eyes narrow. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but his body stiffens. I watch the awareness of his defeat overwhelm him. Tears fill his eyes, and he drops his hand to the katana Yosaku propped against his side. He lets the tears fall, lifting his sword to the sky. With the other hand, he covers his eyes. He licks his lips, clearing his throat.

"Lu-Luffy? Can you… hear me?" he says, fighting for every word.

"I hear you!"

"Did I worry you? If I fail… to become the world's greatest swordsman… you'll be disappointed, right?"

He coughs, a violent, hacking wheeze, and blood gushes out of his mouth. Johnny and Yosaku rush forward, helping Usopp stop the bleeding while also trying to convince Zoro to save his breath. I shush them, knowing full well Zoro is too stubborn to shut up in this situation. He takes another deep breath, and the lights pulse around his body again, the gray stands growing thicker the more he speaks.

"Never again! I will never lose again! Until the day I beat him to become the world's greatest swordsman… I will never… lose again! Got a problem with that, King of the Pirates?"

Luffy laughs. "Not at all!"

"I hope to encounter you two again someday," Hawkeye tells Luffy, turning away.

I exhale, releasing Zoro's head. The lights pour out of me, leaving behind an achy sensation deep in my bones. I lean against the side of the ship, my hands trembling in my lap. The color hasn't returned to my vision yet—everything looks washed out except for those strange lights surrounding Hawkeye, Zoro, and Luffy. Unlike my crewmates' energy, the aura surrounding Hawkeye threatens to blind me.

As if he can read my thoughts—or maybe he senses my eyes on him—Hawkeye addresses me. Apricot lines of light flare up, twisting back into the shape of an animal. He crosses his arms, eyes flashing, and I stiffen. My hand finds the shaft of my naginata, and I grip it without thinking.

"And you, girl. You are unexpected."

I swallow, forcing back the sour taste of fear in my mouth, and ask, "What do you mean?"

"I wonder if you have what it takes to stand beside your comrades."

"Of course, I do," I retort, but I can't bring much force to my words. I'm too exhausted, too worn out. My grip tightens on my weapon. I may not be strong, but I will be one day. I have too much at stake to back down in front of a stronger foe. Like Zoro, I can't afford to retreat. I stand—shaking with the threat of falling over at any minute—and face Hawkeye. "I won't let them down."

"You are foolhardy like your friends."

His eyes flash, the energy around him exploding in orange and apricot hues. I wince, closing my eyes. The colors stab at my eyelids. Without the distraction of the real world competing against my visions, the auras come through clearer. The strands forming the animal solidify into a great winged creature. It breaks away from him, flying toward me, and a strangled shout bursts from my lips. I stumble back, but my knees knock against the side of the ship. Luffy shouts my name, but the creature attacks before I can respond. It dives, its body a blur. Talons rake across my face, sending lines of pure agony through my head. It sweeps back into the air, circling for a second attack, and I scream. I drop to my knees, covering my head, but I can't stop the beast. It rakes its talons down my back. I moan, tasting blood, my heart pounding in anticipation of its next attack.

The attack never comes. The creature dissipates, but the pain stays with me. Liquid fire drips from my head to my toes, similar to how Zoro's energy felt but a hundred times worse. I collapse into the belly of the ship, writhing in pain, my throat hoarse from screaming. At any moment, my head will shatter into a thousand pieces.

Luffy screams, breaking through the chaos in my mind. "Ember!"

He calls my name again, his voice distorting into the one I heard before. It grows deeper and rougher, transforming into a sound like rocks tumbling together in the waves. This time I recognize it. It's a voice I haven't heard in years. Rough, weathered fingers wipe tears from my eyes, and suddenly I'm eight years old, staring up at a kind, craggy face above me. The gray eyes sparkle like starlight. I'm terrified—they're coming, the bad men are coming—but the face above me shows no fear, and I feel myself letting go, relaxing.

"Emmy? Sweetheart, listen to me. This is very important."

I reach out to him, wanting to touch his cheek one more time, but hands push me back down. Like a bubble popping, everything disappears. The colors gradually fade until I'm left with nothing but darkness and the whisper echoing in my head: _Emmy, listen_.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

This is my longest chapter to date and it's a bit of a doozy, so I want to keep this note short. So without further ado, big thanks to I-Kan-Spel and jessicabailey221 for the reviews. I love you guys! Your reviews always inspire me to write even more. And thanks to those of you who followed and faved me these past two weeks! Thank you for taking a chance on me and following my adventure!

April has been a crazy, kind of upsetting month. To give you an idea, I've been working in one way or another seven days a week for the past three weeks, and my next full day off isn't until next month (woo...). I also did not get that job. I was the #2 candidate out of over 100. Sigh. All that being said, I'm going to _try_ to start updating every week again. No promises! But that's my goal. We'll see how it goes.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said, it's a doozy. I've been planning and researching the events of this chapter for weeks, running it past multiple betas, and cross-referencing sources. I wanted to get everything in one epic chapter, which is why it's so long. The next ones should be shorter (so I can hopefully upload them faster!).

Much love, and until next time, ~D.


	15. Arlong Park 1

**In Which We Arrive at a Not Very Fun Park**

I wake with a start, phantom pains searing my bones like fire. My face feels as if someone branded it with a metal poker. The flames lick at my consciousness, turning the vestiges of my dream into ash. Bits and pieces come to me—I dreamt of Gramps and one of his kinder lessons—but most of the memory fades, leaving in its wake what happened at the _Baratie_ and Hawkeye's golden gaze. The vision of the bird raking its claws across my face flashes through my mind, sending a spasm through my body. With the action comes awareness of my surroundings; I claw my way to consciousness as if digging through sludge. My cheek presses against something hard and cold, but a source of heat pushes against my back. The heat shifts when I move.

"About time you woke up."

I recognize that growl. I open my eyes, my vision swimming, to see an unadorned stone wall and floor in front of me. Two barrels sit wedged into the corner. I turn over, and instant fire shoots through my shoulders, wrists, and legs. My arms refuse to move like I want—my fingers are painfully numb—and a thick rope ties my ankles together in a way that prevents me from fully extending my legs. Looks like the pains I felt when I woke up weren't residual pains from the _Baratie_ like I thought. Where am I, and why am I tied up? Through my blurry eyesight, I make out three more stone walls, a long, barred window that runs along the base of the room, and Zoro tied up beside me.

The scant rays of light glint off his earrings when he glances at me, and for a fleeting moment, my heart swells. He's not dead! Then I notice the rough stitching poking through his bandages and the elated feeling disappears in a puff of smoke. Shirtless, dripping wet, and all glower, he taps my forehead with his knee.

"I wasn't gonna carry you."

"Kinda hard to carry a person when you're tied up," I retort, annoyed at my inability to knock his knee away. Even wet, he's warm, which I suspect comes from his eternally-burning stubbornness. "Where are we?" I ask, trying to place our location. The unmoving ground tells me we're not on the ship, but that's the extent of my deductive skills. "And what's with that shoddy stitching? You look like a gorilla bandaged you before throwing you overboard."

"Arlong Park," he answers, short and to the point. "Usopp."

"You'd think someone who works with his hands so much would stitch a straighter—" I cut off, the weight of Zoro's words hitting me. _Arlong_ Park?! I struggle against my binds, the ropes cutting into my wrists. "Arlong? As in Fishman Arlong with the highest bounty in the East Blue?"

"You know him?"

"What? No, I don't know him!"

"Then why are you freaking out?"

"Because he's Arlong! You were a bounty hunter; how do you not know this stuff?"

"Knowing his bounty won't do us any good."

" _Not_ knowing it won't do us any good, either," I say, frustration making my voice sharp. "Why are we in a cell?"

A door slams nearby, making me jump. I twist, peering into the shadows opposite Zoro and me. The sunlight doesn't reach far enough for me to see her well, but I recognize the echoing _tap tap tap_ of the person walking. Only one girl walks with that sneaky stride in heels. A grin breaks out across my face, and I flop the rest of the way onto my stomach, bumping into Zoro's leg again. He curses.

"Damn, I didn't tell you about—"

"About me, Zoro?"

Nami steps out of the shadows enough to be recognized, but she makes no move to come closer. She keeps her face out of the light, but I notice she changed her clothes—she traded her t-shirt for a cute green tank-top, a shirt I've never seen on her before. She carries a small knife instead of her bo staff, and in her off hand holds Zoro's white katana. My naginata lays strapped to her back.

"Why not tell her?" Nami continues, an edge to her voice that makes me look at her twice. It's not quite anger, but something close. Maybe bitterness. "You're not one to spare a person's feelings."

Zoro growls, the noise so low I feel the rumble through his leg pressed against my side more than I hear it. Biting my lip, I glance between the two of them. Nami and Zoro have never been best friends, but they've never been outright hostile toward each other either. What happened? I scoot forward, wanting to reach Nami—to look her in the eyes so I can see what's bothering her—but the movement catches her attention. She takes a step back, directing her words to me.

"Don't come any closer. You should have stayed behind."

My grin slips. I hear no lie in her voice. The words cut into me, and I hunch my shoulders without thinking. I remember Nami so carefully bandaging my head after the fight with Buggy and the way she would collapse into my shoulder when she laughed. I remember Luffy and the way he smiled when he introduced her as our new navigator. My jaw tightens; Nami might not be lying, but that doesn't mean she's telling the truth. I lift my chin, forcing a smile back on lips.

"Don't say that, Nami."

"Don't use my name so familiarly. I'm not here to chat."

"Then why are you here?" Zoro asks.

He's yet to move from where he slouches against the wall, but his steady gaze follows every movement Nami makes. She frowns, tilting her head to the side to stare at him from under her brows. A beam of light moves across her face, lighting up her flushed cheekbones and lips pressed into a white line. She tosses the knife and our weapons at our feet.

"I want you to leave, escape before Arlong comes back."

The dark hand of doubt releases its grip on my heart. I give a soft sigh, shuffling closer to her. "You're helping us escape? Great!" I chuckle. "You had me going there when you—"

Nami's eyes narrow, and before I can come too close, she plants her heeled foot on my chest. I freeze, staring at her foot. I open my mouth to ask her what she means, but before I can, she speaks up.

"I _told_ you not to get too familiar," she hisses, and kicks.

I fly back, landing against Zoro. He can't grab me because of the whole tied up deal, but he manages to get his shoulder behind me and stop me from falling. He glares at Nami, his features stony and disappointed. Nami lowers her gaze.

"So is this your decision?" Zoro asks.

"I've worked too hard," she continues, fists trembling, "for you to screw everything up."

"I don't understand," I say, "which I guess is just my normal state of existence since you two refuse to have a conversation I can follow." I push myself off Zoro's shoulder, doing my best to pin Nami down with my eyes. She refuses to look at me. "You know you can talk to me, right? I don't have to know what's going on to see you're upset. Remember the Beautiful Ladies Stealing From Stupid Pirates? We're a team."

Nami doesn't speak. She shifts her weight to her back foot, fingers clenching and unclenching at her sides. I hold my breath; maybe my words reached her. After a short pause, she takes a ragged breath, looking at me straight on. Her eyes blaze.

"Don't be stupid. I _lied_. I don't care about you. Leave if you want to leave, or stay here and let Arlong kill you. I don't care which you choose."

She turns on her heel, and when she does, I see the tattoo on her left shoulder. My breath catches—that's Arlong's mark on her skin. Eyes widening, I stare after her receding form. What does the tattoo mean? Why does she have one? And why, _why_ does she think she can walk away from us? Questions fly to the forefront of my mind but become trapped on my lips, and before I know it, the door slams again. Zoro and I are alone.

Neither of us speaks for a while. Heat builds in my chest, spilling up my neck and flooding the area behind my eyes. My vision swims, but this time it's because I can't block out the sound of Nami's pained breath and the hurt in her eyes. I blink back the tears, willing them not to fall. My heart beats slowly.

Zoro taps my knee with his, drawing my attention to him. He slouches against the wall, seemingly relaxed except for the tension in his neck and jaw. His sharp eyes take in the tears building along my lashes, but he doesn't remark on them.

"Time for us to go."

Ears warming, I nod. He ignored my moment of weakness. The knowledge is far from reassuring. Why wouldn't he call me out? Nami hit the nail on the head when she said Zoro isn't one to spare a person's feelings, so why does he continue to do so? If he would call me out, I might be able to put the whole thing behind me. Instead, I'm left stiff and uncomfortable with a sour taste in the back of my throat.

He rolls forward, hands searching behind his back for the knife. I nudge it toward him with my toe. He grasps the hilt and flips the dagger up, jerking his head toward me. I stare at him, still reeling from Nami's words and a tad skeptical of Zoro waving a knife at me.

"Get over here," he demands when I don't move.

A flare of heat sparks in my chest. "You're joking, right? I've seen how you use a sword."

"And I've seen how you use a naginata."

The spark expands into a flame. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've cut yourself on your weapon."

"One time."

"Once more than me." He wriggles the knife, and my eye twitches. "Would you rather crawl?"

I swallow my words, my throat tight and dry. Squaring my shoulders, I turn my back on him, exposing my bound hands. He noticed when I cut myself fighting Chet. _How_ he noticed baffles me—his fight with Butchie and Siam should have distracted him—but he did. Maybe Nami told him. She patched me up. The tightness in my throat moves to my chest at the thought of my friend. I need to be strong for her, which means pulling myself together.

Zoro scoots toward me. He tugs on the rope, but my fingers are so numb I barely feel him. The blade slides between my wrists, unnervingly cold against my burning hands, and jerks. The rope slithers to the ground. I bring my hands forward, groaning when the muscles in my arms, stiff from so much time spent in one position, move again. A red ring encircles my wrist where the rope rubbed my skin raw. Rubbing my fingers sends daggers of pain through my arms, but I continue doing so until feeling returns to my hands.

"Would you look at that, you didn't cut me after all."

The look Zoro gives me in return threatens to do just that. I clumsily wave my still-stiff fingers, but his glare doesn't change in intensity. Turning his shoulder away from me so I can see behind his back, he flips the dagger in his hand and cuts through the ropes binding him in one smooth movement. Zoro slices through the ropes around our ankles, mine first and then his, his lips twitching. We stand, rolling our shoulders to work out the kinks. His neck pops when he stretches down to pick up our weapons.

"Show off," I scoff.

His lips twitch. "Just leave the cutting to me," he says, tossing my naginata to me.

I snatch the weapon out of the air, snorting at his words. "Please," I say, "if I leave you to anything, we'll never get out. You're the one who got captured in the first place."

"That wasn't my fault."

"Of course it wasn't," I respond, patting his shoulder. His eyes flare. "Just like it's never Luffy's fault when all the food ends up missing. Come on, we should go like Nami asked."

Zoro grumbles something I can't make out, but he doesn't let his annoyance get the better of him. He steps past me, opening the only door in the room. Nami must have left it unlocked for us, although she's nowhere to be found. I grab the knife and the ropes before following, tucking the former in my belt and coiling the latter over my shoulder. I don't see any point in leaving evidence behind if it might cause Nami trouble. Zoro waits for me to join him in the hallway, staring at four identical doors to the one we exited. On either end of the hall are two more doors, each well-crafted and elaborate. I assume those lead deeper into the Park, whereas the five similar doors are either more cells or storage rooms. I peek into each one, but they're all empty.

"Do you know the way out?" I ask.

"Of course."

He marches toward the door on the far right without hesitation. The door leads to a staircase heading up, and four turns later, we find ourselves in a pantry stocked full of food and drinks. I drop the ropes on the floor, satisfied that anyone who finds them will be sufficiently confused—much like my swordsman friend, who rubs his chin, frowning.

"That's weird."

"You have no idea where we are, do you?"

"We're in Arlong Park," he states. "Don't worry, we have to be close."

"Close to _what?_ Definitely not the exit."

I grab his _haramaki_ sash, dragging him to a stop. "We're going back the way we came. We need to head out, not further in."

Pulling him after me, I backtrack in the direction we came from. We didn't see a single person while traversing the mansion. A chill trickles down my spine. Where're Arlong's men? Surely Nami didn't draw them out to help us escape. I'm not convinced she would do that even if we were on good terms. Her vicious words echo in my mind, and I pick up the pace, hoping to outdistance the painful memory.

We reach the hallway with the cells, and I give Zoro a pointed look. "I swear," I start, opening the door on the far left and walking through, "if this door leads directly outside and you forgot, I will use that _haramaki_ sash to tie you to the mast."

A courtyard opens up before us. Well-crafted yet austere columns hold up the roof, and the flooring changes from stone to water-tight tiles. One oversized lounge chair sits in the center of the courtyard facing the open sea. A sitting area is off to the side, the roof adorned with a large model shark head. The only gate is locked, which I find rather unfortunate thanks to the dozen Fishmen who turn to stare at us. They're spread across the courtyard, some swimming, some eating, and still others resting on lounge chairs. I halt in the middle of the doorway, and Zoro bumps into my back.

"Finally," he breathes on the back of my head. "Someone to cut."

Shock forces me back a step and into Zoro's chest. I jerk away half a second later, mind reeling. How stupid do I have to be to walk right into the middle of _all_ the Fishmen remaining at Arlong Park? The courtyard erupts in a flurry of motion; the Arlong Pirates advance upon us. We have nowhere to run, and if we did, they would catch us before we made it to the next room. Zoro wriggles past me, running toward the cluster of enemies, his single katana raised.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I call after him. "You're going to open your wound!"

A wicked grin darkens his features, but I don't have any more time to concern myself with Zoro. A presence steps next to me, sending the hairs on my arms on end. I duck to the right, turning during the dive. My boots slide across the tile, and I slow to a stop, facing my foe.

"Good," the Fishman says. "We like a little blood in the water."

All of the Fishmen stand head and shoulders taller than me, but the one in front of me looks a little shorter than the others. Gray-skinned and slender, his most distinguishing features are the black spots dappling his skin and the brightly colored fin arcing down his back. The spots cluster on his neck and chest and spread farther apart down his arms and legs. Arlong's mark is centered in the middle of the spots, positioned so the swirl on the tattoo matches his natural markings. His fin, pale orange bleeding into crimson at the edges, undulates gently independent of the wind. Fin-guy is shirtless, opting to only wear a white shell necklace, yellow swim trunks, and no shoes. His black eyes study me, and his pale gray lips contort into a smile that sends a shudder through me.

"You're the unconscious girl," he says. "Thought you were half-dead like the boy over there."

"Sorry to disappoint," I reply, reaching behind me and tugging my naginata from its loops. "We're both terribly stubborn."

For the first time in weeks, strength surges through my muscles. Fin is right—I should be exhausted after the _Baratie_ —but my reflexes feel stronger, faster. Tightening my grip, I grin. Fin frowns, tilting his head to the side, and I take the initiative.

My body moves into a stance without me thinking. I roll behind him, tucking my shoulder to cushion my fall like Zoro did when fighting Hawkeye. Fin follows, punching in my direction, but he swings at head height. I continue on my knees, his fist jabbing through the air well over a foot above my head. I flick my naginata toward his knees and drag it back in one quick motion, catching Fin in the back of the leg. He hisses and jerks to the side, preventing me from cutting both legs. He stumbles to one knee, bringing him down to my level.

He lunges forward without waiting to regain his balance. His punch is low and a little wild this time, but headed directly toward my solar plexus. I know Fishmen are stronger than humans, which means I can't afford a straight punch to my chest. Flipping my naginata over, blade pointed away from me, I swing up and twist. His knuckles slam into the shaft, threatening to snap it, but I spin the weapon to the right. The movement dislodges him, and his hand slides down until it catches on the metal guard. He hisses in pain, the dull edge of the guard stabbing through the webbing between his thumb and finger.

The pain doesn't faze him. Without missing a beat, he closes his hand around the guard. Blood trickles through his fingers, but it may as well be water for all the good it does me. The force of his weight against the weapon sends a shockwave up my arm. He leans back, still pinning me with his grip on my naginata, and kicks, sweeping my legs out from underneath me. Adrenaline shoots through me. I slam into the ground, naginata soaring through the air above my head, and land on something hard. My heart skips beat, a plan flashing through my mind so fast I can hardly keep up. I know how to beat him.

My naginata clatters to the ground a few feet away. I push myself to my knees, scrambling toward it, but Fin grabs me by the collar. He hauls me off the ground. I dangle helplessly at the end of his arm, his hand threatening to choke me if he doesn't punch me to death first. He takes a step forward, then another, and with a slow, dawning horror that settles over me like suffocating hand, I realize where we're heading. He plans on tossing me into the ocean.

I don't plan on letting him get that far. With a strangled yell, I swing my legs up, wrapping them around his arm. His eyes narrow in what I can only assume is annoyance for the weak little human girl. He may be a Fishman, but he can be defeated like anyone else. His bleeding hand is proof. I reach behind me, my hand finding the knife tucked into my belt. I pull it out and stab before he notices what I'm doing. Nami's knife sinks into his forearm below his elbow, the impact jarring my fingers. He howls in pain, his hand spasming. I drop to the tiles, leaving the knife lodged in his arm, and land on my feet like a cat.

I dash behind him before he can recover, tumbling toward my naginata, grabbing it, and ending up on my feet. My heart pounds in my ears. Seconds. I have seconds before he regains his composure. Lunging forward, I fall into a stance without conscious thought—feet at hip width, shoulders back, blade pointed out, and fingers loose yet firm on the shaft—and attack. My naginata becomes a blur, shaft and blade whacking into Fin in quick succession. He growls, stumbling away from me, struggling to pry the knife out of his arm. I must have hit a muscle. He manages to yank it out, but I've backed him to the edge of the patio. His eyes widen, and triumph flashes across his face. He thinks he's won, and if he lands in the ocean conscious, he will.

"Don't get cocky," I say, feeling the surety of my next attack deep in my bones.

I don't question my instincts; I slam the butt of the naginata directly into his chest. The bone caves in and he gives a wheezing, wet inhale. Taking a step back to allow more force behind my swing, I grab the weapon with both hands and stab as hard as I can. Blade meets temple with a resounding _crack_ , blood bubbles out of his mouth, and with another pained breath, his eyes roll back, and he collapses inches from the water and inches from victory.

My chest heaves, my breathing short and pained. I toe Fin, but he doesn't stir again. My throat feels raw where he tried to strangle me, but I swallow the pain. If I stop moving, my adrenaline will wear off, and my muscles will cool. We have to take down the rest of the Fishmen before I can rest. Spinning where I stand, I face the rest of the courtyard and—

Zoro crouches in the middle of the patio, the eleven remaining Fishmen, bleeding and unconscious, scattered in a circle around him. My face heats, and I slide my naginata back in its loops with enough force to knock the leather straps askew. I advance on the swordsman.

"How did you do all this," I gesture around us, "when you're this hurt?" I jab him in the chest.

He winces. "Ow," he says, hardly paying me any attention. He pulls a blue shirt off a Fishman. "I hit them with my sword."

"You—" My eye twitches. He _hit them with his sword_?! "I can tell that much on my own, thanks."

"Then why ask?" He slides the shirt on but leaves it unbuttoned.

"Because you almost died this morning and yet you're still managing to—" I cut off, worried I'll make a fool of myself if I continue. Insufferable man. "I could have taken out more."

A silence rises between us, in which Zoro plops down on the lounge chair in the middle of the courtyard. It's most likely Arlong's, not that that means anything to Zoro. He laces his hands behind his head and yawns. After a few seconds, he opens one eye, looking at me.

"You're bleeding," he says.

"What?" The sudden change in topic catches me off guard. I pat myself down, but other than a few tears in my shirt and a sore throat, I escaped the fight with Fin relatively unscathed. I glance at him; blood dots his bandages, but from this distance, I can't tell if it's his or the Fishmen's. "No, I'm not."

He taps his cheek, running his thumb from ear to jawline—like he did at the _Baratie_ —and I mimic the action. My fingers come back slick with dark, slightly congealed blood. My body grows cold, and I scrub at my cheeks, smearing blood across my hands. Zoro tosses me a spare shirt. I dip it in the ocean and clean my face until I stop finding more blood. My breath catches in my throat, and I can't meet Zoro's eyes. I thought the headache that haunted me for a week had disappeared without a trace, but it did leave a trace after all. If not for the blood, I might think the colors, visions, and strange lights were all a migraine-induced hallucination. With the blood, I can't deny something happened. My heart gives a painful lurch. I'm unsure which is worse: the headaches and visions, or the lack of them but bleeding ears?

"How is your head?"

I collapse into the chair beside him. He scoots to the side, making room for me. The chair must belong to Arlong; it's more than big enough to fit both of us comfortably.

"Fine," I reply. He lifts a brow, but it's the truth. "No chance of going into a screaming fit, if you're worried."

He shrugs and doesn't push me on it. "Good. We could walk out if we wanted, but Luffy gave us orders to retrieve Nami." He sighs, staring at the sky. "She's up to something, though. This could get dicey."

"She has Arlong's mark on her," I add, drawing my knees to my chin. "What happened while I was unconscious?"

Zoro fills me in on Nami stealing the _Merry_ (along with my bag and books), sailing to Arlong Park, and revealing herself as an officer and surveyor for Arlong's crew. He also tells me how she saved him after he threw himself into the ocean, which explains why he was soaking wet when I woke up. She managed to keep them from throwing me in by telling them I had connections with the marines, and thus would make a good hostage.

"So she didn't actually betray us," I say, mulling over his words.

He stiffens beside me, dropping his shoulders. "She did betray us," he says, his voice sharp. "But I think there's more to it. We need to talk to Luffy."

"You're not suggesting we leave her, are you?"

"We need more information. If she belongs to someone else's crew, we can't force her to stay in ours."

"She's our friend!"

"Is she?" He shakes his head. "What do we really know about her?"

Heat bubbles inside me, and it takes everything in me not to shake him. How can he suggest such a thing after all we've been through? Granted, we've only known her for a little over a week, but she never did anything to make me doubt her sincerity. She still hasn't done something bad enough to make me think she planned on betraying us the entire time.

"What do I really know about you?" I shoot back. "Or you about me?"

Zoro snorts. "You annoyed me for a week when I was tied up and couldn't escape."

The heat bubbling inside me flares up and floods my face. "That has nothing to do with Nami," I say because I can think of no comeback. I know what he's getting at—why would I betray him after embarrassing myself to repay a debt? I cross my arms and glance to the side, staring unseeingly over the unconscious Fishmen. "So what's the plan, _Vice-Captain_?"

"Before they took us inside," Zoro says, "one of the half-fish said a long-nosed man escaped to Cocoyashi Village. They probably went after him."

"That has to be Usopp," I say. "He doesn't stand a chance against Arlong."

"I know, but how—" A horn blares through the air, cutting Zoro off. We exchange looks. "A trumpet?"

"Weird place to have a musician."

"Let's check it out."

Zoro leads the way, taking us to a portion of the wall near the sea. We pull ourselves up, and on the other side is another Fishman. This one must be part octopus; he has six arms, three of which hold a giant piece of meat. His hair is styled in five distinct spikes, and his mouth is elongated. His back is to us, so he doesn't notice when we pop our heads over the edge of the wall. He stares out at sea as if waiting for something.

"What's with the trumpet?" Zoro asks.

The Fishman jumps, startled, and spins around to face us. When he does, I see a round, sun-like tattoo on his forehead. "Who are you?" he asks, but before we can answer, he continues. "I'm Hatchan, but call me Hachi!"

"Are you a Fishman, too?"

I kick Zoro behind the wall, and he grunts, glaring at me. Hachi doesn't notice. He drops the meat, waving his arms back and forth. I wave back, grinning, and it's Zoro's turn to nudge me with his elbow. I stick my tongue out at him. Hachi acts harmless—clueless—enough; we may as well get him on our side.

"Of course! I'm a cuddly octopus Fishman! But you two look human! Are you with the Navy? A guest?"

"Um, yeah, we're guests," Zoro says.

"Hi, Hachi," I say. "Nice to meet you."

Hachi frowns, and I quickly plaster a smile on my face. "But Lord Arlong isn't here right now. No, he's not. You know where he went?" He leans forward as if he's revealing a secret. "There's some long-nosed stranger running around. He's our third stranger today. Arlong went to Cocoyashi Village to capture him!"

Zoro and I glance at each other. Hachi must not be the brightest Fishman on the island. That should work to our advantage if we play it right. As long as he doesn't put two and two together—or in this case, two and one—Zoro and I should be safe. As things stand, we were correct about Usopp. Arlong hunts him; Usopp'll need all the help he can get.

"How do we get to Cocoyashi?" Zoro asks.

"Map preferably included with the directions," I add, pointing at Zoro with my thumb, "or else we'll never make it."

Zoro cheekbones redden, but Hachi speaks up before he can tell me off. "I can do you one better! You're guests of Arlong, so I'll take you to him!" He steps to the side, revealing a strange, clay, vase-like tub boat. A rope dangles from the lip of the boat. Hachi grins, pointing to the sailing apparatus.

I shrug. It may be weird, but traveling by boat must be faster than walking. Maybe we can reach Usopp before Arlong does. "That's what I call quality service," I say, hopping over the edge of the wall. Hachi holds the boat steady for me as I step inside, and Zoro follows. Our knees knock together once we're in. The boat is smaller on the inside.

Hachi dives into the water after us. He comes up beside the tub boat, the rope that trailed into the water wrapped under his arms and around his chest. He kicks off, and the boat lurches forward. Zoro and I slide around inside like two awkward marbles until Zoro braces himself with his legs. I slide into him and come to as sudden of a stop as if I slid into a wall. He bends his head toward mine.

"What do you know about Arlong?"

I blink, quickly peeking over the rim of the boat. Hachi swims with his head underwater, so I doubt he can hear us, but I lean a little closer all the same.

"Are you honestly asking me this while one of his followers pulls us in a boat on his back?"

He nods once, curt. I sigh.

"I don't know a lot," I concede, whispering as softly as I can and Zoro still hear me. "The rumor back at Shells Town was he stopped terrorizing the seas and instead set up some organization. No one mentioned him much. Morgan didn't care about anything other than his own power, and the few times I asked one of the boys, they quickly shut me up." I frown, tilting my head to the side. "Which seems strange. Arlong's a big baddie, and he's clearly been up to something. How could the marines overlook that?"

"I doubt they did. Do you know where he came from?"

"The Grand Line, of course. I've heard his name thrown around with Jimbei, another Fishman, a lot." I shrug. "Cocoyashi is a village on an archipelago not too far from the Grand Line, so I assume he swam right over."

"And this Arlong is strong?"

"The strongest in the East Blue," I say. Zoro grins, his eyes glinting. I groan. "You remind me of Luffy when you get that look. It means stupidity is sure to follow."

He doesn't respond, but his eyes flash again. I bite my tongue, letting him have his moment. Hopefully, Luffy will be at Cocoyashi when we arrive, and we can gather up Nami and Usopp and head to the Grand Line. I don't have to wait long to find out if my wishes will come true. Within minutes, Hachi stops at a pier outside a village. His head pops out of the water.

"Here we are! Cocoyashi Village!"

The boat bumps against the pier. Zoro straightens, searching the area for enemies. Upon seeing none, he climbs out, pulling me up after him. Hachi smiles and waves at us from the water, and I wave back.

"Lord Arlong should be here," he continues.

"Great, thanks! You're a fast swimmer."

Zoro echoes my thanks, although he leaves out the compliment. His attention is on the town behind us, and I can tell he's itching to go after Usopp.

Hachi blushes, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't mention it! Have a nice day!"

He dives into the water, heading back to Arlong Park. Zoro gives a half-hearted wave, grimacing a bit. "What a weird Fishman," he says, walking toward Cocoyashi.

"You think so?" I say, following him. "I thought he was kinda nice. I mean, I've only talked to two Fishmen, and unlike Fin, Hachi didn't try to kill me."

Zoro's eyebrow twitches, but to his credit, he doesn't raise it. "Fin? You named him Fin?"

"Well, he had this pretty fin, so you know, it felt like it fit. What was I supposed to do, stop and ask him for his name before attacking him?"

"Maybe you shouldn't name your enemies at all," Zoro replies, turning down a street at random, "and you'll have enough time to take down more than one."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I poke him in the arm. "Don't try to make me feel bad just because you're inhuman."

"Speaking of," he says, "where's saw-nose and long-nose?"

He's right. The streets are empty so far, although the houses have a lived-in air to them. The village isn't abandoned, but for whatever reason, the villagers aren't venturing outside. I get the feeling Arlong is to blame. I catch a faint whiff of gunpowder on the air, but it could be from anything. We've been walking streets at random because we have no idea where to go in the first place, but Zoro couldn't have gotten us so lost that we managed to avoid everyone in the town. We turn another corner and see a man ducking out of his house.

"Oh, hello!" I call out, waving my arm. "Excuse me, could you help us?"

The man pauses, allowing Zoro and I to approach. He watches us with curious, but not suspicious, eyes. "I've never seen you kids before."

"We're new," Zoro says.

"Well, better be new someplace else. This isn't a good island for newcomers."

"Why's that?" I ask, at the same time that Zoro says, "We're looking for our friend, a long-nosed guy with a slingshot."

The man blanches, jerking away from us. "Tough break, kid. The long-nosed kid got captured by Arlong, who happens to be the same reason you two should get off this island while you can. They took him to Arlong Park."

My heart leaps into my throat. "What?! Usopp was captured?!" I groan, rubbing a hand over my face. "Damn it, and after we just left the place."

Zoro doesn't fare much better. His fist tightens on his katana. "Are you sure they took him there?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. The kid attacked Arlong. Practically signed his own death warrant." The man blinks, looking at me. "Wait, did you say you came from there?"

"We missed him," Zoro curses, turning to me.

"We have to go back."

"Wait, what?" the man interjects. "What are you saying? If you _did_ escape from Arlong Park, you can't go back!"

"What road takes us to Arlong Park?" I ask the man.

He splutters, face turning red. First he stares at Zoro, then at me, his eyes bulging until he looks ready to explode. His mouth works silently, but when Zoro and I return the stare, he points over his shoulder in a resigned way.

"Down this road," he says, his face slowly turning back to a normal shade. "But it's pointless. Your friend is dead. No one can stand against Arlong and live."

Zoro takes off without another word, mercifully dashing in the correct direction. I bow to the man, patting him on the shoulder. He looks seconds away from a heart attack, the poor guy.

"Thanks for the tip, old man!" I say, jogging backward after Zoro. I cup my hand around my mouth. "And if you see a girl with bright orange hair, make sure she knows we haven't left yet!"

He gasps. "Wait, does that mean you know her?! You can't go! You'll mess everything up!"

The man lunges after me, but I don't stick around to let him catch up. Turning mid-stride, I pick up the pace. Mess everything up? This whole island sounds messed up, and a place under Arlong's rule could stand to see some change. We're pirates, after all. Messing things up is our specialty.

Catching up with Zoro turns out to be more difficult than I expected. His long legs carry him much more quickly than mine do. He may as well not have a giant gash across his chest for how he moves. When I come up beside him, glaring, he slows a bit.

"Are we running all the way again?"

"We have to get there before they kill Usopp."

I groan, grateful I no longer have my headache. I _hate_ running. "Why is it always running with you boys? We're pirates—we're supposed to be sailing!"

Zoro smirks, managing to look collected and energized despite sprinting at near-full speed down a road to a building full of Fishmen. We exit the village, following the road as it cuts through a grove of trees. A distant rumbling sound, followed by echoing screams, breaks through the quiet forest.

"What's that sound?" I ask, tilting my head to hear better.

"No clue," Zoro says. "It's loud, though, and getting louder."

My vision wobbles, and a sense of familiarity rises in the back of my head. I recognize the sensation, and my stomach drops: _Luffy_.

Half a second later, Zoro makes a startled noise. I face him, and when I do, I see the source of his surprise. Barreling down on us from above—the absurdity of that fact crashes through my mind and disappears, chased away by the danger at hand—is a boat, and inside the boat is none other than Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku.

"Zoro, Ember, there are you!" Luffy shouts, face lighting up with glee.

 _Hell, no._

Our eyes meet, and Zoro and I have half a second to react. I dive to the side, mind blanking, heart threatening to pound right out of my chest, and then Zoro slams into me, his arm hooking me around the waist, and in the next breath, the boat overtakes both of us.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've been referring to it as "Ember and Zoro's buddy cop chapter" with KnightNGale020 because I'm terribly unoriginal haha. But I had a lot of fun writing their constant back and forth banter. I love getting to dive into the characters and how they respond to each other.

You have no idea how excited I am for May. It's my favorite month of the year, and I have high hopes for my writing. I want to take a moment to celebrate my A-Team followers, jessicabailey221, I-Kan-Spel, IronLite, and InternetJunkie. I love your reviews, and honestly, I look forward to your reactions more than I do the actual writing sometimes! And double special thanks to Guest and LoveroftheKiller for dropping me two awesome reviews (you better believe I took pics of them and sent them to my friends!). I appreciate all of my readers, regardless of if you follow me, leave reviews, or just read the story without doing any of those things. You're all awesome!

I've got some stuff in the works for Ember, so just know that I hear your questions and they'll all be answered in due time!

Much love to you all, ~D


	16. Arlong Park 2

**In Which Nami's Past Hits a Little Too Close to Home**

The boat slams into Zoro and me with enough force to knock my breath away. He manages to keep the one arm around my waist while bracing himself against the stempost with the other. I have a split second to feel his muscles tense, to watch the veins in his neck and arms bulge. Realization flashes through my mind; he's attempting to stop the boat! He grunts, the ship shudders, and our feet lift off the ground, the momentum sweeping us away. Zoro takes the brunt of the impact, but he can't prevent my ribs from creaking in protest. They threaten to snap under the pressure, and Zoro's low, pained curses echo in my ear. Trees bend beneath the keel, snapping and cracking like twigs, and above us, Luffy cackles with unrestrained glee. We slam into something hard, and with the sound of a thousand nails popping and screeching, the boat jerks to a teeth-clattering stop.

I fall from the battered remains of the prow, landing with a thud on the ground. A similar thud and muffled curse beside me tells me Zoro joined me. He sounds rather unhappy. At least he has the breath to complain. My head spins, and I take a moment to reflect on where my life has taken me and how many people can say their captain hit them with a flying boat. The number has to be less than five, but I'd place my bets on it being two.

Zoro shifts, pushing himself into a sitting position. A piece of planking falls from his shoulder, and blood trickles down his cheek from a cut in his hairline. Other than a few superficial wounds, he looks fine. His glare passes over me. When he notices I'm conscious, he extends his hand. I slap my palm across his but sit up on my own. A leaf falls from my hair.

"Do you think we signed a death warrant when we joined this crew?" I ask.

His lips twitch, but before he can reply, the deck explodes, and Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku come tumbling out of the debris. Luffy straightens, settling his hat on his head. When he spots Zoro and me on the ground, he throws both arms up in the air in a giant wave. Sanji follows half a heartbeat later, darting out from under a broken oar and kicking Luffy across the head. Luffy faceplants into the sand and Sanji carries the jump all the way to me, landing gracefully on one knee.

"Ember!" he cries, opening his arms wide, "did you miss me? I became a pirate for you!"

"Oh, hello, Sanji," I say, at a loss for how to respond to his declaration.

I didn't expect to see him with Luffy; when last I saw him, he seemed heartbroken—yet adamant—over his inability to travel with Nami and me. The thought of Nami sends a pang through me, and I grimace. His face instantly changes, becoming a strange cross between concern and anger. He jumps to his feet.

"Are you hurt? Hey, crap-captain! What the hell do you think you're doing hitting a lady with a boat?!"

Luffy pulls his head out of the sand, spluttering. "It wasn't my fault!" he exclaims. "The boat was flying!"

"And _you_!" He rounds on Zoro, whose eye twitches. "What are you thinking letting a ship hit her?"

Zoro stands, placing his hand on his sword threateningly. "She can look after herself, curly-brow."

He doesn't look at me when he says this, but a strange mixture of emotion churns in my stomach. Is Zoro complimenting me? He and I both know I struggle in a fight. Maybe he means something else; after all, I distinctly remember him placing himself between me and the boat before it slammed into us. Maybe he did it on instinct.

Sanji splutters, his face reddening, and I struggle to my feet to get between them, but its Luffy who breaks the tension. He pops up near my shoulder, still grinning but with his head tilted to the side in a questioning way.

"Where's Nami?" he asks. "Haven't you found her yet? And where are Usopp and Johnny?"

Usopp. The word jolts through me like a lightning bolt, pushing all other thoughts aside. "Crap."

Zoro gives a start, a grimace flashing across his face. "We have to leave!"

"Why?" Luffy glances between us, picking up on our moods. "What's wrong?"

"It's bad, Luffy," I begin. "There's this Fishman, Arlong—"

"He has Usopp," Zoro interjects, "and if we don't find him quick, he'll—"

"Usopp is dead!"

Johnny's pained cry rings through the quiet forest, effectively cutting the rest of us off. My stomach clenches into knots, sending a wave of nausea through me. Blood pounds in my ears. Dead? Impossible. Johnny runs to us, breathing hard. Sweat slicks his hair to his forehead and his shirt to his chest. His dark sunglasses do nothing to disguise the grief, terror, and disbelief on his face.

"You're too late," Johnny continues. "Brother Usopp's been killed by sister Nami!"

For one single breath, no one says anything. I sense Luffy's building anger, his muscles tensing. With a silent snarl, he closes the gap between him and the bounty hunter. He grabs the other man by the front of his shirt, knocking into him so hard they both fall over.

"Take that back!" Luffy threatens, shaking Johnny. "Or I'll send you flying."

Zoro grabs Luffy's arms, pulling him off of Johnny before he can do any real damage. "Stop it, Luffy! It's not Johnny's fault!"

"He's talking crazy!" Luffy's face contorts into a pained grimace I've only seen on him once before, the veins popping out on his forehead. "There's no way Nami would kill Usopp! She's our shipmate!"

My chest tightens watching Luffy's reaction. His energy makes my hands tremble, and I have to clench them into fists to stop. The only other time I've seen him with such hatred on his face was when Buggy attacked his hat and insulted Shanks. I step forward, moving past Zoro—who still struggles to hold Luffy back—and crouch next to Johnny.

"You wouldn't lie to us, would you?" I ask, and am ashamed when my voice quivers. I want him to be lying. A lump rises in my throat. Usopp took care of me on the _Baratie_ , and where was I for him when he needed me? "Johnny, tell me you're lying."

"I'm sorry, sister Ember," he says to me, and my heart plummets. His voice thickens and cracks from the tears streaming down his face. "If you don't want to believe me, fine, but I saw it with my own eyes."

Luffy makes a strange noise, something between an angry growl and a disbelieving cry. My hand jerks and the desire to reach out and comfort him overwhelms me, but I refrain myself. He won't want me coddling him, but beneath his pain, I sense something else—a deep sadness—and it takes me a moment to realize it's not coming from Luffy. I glance up, eyes widening, to see Nami standing thirty feet away. Our eyes meet, and the sadness permeating the air flashes through her eyes.

"Nami?"

Luffy jerks around when I speak, releasing Johnny. He leaps to his feet, forcing Zoro and me back a step. He stares at Nami with a sincere, open expression. Nami's gaze moves to him, her lips twisting into a thin line.

"Who's your shipmate, Luffy? Why did you come to this island?"

"Whaddya mean? You're our shipmate. We came to get you."

"What a nuisance." She crosses her arms. "Shipmate? Don't make me laugh. You're a bunch of pathetic misfits!"

I flinch, her words continuing to bite into me every time she opens her mouth. Anger rears its head inside me—we came all this way for her, and she gives us this crappy explanation?—but it's not strong enough to distract me. I move without thinking, ready to confront her again, but Zoro grabs my arm.

"You said everything you can to her. Leave it to Luffy."

His words make me pause. What he said annoys me, but it's true. Nami isn't listening to me at this point, but I can't imagine someone with enough willpower to look at Luffy's trusting face and tell him they're done with him. I take a breath, and he waits until the tension leaves my arm before he releases me.

Sanji's face lights up at the sight of Nami, completely missing the tension rising between the rest of the crew. How the man exists in such a bubble astounds me. He falls over himself in his haste to get her attention. "Nami! It's me, don't you remember? Come back to us!"

Zoro's demeanor changes in an instant. He throws his arm across Sanji's chest, cutting him off before he can get between Luffy and Nami. "You stay out of this," he growls. "You'll complicate the issue."

"What's your point?" Sanji replies, face darkening. "Love is a hurricane."

"I'm telling you," Johnny adds, "this woman is a witch."

"Don't talk about her like that," I tell him, my heart rate rising. I poke his chest, fighting my urge to push him back over. "I don't care what you saw or think you saw, you still don't get to talk about her like that."

He grabs my hand, holding it tightly in his trembling fingers. He scowls, but not at me. "To get her meat-hooks on some hidden treasure, she joined the Arlong Pirates. She butchers people like pigs." He points at Nami with his free hand. "She was rotten from the start. She made fools of us all." He turns back to me, and I see myself reflected in his glasses. My face burns. "Especially you, sister."

I recoil from his words, jerking away. The force of my movement flings his hand away from me, and I lunge forward. We collide, but unlike with Luffy, I don't have enough strength to send him back to the ground. I pummel my hands against his chest, mind blank. How dare he? He has no right. Johnny stumbles back a few steps, hands on my arms to steady me—and keep me off him—but as soon as my anger appeared, it disappears, leaving behind an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. The look in Nami's eyes, the one she keeps trying to cover with glares and haughty stares, strikes a nerve in me. I've felt desperation like hers before, and if I could remember where, maybe I could figure out why she's acting like this.

Johnny looks directly at me, his glasses skewed and exposing one eye. He speaks as if trying to impress upon me the weight of his words. If not for him holding my arms to my sides, I would cover my ears. I don't want to hear what he has to say.

"I saw this witch—" I flinch at the word, anger flaring "—stab brother Usopp to death with my own eyes."

"That's impossible," I say, the heat in my chest putting conviction behind my words that I don't wholly feel. He mercifully lets go of me when I pull back. "She wouldn't kill him."

"Wouldn't I?" Nami asks, her voice tight and teasing. "Are you pissed? Do you want to kill me? Right now, Arlong wants to kill you and Zoro because you had to do something stupid." Her gaze only lands on me for a second, but I see the sadness and regret in her eyes. "He'll kill all of you when he finds out you're connected. You may have monstrous powers, but you're no match for a real monster."

"Monsters. Pirates. Witches. We don't care," Zoro says. "Where's Usopp?"

"Feeding the fishes."

"Cut the crap!"

"You're the one who better cut the crap!" Sanji counters.

He launches a roundhouse kick toward Zoro's face. Zoro ducks and lands to the side, halfway pulling his sword from the sheath. Yosaku lifts his hands, attempting to calm them. Nami watches our crew dissolve into madness, a satisfied smirk on her face. A heavy weight settles in my chest, squeezing my heart painfully. Why would she set Zoro and me free only to turn around and kill Usopp? None of this feels right. Nothing she has done makes sense.

Luffy has yet to say anything since Nami showed up. His eyes narrow and he takes a deep breath as if steeling himself for whatever she says next.

"If you want to fight each other, then sail somewhere far away to do it. We don't like outsiders sticking their noses in our business. I only pretended to be your friend to get my hands on your loot. Now you're broke, so our friendship is over."

I frown, her words not sitting right with me. What treasure? She took half the treasure we found at Orange Town, what little the Black Cat Pirates had, and stole Johnny and Yosaku's measly stores, but none of it added up to a significant amount of treasure—not an amount for Nami to kill someone over. We've been broke since she joined us—hell, Nami's the one who almost let us starve rather than buy us food.

"Take your boat back," she continues, "find yourselves a navigator, and go look for your stupid One Piece! Get lost. I'm sick of the sight of you." She lowers her chin until her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. "Goodbye."

"Nami," I whisper.

I'm surprised to hear an exhale of echoes from all the boys except Luffy. He tilts his head back, and in one swift motion, falls. He lands with a soft puff of dirt and sand in the middle of the road, arms and legs spread eagle. He crosses his arms behind his head, closes his eyes, and yawns.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight?!" Yosaku shouts.

"Now? In the middle of the road?" Sanji asks.

"I don't want to leave this island," Luffy states, simple as always. "Those fish-heads don't scare me. I'm a little sleepy, so I'm gonna take a nap."

He adjusts his hat so it's covering his face, blocking the rest of us out. Zoro shakes his head, and I rub a hand over my face, biting back a sigh. Unlike the bounty hunters and Sanji, Luffy's actions exasperate more than surprise us. We should search for Usopp or demand Nami explain herself or do _anything_ other than sit in the middle of the road. Nami's face turns red. She stamps one foot, her hands turning into fists at her sides.

"Suit yourself!" she screams. "It's your funeral!"

She turns and runs away from us, head bowed and shoulders hunched. She runs like a person expecting a heavy blow at any moment. Dread fills me, filling my chest with ice and turning my blood cold. I can't get her mournful aura out of my mind. If we let her go, we might not get another chance to help her. I only make it three steps after her before Luffy speaks up:

"Ember."

He doesn't look or shift positions, but he speaks with the authority of my captain and I slow to a stop. My lips quiver, and something deep inside me cracks. I force shallow breaths through my lips in an attempt to steady my racing heart. Nami rounds a corner, and the opportunity leaves with her. Zoro gives me a stern look before sitting against a tree at the edge of the road. Sanji sighs, staring after Nami like a shipwrecked man looks at an island too far to reach. He lights up a cigarette. Luffy gives a snorting snore, and I hear the unspoken command: we wait. Nami doesn't want anything to do with us, and Luffy has no intention of leaving, although I can't figure out if he plans on helping her or not. With a sigh, I sit between Zoro and Sanji in the grass, drawing my knees to my chin. I hate waiting.

Johnny and Yosaku watch our movements with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"You guys aren't normal. That woman is evil—she murdered our brother!"

"We heard you the first time," I mutter, tired of their constant nagging. "What would you have us do?"

"Leave!" Yosaku answers. "They're hunting us thanks to what happened at Arlong Park!"

"We took out the Fishmen left there." Yosaku's eyes bug out at my statement, and I shrug. "To be fair, they tied us up and threatened to kill us, but it was Nami who set us free. She doesn't have any reason to help if she hates us as much as she says she does."

Johnny scowls, rubbing his chin with a fervor. "We've been comrades a short time, but our paths must split. I don't fancy being slaughtered by Arlong."

Yosaku nods in agreement, and the two of them collect their things. They hesitate a moment longer, looking as if they want one of us to stop them, or much more likely, go along with them. Johnny hovers near me the longest, and after half a minute, I lift my head and meet his eyes.

"Thanks for everything you've done," I say, and I mean it, "but we can handle the rest."

"Farewell," Zoro adds.

He refuses to meet their eyes, and it's clear he's disappointed in their choice. The rebuttal hits the men hard. Zoro doesn't strike me as the type of man to back down from anything, but Johnny and Yosaku don't have the same level of dedication. They also don't have the same ties to Nami as we do. With another small shake of their shoulders, the bounty hunters head away.

"We'll see you around!"

"Good luck, brothers, sister Ember!"

"Same to you," Zoro replies.

Luffy gives another soft snore, his chest rising and falling in deep sleep. The seconds stretch into minutes, and I collapse onto the hill. When Nami left, the sense of melancholy left with her and I'm able to reflect on where I know the emotion from. The pain feels distant in my mind, like the memory of a memory, but every time I try to bring the moment up, my mind hits a brick wall. No matter how hard I try, I can't break past it. I groan, drumming my hands against the ground. If I have to sit much longer with nothing but my thoughts keeping me company, I might scream.

"Hey," Sanji says, breaking the silence. "Could Nami have killed Usopp?"

"No," I answer. "She's far sneakier than she is a fighter. She usually avoids confrontation when she can."

A smirk darkens Zoro's features. "Are you sure? I told her she wasn't a witch woman. Maybe she decided to prove me wrong."

"What is it with the witch thing?!" I question at the same moment that Sanji goes taut, his cigarette smoke curling around his head when he shouts, "You called her a witch woman?!"

The two of them leap to their feet, pushing their heads together and glaring with a vengeance. They stand over me, both careful not to trample me but neither willing to take a step back to keep me from being in the middle of their argument. If I wanted to, I could reach up and pop both of them in the gut before they could stop me, although it would do little to resolve their arguing.

Movement down the road catches my attention. Scooting a little up the hill so I'm not directly under the boys and can better see what's heading in our direction, I glimpse a person sprinting at full speed. Within moments, they're close enough for me to make out distinguishing features. The familiar outline of curly hair, bag swinging on the hip, and lanky silhouette dispels all the tension from my body. Usopp sprints full-speed down the road, waving his arms to catch our attention. Zoro and Sanji, intent on the fight, don't notice him.

"Nami isn't a witch woman!" Sanji says, aiming a kick at Zoro; Zoro whips his katana out, sheath and all, to counter the kick, shouting, "Can't you do anything but kick?!" and Usopp arrives right in the middle of them. Their separate attacks converge on his face, bringing him to a painful halt. He gives a strangled, gasping cry, his face contorting in pain.

"Huh? He's alive!"

"Unless you killed him," Zoro says.

I scramble to my feet, reaching Usopp before he falls flat on his face. He slumps against my shoulder, gurgling weakly. I glare at the boys, and the two of them have the decency to look embarrassed. Luffy, stirring thanks to Usopp's whimpers, joins me in trying to resuscitate the sniper. He takes Usopp from me, shaking him gently. Usopp flops back and forth, barely conscious.

"Usopp!" Luffy cries. "Usopp, can you hear me? Did Nami do this to you?"

"Well, actually it was Zoro and me."

"It was you."

"What matters is it _wasn't_ Nami," I say. Zoro casts me a covert look, and I shrug. "It's the truth. Usopp will be fine, won't you?" I pat him on the back, and he winces. "You're acting dramatic. They hit your face, not your body."

Usopp straightens as if I cast a spell on him. He wipes the blood from his face, and his expression underneath the injuries is one of surprise and relief. He returns my back pat with a smile.

"You guys are okay! And Luffy, you came!"

"Of course I came."

"Um, I'm here, too," Sanji begins, smiling nervously. Belatedly, he adds, "Buddy."

Usopp grimaces. "I'll get you for this, but first we have to deal with Nami. She saved my life!" I feel a grin break out across my face, and I elbow Zoro in the ribs, raising my eyebrows. So she's not a witch after all. Noticing my expression, Zoro shakes his head, but he can't hide the release of tension in his shoulders. Usopp continues, "I think she's got some ulterior motive for aligning with those Fishmen."

"I agree," I add in. "She won't meet my gaze unless I make her mad, and despite her best efforts, her story doesn't line up."

"What a wonderful judge of character you are, Ember! Beautiful and loyal to the end!"

Sanji twirls his way to me, and I bite back a sigh. He can't possibly act like this all the time. It's too exhausting. If he doesn't learn how to tone things down, I might have to kill him, and we'll eat rice balls until we're sick of them.

Ignoring him as much as I can, I address Luffy. "We can't leave her like this. We need real answers."

"It's no use," says an unfamiliar voice behind us. "You'll never defeat Arlong."

The woman standing down the road watches us with a calculating expression. With her blue eyes and striking tattoo spiraling up her right arm and across her chest, she cuts a bold figure against the countryside. I don't sense anything threatening in her stance, but the way she tilts her head feels dangerous—and oddly familiar. Sanji's attention immediately diverts to her, and the change feels like a spotlight moving off me.

"Nojiko," Usopp says in greeting. In response to our questioning gazes, he adds, "She's Nami's older sister."

I see the similarities. They stand the same way with their hands planted on their hips and a look in their eyes that says they're as likely to give you hell as help you. Nojiko, a few years older than any of us, smiles. Not even Sanji throws her off when he spreads his arms wide and fauns over her.

"Can you tell us where Nami ran off to?" I ask.

"Tell us why fighting Arlong is useless," Zoro counters.

Nojiko shakes her head, unamused with both of us. "You've got it all wrong. I'm here to ask you to leave and forget everything you saw, not go on some half-brained rescue mission that'll get you killed. I'll explain everything you want to know, but in exchange, you have to leave this island."

Silence settles heavy over the crew. An uncomfortable itch in the middle of my back sends my skin crawling. How can Nami's sister ask us to leave? I shake my head and am relieved to hear Luffy echo my sentiments.

"I don't care," he says baldly. "I'm not interested in her past. I'm going for a walk."

"What? You don't want to hear this?" Usopp wonders.

"Nope. I'll pass."

True to his word, he leaves, heading down the road as if he doesn't have a care in the world. I have half a mind to go after him. I don't need to know Nami's past if it means I have to abandon her, and I might need to walk off the growing sense of dread building inside me.

Nojiko exhales, the bewilderment evident on her face. "What's with him?"

"Don't worry about him," Zoro replies, resuming his seat against a tree. "He's quirky."

"And I'm spunky." I point at each of the boys in turn. "Stubborn. Afraid. Lovestruck. We're Nami's crewmates, and it looks like we're staying a while."

"Quite the team," Nojiko replies.

"We'll listen to your story," Zoro says, "although I doubt we'll learn much."

"I'd like to hear it," Usopp says.

"Me, too," Sanji agrees.

Unease sits heavy in my chest like a bad cold, but I agree to listen all the same. Zoro tilts his head back and yawns, and within seconds falls asleep. I slap his leg, but he doesn't wake. He may as well have gone with Luffy. Nojiko pinches the bridge of her nose, blowing her bangs from her face. After a moment, she rolls her shoulders back and crosses her arms.

"This might be difficult," she mutters. "No wonder Nami's having a hard time." Louder, she says, "Well, a deal's a deal. I'll tell you what you want to know."

She tells us of how Belle-mère, her and Nami's foster mom, found them in the ruins of a battlefield. Near death, Belle-mère mustered the strength to save the girls. She fought her way back, through storms and mortal danger, to make sure Nojiko and Nami survived. Despite her young age and lack of money, Belle-mère decided to raise the girls as her daughters. From the way Nojiko speaks, it sounds as if they saved Belle-mère every bit as much as she saved them.

The girls grew up rowdy and rambunctious, and it's clear Nami developed a lot of her craft and flirtatious habits from her mother. Her dream of drawing a map of the world was all her own, though, and both Belle-mère and Nojiko supported her. The family sounds happy for the most part, if not without their own troubles, and I'm reminded of my childhood with Gramps. We didn't have much either, and we often butted heads over what I could or couldn't do. Maybe I unconsciously recognized a kindred spirit in Nami when I first met her, and now I'm too far gone to turn my back on her.

Nojiko speaks with a wistful smile until she reaches the point in her story where Arlong invaded the island. He demanded fifty-thousand berries per child and one-hundred thousand per adult, a sum which most people could barely make. Belle-mère had no chance, and in a defining moment, she refused to disown her daughters. She knew it would mean her death. Arlong shot her in front of them and kidnapped Nami for her cartography skills. Only then did Nami join them—much to the initial disgust of the villagers—to buy back their freedom for one-hundred million berries.

We listen in silence, and the longer she speaks, the more the cold seeps into my body. The ice creeps into my heart and mind when she recounts Belle-mère's murder. This is why I recognized the grief and desperation coming from Nami. Belle-mère's death is the reason why I relate to her so well. A violent, involuntary shiver wracks my body, and I give a half sob, covering my mouth with my hand to muffle the noise. Images explode in my mind, one after another, too fast for me to make out individual ones, but I don't need to. I'm there. I feel the scratch of the bush that hid me against my face. I smell the sweet, musty scent of dead leaves mildewing in the fall heat. I hear the sharp _click_ of pistols cocking. I see the flash of gunfire against the night sky, burning my retinas. I lean forward, putting my head between my knees and breathing hard through my nose. Zoro shifts in his sleep, and to my surprise, he opens one eye enough to pierce me with his gaze. It jolts me back to the present, but when I blink and look around, it's Sanji and Usopp who kneel next to me. Their concerned faces send a pang of guilt through me, and I look away.

I meet Nojiko's eyes, and her gaze narrows. She knows. A person can't watch someone they love be murdered without it leaving a recognizable mark. Especially if you're the reason why they died. She sees the pain in me like I saw it in her and Nami. Unlike the boys, we don't have to say a word to understand each other. Some people in this world are monsters. The horrific things they do have no reason behind them other than to cause suffering.

Nojiko gives a long exhale, propping one hand against her cheek. She closes her eyes for a long second, and when she opens them, a small smile lifts her lips. Her shoulders droop, and when she meets my eyes again, comprehension passes between us.

"He's a monster," I say.

"It's true," Usopp agrees slowly. "To make enough money to save her village, Nami joined the crew of the very creature who killed her mother. This is bad."

"That villain made my darling Nami suffer! And you're upset too, Ember! I can't stand by and let this continue!"

Nojiko hits Sanji on the back of the head, cutting off his grand proclamations. "Nami doesn't want Arlong to kill anyone else like he killed our mother. Don't you realize you're a liability?" We're the liability? We're the ones willing to fight back, to do something to stop this. I couldn't live every day in the same town as the monster who killed Gramps, and if I have my way, Nami won't have to much longer, either. Nojiko must read my decision on my face, because she balls her hands into fists and yells, "None of you get it! I came all this way to ask you to walk away, not to beat him to death! If you keep raving about Nami being your darling or your friend, the pirates will get suspicious, and all of Nami's efforts will be undone. Don't cause her anymore pain! Nami fights alone. To her, the most painful word is 'friend.'"

I'm on my feet in a flash, anger burning through everything else in me. Nojiko is taller than me, but she takes a step back when I approach. They let Nami fight alone for eight years to respect her wishes. Their logic is ridiculous, but I understand. Not everyone is strong enough to fight a monster and getting involved only meant hell for Nami, but those are the exact same reasons why I can't leave her.

"Belle-mère refused to deny her relationship with you or Nami. It cost her her life, but she died protecting the two people she loved the most. I'm not going to leave this island and pretend like Nami isn't my friend. It may cost me, but how much more will it cost her if I leave?"

Nojiko's eyes widen, and she inhales sharply. Waves of emotions flow off her, but I don't bother telling them apart. Let her be upset or worried or pissed off. I'm not here to comfort her; I'm tired of her trying to stop us.

"Well said!" Usopp says.

"So beautiful! So moving!"

Zoro snorts, barely covering his laugh, and clambers to his feet. I direct my glare to him, but he only rolls his shoulders and checks his weapons. The look on his face isn't one of derision but rather something verging on respect. At least I'd call it respect on anyone else. On Zoro it looks little more than a smirk, and I'm reminded of the piercing look he gave me only moments earlier.

"Did you make a decision?" he asks me.

I nod, resolute. I made my decision when I first saw Nami after she tied us up, although I didn't know it at the time. "Let's find Luffy," I say. "I get the feeling he's waiting for something to happen. We should be with him when it does."

"It sounds scary…."

Sanji lights up another cigarette. "What do you think will happen?"

"Nothing too extreme," I say, and Usopp relaxes. I lift my chin, a grin spreading across my face. "I think he'll give us permission to kick some Fishman ass and take out navigator back."

Sanji exhales a puff of smoke, and the cloud turns into a shape suspiciously similar to a heart. Usopp and Nojiko groan the moment I finish speaking, but it's Zoro who confirms I made the right choice. He lifts his head, smirk deepening and eyes glinting with excitement.

"Sounds like a plan, First Mate."

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hello, everyone! I'm back!

I apologize for my long, unexplained absence. Around the time of chapter 15, there was a death in my family and I found myself in a place where I was unable to muster up the emotion needed to write this chapter. There was a lot of death in this chapter, and even writing the scene over Nami and Ember's shared experiences this weekend was a struggle. Another family member dear to me told me some health concerns that could turn bad, so I also had to deal with that. On top of those rather major developments, the air conditioner in my house and car broke, and nothing says "this is hell" quite like no air conditioning in Oklahoma in the summer with like 90-degree temps and 90% humidity. Didn't know I lived in Oklahoma? Well, now you do! And it's hellishly hot in the summer.

All of that being said, I hope to get back on track with EAG. I spent my long weekend writing, thanks to jessicabailey221, who jolted me out of my stupor. Much appreciated, girl! And thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed while I handled life for three weeks.

I felt rather terrible that I had no way of updating any of you on my status while I was away, so I devised a plan. On my profile, I'm going to start updating my expected upload date. When in doubt for the next chapter, hop over there to see what's going on. I hope that helps! Also, send KnightNGale020 some love and visit her story _The Scarlet Secretary_. She beta'd for me and helped me get this chapter out today, and she could use the love and support. She deserves it, and trust me when I say now is the perfect time to do a reread of her story.

And I think that's it! I'm planning some interesting chapters over Ember's past, hopefully coming to you soon, so be on the lookout. Oh, and we hit 100,000 words! That's close to 200 pages—thanks for reading a novel with me! You guys are the best!

Much love, ~D


	17. Arlong Park 3

**In Which the Pirates Storm the Park**

Despite my best intentions, the four of us got lost no less than three times, Sanji and Zoro tried to destroy each other two times, and Usopp came down with a sickness that conveniently made him forget the directions to Cocoyashi every time I asked him. While Nami doesn't live on a large island, she does live on an archipelago, and I'm fairly sure we saw every island in the area before we found our way to Cocoyashi. When we do reach the village, the residents are in an uproar. We halt on the outskirts, searching for Luffy and hesitant to walk into the middle of an angry mob if we can avoid it.

"I thought for sure we'd find him," Usopp mutters, shading his eyes.

"Did your confidence come before or after we found out the gunshots didn't come from this village?"

He grins at me, sheepish, and rubs the back of his head. He returns to searching the crowd for Luffy, but it's Zoro who taps my boot with his and gestures with his chin. He directs me toward a space a few feet beyond the villagers. Luffy sits propped against a fencepost, hat pulled over his face. If not for the lazy tap of his foot, I'd think he fell asleep again.

"Follow the sounds of destruction, and you're sure to find our captain," I say, using the words to cover up the sudden release of tension in my chest. We make our way around the villagers, careful not to get too close. "Do you think Nami came by?"

Sanji's head swings up and down the road, and I get the distinct impression he's doing some love voodoo. He shakes his head. "She came through earlier, but she's gone."

"Did you just sniff her out?"

"Impressed, Ember dear?" His eyes sparkle with mischief, and I smile in spite of myself. "But no, for Nami and I—and even you and me—are tied together by strings of fate! I only have to look for them and—"

"Nojiko's been shot!"

Usopp's voice cuts through our chatter like a knife, and with it, the angry villagers come into sharp relief. I hadn't bothered to listen to them before, but I let their words flood over me.

"If there's no hope for us to buy our freedom," a heavily scarred man with a pinwheel on his hat exclaims, "then I say, let's die fighting for it! Those Fishmen played on that girl's goodness from the start." He speaks with words thick with emotion, and with a start, I realize he must be Genzo, Nami and Nojiko's father figure. "They must pay for that!"

"Damn right!" Sanji shouts in agreement, pumping his arm in the air.

I grab him, dragging him the rest of the way to Luffy before he can take up arms—legs?—against Arlong, too. Luffy glances out from under the brim of his hat when we approach. His gaze rests on each of our faces as if he's taking a silent roll call, and when he comes up one short, he frowns. The grimace passes as soon as I notice it, and in a flash he's on his feet, slinging his arm around Usopp's shoulders.

"Hey, you guys! Did you get lost?"

"No," Zoro claims, at the same moment that I wearily sigh, "Yes." He glares at me, which I return, but it only makes Luffy laugh.

"What's going on with the villagers?" Usopp interjects, quick to redirect Luffy's attention.

Luffy tilts his head to the side, rubbing his chin, the question mark clear on his face. I study the villagers. The sounds of them talking themselves into a rage on one side and my friends casually discussing Luffy's sleeping habits on the other send discordant waves through me. Nojiko, holding her ribs but standing tall and determined. Genzo, holding a saber in his hands and stirring the villagers up with every word he speaks. And so many more, women and men alike, picking up makeshift weapons or the odd sword to fight for Nami. My heart twists; Nami spent eight years protecting these people. They've reached the point where they're willing to do the same for her. Guilt sends the twist in my heart a little deeper. Did we put them on this path? How will Nami cope?

As if in answer to my questions, I turn, drawn to her presence farther up the road. I must have a strange expression on my face because the boys quiet, following my gaze. Nami races to us, the air around her saturated with panic and desperation. She slides to a stop near the villagers, spreading her arms wide and plastering a smile on her face that does nothing to detract from the tears welling up in her eyes. An echo of her hysteria and determination sings through me, and I shift where I stand, fighting the desire to stand beside her. She doesn't look in our direction, and I know she wouldn't appreciate me butting in, but her emotions call me.

"Everyone! Wait a little longer! I'm going to try again, so give me one more chance," she proclaims, fighting to keep her voice upbeat and steady through her gasps for breath. "It'll be easy this time!"

The villagers glance at each other uncomfortably, and Genzo bites his lip, tears welling up in his eyes. His hands clench into fists. If my heart hurt before, the look on his face drags me over the edge. I press my lips together, willing myself to stay in the present and not get swept away in my memories. A hand slips into mine, the fingers lacing through mine and tugging me back to myself.

I blink, my thoughts painful and sluggish, and glance at the person beside me. Usopp's dark eyes study my face, and I see the concern I feel for Nami reflected in his eyes for me. He squeezes my hand and mouths, _You okay?_ Some of the darkness threatening to cloud my mind disperses, leaving me clear enough to focus on the present. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see Zoro's sharp gaze dance across my face, but he looks away so quickly I might have imagined it. With a nod, I return the pressure of Usopp's hand. He doesn't let go, and I don't either.

"You fought well," Genzo says, his voice cracking. I look back in time to see him with his arms wrapped around Nami. He grabs her shoulders, pushing her back enough for him to look her in the eyes. The tears threaten to overflow in earnest, sending her lower lip trembling. "But you should leave the island, Nami."

"What?! But—"

"He's right," Nojiko adds, a gentle smile on her face. She's stronger than I gave her credit for. "You're strong and cunning, and you have dreams!"

"No way!" Nami shouts, her panic reaching a crescendo. "I don't want anyone else hurt to be hurt by them! They'll kill you all if you fight!"

She takes three quick steps back, distancing herself from the villagers, and draws a knife. It's the same knife she used to cut Zoro and me loose and the one I used to defeat Fin; I suspect she used it to save Usopp, too. I can't help but think she would use her bo staff if she meant business. A dagger in close quarters? That's not her style, and Genzo knows it. He closes the distance between them, wrapping his hand around the blade. Blood wells up between his fingers as he removes the weapon from her grasp and drops it.

"I know," he says, and the villagers voice their agreement. Nami's eyes widen, and she stares at them as if she doesn't recognize any of them. Terror turns her face white. Genzo takes a deep breath before shouting, "Step aside, Nami!"

Nami flinches, recoiling from him. The force of his words sends a shudder through me, ticking my heart rate up a few notches. Usopp squeezes my hand again, keeping me from charging to her when she collapses to her knees, ashen-faced and in shock. Her eyes don't follow the villagers as they storm past her, but the tremble in her lips tells me she notices each one who walks by.

A convulsive tremor wracks her body when the last of the villagers disappear from view; her right hand raises through the air and grasps her left shoulder as if it has a mind of its own. Her fingers dig into the tattoo emblazoned on her skin. She glares at the mark, her breathing growing shorter and more erratic. Full-blown panic and rage overtake her. Her gaze lands on the knife in front of her. The desperation in her eyes narrows, pinpoints on the blade. She lunges at it and stabs her shoulder in one swift motion, and the cry from her lips is so shattered, so broken and hopeless and terrified I don't recognize her voice.

" _Arlong!_ "

She stabs again, tears streaming down her face.

" _Arlong!_ "

Our crew stills, none of us daring to breathe. The thudding of my heart quiets, replaced with deadly calm. What had I felt before? Had I seen my worst moment reflected in Nami's eyes? All I see in front of me is my friend on her knees, and the sight pushes everything else from my mind. Deadly resolve, as sharp as the knife in her hand, solidifies inside me. I feel similar echoes reverberate through the crew. Luffy steps forward, his movements swift and sure.

" _Arlong!"_

He catches her hand before she can stab herself a third time. Her entire body trembles with the effort of pulling away from him, but Luffy doesn't budge. She directs her glare to him, but he only releases her after she drops the knife.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" she gasps, collapsing forward, not meeting his eyes. "You don't know anything!"

"Yeah, I don't know anything."

"This has nothing to do with you!" she screams, digging her hand into the dirt and throwing it at him. "I told you to leave this island!" More dirt, another sob. "I told you!"

"Yeah, you told me."

Nami sobs, covering her mouth with her hands. The air between them crackles with tension. Her shoulders shake, and it takes her a moment to find her voice. When she does, she looks over her shoulder at our captain. Her jaw clenches from the effort of speaking.

"Luffy… help me."

Luffy tilts his chin back, placing his hand on his head. His energy swells, causing me to inhale sharply. Removing his hat, he transfers it to her head, resting his hand on her for a moment. Something inside Nami solidifies and grows stronger; she bites her lips, grabbing the brim as if she can't believe what's going on.

Our captain takes a deep breath and throws his arms into the air. "Of course I will!"

Nami gasps, glancing from the hat on her head to Luffy. He doesn't look at her again, his gaze fixated on the distant horizon where Arlong Park lies. He marches past her, and when he does, he draws her attention in our direction. Her eyes widen farther, a feat I didn't think possible. Another sob wracks her body.

"Let's go," Luffy commands.

"Right," the boys agree.

They stand and follow Luffy, falling into step with each other. Usopp drops my hand when I don't follow. The pain in Nami's face keeps me rooted. I know Luffy has no intention of waiting on me, and when I say, "I'll be right behind you," he nods once. I hurry to her side, crouching in the dirt beside her. Blood trickles down her arm, mingling with the dirt and her tears.

"Ember?"

"Hey," I say, my voice little more than a whisper. Tentatively, I reach out and brush my fingertips along her upper shoulder above the stab wounds. "What'd you go and do this for?"

"I hate him."

"I know."

"He—he lied to me. He said he wouldn't, but he bribed some marines to steal all the treasure I had saved up, almost—almost one-hundred million berries!" She clutches at my sleeve, new tears tumbling down her cheeks. "I almost had it, and he broke his word!"

I drop my gaze. Her words sting like icy daggers in my chest, but it's an entirely different type of cold than when she claimed we weren't friends. The quiet, icy rage freezes the rational thoughts from my mind and leaves me with the urge to destroy the monsters who did this to her. I take a deep breath to keep from running after the boys. In an attempt at distraction, I use her knife to cut the bottom of my shirt into long strips.

"It's not much," I tell her, tying the thin pieces of fabric around her shoulder to help staunch the blood, "but for what it's worth, I hate him, too."

She's quiet, our breathing the only sound between us. "It feels… like it's personal for you," she says a minute later.

"I guess so," I reply, rubbing my nose. Her gaze, so open and trusting for once, unhinges the last of my doubts. "Tell you what," I add, acting on impulse, "after this is all over, I'll tell you why. Deal?"

She reaches her hand across the dirt until her fingers find mine, and her touch strengthens my resolve. Her hand shakes, but the tremor has nothing to do with the blood-soaked bandages wrapped around her hand. Nami endured far too much for all of us.

"Deal," she says, a bit of the fire and passion I associate with Nami returning to her eyes. "Can we be Beautiful Ladies Stealing From Stupid Pirates again?"

The sudden laugh that escapes my lips surprises me, and Nami smiles hesitantly. I nod, chucking her softly on the chin. "Of course," I reply, "but we should work on the name. It's terrible."

"You're the one who made it up."

"Did I? Hmm. Doesn't sound like something I would do."

I stand, self-consciously tugging my shirt down. It doesn't reach my belly-button anymore because of how much fabric I had to remove to patch her up. The breeze on my stomach sends goosebumps up my spine. Nami glances down, and her eyes widen again, staring at the scars exposed on my side. Alarm spikes through me, and I force a calming smile onto my face. I press my finger to my lips, willing her not to ask the questions I see in her eyes. Two weeks traveling together and I managed to hide them all this time, but I should have known I couldn't hide it forever. Still, I had hoped the secret would last longer than this. To my relief, Nami nods. I recognize the gleam in her eyes: silence for now, but answers laters.

"Come on," I say, eager to change the subject. I offer her my hand. "If we don't hurry, we won't see Luffy kick Arlong's ass for you."

She doesn't take it. The distant look returns to her eyes. "Do you think he'll protect them?"

I hesitate. Whatever drives Luffy to help Nami, I think it has less to do with protecting the villagers and more to do with defending Nami. The line between the two might be thin, but it's an important distinction.

"I think he'll win."

Nami nods slowly, the aftershocks of her sobs still sending tremors through her shoulders. She lowers her head, shading her eyes with Luffy's hat. I struggle to parse the complex emotions rolling off her, but it's easy to tell she battles between trusting Luffy and her history with Arlong's monstrosity. I drop my hand, restraining my sigh.

"What do you want to do?"

"I think I need to stay for a minute. I don't… I don't think I can go and—and see everyone…"

The pull of Luffy, Zoro, and the others tugs at my mind. Something tells me they've started fighting, and I imagine the four of them standing in the midst of pure chaos. The image brings a smile to my lips, but Nami's pain calls to me just as strongly.

"Want me to stay?"

"And force you to stay out of whatever stupid thing the boys are getting up to?" She shakes her head. "You're shaking. If you don't join them soon, you might explode."

Her words, while exaggerated, aren't too far from the truth. An itch travels up my legs, tugging me to Arlong Park. I shrug helplessly. I'd stay if she asked me to, but I can't deny how badly I want to stand beside my friends while they fight for her. She tilts her head to the side, another spark returning to her eyes.

"Go," she tells me. "I'll be right behind you."

Her words make me snort. "Aye aye. I'll make sure everyone stays out of trouble until you show up."

We separate, her remaining hunched over in the middle of the road and me following it to Arlong Park. I don't look back at her after I walk away; the sight of her alone and scared would overwhelm me. I'd stay with her and miss out on the fight. Maybe Luffy felt the same way. He'd never accomplish anything if he always looked behind.

I see the villagers first. They're crowded around the outside of the broken gates to Arlong Park, weapons still in hand but looking decidedly less willing to storm right in. I spot Johnny and Yosaku next, covered in injuries, blocking the way into the Park. A grin breaks across my face when I see them; they didn't leave after all!

"Johnny! Yosaku!"

The villagers instantly make room for me, although only Nojiko looks at me with anything other than surprise. I hear whispered voices asking if I'm part of the pirate crew, if I plan on fighting, and a few wondering where Nami disappeared to. I walk through them, only pausing long enough to squeeze Nojiko's shoulder before moving past her. The two bounty hunters light up when I draw near, but the grins quickly fade. They duck their heads.

"We're ashamed, sister Ember. We should have trusted sister Nami," Yosaku says.

"And I should have trusted you," Johnny adds.

"Don't be silly," I say, patting their cheeks. "It takes a certain amount of madness to keep up with this crew. No hard feelings."

Johnny smiles, ducking his head again. "Thank you. Everyone else is inside," he informs me, although I'm watching the fight from between their shoulders. "We'll stop anyone from going after them and getting hurt."

"We were but a hair's breadth from death, which means these villagers don't have a chance," Yosaku says. He pauses, and when he speaks, his voice is hesitant. "Maybe some of your madness will rub off on us if we help."

Affection for the two men swells in my chest. Arlong's courtyard is in shambles, rubble and pieces of the building scattered through the area. It doesn't look too far from what I imagined. The boys have, for the most part, squared off against a Fishman apiece. Zoro faces Hachi, a taunting gleam in his eyes, and Sanji stands in front of a Fishman wearing a blue gi. Arlong stands behind his comrades, arms crossed and entirely too unconcerned with the situation at hand. Much of this is thanks to Luffy, who is covered in a thick layer of black ink with his feet trapped in the stone floor of the courtyard. I'm glad Nami didn't come with me only to see this sad excuse for a fight. I sigh, shaking my head, and at that moment Usopp dashes past me, screaming at the top of his lungs.

I try to stop him when he passes, but if he notices me, his fear prevents him from chatting. I turn back in time to see a tall Fishman with large, pursed lips pursuing him. He slows when he spots the villagers, a thoughtful—and calculative—look flashing over his features. The villagers shy away from him, some murmuring about Usopp but most staring uneasily at the Fishman.

"Hey, didn't you guys come to challenge us?" he asks, sizing us up. "You're still here? _Smek_. You're from Cocoyashi Village, aren't you?" His gaze flickers to me and the large naginata sticking up over my shoulder. He frowns. "Judging from the weapons you're holding, I'd say this is a rebellion, which means every one of you has to—"

A blast of fire and smoke explodes on the Fishman's face, and he falls backward. He howls in pain, and before he can regain his balance, another attack strikes him.

"Fire Star!" Usopp shouts—from his location well over a hundred feet away. "I'm your opponent, got it?!"

"I can take care of these Cocoyashi whelps," another Fishman says. He helps the pursed-lipped Fishman to his feet. "If you want to destroy the long-nosed brat."

"I'd love to," he snarls, dashing after Usopp, who gives another shriek and runs out of sight.

The remaining Fishman steps toward the villagers. The ones closest to me, except for Genzo and Nojiko, shy away from him. I draw my naginata and move past Johnny and Yosaku, who lower their swords without hesitation to let me pass.

"What?" Genzo barks. "You won't let us fight, but you'll let this girl?"

"This girl is sister Ember."

"And she kicks ass just as much as the boys."

Their confidence is a welcome boost, but the chaos occurring between the boys and their opponents makes me think it may be a little unwarranted. Still, I did take down one Fishman, so how much harder can this one be? He stands head and shoulders above me, with a long, lean body and two mid-sized knives on his belt. His dark yellow tank-top exposes Arlong's mark on his upper bicep and clashes glaringly with his shimmery silver skin. His short hair accentuates his high cheekbones; the planes of his face and the curve of his jaw feels unnatural to me.

"Don't be ridiculous," Genzo says. He lunges toward me, but the bounty hunters block him. "You can't be any older than Nami!"

I grin over my shoulder at him. "Don't worry," I say. "I told Nami I'd keep everyone out of trouble until she shows up, and that includes you guys."

My brazen words catch Arlong's attention. He peers past the fighting going on in front of him and pauses on my face. His eyes narrow. "Urami, she's the girl we captured with Roronoa Zoro. If she wants to fight, don't go easy on her."

Urami's face darkens with recognition, and once again I feel the familiar flare of heat in my cheeks. Am I so unremarkable that no one recognizes me until I'm pointed out to them? I plaster the sweetest smile on my face I can muster and wave at him. Urami snarls, opening his mouth to reveal a wide array of small, razor-sharp teeth—and continues to open his mouth wider and wider, unhinging his lower jaw until two fangs slide out of his upper mouth. The six-inch fangs must be flexible if they rest inside his cranial cavity, but I have no doubt in my mind that, flexible or not, they'll tear right through anyone he gets his teeth around. I step back, quickly putting distance between us. He sizes me up, a disdainful twist to his lips, but Luffy's shout rings out before either of us can launch an attack.

"Damn right I can beat you!"

A quick glance past Urami shows Luffy's arm caught in Arlong's grasp. Arlong ducks, stabbing his fingers into the stone floor trapping Luffy. With hardly a strained muscle, he heaves Luffy, stone and all, into the air. I inhale sharply through my nose, fear racing through me at the sight.

"I know a game we can play," Arlong taunts.

"Hey! Let me down!"

"People who've eaten the Devil Fruit can't swim," Arlong continues, ignoring Luffy's protests. "Of course, in your condition, you'd sink anyway!"

He laughs, throwing his head back. Luffy takes the opportunity and throws a last-ditch punch at the Fishman. Arlong's teeth snap down on Luffy's arm, and he screams in pain, only to reach over and bite Arlong in return. Nervous hysteria churns uneasily in my stomach, and I'm not sure if I want to yell at Luffy to get serious, laugh at his absurd tactics, or jump over and help him. Arlong takes the options away from me; in a flash, he heaves Luffy over his shoulder and into the ocean. Luffy has enough presence of mind to take a deep breath before the water swallows him, and he sinks in seconds, disappearing from view. My heart sinks with him.

"Why, you!" Sanji growls, taking off toward the water. "Luffy, I'm coming!"

"Hold it!" Zoro shouts, stopping the cook before he can dive to his doom. "Jumping into the ocean is what they want us to do!"

I can't deny the logic in Zoro's words, but my body moves toward Luffy against my better judgment. The pull of his presence lessens with the ocean acting as a barrier between us. We don't have much time until he drowns. My mind races, churning out possibilities to save my captain, but all have the same glaring issue: my inability to swim. Maybe if I could find a—

A shadow moves across my vision, and in the next instant, a sharp, burning pain blossoms across my stomach. All the air leaves me in a pained wheeze, and like a deflating balloon, I fly through the air. I slam into the ground, rolling across the stonework and coming to an abrupt halt against a column. A chorus of voices shout my name, but the only one my rattled mind can differentiate is Sanji. He gives a cry of rage, cursing the type of half-man who would hit a woman.

Their auras send me reeling, battering me like the wind. Concern, resolve, rage, surprise, fear—wave upon wave of emotions wash over me, leaving me weak in the knees. I leverage myself to my feet, breath rattling in my lungs. Blood leaves a thick, acrid taste in my mouth and trickles down my side. When I cough, a sharp pain shoots through my stomach. Urami flips one of his knives into the air and catches it with a flourish, showing off the red-stained blade. He grins, revealing those fanged daggers in his mouth, and the unfairness of our fight stands out clear in my mind. Why does he get to use four weapons when I only have one? Then he speaks, and all sense of unfairness flies out of my mind with his words.

"I thought you'd put up a decent fight since you and the Pirate Hunter took out our brethren, but I guess he did all the fighting for you, huh girl?" He scoffs. "Pathetic."

 _Pathetic._ The word echoes in my mind, sending up another flare of anger. The memory of Zoro crouched in front of me, the word hanging in the air between us like a physical thing, flashes into my mind. Pathetic? Zoro did all the fighting? Hurt, half-dead, cock-sure _Zoro_ didn't do all the work. My hands tighten around the shaft of my weapon.

"I am _not_ pathetic, you vampire wannabe!" I shout, and with a snarl, I lunge forward, naginata trained toward Urami's heart.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

I'm barely squeezing in on deadline, but I made it! Most of my issues this chapter came because I really wanted to show the fight with Urami, but it kept growing more and more complex and the choreography wasn't working like I wanted and nothing fell into place. So instead, you guys get a cliffhanger, and I get one more week to finish the fight and hopefully get pretty close to wrapping up Arlong Park.

Lots of stuff happened this chapter. Did you catch all of it?

And as always, thank you to all of my wonderful new followers and beloved old friends. Thank you to pointvee, I-Kan-Spel, jessicabailey221, rg. qiling16 (sorry for the space! ff deleted your un without it), Miep42, IronLite, and alexandriasutherland98 for reaching out, leaving reviews, asking questions, and giving feedback! I love to see how your minds work and how you interpret my writing! Hopefully some of the pieces are beginning to fall into place by now?

I'll be back very soon to resolve this fight, I promise.

Until then, much love as always, ~D


	18. Arlong Park 4

**In Which Something Irreplaceable Is Shattered**

As if my actions snapped them out of their stupor, Sanji and Zoro jump into action. Zoro dodges to the right, ducking beneath Hachi's many arms, only to come around him on the other side and slice the top off Hachi's hair. Sanji bends back, going parallel with the ground to avoid the gi-Fishman's strike, and twists into a kick.

I lose the rest of their fights when my momentum carries me into Urami. He brings up one knife and diverts my attack as easily as a rock redirects a stream, sending my strike wide. He slips into my fighting area and stabs; if not for my forward momentum giving me speed, I couldn't have dodged the attack aimed at my stomach. I stumble to the side and his blade whistles past me.

I dig my heels in and slide to a stop, kicking off with the last of my speed and vaulting back to Urami. Half-seen stances flash through my mind, but my panic for Luffy and rage over Urami's comments keep any from forming. I attack wildly, my naginata whirling in erratic arcs that Urami counters with disdain. Shoulder, hip, ankle, head, knee, elbow—no matter where I direct my fury, Urami's knife meets it. The impacts jar my arms and numb my fingers.

Pathetic. Luffy. The words morph into a cadence in my heart, battling for dominance. If one emotion would win out over the other, I might have a chance. Struggling between the two leaves my attacks weak, disjointed, and sloppy. Lost in my thoughts, I step too close to Urami. He darts forward, arms silver blurs toward my face. A blade slashes on either side of me. I duck to the opposite side, then the other, hissing as his knife nicks my cheekbone. A line of fire arcs across my cheek and drips down onto my lips. Wincing, I stumble back, my offensive lead lost. Urami follows.

With a knife on either side of me, effectively blocking me in where I stand, he lunges. His jaw unhinges and drops, and his fangs slide out of his mouth, gleaming and sharp. The air near his head, thick with murderous intent, is all the warning I receive. Fear clenches tight in my chest, threatening to wind me and drop me to my knees. I use the weakness to bend back, copying Sanji's earlier move, and Urami's blades scissor through the space my head occupied seconds before. He dives, spittle flying from his fangs. With a shout, I whirl my naginata and catch him on the side of the head. The attack does little to deter him, but instead of slamming shut on my face, his jaws snap futilely inches from my nose. He purses his lips and, with a glint in his eye, blows hard into my eyes. The action, so unexpected, pushes my precarious position bent backward to the point of no return. My knees give out, and I fall flat on my back at Urami's feet.

Someone shouts my name—maybe Johnny—but my attention remains elsewhere. The landing jolted me out of my recklessness, and for a moment I float in an eerie calm. Awareness of Luffy rises up from the murk to reach me, faint tendrils of him brushing against my consciousness. Far too faint. He's fading, crushed by the weight of the ocean on top of him, and the three of us fight, pinned in by the Fishmen and unable to assist him.

"I wonder what it feels like to drown," Urami muses darkly, flashing his fangs at me. "I bet it's agony."

My vision narrows on him with pinpoint accuracy, and the blood roars in my ears. With a silent snarl, I raise my legs and kick, catching Urami across the stomach. The hit barely makes him flinch, and I have a fleeting moment of concern flash across my mind—nothing I do fazes him. Taking advantage of the little time my kick bought me, I swing my naginata in an arch over my head. He steps back, and I pull myself up and lunge forward on my knees, slicing again and again at his legs. He quick-steps back, effortlessly dodging my attacks, anger flashing across his features. I don't plan on giving him the opportunity to kick me while I'm down.

I force him to back up until his frustration grows to the point I wanted. I've kept my strikes systematic: one to the left, one to the right, and repeat until the two of us formed a dance of sorts with my naginata keeping the tempo between us. Urami clenches his jaw in agitation, locking the muscles into place. Without missing a beat, I change the direction of my next attack, twirling the blade high and to the left instead of low and to the right. Urami, expecting the opposite, does half the work for me when he twists directly into my incoming strike. He grunts, dark red blood seeping through his yellow shirt. He presses his webbed hand to his side, eyes wide and disbelieving.

I scramble to my feet. Urami's eyes meet mine. I face away from the boys, but I feel their energy beating against me like waves. The longer the fight continues, the more erratic their energy becomes. I hear Zoro's name gasped out, Sanji's pained grunt, and a crashing sound behind me, but I keep my eyes trained on Urami. I learned what happens when I look away from him. He's as fast as a bullet; I'll sign my death warrant if I glance over my shoulder to see how my friends fare. I know this, but the desire to check on them doesn't lessen.

"They're losing," Urami says, answering the question written all over my face. "They're on the ground, the coward is still running, and your captain is dead."

"Liar," I spit out.

Luffy, at least, has yet to die. Usopp could be anywhere on the island with how fast he runs, and I know it doesn't matter how much Zoro and Sanji get kicked down—they won't give up. Despite my attempt at confidence, a trickle of fear creeps down my back. Zoro's injuries from Hawkeye would have incapacitated most men, if not outright killed them, and his stubbornness can only push him so far. As for Sanji, how well do I know him? He came from the _Baratie_ so I assume he can fight, but how well?

"I'm surprised," Urami continues. "I didn't expect you to be the last one standing, girl."

"She's not," Sanji says, his voice not too far from me. "I just needed a new cigarette."

"Six-sword style?" Zoro growls. "Is that for chopping vegetables? You see, octopus, there's a man I have to meet, and until I see him again, no one can take my life! Yosaku, Johnny… your swords!"

"If that was a fortieth-degree punch, those kicks my crap-geezer used to lay on me must've been four-hundredth degree."

Relief blooms in my chest. Their energies swirl into a maelstrom, beating against my back in a terrifying—and, surprisingly, comforting—swirl of anger and determination. I grin, new strength surging through my limbs. Urami frowns, an emotion flickering across his features that I can't quite place—not fear, not from a Fishman, but something close. Apprehension? Unlike my friends, he's much harder for me to read, but it's my friends' auras who push me forward. I surge ahead, riding on the tidal wave of their resolve.

Naginata hits double blades in a crash, sending sparks into the air between us and an immense shudder through my arms. At any other time, my strength might have given out, causing me to drop the weapon, but Sanji and Zoro lend me their support. The weapons lock, and for a dangerous moment, he looms over me, glowering. A muscle in his jaw twitches and I twist to the side, letting his knives slide harmlessly down the shaft of the naginata.

I slide past him, digging my heels into the stonework to slow my movement. He spins to follow, but I duck beneath his twirling blades and slam the butt of the shaft beneath his ribs. He wheezes. I step forward, mind clear and my sparring forms returning to the forefront of my memories. Never stop moving. Never be predictable. And never, ever let them into my space. Urami dodges, flowing from side to side like a reed in the water, but one in every three of my attacks hits him. He grimaces, eyes watching my movements as if trying to find a pattern. I flip the naginata around my neck and slice upward, catching his jaw. His head snaps back and down. He spits blood to the side, eyes raging.

"Time to stop playing, little girl."

He kicks off from the ground, splintering the stone from the force of his jump. He brings both arms up, and I raise my naginata and dig my heels in, gritting my teeth against the impact sure to follow. He slams into me, and my naginata groans in protest against his weight. My arms shake, and it takes everything in me to slide my hands to the ends of the weapon and twist, knocking him off. One of his knives slides down and catches the side of my hand, and the combination of pain arcing up my arm and blood flowing between my fingers forces me to let go. The naginata dips dangerously low, my off-hand the only thing preventing me from dropping it—and getting killed as soon as I bent to pick it up.

I jerk the naginata to the left, hoping to dislodge it from between us, but Urami slides a knife up, locking my weapon against his chest. His jaw twitches again; he grabs my shoulder with his free hand and swoops down, straight for my neck. Alarm shoots through me, and I jerk helplessly in his grasp. If he bites me, I'm dead. I act without thinking, swinging my right hand up and at his mouth. My fist moves past his teeth, and he bites instinctively.

Agony erupts in my arm, springing from two pinpoints of fire. A scream explodes from my lips, only growing in intensity when Urami shakes his head, sending wave upon wave of pain through my arm. I watch my hand spasm as if it belongs to someone else. My vision swims, a paralyzing sensation overtaking me at the sight of his two fangs piercing my forearm. He can easily rip through my muscles and skin both unless I do something quick. My stomach churns.

Fighting down nausea, I struggle to maintain my position next to him as Urami shakes his head again. One wrong move, one lapse in balance, and he'll shred my arm. The fangs give way when I move, the pressure behind my weight enough to bend them a small degree. They have some flexibility to fit in his cranial cavity. An idea begins to form in my mind; sometimes you have to endure a little pain before you can win.

The energies coming from the boys shift, undulating like a living thing, and change. Zoro and Sanji have regained control of their fights, and Luffy—I smile; finally, some progress.

Urami snarls, talking thickly around my arm. "Wha' ah 'oo smi'ing a' gir'?"

I drop—sending a fresh line of fire surging through my arm, but dislodging his knife from where it pinned my weapon—and swing my naginata out in one motion, hooking him behind the knee. His eyes widen and muscles tense half a second too late; I barrel into him, and despite my arm caught in his jaws, my momentum coupled with the wooden shaft locking his knee into place sends him tumbling over. I fall with him, clenching my jaw until my teeth creak against the pain, determined to ride this out to the end.

We slam into the ground, and I roll forward, right over his head. I tuck my shoulder in and, much to my relief, his fangs bend like I expected and my arm—with a ripping sensation that momentarily blackens my vision—slides off. I land on my knees, clutching my bloody, throbbing arm to my chest. When I bend my fingers, pain shoots all the way to my shoulder. I groan, mentally forcing it away, and spin. Urami lies on the ground, dazed; an opportunity like this won't come again.

With a half-determined and half-agonized roar, I dive over him. Landing on his chest and turning until I'm facing his head, I kick one of his knives away. He blinks at me, eyes coming into focus. He clutches at his one remaining knife as if it were a lifeline, but there's enough fog in his eyes for me to continue. Twisting my hands on my naginata, I slide the shaft into his mouth, broadside to his fangs. The fog disappears from his eyes, and he gives a strangled sound. I grin.

"We're _winning_ , you half-fish jerk."

Clutching the naginata with as firm a grip as possible, I arch back, putting all my weight into the movement. Urami grunts, shaking his head to dislodge me. The effort of maintaining enough leverage to keep him incapacitated sends tremors up my arms, especially my right, but I grit my way through it. His fangs give way an infinitesimal amount, and the knot of apprehension loosens in my chest. His teeth should only be flexible in one direction—inwards. That made it possible for my arm to roll off his fangs with the right angle, but it's the same reason why any force exerted on them in the opposite direction should be disastrous for him.

Urami snarls—or tries to—and whips his remaining dagger around. The blade slices across my back. I scream but don't let go. He pulls his arm back to hit me again, but I dig my heels into his shoulders and pull with all my might. The muscles tense on my arms and blood bubbles from the wound in my forearm. With a final strained cry, his teeth crack beneath the pressure. Urami gives a cry of pain, the whites showing in his eyes—pure panic. Another line of fire slides across my shoulders, but I continue. With a sound like a gunshot, his right tooth snaps at the root.

The abrupt shift in balance sends me reeling back, and my weakened right arm slips. Urami's gaze darkens; he doesn't act aware of the blood streaming out of his mouth. He bites down—an action I didn't think he could do thanks to my naginata—and my stomach drops to my feet. A second resounding crack echoes through the air, only this one isn't from his teeth. Splinters of wood fly past my face, and I watch in furious, grief-stricken dismay as my naginata— _Gramps' naginata_ —falls from his teeth in two pieces, shattered in the middle.

Rage erupts inside me. The world goes white, burning away to nothing but the desire to kill him, to put him down, to make him _pay_ for what he did. I don't recognize the sound that explodes from my lips. I fall onto Urami, clutching the half of the naginata with the blade in my bloody grasp. He gives a shout of exclamation, shock evident on his face. Did he expect me to fall to my knees and cry? Did he expect me to give up?

"You bastard!"

Pain arcs through my body, but I can't tell if it's from my previous injuries or if Urami continues to stab me. It doesn't matter. Down. I have to put him down. The thought won't leave my mind. I stab. He broke it. Stab. He'll pay. Stab. The final straw. Stab. No more. Stab. No more. _Stab._

Arms pull me kicking and screaming away from the Fishman. They bodily lift me from the ground, and someone else forcibly removes the broken end of the naginata from my grasp. I scream, but they don't let me go. They drag me a few feet before I calm down enough to make out the voices.

"Sister, he's down, you beat him."

"You can stop. You won!"

"He broke it, the bastard!"

"We know."

"But you'll bleed to death if you keep this up."

"I don't care. I want him dead!"

"But brother Luffy is still underwater."

"And brothers Zoro and Sanji are fighting Arlong."

Johnny and Yosaku's words break through the rage coursing through my body. I blink, the world coming into focus again. Johnny has his arms wrapped around me, and Yosaku stands beside me, the pieces of my naginata in his hands. The sight threatens to send me to my knees, and I scrub my hand across my eyes. Beyond him, Urami lays unmoving on the ground, blood trickling from the stab wounds in his chest. His chest still lifts up and down. I didn't kill the bastard, but the bounty hunters are right—he won't stand up any time soon.

I avert my gaze from the pieces of naginata and face the central courtyard where the boys did their fighting. A Fishman shaped hole in the wall of Arlong's manor and Hachi's unconscious form are all that remains of their skirmishes. Neither looks any better than I do. Zoro crouches on his knees, bandana'd, bloodied, and feverish; next to him, Sanji stands wearily, dripping wet with blood trickling down his face. Arlong glowers at us, eyes dark with hatred.

"How dare you wipe out my most valuable officers?! Who do you think you are?"

"You said Luffy's half-okay," Zoro says, ignoring Arlong and continuing a conversation with Sanji. "What's that mean?"

"It means he's not dead… yet. I'll have to go back down to the ocean floor."

I exhale, the fist around my heart letting go and allowing me to breathe again. The faint glimmers of energy in the air might alert me to Luffy's presence, but knowing for a fact he's still okay reassures me more than any strange auras I sense.

"It looks like this guy isn't planning on letting us help."

"That's my cue," I say, shrugging Johnny off.

He only grips harder, shaking his head fervently. "Are you joking, sister Ember? You beat the guy! You're done!"

"Done?" I echo. My limbs feel cold, especially my fingertips. The dizziness from before clouds the edges of my consciousness. My heart thuds dully in my throat. "Done? As long as the boys still fight… as long as Luffy and Nami need us… none of us are done."

I glare over my shoulder, and the look on my face shocks him into releasing me. Without glancing away, I extend my hand toward Yosaku. There's a moment's hesitation followed by the weight of my naginata in my palm. The weapon feels too light, too short, but it'll have to do.

I'm halfway across the courtyard when Arlong flings what looks like drops of water at Zoro and Sanji. The boys cry out in pain and alarm, dropping like stones. They cough up blood, moaning. Arlong raises his hand as if preparing to attack again. I take off, stumbling a bit when my feet refuse to move like I order them to, and slide to a stop between the boys and Arlong. They twitch when I run past them, but neither can push up to their elbows.

"Don't," I warn him, my voice ragged. Arlong towers over me, and only the hope of Luffy's comeback keeps me facing him. If he can take Sanji and Zoro down with water, what can he do to me? Taking a deep breath, I lift my shortened naginata, leveling it at Arlong. His eyes narrow, and my heart skips a beat. "Stop right there."

"I tire of you humans. Always so rash… always so weak."

He lifts his hand and water pools in his palm. I tense, expecting the worst and yet having no idea what the worst entails. Before he can attack, Sanji staggers to his feet. He stumbles past me with a stern look in my direction. My eyebrows twitch in response; he can glare at me all he wants. I plan on fighting right beside him.

"You're not going to hit a lady right in front of me, are you, crap-fish?"

"I can destroy weaklings like you without touching them," Arlong boasts. "A handful of water is all it takes. Such is the difference in strength between Fishmen and humans."

"What a joke," Sanji growls. "Poitrine treader!"

He spins into a roundhouse kick that Arlong dodges. The Fishman flicks his wrist, and the water he collected for me flies through the air. It splashes onto Sanji, and the man shouts in pain. His entire body twists, vaulting him over my shoulder and slamming him into the courtyard beyond. The blood drains from my face, and I straighten my shoulders, mustering up the final vestiges of courage.

"If you want to die for the sake of women, go ahead and die. Your lives are worthless." His eyes flicker to me. "None of you will be spared."

He snaps his fingers, sending more water droplets through the air. I brace myself for impact, and the water slams into me with the force of a small cannon. The world blurs, my mind going numb, and only when I push myself to my elbows, spitting out a mouthful of blood, do I realize he sent me flying. Copper sits heavy on my tongue, in stark opposition to how pale my fingers look splayed out on the stones in front of me. I blink, taking slow breaths, and force my mind to work. With another slow shake of my head, my ears pop, and my hearing returns.

"I'm willing to spare the people of Cocoyashi Village, but these three die, of course." He kicks my ribs, forcing me back to the ground. I gasp, hands spasming uselessly. "They've caused me too much trouble. So what's it going to be?"

My vision fades around the edges, and I wish I fell a different way so I could see more of my surroundings. I struggle to make out more than a few feet in front me, let alone whoever he speaks to. I close my eyes and focus, drawing on an innate sense of consciousness deep inside my chest. To do so feels like clawing in the desert sand for water, but I manage to find the smallest trickle… and with the dribble comes Luffy and Nami, both close and alive. The reading causes a stabbing pain to shoot through my brain. My vision flickers in and out, taking my consciousness with it.

"Thirty seconds. That's all I can give you."

…

"Nami! I beat one of Arlong's officers! Me!"

…

"What are you trying to do?!"

…

A distant part of my mind wonders why I can make out my friends' voices over the wind roaring past my ears. They come through clear, chipping away at the cold spreading through my body. My vision doesn't return, but like what happened at the _Baratie_ with Hawkeye, tendrils of color drift to me. Massive strands of olive green, as thick as my wrist, flow from where I sense Nami and Usopp, but Zoro, standing a few feet in front of me, glows with hints of orange and pine. I hear the smirk in his voice, and the energy pulsing off him gives me strength. Half-blinded and numb with pain, I stand.

"I told you," Zoro says. "This is our game… and we're winning."

I dance through the tendrils of light, stabbing for the dark spot between Zoro and me. I know I have no attack, no strength left to stop Arlong, but the thought flickers through my mind and disappears. Fear. Uncertainty. Anger. The emotions swirl through me and drain away. Steely calm replaces them. The lights sing to me, and my feet move to their tune.

My vision shimmers back into place, the lights overlaid on top of reality. Arlong twists, my naginata glancing off his side without scratching him. I shuffle and strike again, and again it misses. I don't relent. Arlong might be too powerful for me to beat, but cause a distraction? I can do that. The Fishman continues to side-step my attacks, but the effort causes him to loosen his grip on Zoro's neck. The man takes a deep, ragged breath. Blood stains the front of Zoro's body, from mouth to hips.

Above us, a small shape shoots into the air—Luffy, shining like a silver sun and whooping with joy.

"I'm back!"

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

I spent all of today hiking the Grand Canyon (I'll be honest, my gut instinct when I type anything starting with 'Grand' is to follow it with 'Line' now haha) and a dormant volcano. I am sunburned and exhausted, but I promised all of you a chapter, and a chapter is what you got! I hope you enjoyed the fight and the fast update. Thank you rg. qiling16, Guest, and jessicabailey221 for leaving me reviews! And thanks to all the people who liked my story! I had a lot of alerts for chapter 17, which always motivates me to write even faster. You guys are the best.

Now I'm gonna befriend some aloe vera and go to sleep. Where's Chopper when you need him?

Until next time, and much love, ~D


	19. Arlong Park 5

**In Which Luffy Shuts Down the Park**

 _[Quick Recap: The Straw Hats have found themselves fighting for Nami's honor against the Arlong Pirates. Each of the members faces off against one of Arlong's elites, left to their own devices after their captain found himself stuck in a stone and thrown into the ocean. While Nojiko and Genzo worked to free the only hope of defeating Arlong, Ember and her friends fought to take down the rest of the Fishmen. In the middle of her fight, Ember found herself facing a difficult decision: either let Urami the vampire-Fishman take a chunk out of her neck or let him bite through her arm. She chose her arm, but that was only half the battle. Then she had to incapacitate him, and through the resulting struggle, her naginata snapped in two. She had little time to mourn, though, because even after defeating her foe, Arlong still remained. She, Zoro, and Sanji faced off against the shark but could do little more than buy time. But luckily that's all they needed to do, because at long last, Luffy arrived on the scene.]_

Luffy's triumphant cry echoes through the air. The shift in energy sweeps over us with an unmistakable sound: the collective exhale of breath, the shifting of dozens of feet, and the quiet murmur of hope. He flips mid-air, observing the scene below and forming a plan of action within seconds. Reaching out, his arms stretch and lock onto Zoro. The swordsman, his eyes locked on mine, blanches, his face paling.

"Zoro, trade you places!" he shouts, before glancing at me, "Ember, get outta there!"

He barely waits for my breathless "Right!" before his arms snap back and send Zoro flying. The swordsman shouts a curse, vaulting high into the air. I wince even though I know Zoro couldn't have walked away on his own. With another snap, Luffy rockets in my direction, trading Zoro places. His body spirals toward Arlong and me, but his head stretches farther and farther back. My breath catches in my throat—crap. I dive to the side, feeling the wind of Luffy's attack against my back.

"Gum-gum bell!" His head slams into Arlong, and the Fishman staggers back. "And whip!" His leg catches Arlong in the ribs. "Bullet!" His fist barrels into Arlong's stomach. "Gatling!" A flurry of punches rains down on Arlong, battering him to the ground. Luffy lands on his feet in front of the downed Fishman, exhaling fiercely through his nose.

I scamper away, using the brief respite in the fighting to get the hell out of the way. Scrambling to keep my feet, I stumble the rest of the way to the gate. As soon as I'm clear, Luffy shifts so he stands between Arlong and me. A small wave of relief runs through me when he does so. The bounty hunters pull me into their midst as soon as I'm close, and then the villagers swallow all of us up, blocking us from Arlong's view. Yosaku grabs the naginata end from my grasp; he has to pry my cold, rigid fingers apart to take it. He slides the bladed portion into the loops on my back, careful to avoid the still-stinging stab wounds. The villagers take quick stock of my appearance, and I see emotion flash through their eyes, but then they're smiling, ruffling my hair, and congratulating me on my fight.

The worried tilt to their eyes reminds me of the fight my friends and I barely escaped alive—and the fight Luffy still participates in. Rubble covers half the courtyard and bodies lay strewn across the other half. None of them are human. The sheer number of unconscious Fishman comes as a pleasant surprise. We did that, and we did it without our captain. He holds the rest of the fight in his hands, but not even Arlong's snarling features can dampen the swelling sensation in my chest. I may have failed Usopp in the battle to protect his village, but Nami, at least, I didn't let down.

She finds me in the crowd, and they make way for her, parting so we can continue to watch the fighting. I'm grateful she came to me. Without the adrenaline racing through me, I feel every cut and bruise. My fingers have turned to ice and my feet into wood. My vision sways, and she lunges forward, hooking me under the arm and keeping me on my feet.

"You idiot," she hisses, "look at you."

I manage a weak smile. "Don't I look great?"

She rolls her eyes, but her voice is thick with relief. "A real sight for sore eyes."

I force myself to stand without her support, but when her fingers slide into mine, I cling to her as tightly as she does to me. Her gaze moves past me to Luffy. Neither of us can keep our eyes off him for long. His fight with Arlong is nothing short of terrifying. The two of them jump back and forth, trading punches and kicks—and teeth—with wanton abandon. When he stands against Arlong and declares the strengths of our crew that he can't do—Zoro's swordsmanship, Sanji's cooking, Nami's navigating, and even Usopp's lying—I can't help but laugh when he announces he 'doesn't even know what Ember's spear-thing actually is.' I am rewarded with a glare from Arlong that sends many of the villagers cowering.

"What a burden it must be," Arlong sneers, "for your crew to have such an idiot for a captain. I don't know why they fight so desperately to save you." Nami's hand tightens in mine, but an easy smile lifts her lips despite Arlong's words, even when he shouts, "You lack the slightest shred of dignity! What gives you the right to be the captain of a ship? Just what _can_ you do?"

A haze of colors flares up around Luffy in tandem with his wild, dangerous grin that stretches from ear to ear. Startling combinations of gray and plum, tinged with shades ranging from pink to crimson, spiral in all directions. The colors act like sparks of flame, conjoining together to make one great blaze before bursting off and dispersing. My eyes burn from the effort of watching.

"I can beat you."

Four beams of light shoot toward Luffy at his words, wrapping around him like a lopsided hand. Does something similar rise from me? White weaves through Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp's auras, although the one shooting off Usopp has a sickly fern shade to it. Nami practically glows from her, which mixes heavy strands of black and charcoal with lighter flecks of sapphire and pistachio. With my hand entwined in hers, I feel as if I should be able to break the lights apart and see into their deepest parts. As soon as the thought crosses my mind, small lines break off and head in my direction. I recoil instinctively, and as if sensing my hesitation, the tendrils pull away and flow toward Luffy again.

Luffy and Arlong jump into action, dodging each other with such speed that they look like little more than blurs. Arlong bites down hard on Luffy's arm, eliciting a gasp from Nami and a hiss from me; the bite marks on my arm throb with sympathetic pain. Luffy drives the Fishman into the ground with a pained snarl, eyes bleak with determination. The impact knocks the wind from Arlong long enough for Luffy to yank his arm out of harm's way, but in that moment of distraction, Arlong dives into the ocean.

"Luffy! He's in the water!" Usopp shouts, pointing frantically.

"That's a shark," Luffy replies blandly.

"That's Arlong!" I shriek, making a frantic gesture with my hand that Luffy ignores. "He's a shark Fish—don't bend down to look in the water!"

As soon as Luffy hunkers down to stare into the ocean, Arlong springs. He shoots out of the water faster than a bullet, slamming into Luffy. Arlong dives back in before Luffy can launch a counterattack, but Luffy makes a net with his fingers and catches Arlong on his next attack. He makes a spear with his feet and kicks Arlong in the chest, and the Fishman crashes into the manor. Luffy gives a triumphant grin, but Arlong staggers to his feet, his eyes wide and red with rage.

He doesn't direct his gaze in our direction, but I sense the fear rise up around me. The emotion pulses against me like a living creature hoping to burrow its way inside me. I push against it, swallowing the acrid taste building in the back of my throat. Villagers step back, some half-hiding behind others. Nami flinches as if she were struck.

"I've never seen eyes like that before," she whispers.

Arlong attacks in a flurry of vicious, wild punches that send Luffy all over the place. The rubber boy bounces back from each one, but his eyes are wide, alarm evident on his features. Blows continue to be traded until Arlong grabs a giant, saw-toothed blade from inside the mansion. With a shout, Luffy dives into the mansion with Arlong following, and the two of them disappear from our view.

We wait in tense silence. The soft murmurs of the villagers are like a low buzz in my ears. Nami's eyes search the building for any sign of Luffy other than the crashing and shouting the punctuate the air. The upper room of the mansion erupts outward. Nami tenses, her ragged breath and the tightness to her lips telling me the room belonged to her. A desk shoots out of the hole, followed by a bookshelf, then a chair, small bed, and an easel.

"Luffy…"

Nami's voice is barely more than a whisper, but held within the single word I sense all the hope she couldn't bring herself to feel before. A blast of enraged energy, followed by a shout, pulses through the sky and hundreds of papers burst out of the hole. They flutter on the wind, tossed without a care in the world for the destruction happening beneath them. Nami half-sobs, covering her mouth with a trembling hand, her eyes intent on the papers. I can't see what they are from this distance, but she knows, and tears stream down her face.

A sudden blaze of light flares out from the manor, blinding enough that I have to drop my gaze. Even with my eyes trained to the side, I can still sense what happens inside. Arlong captures Luffy and the two struggle in a pained embrace. The absurdity of the situation strikes me as these two polar opposites struggle against each other at the top of Nami's misery. Luffy shouts, too far away for me to make out his words, but the shift in color tells me enough: clouds of gray tinged with crimson.

In the back of my mind, I sense Luffy raise his leg, kicking his way through the ceiling and shoving his dozens of feet into the air. His shout of "gum-gum battle axe!" cracks through the air like a whip a heartbeat before his leg crashes into the mansion. With the sound of a thousand boards splintering, Arlong Park splits all the way down the middle—five stories in total. My heart catches in my throat, and I stumble forward a step before stopping myself. _Luffy_. A collective gasp echoes around me; Nami's grip tightens in mine, and if not for how numb my fingers are, she'd most likely have me wincing in pain. The blinding colors fade from my peripheral vision, leaving behind a faint, sickly glow on the lowest floor of the building that fades to nothing.

With another groan, the mansion trembles. The villagers flee before the destroyed mansion, dodging pieces of rubble falling from the sky. Johnny and Yosaku materialize at my side, fear on their faces. My stomach drops. Nami stumbles forward, dragging me behind her. Her eyes are wide in her ashen face, and she makes it a few steps before Johnny snags my arm. He inadvertently grabs the jagged wound, sending splinters of pain through my arm.

"No!" he shouts. "It's gonna collapse! Nami!"

"Luffy's still in there!" she cries.

Nami pulls from my grasp. Johnny looks torn between keeping me where I stand—although I can't do much in my weakened state—and letting go of me to stop Nami. He grits his teeth, but then Yosaku is diving forward, chasing after Nami. A small light flares up at the top of the mansion and I gasp, eyes eating up the small beacon of life—and then the entire building collapses in a mushroom cloud of dirt and a boom that shakes the ground.

" _Luffy!"_

The scream rips from my throat with enough force to leave behind a dull ache. Nothing moves when the dust clears. I strain my eyes, but the glow of light is gone. My heartbeat thuds dully in my ears, each pulse sending a veil over my vision. Where's Luffy? Why hasn't he come out yet? _Where is Luffy?_ Distantly, I wonder if I'm losing consciousness, but as soon as the thought crosses my mind, movement catches my attention.

A small figure pops out of the wreckage, slumped from exhaustion and covered in blood but very much alive. I inhale deeply, a weight lifting from my chest. No wild colors shimmer around him, but I instinctively reach out with my mind and feel nothing. It's as if my consciousness slammed against a brick wall. What little I could sense disappears, and the strange auras in my head go dark, leaving me winded and unsteady on my feet.

"Nami!" Luffy shouts. He lifts his head, and despite the distance, I see a fire in his eyes. He finds her in the crowd, his hands tightening into fists. "You're one of us now!"

All of the tension leaves Nami in one long, drawn-out sob. Tears stream down her face. Biting her lip, she nods, face contorting as she tries to form words. She trembles beneath my hand when I wrap my arm around her shoulder, but she straightens, however little, under my touch.

"Mmhmm," she manages, wiping at tears.

"Arlong Park has fallen!"

The surrounding area explodes with laughter and shouts of joy. Nami glances around, looking for loved ones to share in this with. I step back, breaking contact with her and Johnny, and bump right into someone's shoulder. Half-turning, I begin to apologize, but then I catch a glimpse of a white coat and the word _Marines_ printed along the hat. I look past the figure to see a small company of marines armed and glaring. My chest seizes, the sight sending a tremor of fear through me.

"Hold everything!" the naval colonel shouts, his strange _hyik-hyik_ laughter sending chills down my back. He glances down his nose at me, leaving me rooted where I stand. "It's my lucky day! I saw the whole thing. Well done. It must've been a fluke, but someone you two-bit pirates defeated the Fishmen." He flings his arms out, narrowly missing smacking me in the face. "Thanks to you, the gold I was supposed to give to Arlong and all the treasure in Arlong Park are mine." An arrogant grin breaks his face in two. "Now, throw down your weapons!"

With a strangled gasp, I find my strength, jerking to the side. I bump into another person; damp, rough hands brush my shoulders and move past me. Zoro's gaze flickers across my face and his eyes narrow, but he passes me in the next step and turns his attention to the marines. He grabs the colonel by the back of his hooded coat, his eyes shimmer dangerously.

"We're celebrating our victory," he growls. "Don't ruin it."

Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp appear from the crowd and join Zoro in roughing up the marines enough to keep them from bothering us. It's only when Nami plops Luffy's hat back on his head as she walks past to the colonel that my heart returns to its normal pace.

"This is for shooting Nojiko," she says, her face almost gentle, "and wrecking Belle-mère's tangerine grove."

With a straight face and murderous eyes, Nami slams the end of her staff into the colonel's face, sending him flying. The remaining marines, the ones not scrambling after their leader, glare at us but otherwise make no move to apprehend us. Walking past them requires all my concentration because I refuse to let them see the tremble in my step.

Nami dashes away before I reach them, running off to join Genzo and Nojiko with a grin. Yosaku glances up when I approach, and I can tell from the look on his face that whatever he has to say isn't good news. His hands are behind his back, and my heart sinks. I know what he has. The uneven weight of the naginata half on my back remains a constant reminder. My eyes burn, but before I can take the other half from him, Usopp appears at my elbow.

"I can take those," he says, a strange gleam in his eye.

I peer at him suspiciously. "What for?"

"Nothing bad," he assures me, quick to hold up his hands in a placating manner. "I thought I'd take it back to the _Merry_ —and maybe get you a new shirt?"

Instant flame courses through my cheeks. I tug the ragged hem of my shirt down in vain. The scars are visible for anyone who looks to see, and just because none of them have said anything yet doesn't—

"Ember dear, don't be shy!"

Sanji swoops to my side, somehow managing to keep his eyes fixed on my face while still giving off the impression that he's studying the scars along my ribcage.

He clasps his hands together as he continues speaking. "You are a white lily in a field of weeds," and he glances at the boys surrounding me, making it clear who the weeds are he references, "with enough beauty to make the sun hide its face! Even the smallest blemish on you is more breathtaking than—"

My face burns hotter—so he _had_ noticed the scars—but I'm saved from more of his drivel thanks to Zoro. "Shut up, crap cook." The swordsman crosses his arms, his katana firmly clasped in his fist. "Didn't you hear what I said? Don't ruin the celebration."

Sanji rounds on Zoro. "If anything is going to ruin the celebration, it's your skulking face, moss-head."

"Your face has the stupid curly brow."

"I think I'll take it to the ship myself," I mutter, reaching for the broken shaft from Yosaku. A hand grabs me by the back of my collar before I can, pulling me up short. My shirt rides up, and I give a furious squawk, yanking it back down as I wriggle out of the person's grasp.

"Oh, no you don't, little lady," says a gruff voice.

Twisting to look behind me, I meet the stern, unhappy eyes of the town's doctor. His name escapes me, chased away thanks to the glower he directs my way.

"What do you mean, Mr… ah…"

"Nako," he growls. "And you're not going anywhere until we look at those wounds."

"I'm fine," I mutter, staring him in the eyes and daring him to call my bluff, well aware of the blood coating my arm and back.

"She always says that," Usopp interjects.

He dives forward and plucks the broken naginata piece from my back. I lunge after him, but Nako grabs my shirt again, sending me stumbling back. Usopp cackles.

"I do not," I hiss and, glancing at Nako, say, "and will you stop doing that before you hang me on my own shirt!"

"She does always say that." I turn my murderous gaze on Zoro, who doesn't quell in the slightest from my expression. He raises an eyebrow, glancing at my arm. "He's right. You should get that checked out."

"You're one to talk, sonny boy," Nako says. He moves, faster than an old man should be able to, and grabs Zoro by the shirt. I stagger along with no more control than a rag doll. "You're getting stitched up, too."

"I don't need stitches."

"He always says that, too," Usopp adds with a wicked grin.

Luffy roars with laughter, slapping his leg. If the wounds Arlong inflicted are painful, he doesn't act like it. How in the world does our captain have such boundless energy? Nako fixes him with a look that says he'd grab him and force him to come along if he had a spare hand, but Luffy, of course, does not notice.

"I told you, I don't need stitches," Zoro repeats, attempting to dislodge the doctor.

"And I'm bloody Gold Rogers with all the treasure in the world. You're getting stitched up, boy."

"Let go of me, you crazy old man."

"You're going."

"Maybe we could take a vote?" I suggest.

"You're both going, so quit arguing."

"I'll go with you, Ember!"

Sanji flits to my side, linking his arm in mine and smiling broadly. I bite back my groan. The last thing I need is Sanji in a doctor's office with me. Zoro scowls, meeting my eyes, and I see grim acceptance pass through him.

"Fine," he grumbles. "You'll never make it if love-cook takes you."

"Great!" Usopp says. "All in favor? Good. I'll take these then," and he grabs the second piece of my weapon from Yosaku, "and meet you all in Cocoyashi for the party!"

He dashes off before I can plead with him one last time to take me with him, or at the very least kill me and put me out of my misery. He's gone in an instant, and I find myself being marched down the road to Nami's village.

Despite our injuries and Nako's glares, we make a merry company. We have too much to be happy for after destroying the Arlong Pirates to stay upset for too long, even if an old doctor frog-marches us against our will to his office. Johnny and Yosaku sing, linking arms and raising their boisterous voices to the heavens. Luffy joins them, laughing more than he sings. His joy seeps deep into my bones, refreshing me. Sanji flutters near my side, seemingly torn between making sure I'm okay, arguing with Zoro every few sentences, and worrying about Nami. Nako stares at the six of us as if he still can't believe we came out on top, and I wonder what we must look like from the outside. Loud, disruptive, unpredictable—like pirates. I feel a grin break across from my face, and after that, the walk to Nako's office doesn't take long at all.

Nako herds us all inside. The bounty hunters fall asleep after being bandaged. Nako can't do much for Sanji's broken ribs except wrap him up tight. Luffy sits still long enough for a quick bandage, and then Nako turns to Zoro with a glint in his eyes that makes the swordsman shrink away.

The doctor begins cleaning the wound, pulling out the old, ragged stitches and cleaning the jagged edges of the cut. He pours a sterilizing medicine over it, and Zoro groans, neck muscles bulging in his attempts not to shout. He grips the bed hard enough to make it creak. Sanji snorts and ducks out of the building, and Zoro either doesn't notice or is too distracted to care. The cleaning process alone feels like it takes forever, punctuated with Zoro's pained grunts every few seconds.

"I can't believe," Nako begins sometime later, stabbing his needle and thread into Zoro's chest with more force than necessary, "you kids tried to fix this injury yourself! This is a serious wound!"

I wince, thankful I'm not on the receiving end of his ministrations. "We don't have a doctor on board," I hear myself saying. I give a start and clamp my lips shut, biting back any other comments I might make without thinking. The last thing I need is for him to direct that needle on me.

"That's the problem," Nako retorts, face bent down low over Zoro's chest. "You kids are too reckless not to have a doctor!"

"A doctor?" Luffy echoes, rubbing his chin. "That would be nice, but a musician should come first, right?"

"Why a musician?"

"Well, pirates sing, don't they?"

I roll my eyes, prepared for such a response, but Nako explodes. "You've got to be kidding me! I'll be surprised if you last to the Grand Line with that mentality!"

"You'd be surprised," I tell him, flicking Luffy's head, "what these two hardheads can live through."

Luffy nods resolutely, but he's humming, and I know his mind is still on the musician. I refocus on Zoro, leaning forward to gingerly rest against the foot of his bed. His face and chest are covered in a light sheen of sweat as if the very effort of staying still exhausts him. He glances at me when I move, eyes wary.

"So, Roronoa," I begin, fighting back the smirk wanting to form on my face, "I would have thought all your training would've prepared you to deal with something like this without constant screaming."

His eyes narrow. "I haven't screamed," he says, voice taut.

"Oh, yes, those are very manly noises you're making. I'm sure the birds outside are terrified."

"Don't push it."

"Push it? Push what? I wouldn't dream of pushing you. Only," and I pause dramatically, tapping my chin in exaggerated thoughtfulness, "aren't you the one who told me that if I'm mad enough to make a scene, then I should be mad enough to get stronger?" Something flashes in his eyes at my words and the look he gives me makes me pause. I swallow before continuing, putting as much mock-disappointment in my voice as possible. "Pathetic."

The muscle in his jaw twitches, and for a moment I think I might have pushed him too far. I don't back down from his gaze. After a long, tense silence, he smirks and half-chuckles. With a pained, exhaled breath, the tension leaves his body. He rests his head back against the pillow, and, other than a sharp inhale every now and then, does not cry out again.

Nako pauses, disbelief on his face. If he's surprised, he doesn't let it stop him from his duties long. He redoubles his efforts, working twice as fast now that Zoro doesn't struggle. Luffy chuckles, breaking the strange silence. He chucks me softly on the shoulder.

"Man, Ember, you're like a lion tamer!"

His words catch me off guard. I glance at him, shaking my head. "We fought a lion tamer, remember?"

"Oh, right. Bear tamer?"

I laugh. "That sounds about right."

"Will you two shut up," Zoro growls, voice tight, which only makes me laugh harder—especially when Luffy joins me. "You're next," Zoro adds.

His words sober me in an instant. All too soon, Nako finishes with Zoro and turns to me. He tells me he needs to wash up and find clean equipment, and I'm not to move until he returns. He bustles off to a different room, and while he's gone, Zoro moves off the bed. He catches my eyes, and while I see no visible smirk on his face, I can sense it in every hint of his posture.

"Can I help you?"

He crosses his arms—gingerly—and shakes his head, eyes glinting. Luffy sighs, kicking his legs out.

"How much longer until we can join the party?"

"You can leave," I tell him.

I make sure to keep my tone gentle for Luffy, but I fix Zoro with a stare that leaves no question that I mean him. Zoro snorts, leaning against the wall like he hasn't a care in the world. Nako returns and instructs me to sit on a new bed. I do as he says, dread pooling in the pit of my stomach.

"She's right, you know," he says. "You boys can leave. You're done."

I exhale, relieved. Luffy, after one curious glance at me to make sure I'm okay, bounds out the door to join the others. Zoro doesn't move. Nako shakes his head.

"Suit yourself," he mutters.

He reaches out and grabs a curtain hanging behind him. With a quick flick of his wrist, he pulls the material around the bed, blocking me from sight. He lifts up the back of my shirt, fingers pressing into the stab wounds. I hiss as tiny, sharp jabs of pain arc through me at every touch.

"These aren't too bad. A few are deep, but they won't require more than a stitch or two apiece. " He gives me a kind smile. "I bet I can keep them from scarring too, little lady."

His careful fingers find my arm, testing the torn flesh, and the smile slips from his face. I can't stop the shudder that wracks my body, and it takes everything in me not to jerk away.

"This is bad, though. The muscle is torn. You're lucky you can move it at all. What were you thinking, sticking your arm in that fish's mouth?"

I know what he's doing. The question is meant to distract me from the burning hell he's pouring over my arm. Through the curtain, I sense Zoro's presence, and I press my lips together to keep from making a noise. Tears spring to my eyes, and I answer his question through clenched teeth.

"I thought it was either my arm or my neck, and I chose to save my neck."

"You've got to be more careful, girl. You can't take many wounds like this."

I feel the prick of a needle in my skin, followed by the nauseating sensation of a thread pulling through my arm. "I'll take as many as I need," I grind out, "until I accomplish my goal."

He guffaws at my words. The sound is loud enough that I almost don't hear it, the soft, telltale snort from the other side of the curtain. My face burns. I want to tell Zoro to leave, but I know if I do, I'm admitting weakness and I _refuse_ to appear weak again. Anger burns through me, pushing away most thought of pain. Each jab of the needle is a reminder of how much stronger I have to become if I'm to make it to the Grand Line.

Nako sets my arm in a sling, with instructions that I'm not to use it for anything strenuous until it's fully healed, and tells me I'm free to go. He stands, rubbing out a kink in his back, his attention off me. I grab the curtain and pull it back, mouth forming the frustrated words I have planned for the vice-captain—but I come up short, the anger dying on my lips.

The swordsman sits slumped on the floor, arms still crossed, still leaning against the wall, passed out and snoring softly.

I sigh, rubbing a hand through my hair. Of course, he'd go and fall asleep. No wonder he didn't leave. Crouching down, I shake his shoulder and he comes to himself with a start. He blinks and focuses on my face, then on my new sling. He lifts his eyebrow.

"Don't start," I tell him. "I figured you wouldn't want to miss out on the party." He yawns sleepily, and I add, "I'm sure they'll have plenty of booze."

With a grunt, Zoro pushes himself to his feet. "I suppose I can come along."

I snort and open the door. Usopp sits against the wall, absently playing with his slingshot. He glances up when Zoro and I exit Nako's office, scrambling to his feet.

"I thought you two had died," he says. "I bet the party's halfway done with."

He hands me a new shirt, which I gratefully slip on over my old one. "Doubt it," I say, voice muffled as I struggle with my sling. "Something tells me Luffy can eat for days. We better hope he doesn't bankrupt the archipelago."

Usopp bounces on his toes when I surface from putting my shirt on. He slings his arm around me, careful not to disturb my injuries, and grins. "Did you know I'm the best singer in the East Blue?"

Zoro groans and says, "I'm going to need a lot of alcohol for this," but I grin at his words, wrapping my free arm around Usopp, and say, "You know what, Usopp? I didn't know that. Why don't you tell me all about it?"

Usopp does so. He even sings all the parts.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Well y'all, I know I have some explaining to do. I included a recap in this chapter because it's been _so long_ since my last update. I'm terribly sorry. I did some traveling during the summer, but almost as soon as I returned home, I fell into a terrible depression. I didn't even realize I _was_ depressed until late August, when it finally hit me that struggling to get out of bed, forcing myself just to eat _something_ , isolating myself from my friends, full body aches, ignoring my writing, and dreading every moment of work were _not_ my normal everyday behaviors. Talk about a struggle. I've dealt with depression for years, but this one hit me at a time when everything else felt okay, and it took me ages to realize what was happening. Just like it took me ages to write this chapter. My anxiety made me not want to post, but I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. So even if this chapter isn't up to my normal snuff or has a few more typos than usual, I hope you still enjoy it! And I hope you can forgive me for taking so long.

With all that being said, I'm going to skip the party and Nami's leavetaking. I have some interesting scenes I want to write that happen after that, and right now, if I don't actively get excited about what I'm writing, I don't get it done. And since I'm not really feeling the party, I don't want to force myself to write that. You guys know what happens! They party. Instead, let me treat you to some original scenes with Ember and some character development, and that should help me get the next chapter out _much_ sooner.

I appreciate all the support and love you guys have showered on me during my unintended hiatus. I have been working on a few other projects, so that wasn't a lie. I just also totally lost Ember in all that. We're back now, though. Or as back as I can be. I'm trying, and I hope you guys can bear with him. I love all of you and the time you take out of your day to read my little corner of the One Piece fanfiction world. You guys are the reason I returned. Thank you.

With all the love in the world, ~D


End file.
